


My Savior In Time Of Need

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Homophobia, M/M, artist!Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 93,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la ciudad que nunca duerme, late el deseo de un hombre perdido en su propia vida, con tantos problemas que es imposible contarlos. En un mundo donde no tiene un rumbo que seguir, Jensen Ackles, padre de dos hijos, pide a Dios una última oportunidad para salvar lo más preciado que tiene en su vida. ¿Su suplica será escuchada? ¿Dios le concederá un último rayo de esperanza que guie su camino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Título: My Savior in time of need

  
Autor: ([ **evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/) &  **[vane_chan6](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/) )**

  
Beta:  [ **obsessed_w**](http://obsessed-w.livejournal.com/)

  
Artista:   **[evian_fork](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/)**

Fandom: Supernatural/CWRPS

  
Rating: NC-17

  
Pareja/Personajes: J2 – Nina Dobrev/Paul Weasley, Chace Crawford, Colind Ford, Matt Bomer, Justin Hartley.

Advertencias: Abuso de drogas/bebidas alcoholicas. Mencion de relación adulto/adolescente.

Numero de Palabras:

Resumen del argumento: En la ciudad que nunca duerme, late el deseo de un hombre perdido en su propia vida, con tantos problemas que es imposible contarlos. En un mundo donde no tiene un rumbo que seguir, Jensen Ackles, padre de dos hijos, pide a Dios una última oportunidad para salvar lo más preciado que tiene en su vida. ¿Su suplica será escuchada? ¿Dios le concederá un último rayo de esperanza que guie su camino?

 

**PARTE UNO**

  
  
  
El ulular de las palomas que picotean el vidrio de la ventana incesantemente, el sonido de los autos al tocar el claxon y la gente insultándose a las afueras de los grandes edificios; es un normal despertar en su hogar, y Jensen Ackles, con su cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes brillantes, sombra de barba eterna y pecas cubriendo el puente de su nariz hasta sus orejas; sólo se enrolla más en la sabana negra de lana, huyendo del frio ambiente, sin siquiera molestarse en enfadarse o indignarse por lo que parece ser un carnaval recorriendo la calle.  
  
No es una persona mañanera, nunca lo ha sido, ni cuando tenía diez años y su madre lo levantaba para la escuela, ni siquiera entonces; y quizás por eso odió tanto la escuela, el lugar más aburrido del mundo cuando eres Texano, originario de Dallas, donde los Mavericks son lo único interesante para ver, en su opinión, y ni siquiera eso lo había incitado a seguir el sueño de su padre de ser un famoso deportista, sino hubiera sido por la TV nunca hubiera sabido lo que un deporte era.  
  
Pretender era la consigna para él, pretender frente a sus padres que le gustaba lo que ellos querían, hasta que estos descubrieron su obsesión con el arte; pretender que era feliz viviendo en lo que él consideraba una ciudadela pequeña, llena de gente retrógrada que solo podía pensar en la próxima boda y el próximo presidente; incluso pretender que las cenas familiares lo eran todo para él, aun cuando su madre sabía muy bien que ver a la tía Margaret no era para nada divertido, no cuando esta le recriminaba a su hermana por tener un niño que no conocía otro color que  no fuera el negro y el beige de sus ropas.  
  
Alguna vez incluso recuerda haber pretendido ser lo que no era, heterosexual. Le había salido bien, por supuesto, dado el fiasco que sus padres se habían llevado cuando descubrieron que su hijo tenía algo más que una relación profesor/alumno con Josh Gates, su profesor de arte.  
  
Los reproches y hasta los llantos abundaron en su casa por un buen tiempo. Su padre se empeñó en culpar de todo a su profesor, de su gusto por el arte, de su actitud, de su ropas y por supuesto lo culpo de “hacerlo gay". Aún recuerda la risa que soltó entre divertido e indignado: estaba en plena sala rodeado de toda su familia, quienes, según ellos, trataban un tema serio de cual dependía "su vida", y él iba y se reía ante los comentarios de su padre, lo qué agregó a sus aparentes problemas unos cuantos más; incluso una de sus tías dejó caer que estaba en drogas o algo así; sinceramente le da pena recordarlo, su familia estaba tan asustada de que él fuera diferente que buscaron problemas en donde nunca hubieron, soluciones a problemas inexistentes; nunca vieron sus notas, su talento o los premios que ganó, solo vieron su preferencia sexual, lo que describieron como algo sucio e indigno.  
  
Su madre no había actuado diferente, o tal vez en un sentido sí, ella no achacó todo a su profesor sino a Dios, todas las noches decía que su falta de amor a Dios lo había llevado a eso y rezaba por él; nunca nadie entendería lo desesperante y estresante que había sido para él verla cada noche de rodillas frente a una cruz pidiéndole a Dios que sanara a su hijo "gay".  
Quizá esa fue la razón de que tomara un avión; juntando los ahorros que tenía de vender sus obras de arte desde los quince; llego a Rochester, Nueva York con dieciséis años, la ciudad donde estudió el arte que tanto le gustaba; se hizo un buen diseñador, pese a que en la mitad de las clases estaba drogado, confirmando las palabras y los temores de sus padres, incitado por uno de sus amigos, la primera persona con la que hablo y se descubrió al llegar a Rochester.  
  
Comenzó a tomar anfetaminas, a fumar todo lo que le ponían entre los dedos, y aunque no toleraba el alcohol, lo tomó en sobredosis diarias en fiestas que duraban dos o tres días.  
  
Aun así, estuvo viviendo feliz, sin preocupaciones.  
  
La gente solía decirle lo raro que era, y se preguntaban cómo diablos lo hacía, sacar tiempo entre tanto movimiento y siempre tener todas sus asignaciones listas para las clases de la universidad.  
  
Con sus largas ojeras, el delineador corrido y el cabello de recién follado, Jensen siempre era el primero en llegar a la universidad, con sus pantalones roídos y las sandalias de goma que usaba para bañarse, atrayendo pese a su aspecto, muchas miradas lujuriosas. Lo que era raro para él, pero no para Bomer o Hartley, sus dos mejores amigos.  
Justin Hartley era casi de su misma altura, quizás un poco más alto, de cabello castaño, ojos café oscuro, y justamente un artista como él.  
  
Lo conoció de una manera un tanto extraña, estaban en unas clases de " _La teoría y distintos tipos de arte_ " discutiendo sí el arte barroco podía ser o no considerando como una tendencia que debía rescatarse; recuerda los comentarios y los gritos, los puntos a favor y en contra pero nada fue tan impactante en la propia clase como cuando ese Hartley, un chico normalmente callado, se abrió paso entre tanta palabrería y casi grito.  
  
- _El arte barroco como cualquier otro tipo de arte  u obra es hija de su época, debe respetarse en el momento que surgió y quienes quieran renovarla a nuestros días, está bien y los que no está bien igual, ninguna posición es más validad que la otra._  
Una opinión digna de un artista que respeta las opiniones de los demás.  
  
Las palabras silenciaron de inmediato al grupo, todo el mundo dejó de discutir al instante, ninguna opinión o gusto era superior a otra, menos en arte, en eso inmediatamente se ganó su simpatía.  
  
Lo que no pensó es que Justin se iba a fijar en el, de entre todas las personas en la clase – casi ciento veinte alumnos – sus ojos se posaron en el, viendo a Jensen tan fijamente que debía doler. A partir de ese momento, Justin se le pego como una lapa a la espalda, una sanguijuela que no dejo de acosarlo durante todo el semestre.  
  
Era un chico gracioso que siempre tenía buenas razones para divertirse, pero que era mucho más aplicado en clases que él, y uno de los que más se sorprendía al ver que en su tiempo libre, Jensen no hacías más que rumiar en el sofá, quizá por eso fue que le presento a Bomer, Mathew Bomer, era dueño del Mostraff, un bar en la esquina de la universidad, donde se reunían todos los estudiantes para liberar el estrés.  
  
Bomer era el tipo de hombre que había nacido para la buena vida, con sus sombreros, sus trajes de marca y su sonrisa de modelo, llamaba la atención de cualquiera, pero había algo que sorprendía más que su físico, y era la capacidad intelectual del hombre de ojos de serpiente; sabía todo de arte, incluso más que un recién graduado de la universidad.  
  
Sus anécdotas de arte eran siempre bien recibidas por cualquiera que deseara escucharlas, pero sólo pocos sabían que al no poder entrar en la universidad en su época de juventud, Bomer había elegido el camino oscuro, convirtiéndose en un afamado ladrón de guante blanco, para huir por todo el mundo y terminar allí, donde empezó todo.  
  
O eso era lo que solía contar, para Jensen siempre seria el dueño de un café que sabía demasiado, y que le servía el café más negro y delicioso cuando la droga se retiraba de su sistema.  
  
Nina fue otra de las personas que rápidamente se volvió una de sus más íntimas amigas, la chica había sido muy independiente y liberal; la había conocido en una de esas clases que la universidad consideraba de conocimiento general y a las que, sin importar que estudiara del otro lado del puto campus, tenía que asistir.  
  
Así que metódicamente estaba muerto de aburrimiento ahí e incluso más de una clase acostumbraba llegar drogado, no era como si a sus clases normales no, pero a esas llegaba más de lo normal, de alguna forma tenía que afrontar el aburrimiento y Nina, con sus ojos cafés compitiendo con un rojo ira siempre le regañaba, le aconsejaba y le comprendía. Era una combinación extraña pero esa mujer siempre fue así, dándole consejos, maternal hasta el punto de asfixiarlo, pero tuvo algo que casi ninguna madre tenía, no importaba qué, siempre lo entendió y respetó.  
  
La confianza no era solo de un lado, Nina también confiaba en el, y se atrevía a decir que aun mas de lo que confiaba en Paul, su prometido de unos años después.  
  
Por eso no le sorprendió, cuando en las cercanías de la graduación le comentó su deseo de ser madre, junto a su novio de casi seis años Paul; lo que sí le sorprendió fue que se lo dijera entre lágrimas, la razón era que aunque amaba a Paul, nunca podría ser madre junto a él...  
  
La vida era una mierda cuando alguien creía tenerlo todo, pero una persona como ella no se lo merecía. Paul era estéril y Jensen no, fue una fácil ecuación que Nina,  no tardo en resolver; y una mañana, meses después de eso, cuando el cumpleaños número 21 de Jensen llego, Nina está embarazada, inseminada de él, quien había pasado en rehabilitación por drogas, limpiándose asimismo solo porque ella se empeñaba en darle a alguien tan sucio como él, ese honor.  
  
 - Soy gay. - le había confesado cuando se lo había pedido, ella le miró, con sus grandes ojos castaños y luego lo golpeó en la cabeza, diciéndole a algo que sonó a "lo sabía"; y no le importó, que fuera un drogadicto sin remedio o que fuera homosexual, no le importó nada, porque había decidido que él sería el padre de sus hijos.  
  
 Así fue como Chace llegó al mundo, con el apellido Weasley impreso a su lado, un niño con ojos azules, de los cuales nadie aún está seguro de dónde salieron; con el cabello castaño, del color original que Jensen poseía, con cachetes como los de su madre y una nariz delicada.  
  
Era tan lindo, tan pequeño, y a Jensen le enorgullecía ver como la pareja parecía la más feliz del mundo.  
  
Nina parecía brillar, iluminaba el mundo con una sonrisa que casi opacaba al sol, era una joven y orgullosa madre, muy buena por cierto. Chace era un chico con suerte, sin duda alguna; Nina era cariñosa, atenta, con buenos valores y Paul la apoyaba en todo, sonriendo con ella y tomando su mano; ambos pasaban cada segundo con el niño como si fuera el ultimó, las sonrisas y risas nunca faltaron en las fiestas de cumpleaños, travesuras, fotos familiares, a las que en ningún momento Nina dejó de invitarle, aunque él no siempre iba; ella en determinado momento llegó a ser la hermana que perdió cuando huyó de casa.  
  
Nunca lo hubiera admitido pero el que él hubiera hecho tan feliz a alguien que se lo merecía tanto le llenaba de orgullo, eso lo hacía ser todo lo contrario de lo que alguna vez sus padres esperaron de él, por eso cuando Nina le dijo que quería otro niño, primero se divirtió un poco a su costa “¿Quieres competir con una guardería, enana?”  
  
A lo que la mujer le volvió a golpear en la cabeza siguiéndole la broma “Claro, Ackles, que esperabas”, y cuando las bromas pararon, y los ojos cafés lo miraron expectantes de su respuesta no pudo más que asentir.  
  
Fue el peor error que pudo cometer. Fue frio y tan rápido, que aun cuando intenta fuerte, como ahora, cerrando los ojos mientras esconde la cabeza como un avestruz debajo de la cama, aun así, no puede recordar muy bien esa noche en la que el cielo lloró, mientras el permanecía allí de pie, con las enfermeras gritando que necesitaban una camilla; con un bebe en brazos, y la sangre recorriendo sus manos cubiertas por los guantes. Podía escuchar los sollozos del pequeño a su lado, podía incluso ver sus lágrimas aunque su rostro estuviera escondido contra su rodilla, el pequeño Chace, clamando por una explicación de porqué tanta conmoción, una que un niño de tres años no era capaz de tolerar.  
Ella se había ido. Se había ido para siempre, y él se sintió responsable por ello.  
  
Poco tiempo después Paul había perdido la razón, y Chace y el pequeño Colin, en honor al padre de Nina, fueron entregados a Jensen, como sus hijos legítimos.  
  
¿Qué podría hacer un adicto a las drogas con dos niños? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien que había tenido una apestosa vida con dos pequeños que necesitaban a su madre más que a cualquier ser en el mundo?  
No supo qué.  
  
Por mucho tiempo se sintió perdido, Chace no dejaba de preguntarle cuando regresarían su mamá y su papá, y para empeorar la situación él sabía tanto de bebés como sabia de  química, es decir nada... Fue demasiado complicado hasta aprender a colocar un jodido pañal.  
  
Estuvo asustado, aterrado, sin saber que decir al niño de ojos azules que lloraba entre sus piernas todas las noches, ni qué hacer con el pequeño Colin que parecía tanto añorar un calor que jamás tendría, y verlos a ambos eran una jodida llaga en su propio corazón porque él también había perdido a alguien, a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a la que había hecho de madre cuando él había necesitado una... y a la madre de sus hijos.  
  
Aun sin creer en Dios, se vio muchas veces al borde del colapso, en momentos como esos solo podía rogar que alguien le ayudara quien fuera, pero el tiempo pasó y nunca llegó nada ni nadie, tal vez porque él era gay... su madre siempre se lo dijo: _"Dios odia a los gays"_ , o quizás porque era el responsable de la muerte de lo que estaba seguro ahora sería un ángel, o porque simplemente el supuesto creador de todo le odiaba, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que lo menos que podía hacer antes de morir de alguna agradable sobredosis en alguna esquina, era dar esos niños los medios para defenderse en la vida.

  
\- Papa, ya son las siete ¿no tienes que hacer desayuno?—la voz de Chace le saca de sus pensamientos, y de la almohada que su hijo, de ahora quince años, retira de su cabeza, viendo reprobatoriamente sus ojos rojos, y no precisamente por el sueño. - ¿Lo hiciste de nuevo? - Gruñe, lanzándole la almohada sobre el rostro. - Apresúrate ya levante a Col.  
  
"Dios, como se parece a su madre" –piensa con una mueca llevándose las manos a los ojos para taparlos cuando su temperamental hijo abre las cortinas del cuarto– ¿Tienes  que hacerlo de un solo? es decir no las abras juntas... mucha luz—gruñe aun tallándose los ojos.  
  
\- La luz es mejor—masculla recogiendo la ropa sucia que un muy desnudo Jensen ha dejado regada por toda la habitación, eso lo hace lucir aún más como Nina, cuyo recuerdo ahora está vivo en la mente de Jensen; quien observa como Chace no deja de recoger la ropa que queda regada sobre el suelo e introduciéndola en el cesto de ropa para lavar, ese mismo que su hijo le obligo a comprar para mantener un orden en su habitación.  
  
Las paredes recubiertas de cuadros y carteles creados por el mismo y algunos de sus mejores amigos, hacen ver la habitación un poco más alegre con la luz, de lo que era cuando estaba a oscuras; algunos de estos incluso tienen ropa colgada de ellos, y otros parecen rasgados, quizás se había pasado un poco con las anfetaminas anoche; solo espera no haber llamado a nadie por teléfono, aunque esoera algo más de borrachos.  
  
Ahora puede ver las palomas caminar de un lado a otro por la ventana, picoteando el vidrio, clamando por entrar y reclamar lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa en estado de descomposición cerca de la ventana, de la que Chace tiene que hacer un serio esfuerzo por no aventarle a la cabeza.  
  
 - Eres raro, ¿Comes cuando te drogas? – su hijo parece de un humor de perros esa mañana, y se pregunta si los recuerdos vivos de Nina han sido por que se ha colado en la habitación de Chace.  
  
Le pasa a veces, cuando se siente deprimido antes de drogarse, antes de liberarse del mundo y volar, entra a la habitación de su hijo y lo abraza, susurrando palabras que éste no puede entender, mirando en la oscuridad a un hombre de treinta y seis años rompiéndose, resquebrajándose en sus brazos, con suaves sollozos.  
  
\- No solo de drogas vive el hombre - contesta riendo ante su propia gracia, sin duda aún debe estar bastante drogado, porque si estuviera limpio no le hubiera dicho eso a su hijo mayor que ahora si le tira la hamburguesa en descomposición a la cara, haciéndole reír más fuerte, risa tras risa, carcajada tras carcajada, para alguien que no le conozca le parecería que son de pura felicidad, pero no, no lo son y sospecha que nunca lo serán.  
  
Es  una máscara más ante él mundo, riéndose es capaz de ahogar su tristeza y soledad hasta el fondo de su alma, donde ya no le aquejen más, ni muchos menos le consuman para que él algún día pueda volver a los brazos de su madre, a ser el niño que nunca dejo de ser.  
  
Regresar al momento en que nada era malo, ni su sexualidad, ni sus gustos, porque sus padres lo amaban simplemente por ser su hijo y no por alguna preferencia.  
  
Desearía volver a las tardes largas de risas y anécdotas, del quinteto maravilloso: Nina, Paul, Justin, Mathew y él, donde nada más importaba que estar juntos y seguir sus sueños.

 

\- Eres patético –susurra Chace, entre herido y decepcionado al ver a su padre en ese estado, en que cada día parece hundirse más y más.

Lo deja ser, porque Chace es un adolescente que no entiende muchas cosas, Colin en cambio es muy diferente, llega caminando con paso pausado y una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, frotando sus ojos mientras se sube a la cama, abrazándose al fuerte pecho de su padre, que lo arropa con sus brazos y se deja caer nuevamente sobre la cama.

\- Buenos días papi... –susurra contra su pecho, dando un bostezo a mitad de la frase, mostrando cuanto le aburre la escuela, a pesar de ser tan inteligente.

\- Buenos días, campeón - contesta acariciándole el cabello con cariño - ¿Tan temprano y ya estas aburrido? –pregunta abrazándolo con más fuerza, Colin es muchísimo más parecido a él pero tiene el aura de ángel que Nina tenia, y eso lo hace su pequeño campeón.

\- No quiero ir a la escuela, solo estarán molestándome por ser el inteligente de la clase... –se queja, antes de que Chace, con su uniforme bien puesto, entre mirándoles reprobatoriamente, para finalmente retirarse sin decir nada.

Ser el mayor le obliga a cuidar tanto de su hermano como de su inestable padre, quien afortunadamente para todos, nunca había tenido delirios suicidas que afectaran a algunos de sus hijos, incluso el ser un drogadicto no afectaba en nada su relación con Colin, quien a veces no entendía porque su padre no era capaz de poner un pie después de otro.

\- Colin, no debes permitir que te molesten demuéstrales de una manera original e inteligente que deben respetarte campeón, ser inteligente no es malo, eres diferente y lo diferente es bueno - contesta viendo como el niño hace un puchero, haciéndole reír—. Anda ve a bañarte no queremos que Chace se enoje.

  
 -No, ni que te lance otra vez el cesto de la ropa –contesta travieso el menor.

  
 - No, aun me duele la cabeza -confesa, obteniendo de recompensa una risa de su campeón, una pura y bella como tan solo él puede tenerla, una en la que él ha contribuido para que no sea un hueco oscuro como la sonrisa que él suele tener.

\- ¡Papa! ¿A dónde te llevaste la mayonesa? –la voz de Chace, molesta y rezongona como lo habían previsto ambos solo les hace soltar risas cómplices a ambos, en especial a Jensen, quien se siente un poco mejor, más consciente de lo que hace cuando se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose desnudo a la cocina.– ¡Papa!

-¿Qué? –pregunta inocente ante el chillido de espanto de su hijo.

\- ¿Dónde está la mayonesa? ¡Y no sonrías! No tiene gracia... - Chace rueda los ojos, pasando como un huracán a su lado para dirigirse a su cuarto, dejando a Jensen en la sala, donde recoge sus boxers que reposan en el sofá y se los coloca, volviendo su atención a su hijo mayor que regresa con la botella en la mano y mirándole reprobatoriamente, con uno de esos pucheros de enfado que son una especialidad en él.

\- Pero que carácter, ¿Por qué chillas tanto esta mañana? -pregunta sosteniéndose la cabeza y encaminándose hacia el lavamanos, buscando el cuchillo entre la nube de platos que lo rodea -¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en la escuela Chace?

\- ¡No estoy chillando! ¡Me quejo, papa! ¡Me quejo de que hagas estas mierdas con Colin en la casa! ¡Me quejo de que no seas capaz de escuchar el despertador cuando yo mismo he tenido que ir apagarlo a tu habitación! ¡Me quejo de que no sepas que Colin debe llegar temprano, todos los malditos días! –grita, y parece más su esposa que su hijo, con el mal carácter inundando la cocina como un aura pesada que oprime cada partícula de Jensen, hasta un punto en que se permite no tolerarlo más.

-¡¡Ya basta!! –grita, su voz más fuerte de lo normal resonando en el lugar–, no me hables así, Chace Ackles, que aunque te joda soy tu padre–gruñe y por un instante tiene un deja vu de su padre diciéndole lo mismo–.Él llegará temprano, y tú también, así que muévete, fin de la discusión–dice ignorando las demás quejas, esas para las que no tiene ni el más mínimo fundamento a favor – ¡¡Muévete!!–apura viendo como su hijo lo ve con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio.

Pero no es odio, es solo aturdimiento e impotencia porque sabe que le ha hecho enfadar, aunque tenga quien sabe cuántas pastillas encima, aunque su mirada aun este un poco nublada y sus ojos rojos, aunque cuando camine a la nevera se tropiece con sus propios pies porque el mundo aún se mueve en la dirección contraria.

Corre a su habitación, huyendo de su padre, que se maldice asimismo porque no tiene puta idea de que hizo con el envase de la mayonesa para que éste terminara en su habitación; casi se arrepiente de haberle levantado, pero aún no tiene edad suficiente para conducir a Colin a la escuela.

\- Chace... ¿Tú y papá pelearon? –pregunta el pequeño de ojos verdes entrando en la habitación, con su ropa a medio poner y cabello desordenado sobre su cabeza, parece un poco al cabello de su padre cuando tiene mucho tiempo sin cortarse.

\- No—contesta escueto, metiendo con fuerza sus libros de texto en la mochila, golpeándolos para descargar su enojo con éstos.

\- No pelees con papa, él hace lo mejor que puede para mantenernos a todos juntos—suenan a reproche las palabras del pequeño, que antes de recibir respuesta de su hermano se retira a su habitación, acomodándose para la escuela como su padre le ha enseñado.

\- Pero eso no es lo mejor -murmuro para sí mismo, viendo a su hermano con una mezcla de lastima e ira—, ni siquiera es un buen intento—piensa, cerrando sus puños y abriéndolos, buscando tranquilizarse. Ama demasiado a su padre, pero hace mucho ha dejado de ser su héroe y lo que más le duele es pensar que él y su hermano no son suficientes para que su padre deje esas malditas drogas.

La voz del susodicho llamándoles a comer le hace suspirar, largo y tendido, liberando su cuerpo de la presión que le embarga en esos instantes, al menos hasta que sus ojos azules se fijan en los carmesí de su padre, quien no se molesta en disimular su mal estado delante de su hijo menor.

Al menos ya está vestido, puede verle mientras sus pies desnudos recorren la fría cerámica, en dirección a su habitación, con la larga bata medio roída, piensa que aun mas vieja que el mismo.

Chace le mira con reproche cuando Jensen se sienta en la mesa, luego de verle gira sus ojos al desayuno, observando los huevos fritos y el tocino, perfectamente alineados para que formen una gran expresión de felicidad que arranca risitas de Colin.

\- ¿Lo ves, Chace? - La voz de su hermanito, cálida y sanadora llega a sus oídos cuando observa su propio plato, donde el rostro que forman el tocino y los huevos es un rostro enfadado. - Papa tiene sentido del humor.

\- Sí, solo eso enano -gruñe al pequeño -Espero no lo heredaras tú también - acusa tomando una fresa del recipiente de en medio de la mesa y lanzándosela a su hermanito.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Chace está jugando con la comida! - El quejido de Colin hace gemir al hermano mayor que se palmea el rostro.

Mientras ellos comen, molestándose el uno al otro pero sin ir más allá, Jensen rompe compulsivamente una pastilla con el dorso del reloj de su mesita de noche, hasta dejar la pastilla completamente hecha polvo sobre la madera de caoba, no más que una imitación, donde tiene el pequeño pitillo que Justin le regaló hace unos meses; diciéndole que era mucho más fácil de esa forma "aspirar".

-¡Papa! ¡Chace está jugando con la comida! –escucha a su hijo mayor imitar con voz melosa y claramente molestando al pequeño. Sonríe ante eso, porque eso gritos, quejas y peleas infantiles le hacen sentir que aún es útil, que sus pequeños lo necesitan tanto como él a ellos, aunque sea para evitar que se maten el uno. Todo esto porque sabe que él día en que ambos hagan su vida  lejos él ya no tendrá ningún motivo para seguir respirando.

Se inclina en la silla de metal rojo, acercándose al polvo blanco mientras alinea el pitillo con su nariz, siente las cosquillas cuando aspira la primera vez, y como el mundo se vuelve de colores demasiado brillantes bajo sus parpados, dañando sus sensibles ojos, aunque no es suficiente, nunca será suficiente con una pequeña dosis como esa; aun así le mantiene los diez minutos que los chicos tardan en desayunar, totalmente alejado del mundo, colocado en medio de su habitación con la cabeza colgando sobre sus hombros mientras ve pequeños ángeles danzar a su alrededor, burlándose de él y lo mediocre que es al realizar tal acto de barbarie en la casa con sus hijos; no puede culparse cuando su humor estos días ha estado de lo más volátil, con la noticia de que la renta del apartamento está porlos cielos, y de que pronto la gasolina del auto se hará mucho más costosa de lo que está, y la universidad está tan cerca para Chace que casi puede verla a la vuelta de la esquina, burlándose de él y de su corto bolsillo. Esos son los pensamientos de los que quiere escapar.

Así es como le encuentra Chace, quien no tiene que acercarse para saber que ha estado haciendo, y la impotencia de aun no tener una licencia de conducir, aflorando de nuevo en su cuerpo esa mañana.

\- Escuela, papa— le habla bajo, cansado, no queriendo que Colin le vea así; siempre protegiéndolo de ellos mismos.

\- ¿Porque tanta manía de llegar temprano?— Pregunta moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, el efecto inmediato ya se le estaba pasando pero aún tenía la sensación de estar volando— ¿Eres de esos cerebritos? —pregunta riendo—De esos que siempre quieren estar en clases y blablablá…

\- Es por Colin, mejor te apresuras—su hijo no se molestó en alzar la voz, dándole a ver que a esas horas de la mañana ya parecía haberse rendido con él y sus delirios de drogadicto suicida.

Eso parece traer al hombre de vuelta a la realidad que lleva sus manos a palmear sus mejillas mientras mueve su cuello de un lado a otro buscando despertarse. Se levanta dejando salir una ligera sonrisa cuando un mareo llega directo a él haciéndole reír pero tan leve y tan rápido como llega se va, por lo que se encamina lentamente hacia donde su hijo menor brinca y habla de algo que su hijo mayor ignoraba olímpicamente apoyado contra la puerta del auto mandando mensajes a alguna novia o novio. Ahora que lo piensa no sabe nada de las preferencias de su hijo mayor y aunque le da curiosidad, no cree que si le pregunta Chace conteste simplemente.

-Hey campeón, ¿qué tanto parloteas? —dice acariciando la cabeza de Colin.

-Tengo mi segundo examen del mes hoy papa, el profesor Weasley es realmente estricto con los exámenes, y si llego tarde no me dejara entrar —parece una pequeña ardilla, con su rostro de cachorrito apaleado y dando saltitos de un lado a otro.

-¡Mierda! ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes enano?—pregunta buscando sus llaves entre sus bolsillos—. Anden chicos suban, suban, suban, se hace tarde—dice empujándolos—. Chace deja de enviar mensajes de amor y sube—dice molestándolo.

Puede escuchar a su hijo mayor maldecir mientras se sube al auto, guardando el celular dentro de su bolsillo, escondiéndolo de la vista de su padre mientras se gira en el asiento del copiloto para ayudar a Colin a abrocharse el cinturón, colocándolo bien sobre su pecho y sus piernas; sin mirar en ningún momento a Jensen, que se coloca los lentes que tiene colgando del retrovisor, ocultando así tanto sus ojeras como sus ojos verdes rojizos, aun un poco nublados con la sensación de liberación que recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

\- Entonces... —enciende el auto de color celeste, algo pequeño pero apenas para ellos tres—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Eran mensajes de amor? —pregunta moviendo el volante para empezar a salir, sin prestar atención a Chace y a sus clásica mirada de “te asesinare” y tampoco es por molestarlo, es más que todo curiosidad, es decir, no quiere que Chace llegue con un nieto sorpresa un día de estos, ahora que lo piensa “¿A qué edad tuvieron esa charla mis padres conmigo?”Piensa riendo un poco, sin duda su cuerpo no era lo único que volaba en ese estado.

\- No es una chica— responde seco, con la vista fija en el otro lado de la carretera, su barbilla apoyada en su mano; parece ausente, pero no lo está—.Y no, tampoco son mensajes de amor a un chico.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿Qué te gustan entonces, los perros? —pica esta vez claramente molestando, Colin los ve curioso sin entender muy bien.

\- ¡Si, papa! ¡Los perros! ¡Amo los perros! Oh... cierto nunca quisiste comprarme uno porque según tú eras alérgico—. La burla ocultando el reproche llega hasta lo más hondo de Jensen, quien recuerda como su hijo mayor siempre quiso un pequeño animal, y él, alegando alergia nunca se lo compró.

Para ser tan maduro a veces, Chace era más rencoroso de lo que su padre hubiera imaginado jamás, en especial cuando se trataba de cosas que él hacía o dejaba de hacer.

\- ¡Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo! —murmura suspirando, mientras sigue conduciendo el silencio se va apoderando del auto. Jensen está concentrado en el camino, mortalmente serio, de pronto ni siquiera recuerda porque putas no le compró el perro a su hijo, pero siempre se siente como una mierda cuando éste le recuerda ese tipo de cosas, o como la vez que faltó a aquella obra escolar, o la vez que llegó tarde al concurso de oradores en él que su hijo mayor participo con tan solo diez años, sus profesores siempre se lo habían dicho desde pequeño Chace tenía una tremenda facilidad para hablar y eso podía hacer del él un gran investigador o político, hasta abogado.

Y está orgulloso, claro que sí, más en momentos como estos, que pese a todo comprueba esa habilidad que los profesores recalcan en él, sus argumentos dejan callado a cualquiera, sería un buen abogado o  vendedor, lo que sea. Pero sería el mejor. Seguramente heredado por Nina.

Conseguiría un puesto en la vida, como Jensen había fallado en realizar. Se promete dejar de suspirar frente a sus hijos, quienes lo miran como si un tercer ojo le hubiera frotado en la frente, tan silencioso y metido en su mundo que no es capaz de alzar la cabeza para mirar a su hijo mayor, con la expresión enfadada ahora ablandada por la condición de Jensen.

\- ¿Estas bien? —escucha a Chace preguntarle mientras le zarandea el hombro.

-¿Uh?— pregunta perdido, aun con esa expresión desolada y algo lejana—. Si, si, si... mira, enano, tu escuela —señala tratando de sonreír—. Llegaras a tiempo para tu examen, campeón

\- Si papi, gracias... —Colin realmente parece emocionado, mientras murmura por lo bajo lo que se escucha como la guerra de Texas y la migración de los esclavos e indios, haciendo que Chace y Jensen sonrían mientras el pequeño habla para sí mismo.

Contrario a lo que se pensaría, Jensen es un jodido conductor, es muy bueno y a diferencia de Justin, había pasado el examen de conducción al primer intento, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una cerveza en la mano bajo la mirada incrédula de la mujer de rubios cabellos que se había encargado de atenderle y ser su guía en el examen.

Así que no es de extrañar cuando el pequeño Beetle se estaciona entre dos autos, un lugar imposible de estabilizar para un auto, pero que Jensen ágilmente usa la ventaja de tener un auto diminuto. Chace ayuda a su hermano a desabrocharse el cinturón, que se traba entre tanto jaleo por parte de Colin, como dijo Jensen una pequeña ardillita traviesa que se abalanza sobre el asiento delantero a besara su padre en la mejilla antes de huir a la escuela.

Les deja atónitos a ambos, que lo observan alejarse y reunirse con sus amigos.

\- ¿Yo era así? –pregunta Chace acomodándose en su asiento mientras su padre pone el auto en marcha de nuevo.

-Sí, lo eras –contesta sonriendo con nostalgia–. Y hablabas mucho, querías que todo el mundo escuchara lo que tenías por decir, era casi sacrilegio ignorarte –dice entre orgulloso y divertido.

\- No es cierto... –reclama Chace, ocultando su sonrisa y sus mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas bajo la vista de su padre, mientras mira por la ventana, cruzado de brazos que pican con la necesidad de tomar su celular.

-Claro que lo es, jamás lo olvidaría, tenías algo que decir hasta de las cosas que no sabías—dice riendo —. Pero generalmente, pese a tu edad, sabías un poco de todo y eso te hacía diez veces más inteligente—sigue perdido en los recuerdos que le embargan al pensar en su hijo de pequeño, aun con sus reproches sus malas caras, pero también con sus sonrisas y en cómo le miraba, como si fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, ese que le defendería de todo y que le protegería hasta el fin del mundo.

Quiere esa mirada de vuelta, pero se le está haciendo muy difícil obtenerla, con cada día que pasa solo la decepción embarga esos ojos azules, y se hace más lejano el poder llegarle.

Jensen ve a su hijo con una sonrisa traviesa. — Saca tu celular prometo no molestar – dice riendo, sabe que la inquietud del mayor es por ese bendito aparatejo que hoy en día parece el segundo corazón de muchas personas, incluso el de su hijo.

Pero Chace se resiste, simplemente apretando sus dedos y haciendo un puchero enfadado; todo el camino hasta que la preparatoria aparece por una esquina dejándole ver la majestuosidad del lugar, que aun después de tantos años le roba el aliento a Jensen, quien se había criado en un pueblo pequeño.

-A quién demonios habrás salido tan orgulloso—murmura riendo y recibiendo como la sexta mirada de advertencia en lo que llevan de la mañana. Estaciona con cuidado y bosteza. — Que tengas un buen día hijo¬—dice al ver al joven casi salir corriendo del auto.

Lo observa subir las escalerillas antes de que los brazos de Ed Westwick, ese chico odioso de clase alta que le mira de reojo, se enreden alrededor de su hijo, jalándolo a donde sea que fueran los adolescentes a esconderse en esa época.

Es gracioso que tanto que Chace se queja de  él, y Ed, su mejor amigo desde que había entrado en ese lugar, fuera un chico que su segundo nombre es "borracho y lujos".

Mala suerte para él, pero al menos no tiene que escucharle en casa hablar de ese chico; de la nada, con la mente en blanco mientras arranca el auto en dirección a la casa de nuevo, los pensamientos sobre la sexualidad de su hijo regresan de nuevo.

Nina no se molestaría si se enteraba de que su hijo mayor fuera homosexual, seguramente Paul no reaccionaria de la misma forma, pero Nina le amaría igual, y Jensen, el joven hombre que había vivido demasiado le cuidaría como siempre lo había hecho, eso no cambiaría en nada.

  
Y ahora que lo piensa no sería raro que Chace o Colin, al menos uno, fuera homosexual, es decir él lo es y son sus hijos, así que no sería de extrañarse. Sonríe con el pensamiento alzando su mano para poner una emisora, algo de música que relaje el ambiente—. Lo único malo es que no sería abuelo—murmura en voz alta—. Bueno quien sabe, nunca pensé ser padre y aquí estoy—agrega con ironía.

  
 _Journey_ suena en la radio, y no tarda en dejarse llevar por la música, buscando distraerse de sus pensamientos que se vuelven mucho más profundos con cada tramo recorrido, algo muy extraño para él, quien prefiere evadir cualquier responsabilidad, a menos que involucre la salud de sus hijos o su futuro, y está seguro de que si Chace es gay o no, sabrá manejarlo, tanto como maneja el tener un padre homosexual y drogadicto, lo que le ha costado varias reuniones con la consejera escolar y que siempre termina reprochándole a su padre.

  
Toma la carretera alterna a la avenida, queriendo hacer el viaje mucho más ligero, mientras Brooklyn se aleja de su vista comienza a ver de frente el pequeño suburbio donde vive; con varios robles que atraviesan la carretera.

  
Su pie aprieta la palanca de freno, observando como los arboles bloquean completamente el paso y como no hay casi nadie caminando por allí, como si fuera una pequeña escena apocalíptica.

  
Es una situación extraña que hace reír a Jensen, medio drogado aún, comienza a dar la vuelta en la estrecha calle, sabiendo que tendrá que cruzar el puente para poder ingresar a Rochester por el otro lado.

  
Pero como siempre que deja a sus hijos en la escuela, pronto se desconecta del mundo, al menos por unos segundos se permite no ser un padre y  no tener que trabajar, nada de responsabilidades, nadie depende de él... solo él depende de sí mismo y la droga le lleva a eso, a un sentimiento de libertad y de que su vida no ha sido un fracaso, de que con los años que tiene sigue solo, nada de eso importa cuando la droga esta en él... es un respiro, no una adicción, siempre se dice eso cuando siente que la vida es una mierda.

  
Es dulce, el sentimiento de estar al fin en paz consigo mismo le lleva a manejar casi con los ojos cerrados, respirando el aroma a lavanda que desprende el aromatizador que su hijo mayor ha puesto en el auto, con tal de que el sitio fuera más habitable para sus hijos.

  
Se siente relajado hasta tal punto que parece que se ha quedado dormido, con las manos sobre el volante y el pie en el acelerador.

  
Siente su cuerpo tan suelto y su mente tan libre que en un principio no sabe bien lo que está pasando a su alrededor hasta que un golpe seco, abrumadoramente seco le saca de la falsa nube de felicidad, más que un golpe es como si él hubiera golpeado algo que incluso rebota contra su auto, sus ojos verdes se abren asustados al mismo tiempo que el freno se ve empujado con fuerza hacia dentro, producto del miedo y de lo que sea que acaba de pasar.

  
Hay plumas, si, plumas blancas manchadas en sangre pegándose a su parabrisas, y cabello también, cabello castaño cubierto de sangre por todas partes.

 

  
Intenta respirar, calmando la sangre que ahora contaminada de adrenalina danza violentamente por sus venas, haciendo a su corazón bombear más rápido, retumbando en su pecho, que duele con el miedo de que el sujeto este muerto o su ave, en caso de que haya uno.

  
Sale del auto, a tiempo para escuchar la exclamación de varias personas que antes caminaban por la diminuta calle cerca del callejón donde había entrado.

  
No quiere bajar su cabeza, no quiere, la mantiene en alto viendo las plumas aún caer de la nada, caen llamando su atención, eso y la mirada de las personas, alguien grita, otro pide una ambulancia y él sabe que eso solo significa algo, atropello a alguien.

  
— Mierda— gruñe bajando la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre, que en realidad no puede tener más de 5 o 6 años que su hijo mayor.

  
\- Mierda, atropelle a alguien.

  
Desea que la sensación de estar fuera de su cuerpo regrese a él, que vuelva y así no tener que sentir el pánico de que ese hombre esté muerto por su culpa, ¡Dios! Irá a la cárcel, está drogado y eso le costará demasiado.

  
Se acerca con cuidado, acariciando el suave cabello, buscando alguna señal de vida en los ojos ocultos tras la exageradamente larga cabellera, al menos para él quien siempre ha mantenido el suyo a raya. Las finas hebras son las más suaves que alguna vez ha tocado, se sienten tan delicadas y la sensación que provoca en su cuerpo es una paz infinita.

  
Se pierde entre esa sensación, es tan extraña y nueva para él que simplemente se pierde. —Oh Dios mío, está muerto—afirma una mujer, concluyéndolo seguramente porque él no hace nada más que estar ahí, con el cabello del extraño entre manos y como perdido en otro mundo, y es justo esa afirmación desesperada la que lo saca de ese extraño sentimiento.

  
\- Hey... —susurra, tratando de llamar en vano la atención del hombre bajo sus manos, pero este no le contesta, como su corazón acelerado lo ha aceptado. Levanta su cabello y logra ver como sus ojos están semi abiertos, pero su mirada parece desenfocada y eso solo lo asusta más al imaginar que está tocando un cadáver.

  
Descarta la idea porque pese a no estar exageradamente cerca siente el calor del hombre, en realidad eso le sorprende, sentir el calor del hombre, una calidez que de inmediato le embarga, dejándolo confundido.—¿Me escucha? —pregunta, pero no le responde, ni siquiera mueve sus labios y si no fuera porque por un momento jura que esos ojos se centraron en el antes de cerrarse podría haber jurado, nuevamente que el tipo estaba muerto.

  
O recién muerto.

  
Con miedo escucha las sirenas de la ambulancia acercarse, mientras que un montón de gente se arremolina alrededor del auto, buscando observar un poco más al hombre que sangra débilmente por casi todo su cuerpo.

  
Es la primera vez en que se fija en que el extraño hombre está desnudo, lo que no tiene lógica ninguna. Pero ese pensamiento es remplazado cuando se fija en las largas piernas y que por lo tanto hacen de ese hombre algo verdaderamente grande, sus piernas son largas, firmes, ni gruesas ni flacas, algo intermedio, y sin duda  muy masculinas, sus ojos las recorren una y otra vez perdiéndose en cada tramo en ese vello, castaño claro que cubre uno o dos lunares que incluso puede notar desde aquí.

  
Es sorprendente que a nadie le importe eso, pero lo más sorprendente es que nadie le haya visto atravesar desnudo la calle, Jensen retrocede gracias a una  mano delicada que le jala diciéndole que no se mueva de su lugar, apenas y la entiende pero puede ver como es un paramédico.

  
Pero sus ojos no se desvían del hombre, no pueden, parecen pegados a él y a esa amplia espalda que termina justa cuando empieza una parte que le hace tragar grueso: algo redondo, y juraría desde ahí en donde está que  es firme también, su trasero.  _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_ , se pregunta mentalmente, puede estar muerto, ese sujeto puede estar muerto o estar por morir por su culpa y ¿Que hace él?, ¿Comérselo con la mirada? _¿Tan drogado estoy?,_ pero sus cuestionamientos se van tan rápido como llegan cuando los paramédicos lo voltean y otra parte queda a merced de sus lujuriosos ojos.

  
Es una aturdidora visión y le deja en blanco y con la mirada velada de lujuria al observar como los paramédicos manipulan al hombre. Pero todo eso desaparece, cuando su mirada se fija en la horrible cortada que casi deja abierto todo el pecho del hombre a la mitad, partiendo desde su ombligo, la cortada profunda llega a uno de sus pezones, en una herida inclinada que le deja sin aliento al ver la sangre tenuemente roja, chorreando por todo su pequeño auto, que ahora, diez minutos después del accidente, acaba de notar lo destrozado que esta, con la carrocería delantera hecha pedazos debajo del cuerpo del hombre.

  
\- ¿Es familiar?—la voz de uno de los paramédicos le saca de su conmoción.

  
\- ¿Lo es o no? —grita otro de los hombres, haciendo fuerza junto con un tercer compañero que le ayuda a mover el cuerpo del hombre herido a una camilla.

  
\- No, es decir, si, digo, no, pero es mi auto—dice recibiendo una mirada confundida del hombre—.  ¡Mierda, es mi culpa! ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

  
No les da buena espina a los paramédicos, quienes le miran extraño mientras logran por fin entre los tres montar el cuerpo del gigante en una camilla y cubrirlo, buscando la forma de detener la hemorragia, si es que hay alguna.

  
Le miran una última vez, mientras Jensen se mueve a su auto y toma las llaves junto con todos los papeles en la guantera, escondiendo todo en su chaqueta.

  
\- Bien, sube, este tipo está casi muerto.

  
Las palabras son tan crudas y tan reales que terminan de evaporar la droga de su sistema, nunca pensó que podría llegar a esto, acaba de matar a un hombre, eso es lo que dijo el paramédico, eso es lo que dice la sangre, lo dice el estado de su auto... y él aun no puede creerlo, le gustaría pensar que todo es una alucinación que indique que abusó de su acostumbrada probadita matutina de drogas.

  
Le cuesta subirse al vehículo, tratando de dejar oculto bajo sus lentes, sus rojizos ojos; el miedo se refleja en ellos mientras ve como los paramédicos le conectan suero y comienzan a limpiar la herida.

  
Entonces algo sucede en el momento en el que  uno de los paramédicos limpia la herida, refregando la herida para limpiarla de todo rastro de sangre. La herida está casi cerrada, solo una pequeña abertura deja al descubierto el musculo rojo dentro; dejando atónitos a los cuatro hombres en la ambulancia.

  
\- ¿No que estaba casi muerto? —pregunta el artista, y aunque sabe que su pregunta suena algo sádica, no es su intención, es parte de la confusión que siente al ver lo que parecía ser una grande y enorme herida casi cerrada, más lo que hay en su lugar puede que ocupe algunos puntos, desinfectarse, vendaje y ya... y eso que él no es doctor.

  
\- Cállate— los paramédicos no son condescendientes con él, simplemente se miran entre ellos antes de comenzar a suturar la herida, dejando que el más joven busque por otras posibles cortadas.

  
-Amargados —gruñe, pero luego suspira de alivio subiendo sus ojos a buscar el rostro del hombre que casi parece un ángel ahí dormido, porque justo parece que duerme.

  
\- Tiene una laceración en el brazo— indica uno, mostrando la quemada donde se puede observar aun un poco de sangre brotando.

  
-¿Una qué?— pregunta Jensen, recibiendo una mala mirada de los paramédicos—. Ok... ya me callo

  
\- Su ritmo cardiaco es normal, su corazón está bien...pero...maldición, este tipo no tiene nada—gruñe uno que Jensen logra al fin identificar como Johnny, por la inscripción en su uniforme, mientras comienza escuchar lo que el drogadicto de ojos verdes cree son sus pulmones, levantando al hombre para poder meter su brazo por debajo de su espalda—. Está jodidamente bien.

  
\- ¿Cuan duro lo golpeo?—le pregunta el mayor de todos, con canas regadas por todo su cabello, mirándole con aprehensión en sus ojos.

  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que conteste a eso?—pregunta algo —. Conducía a velocidad normal—miente, pero lastimosamente es algo para lo que es realmente bueno—. Y de repente solo sentí el golpe, lo sentí fuerte pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, quizás solo fue mi imaginación, es decir—respira—, que fuera fuerte, ¿entiendes?

  
\- ¿Estas ebrio, hijo? —le pregunta el mismo hombre frunciendo el entrecejo, Jensen no puede leer el nombre de su uniforme, así que solo se conforma con negarlo, mientras el hombre trata de ver más allá de sus lentes.

 

  
El resto del camino, ninguno de los paramédicos habla ni mucho menos él, cada uno parece estar concentrado en sus pensamientos o trabajo. Los hombres limpian con cuidado el cuerpo del hombre que esta inconsciente a poca distancia de él, asegurándose de limpiar cada herida y él, no puede apartar la vista de él... verlo respirar es bastante liberador, ese pecho se mueve de arriba a abajo aliviado de librarse de la cárcel, y ni siquiera de eso sino de dejar solos y desamparados a sus dos hijos, porque aceptémoslo su familia jamás se harían cargo de ellos. Si no lo quisieron a él, menos querían a sus hijos que como una vez su madre le dijo por teléfono eran fruto de un sucio pacto... o algo así, la verdad estaba drogado y no le puso mucha atención, esa llamada fue poco después de la muerte de Nina... y en esos momentos con costos podía con su alma y la de los niños como para sumar la moral retorcida y clasista de sus padres.

  
El hospital se asoma, dejando ver su magnífica estructura, y es cuando Jensen recuerda la terrible noticia de que su seguro es limitado, y lo ha estado guardando para sus hijos, gastarlo en un extraño sería suicida, pero... ¿tiene otra oportunidad?

  
La ambulancia cruza el umbral de la entrada de emergencia, y pronto Jensen está siendo despachado por los paramédicos, que se pelean entre ellos por ver quien recibirá la camilla abajo, que debido al peso del hombre de cabello castaño, es casi un suicidio tomar todo su peso.

  
Los paramédicos bajan la camilla, casi jalando aire de por medio por el peso del castaño, Jensen les sigue con algo de miedo. Le disgusta un poco el exceso de blanco que tiene el lugar, los gritos, llantos, estornudos y todo lo que puede acumular un lugar tan... no sabe ni que, solo sabe que nunca le ha agradado mucho y si está ahí es solo por su jodida conciencia se concentra en decirle que no puede irse, que ni siquiera él es tan irresponsable.

  
No es llevado al UCI, solo lo colocan en una camilla mientras toman los datos de Jensen que se siente manchado cuando la mujer le devuelve su tarjeta de débito, que ha quedado limpia apenas y le han dicho el presupuesto del tratamiento del hombre de cabellos castaños, quien no parece despertar mientras el doctor le examina.

  
Jensen les ve de lejos, observando con miedo como le examinan por todas partes.

  
\- Le haremos la tomografía, pero visiblemente no tiene ningún hueso roto—le anuncia el Doctor Chace, como el mismo se ha presentado a Jensen, sonriéndole con algo más que cortesía.

  
Jensen sonríe un poco, esa sonrisa de lado que muchas veces sus amigos dicen que es altamente seductora y se dedica a observar al joven doctor frente a él, sin duda su uniforme no permite ver mucho de su cuerpo, pero se marca visiblemente donde debe para hacerle sonreír más —. Gracias doctor—dice con voz grave, baja y sensual, e internamente se ríe por el sonrojo que cubre las mejillas del joven médico.

  
\- Le importaría acompa…— sus palabras son cortadas cuando de una palmada en la espalda, una chica bajita, con un cintillo apartando el cabello de sus ojos, apareció detrás del doctor.

  
\- ¡Hey Chase! ¡Hey Jenny! ¿A quién mataste esta vez? — pregunta sonriendo como una niña traviesa mientras mira de un hombre a otro, no dándose cuenta que la broma que había soltado por sus labios había causado escalofríos en Jensen.

  
Jensen se pone algo pálido, más inclusive que cuando el paramédico de antes le pregunto si estaba borracho, vuelve a verlo, algo de duda y miedo en el rostro ante el comentario de Cassidy, mierda que había olvidado que la boca rápida de su amiga trabajaba en ese hospital—. Cassidy... cállate—gruñe frotándose la frente y el cabello algo molesto.

  
\- OK, ¿Cuál es el apuro Ackles? Oh dios mío... ¿REALMENTE MATASTE A ALGUIEN? — Grita cubriéndose la boca cuando Jensen se frota el rostro mirándola con odio a través de sus lentes—. Oops...lo siento.

  
-No lo mate —se defiende casi como un niño. — Salió, salió de la nada y—respira. —El doctor Chace dijo que no tiene ningún hueso roto—dice con un tono más diferente, claramente dirigido para el doctor, bajo y peligrosamente seductor.

  
El doctor, quien quedó ligeramente aturdido con la aparición de la mujer, sonríe un poco avergonzado cuando Jensen vuelve su atención a él, haciéndole asentir rápidamente, colocando su mano en el pecho del hombre moreno dormido en la camilla.

  
\- Sí, es cierto, este hombre está realmente bien...solo dejemos que pase la noche aquí... —anuncia sugestivamente hacia Jensen quien sonríe con suficiencia al ver que aún sigue teniendo ese efecto.

  
-¿Ves Cassidy? — pregunta algo odioso—. Solo fue un accidente y como buen samaritano que soy, me quedare hasta que despierte— carraspea sonriendo luego—, toda la noche—agrega.

  
Katie pareció notar al fin el coqueteo entre ambos hombres, mirando a Jensen asqueada alza una ceja en clara señal de "¿Este? ¿En serio?". Antes de rodar los ojos y comenzar a tirar de la camilla del hombre moreno que parece calmado, como si tuviera un dulce sueño ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

  
\- Lo llevare a su habitación doctor, usted tiene otro paciente que atender mientras—le  espeta al joven médico que la mira con reproche, la mujer le ha quitado la oportunidad de estar a solas con Ackles y sus gruesos labios y sus hermosas pecas cubriendo el puente de su nariz.

  
-Mocosa del demonio —gruñe Ackles, riendo luego—. Nos veremos después, Doctor  Chace— dice estrechando su mano más tiempo del necesario, con algo más de fuerza también y sin duda alguna con otra sonrisa de por medio, todo antes de que escuche el grito de su amiga—. Mueve el culo Jensen, lo atropellas y lo dejas botado, el colmo.

  
La sigue por el níveo pasillo, observando dentro de la puerta abierta de cada habitación, curioso y a la vez tan hastiado del aroma a limpio e impecable del hospital, donde no ha estado desde que Colin cogió una neumonía luego del 11/09 cuando era solo un pequeño.

  
\- ¿Va a estar bien? —le pregunta con temor a su amiga, la misma que se burlaba de el por su aversión a los hospitales.

  
\- No lo sé —contesta sincera —. A simple vista se ve bien, pero hay que hacerle algunos exámenes y esperar a que despierte —un suspiro resignado sale de su boca, lleva sus manos a la cintura y ve a Jensen de arriba abajo—. Quítate los lentes

  
\- ¿Por qué? —pregunta a la defensiva, mientras aparta la mirada del cuerpo del hombre en la camilla, está hipnotizado por como su cabello se mueve de un lado a otro.

  
-¡Mierda, Jensen!—se queja frustrada—. ¿Estabas drogado mientras conducías cierto?

  
\- ¡No lo vi, lo juro!— Exclama, atrayendo la mirada de una enfermera de aspecto severo que pasa a su lado, mirándoles a ambos con una mirada tan reprobatoria que ambos se sienten bajo el escrutinio de una madre—. Ok, lo siento...estaba un poco colocado, pero...te juro no lo vi.

  
-Jensen... no puedes seguir así, hoy tuviste suerte la próxima vez puedes matar a alguien... o lastimar a Chace o a Colin —se queja empezando a checar los signos vitales del hombre en la camilla.— Sabes—la mujer parece ablandarse un poco cuando Jensen baja la mirada—que solo me prenecesito por ti Jen.

  
\- Lo sé, todo el mundo lo hace y realmente... —las palabras "no me importa" se atascan en su garganta mientras observa con atención a la enfermera. — Solo no puedo detenerme, lo necesito...y los chicos estarán bien...solo queda un año para que Chace pueda tener su licencia...de esa manera no tendrá que lidiar más conmigo...solo ocupémonos de este tipo, quiero irme a casa.

  
La enfermera solo asiente porque discutir con Jensen es discutir con un típico adicto, que no ve más allá de lo que él necesita o cree necesitar —. Lo siento, tendrás que quedarte un buen rato la policía debe tomarte declaración, el tránsito y debes esperar por algo llamado “moral”—molesta sonriendo—a que despierte.

  
\- Ok, nunca dije que me iría, pero no toda la noche, tengo hijos—alega, y casi puede sentir las uñas de Katie clavándose en su rostro de la rabia que recorre el rostro de la mujer. —Ok, honestamente, iré a buscar a Colin, no se aun con qué auto, iré por Chace, lo escuchare gritarme por una hora y luego volveré y pasare la noche con él...observándolo no otra cosa.

  
-Con “él” espero te refieras al hombre que casi matas y no al doctor Chace —alega cruzándose de brazos.

  
\- Oh...me había olvidado de eso...Puedo hacer tiempo compartidos, si el tipo no despierta su habitación va a tener un sofá muy agradable de acuerdo a mi seguro... —explica, como si estuviera en clase de novatos que querían aprender algo de lo buen artista que era.

  
\- Sí, por supuesto —afirma sonriendo y aplaudiendo—, tiempos compartidos, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? — dice con sarcasmo—. Hasta yo puedo compartir mi tiempo, diciéndole al director del hospital que si quiere ver sexo en vivo no tiene que ir muy lejos—gruñe dándole un manotazo,— ¿por qué siempre te fijas en hombres de solo un acoston? —replica histérica—. ¿Por qué no algo estable...?

  
\- ¡Ugh! De ninguna manera. - Se apresura a alegar, frunciendo el ceño mientras desvía la mirada de su amiga y se sienta en el dichoso sillón, observando la habitación.

  
Esta tenía la camilla central, donde junto con dos enfermeros salidos de la nada Cassidy había colocado al hombre, ahora llevaba una pequeña bata que le impedía estar tan desnudo como le había visto sobre la carrocería de su auto; su cabello castaño caía sobre sus ojos de nuevo, cubriéndolo sus perfiladas cejas, pero su nariz respingona sobre saliendo entre la maraña, ahora que se fijaba desde lejos de verdad que tenía rostro de niño, sino fuera por sus anchos hombros y sus fuertes bíceps, Jensen juraría que el pensamiento que había venido a su cabeza ya minutos atrás cuando le había visto la primera vez, no estaría errado; ya que de verdad parecía un adolescente muy grande.

  
Mientras Cassidy le da órdenes a los enfermeros y se mueve de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando estabilizar al hombre en la cama donde sus pies sobresalen un poco, Jensen se pregunta internamente si la voz de ese hombre será aguda o grave y cavernosa, eso sin duda seria excitante, pero en primer lugar es imposible que un hombre así sea gay, no con ese rostro tan varonil, y en caso de que lo fuera, no se fijaría en el tipo que el choco, eso es seguro.

  
El sillón protesto bajo el peso de Cassidy, que ahora que todo se había quedado quieto se había sentado a su lado, viéndole por debajo de sus astutas cejas, con sus ojos que parecían penetrar en el tan profundo como los de su hijo.

 

-¿Te gusto? -pregunto sin rodeos, sonriendo de medio lado dejando caer su cabello rubio aún lado.  
\- ¿Me gusto qué? - Inquirió, rodando sus ojos y girando su rostro hacia la puerta, que con su marco blanco de cerradura dorada, parecía inusitadamente mucho más interesante que de lo que Katie le estaba hablando, sea lo que fuera, sabía que no les gustaría la respuesta, menos si tenía algo que ver con el hombre que casi le mata del susto luego de que él le creyera muerto contra su parabrisas.  
  
Aun no sabía que le diría a sus hijos, casi se imaginaba el rostro trémulo y pálido de Chace, ¿acaso el chico denegaría de él como padre? O simplemente no diría nada, decepcionado una vez más de lo patético que Jensen era y de cómo las drogas ya le estaban afectando la cordura.  
  
\- Olvídalo - dijo la chica entre decepcionada y enojada.  
  
\- Estoy en eso. - asintió Jensen con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba al hombre, acariciando con su mano la sabana que el cubría, pero sin tocar parte alguna de su cuerpo, que parecía en paz, demasiado en realidad, como si nada fuera mejor que ese dulce sueño que estaba teniendo.  
  
Eso le hizo sentir un poco de envidia, el también deseaba tener por una vez en su vida un sueño como el que este hombre tenía, alejado de todas las pesadillas que el acosaban.  
  
-Pudiste contestar eso desde un principio -dijo curiosa, curiosa de la mirada de Jensen hacia ese hombre que parecía perderse en él, y no en un sentido lujurioso solamente era algo más, algo más profundo y eso le gustaba porque nunca había visto a Jensen ver así a nadie.  
  
Estaba interesado, y lo que hacía era intentar leerle, intentar ver más allá de lo que esa faceta de niño hombre le decía, le imaginaba de bombero, salvando gente, o de cantante de country en un bar a medianoche; le imaginaba atendiendo una cafetería o CEO de la mejor compañía del mundo, le imaginaba el anticristo así como el hombre que salvaría el mundo.  
  
Le imaginaba como un todo cuando no tenía nada.  
  
Nada a lo que sostenerse que le dijera ¿qué hacia ese hombre en medio de la calle, desnudo?  
  
Estaba confundido, interesado en saber más de lo poco que tenía y eso como artista le frustraba, le comía los sesos que se devanaba pensando en qué diablos podría hacer para solucionar su dilema existencial sobre ese ser recostado pulcramente en la camilla.  
  
\- Puede ser un asesino serial...uno con el rostro de un ángel... - susurro, acariciando las líneas perfectas que formaban una quijada fuerte.  
  
Quería toma un grafito y dibujar sobre la nívea y aburrida pared todo lo que ese hombre le causaba, la manera en la que le atraía a él, como una polilla al fuego, y por un momento de debilidad se preguntó si le quemaría.  
  
La voz de Cassidy le saco de su ensoñación, haciendo su respiración agitada y su mirada turbia por la confusión.  
  
\- ¿Parpadeo? -pregunto Cassidy levantándose de inmediato -Solo... yo lo vi... ¿O qué? -pregunto de nuevo, interponiéndose entre Jensen y el hombre castaño, que ahora movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y arrugaba sus ojos, como queriendo despertar o intentando abrir sus ojos, por un momento lo hizo pero la luz lo hizo volverlos cerrar de inmediato, llevo una de sus manos a esto y restregó como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño.  
  
\- Oh dios... - Jensen aguanto la respiración observando con pavor como los ojos del hombre parecían perdidos, mas dormido que despierto estaba.  
  
-¿Señor... Señor me escucha? -pregunto Cassidy preocupada, viendo como el hombre en la cama al oír sus voces, luchaba por centrar su mirad aun claramente confundido, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos grises, no verdes, más cafés en realidad se centraron en Jensen, mirándolo con algo parecido a la curiosidad  
  
\- ¿Esta bien? - pregunto Jensen, moviéndose a un lado y viendo como el hombre le seguía con la mirada, vigilando todos sus movimientos pero no de una forma aterradora,  
  
-No lo sé-contesto la enfermera -¿Señor? -llamó sin resultado, pues el hombre no dejaba de ver a Jensen -Mierda, lo cautivaste  
  
\- No hice nada... - susurro sintiéndose ofendido porque su compañera lo confundiera con alguna puta que quería llamar la atención. - Solo me miro... - volvió a susurrar muy cerca de ella. - y sigue mirándome...  
  
-Sí pero no es una mirada aterradora -debatió ladeándola la cabeza - Es más... como la de un niño... no, un bebe cuando ve algo que le gusta  
  
\- ¿Que tú sabes de bebe? Te sacaron de pediatría cuando dejaste caer uno. - Se burló Jensen, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagado por la mirada que el hombre le dedicaba, y ella tenía razón.  
  
Esa era la mirada de Chace y de Colin cuando eran niños, era la misma, curiosa y deseosa de tener lo que sea que papi tenía en las manos, en este caso, Jensen no sabía que ese hombre quería.  
  
\- Ja ja - dijo cruzándose de brazos -Ahora me desprecias porque no tengo mi guardería personal como tú - replicó ofendida -Quédate con él, llamare al doctor  
  
\- ¿Tengo otra opción? - pregunto, pero la mujer ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, apresurada.  
  
Dejo a Jensen allí en la habitación, con ese hombre que a pesar de no haberle empezado a dar miedo, era extraño ser el foco de atención del ser que tanta curiosidad le había causado.  
  
\- Solos tu y yo, compañero. - dijo riéndose, mientras le observaba directo a sus ojos.  
  
El castaño le vio unos segundos más, como estudiándolo luego subió su mano a restregarse los ojos de nuevo, con un ligero puchero parecía que aun tenia sueño o algo. Jensen estaba preguntándose, o al menos empezando a hacerlo como un hombre tan grande podía ser tan tierno, pero sus pensamientos se vieron desviados cuando el hombre sonrió pequeñito casi imperceptiblemente hacia su dirección, justo después de ese comentario.  
  
\- ¿Algo te divierte? - pregunto sonriendo también, queriendo indagar más sobre él y así quitarse esa terrible curiosidad, apartando a un lado ese escalofrió que le recorrió el sentirse escuchado - ¿Hablas mi idioma?  
  
El hombre se quedó curioso de nuevo, abrió un poco su boca pero la cerro de nuevo y ladeo la cabeza con un puchero, lo que parecía ser su forma favorita de comunicarse.  
  
Realmente se veía adorable de esa manera, a Jensen le picaban los dedos con ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas, sería divertido, aunque por un momento se pregunta si su hijo será así cuando grande, Colin quien era un experto en pucheros.  
  
\- ¿Puedes entender lo que digo? Solo tienes que asentir o negar con tu cabeza... solo quiero saber... - susurro curioso, mirándole desde su altura.  
  
El castaño se quedó unos segundos pensando, en los cuales son ojos curiosos que ahora parecían competir con un verde claro se fijaban a su alrededor, en la habitación pero fue un recorrido rápido casi pequeño que termino donde empezó en los ojos del rubio y pronto estaba moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente, haciendo sonreír al rubio.  
  
\- Bien, eso es genial que puedas entenderme, realmente genial. - Jensen siente una extraña euforia que le recorre. - Lamento haberte hecho esto...pero vas a estar bien, realmente bien.  
  
Esta vez el extraño sonrió grande, tan grande que su sonrisa pareció iluminar toda la habitación y unos hoyuelos que solo aumentan su atractivo se hicieron presentes en su rostro, mientras asiente mirando a Jensen aún.  
  
\- ¿No puedes hablar? O solo...¿te da miedo hablarme? - Su voz fue suave, tratando de indagar más sobre él y la razón pese a estar tan alegre de su boca no salieran palabras.  
  
La sonrisa disminuye, y nuevamente el hombre adquiere una cara pensativa, lleva una de sus manos a su boca y señala la de él con uno de sus enormes dedos, como si le preguntara a Jensen si a eso se refiere.  
  
Una risita avergonzada sale de los labios de Jensen, quien le miro un momento, admirando la belleza de esa inocencia que comenzaba a descubrir que era más profunda y real de lo que imaginaba, pero justo cuando estaba por contestarle, Cassidy y el doctor Chace entraron en la habitación, seguidos de otra enfermera de cabellos negros.  
  
El hombre parece sobresaltarse por la forma en que entran, apresurados y corriendo por lo que los ojos ahora grises miran a Jensen algo asustado, para luego acurrucarse sobre sí mismo un poco desconfiado viendo a los recién llegados de arriba abajo.  
  
\- Lo están asustando... - Se apresura a señalar Jensen, quien de la nada sintió ese fuerte sentido de protección con el hombre de ojos grises.  
  
Cassidy se detiene a medio camino y asiente lentamente al ver que Jensen tiene razón -Tranquilo -habla suave - Queremos ayudarte. Pero el hombre no parece menos asustado y su mirada de inmediato buscó la de Jensen, así como la del Doctor Chace y la otra enfermera y por supuesto la de Cassidy.  
  
\- Esta bien...quieren ayudar... - le indico, alzando una mano para acariciar su cabeza, apartando su cabello castaño, suave como cuando lo había tocado la primera vez.  
  
Cassidy ve sorprendida como toda la tensión del cuerpo del hombre desaparece y asiente en dirección a Jensen como si creyera sus palabras con total convicción -Wow -dice ella sonriendo a Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - pregunta alzando una ceja, incrédulo ante la mirada de la mujer.  
  
-Nada, nada -dice sonriendo grande, acercándose aun hombre muchísimo mas relajado y empezando a revisarlo.  
  
\- ¿recuerdas tu nombre? - es la primera pregunta que Chace hace, y Jensen se siente como un idiota al no haberla hecho el primero.  
  
El chico, porque por momentos parece uno le mira por encima de su hombro, y hace casi el mismo proceso que con Jensen, le analiza y le mira de arriba a abajo y finalmente busca de nuevo con la mirada al artista, sin contestar nada.  
  
\- No puede hablar.  Ya intente...no sabe cómo hacerlo... - se apresura a explicar un poco asustado de que le culpen por ello.  
  
El doctor arquea una ceja y se acerca un poco -Abre la boca chico - pide lo más suave que pueda, pero el paciente en vez de hacer eso hace lo contrario cerrándola con fuerza, causando una risita en ambas enfermeras.  
  
\- Por favor, ¿puedes hacerlo? - Se siente como un  hombre mayor de lo que es, al ver a ese hombre niño, tan asustado y desconfiado, es responsable de él ahora, eso lo sabe desde que su mirada gris verdosa no se aparta de él.  
  
El de los ojos grises asiente con un puchero, dejándole ver al médico que al menos entiende lo que dicen o más bien solo escucha lo que dice el rubio, saca una pequeña linterna cuando el chico abre la boca, buscando ver algún signo de inflamación en su laringe o glándulas que indique su incapacidad para hablar pero no ve nada, eso junto con la tomografía que antes le han hecho indican que el joven está perfectamente bien de Salud, por lo que su incapacidad para hablar y alguna posible pérdida de memoria pueden deberse a su stress postraumático provocado por el accidente.  
  
\- ¿Sabes quién eres? -pregunta suave, buscando que el chico se comunique con alguien más que no sea Ackles pero es inútil el chico le ve aun desconfiado y busca a Jensen con la mirada, sonriéndole cuando él sonríe.  
  
\- No lo sabe... - responde Jensen, aun acariciando su cabello castaño entre sus dedos. - Apenas puede entendernos... - no sabe de dónde salen las palabras, pero cuando las dice suenan tan verdaderas.  
  
-Bueno -dijo Chace resignado -Supongo que sí está perfectamente saludable, hay que darle de alta, su incapacidad para hablar puede deberse a un stress postraumático y su pérdida de memoria a él golpe que recibió durante el accidente.  
  
\- Eso explicaría mucho, ¿cree que la recuperara? - pregunto Jensen observando al hombre con la necesidad de saber la respuesta, olvidando que había estado filtreando con él hace casi nada.  
  
-Es prácticamente imposible decirlo, algunos se recuperan otros nunca lo hacen - contesta encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
\- ¿Que hacen con las personas que no recuerda...? Quiero decir.... - busco con la mirada a Cassidy, clamando por ayuda-  
  
-Si... no aparece ningún familiar y jamás recupera la habilidad para hablar y -suspira -bueno se evalúa, sí puede vivir solo y si no se manda a una especie de asilo -concluyo dejando caer sus hombros en señal de derrota.  
  
La mirada de Jensen, intensa y llena de preocupación, se instala en el rostro de Jared, quien le mira expectante, haciéndole dueño de su destino solo con su mirada, dándole la oportunidad de decidir su vida solo con esas pocas palabras.  
  
Le golpea duro, el darse cuenta de que si lo acepta, se hará responsable de una tercera vida, que, por lo que observa será como criar a un niño de nuevo,  
  
si es que este hombre nunca recuperaba su memoria.  
  
\- ¿Puedo llevármelo a casa? - pregunta al doctor, sintiéndose como un niño cuando toma un perro callejero, gritándole a su madre "Mami, ¿puedo quedarme con el perro?".  
  
-Es... una gran responsabilidad Señor Ackles, el podría quedarse así de por vida - concluye el doctor.  
  
\- La decisión está tomada doctor Chace, y aparentemente soy el único al que se atreve a hablar...correré el riesgo al tener que devolverlo. - bromeo, causando una risa en las dos mujeres. - Pero estará bien conmigo... - O eso es lo que quiere creer.  
  
-Prepara los papeles Cassidy, nosotros le avisaremos si la policía encuentra algún familiar por el momento es todo suyo -indico encogiéndose de hombros - tomo aire antes de hablar - SÍ presenta algún comportamiento agresivo o depresión, por ejemplo que no quiera comer o algo así tendrá que traerlo para remitirlo a un especialista ¿Entiende Señor Ackles?  
  
\- Entendido, doctor Chace. - Se apresura a decir Jensen, esta vez correspondiéndole con una sonrisa que sabe derretiría ese hombre, lo que le parecía una pena puesto que le habría gustado descargar un poco las tensiones que sentía en su cuerpo.  
  
-Bien -dice el doctor sonrojados, el joven por su parte observa a ambos hombres y un puchero aparece en su rostro uno que solo Cassidy nota haciéndola reír.

 

 

 

Nunca se sintió cómodo con los desconocidos, pero su extravagante personalidad y el hecho de que la mitad del tiempo estaba drogado, le habían llevado a más de un par de situaciones insanas en las que había terminado en lugares tan inesperado como la persona con la que amanecía a un lado.

En especial cuando las variaciones de su estado de ánimo mientras el mundo no era más que una borrosa bola de cristal que saltaba de un lado a otro, le llevaban al estado en el que la persona a su lado podía ser tanto un hombre como una mujer, y algunas veces algo mucho peor que eso. Estaba claro que para el mundo, era homosexual, con especial gusto por los hombres más altos que es, y con muchos músculos, y si su piel era morena y contrastaba con la suya, entonces sería el hombre perfecto.

Pero que su sueño, de un día a otro estuviera de pie a su lado, con una camisa blanca larga y pantalones de dormir, era sencillamente increíble, aunque el hombre a su lado no dijera absolutamente una palabra, y solo observara el mundo de una forma que Jensen reconocía.

Era como Chace, cuando tenía un año, dos años, tres años, y así hasta que cumplió los quince, donde parece marchitarse su curiosidad, siendo reemplazadas por un montón de opiniones infundadas y más enfados de los que Jensen espero alguna vez.

\- ¿Me escuchas? - pregunto suavemente, moviendo una mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro de el hombre, que veía embobado a las aves de la plaza del hospital.

El muchacho estaba olímpicamente ignorándolo, era eso o estaba muy entusiasmado viendo las palomas alzar vuelo y volver a colocarse con un grácil movimiento, perfecto mejor dicho, sobre el suelo. Cada vez que una alzaba vuelo sus marrones ojos para esa hora del día la seguían fascinando hasta que saliera de su alcance o hasta que esta volviera al suelo, curiosa por la comida que miles de personas tiraban para ellas; y él castaño sonreía levemente al ver a los niños dejar las migajas por todo el lugar, su cara de ilusión se parecía mucho a la de él en esos momentos parecía disfrutar algo que a simple vista parecía tan sencillo. Observo con curiosidad como un pequeño niño se escapaba de los brazos de su madre y corría hacia las palomas, estas alzaban vuelo alejándose de él y las carcajadas que el pequeño daba le hacían sonreír más, por lo que pronto señalo hacia él centro de la pequeña plaza, volteando a ver a Jensen como sí le pidiera permiso para ir a jugar él también.

\- ¿Qué? - Jensen sin duda parecía sorprendido, aunque en su interior ya una voz le había advertido sobre ello, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera decirle que no, no cuando sonreía de esa forma que le aliviaba el corazón.

No podía dejarle ir, en especial porque no sería nada agradable que un hombre de tres metros se metiera en medio de un montón de niños a jugar, seria simplemente raro, en especial siendo alguien que se veía tan maduro como él. ¿Cómo podría dejarle ir sin que pensaran mal de él?. Si estaba siendo débil con él, como no lo había sido con sus hijos, al menos no con Chace, pero no encontraba forma en su cabeza de que el extraño encajara en ese grupo.

\- Si te gustan las palomas, puedes verlas desde mi casa... - no era una buena idea, en especial porque no sabía si este hombre terminaría saltando de la ventana, pero sus pensamientos se acallaron cuando de la nada el hombre giro su cabeza, en clara señal de que no entendía sus palabras. - ¿Eh? - Le tomo unos segundos en comprender que era. - ¡Oh! ¡Las palomas! Son las aves...las aves con las que quieres jugar.

El de los ojos castaños, que por momentos rayaban en verdes se quedó meditando la explicación y uno minutos después hizo una seña con sus manos hacia el cielo, simulando el vuelo de la paloma o al menos eso entiende el artista porque el chico lo hace varias veces -Sí , esas son las palomas - contestó el rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa enorme de su acompañante como sí el haber comprendido ese pequeño detalle, como lo era el nombre del animal, lo hubiera hecho muy feliz; hace tiempo no veía esa mirada... una curiosidad nata y una alegría al verla saciada, era algo que sus hijos tenían en común aunque ya no tan puro y directo como ese hombre frente a él, que dio un saltito de emoción cuando una paloma paso cerca de ellos, pero pronto un puchero tomo su rostro y señalo la plaza de nuevo.

\- No, no puedo llevarte allí, aun estas un poco mareado del golpe y no quiero que tengas problemas. - Le regaño de inmediato, jalando de su mano para llevarlo al aparcamiento, solo para recordar entonces que su auto había quedado vuelto una porquería, no sabía cómo diablos le explicaría eso a Chace, sería como un auto suicidio el siquiera mencionárselo, "Quizás deba decirle que está en el mecánico... no me creería".

Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta de que tendrían que ir en autobús, y gastar el poco dinero que guardaba en su billetera. El hombre al cual sujetaba firmemente, le sorprendió ente lanzando sus dedos, lo que le hizo jadear al pensar que era la primera vez que otro hombre le sujetaba así, pese a que este seguía con un puchero en el rostro.

La mano del hombre era grande, como todo él, gruesa y sin duda muy cálida... no quiere desviarse de esa manera pero por un momento sintió como  si encajaran... como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas - soltó un suspiro de burla con sus pensamientos pero entonces se percató que él puchero del hombre había desaparecido por alguna extraña razón y ahora le veía sonriendo, antes de apretar un poco más su mano alrededor de la suya.

Quiso enseñarle que no deberían estar haciendo eso, que traería mas consecuencias de las imaginadas, pero la ilusión en sus ojos, y la forma que tenia de sonreír ahogaron sus palabras en su boca.

Correspondiendo la sonrisa, Jensen comenzó a caminar, observando cómo la gente miraba curiosa al hombre a su lado al ver que lo que llevaba encima no era más que ropa de hospital, que ahora que se fijaba bien le dejaba las pantorrillas al descubierto, haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

El camino a la escuela se hizo un poco lento, como si con el castaño de ojos grises por el sol, las cosas fueran mucho más suaves de llevar, incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse de pies en el bus, donde se descubrió asimismo apoyado en el desconocido a su lado, que miraba fascinado el mundo a su alrededor.

No sabe cómo llegan a la escuela, de verdad que no lo sabe la presencia del castaño tiene algo tan tranquilizante en él que no comprende, no es como la tranquilidad que le dan las drogas... es diferente; aunque no sabe cómo. Se baja del autobús con un risa de por medio, él gigante a su lado se aferra a él a la hora de bajar es casi como si tuviera miedo o algo y creo oírlo suspirar cuando están en tierra firme. Está a punto de preguntarle sí acaso algo le asusto cuando la campana con tremenda fuerza resuena en el lugar haciendo que el hombre salte y se aferre a su brazo, moviendo la cabeza a todos lados buscando de donde provenía él sonido, claro que sin soltarse de Jensen un segundo.

\- Hey, está bien, es solo la campana de salida...no tienes de que asustarte. - le aseguro frotando sus ojos que estaban un poco encandilados por el repentino sol en la ciudad, mientras se movían llegando a las puertas del colegio donde Colin estudiaba, las cuatro de la tarde marcando en su reloj, y preguntándose cómo diablos es que había pasado todo ese tiempo en el hospital, cuando solo habían parecido horas.

Un medio quejido sale de los labios del hombre que parecía quererse encoger entre el brazo de Jensen, aferrándose a él con más fuerza... aún asustado por el ruido pero su atención se vio desviada cuando los primeros niños salieron gritando y corriendo e instintivamente sonrió, parecía que los niños le agradaban mucho y por momentos se tranquilizó a verlos. Jensen le observo curioso pensando en cómo es posible que un hombre de ese tamaña irradiara esa aura de inocencia y bondad.

Aunque le aliviaba que tuviera atracción por lo niños, de esa manera no se llevaría mal con Colin al menos, porque de Chace no era capaz de pensar siquiera en como su hijo mayor reaccionaria a un gigante de tres metros conviviendo con todos ellos. Sería divertido, según su medio dormida mente que le decía a todo que era una buena idea, en especial a una tan atractiva como la persona a su lado..

\- ¡Papa, Papa! -chillo su hijo, reconoció su voz de inmediato y ese timbre de alegría en su voz que tanto lo caracterizaba, giro su vista hacia la derecha y vio como el menor de sus hijos corría hacia él y justo al llegar, tomando aire exageradamente por la tremenda carrera sus ojos verdes, como los de su padre, se posaron cursos sobre el gigante que esté tenia pegado al brazo y que también le miraba curioso.

Hey Colin... - Saludo el artista con una sonrisa algo tambaleante en su rostro. - Este es...un amigo... - Su mente, traicionera algunas veces pero también bastante inteligente y astuta le regalo la imagen de Bomer, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco más seguro. - ...de Matt, es un poco.. - se inclinó sobre su hijo, que se acercó curioso. - Lento, es como un niño, ¿sabes?  así que por eso tenemos que cuidarlo.

\- Un amigo... -repitió curioso - ¿Se quedara con nosotros? -pregunto sorprendido.

\- Se quedara con nosotros, si a tu hermano lo tiene un ataque cuando se lo diga... - murmuro con pena de sí mismo, al sentir como a pesar de ignorar los enfados de su hijo mayor a veces sentía que se dejaba llevar mucho por lo que pensaba Chace. - Nuestro amigo aquí, no recuerda nada...ni siquiera su nombre, por lo que...ya nos inventaremos una forma de llamarle, ¿te parece? - susurro tomando de la mano a Colin.

-Claro -grito feliz, haciendo sonreír al hombre de inmediato que le miraba curioso ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro para observarle bien. El castaño no estaba reaccionando mal a la presencia del pequeño, pero tampoco era muy confiada, eso hacia sonreír a Jensen porque era casi como sí él hubiera sido el único que por alguna extraña razón se ganó el cariño y la confianza de ese hombre de inmediato.

 - Lo cuidaremos hasta que mejore -continuo el menor parándose frente al hombre que se encontraba aferrado al brazo de su padre  -Soy Colin, Colin Ackles no tienes que tener miedo nosotros te cuidaremos -dijo seguro, haciendo a Jensen sonreír de orgullo.

El hombre observo a Jensen, quien tomo su mano derecha, fuertemente apretada contra su brazo, y agradeció que a pesar de no ir al gimnasio en los últimos años, su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecta forma como para que no le quedaran moretones de la fuerza que usaba el hombre.

\- Este es mi hijo, el pequeño de los dos, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo... - le dijo, sintiéndose algo extraño, ya que a pesar de sentirse en las nubes con ese hombre de cabello suave y de sonrisa alegre, no era capaz de concebir toda la situación.

El hombre vio a Jensen unos segundos, bajo la vista al niño y luego la volvió a Jensen, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que soltó una risita y señalo los ojos de Jensen y luego señalo los del niño, señalando que ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos, una carcajada del pequeño Colin que dejo salir al instante llamo la atención de el hombre lo que lo hizo sonreír más.

-Papa, es muy inteligente, ¿Porque es como un niño? -pregunto Colin, acercándose más al ver al hombre muchísimo más relajado con su presencia.

\- Aparentemente tiene regresión, no sabe las cosas que nosotros llamamos comunes...y no sabe hablar. - Le explico rápidamente, buscando algún indicio de entendimiento en el extraño que habia chocado, quien había perdido la atención en Colin, ahora que no suponía una amenaza, y observaba un grupo de niñas que gritaban mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Ohm -susurro el pequeño - ¿Sé podrá recuperar? -preguntó curioso.

\- No lo sé Colin, el doctor dice que hay probabilidades de que lo haga, pero sería un 50 y 50 así que no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo se quedara con nosotros. - se apresuró a decir, casi con miedo a pronunciar las palabras frente al castaño, quien no dijo nada, permaneciendo como llevaba toda la mañana en silencio.

Colin asintió varias veces -Entiendo... - susurro curioso, notaba algo distinto en su pare pero no sabía que era exactamente -Papa...  ¿y el auto?

\- ¿El auto? - Ya tenía su mentira planeada, pero era lógico que el pequeño, que buscaba con la mirada el diminuto auto, se la creería sin rechistar, o al menos eso esperaba, porque no tenía más opción que decirle lo del mecánico, solo esperaba que Chace no llamara a casa. - Pues está en el mecánico, tuve un ligero percance y pues tuve que llevarlo.

-Percance... -abrió la boca sorprendido y angustiado -Pero... ¿tu estas bien? -pregunto de inmediato, volviendo a captar con su angustia la atención del hombre al lado de su padre.

\- Oh cariño, estoy bien, muy bien, por eso estoy aquí. - Se apresuró a aclararle, soltándose de el hombre, y tomando a Colin entre sus brazos, dejando que su hijo lo abrazara. - Estoy entero, completo, solo que el auto no está muy bien...- susurro un poco apenado, mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño, que era casi tan suave como el de el extraño.

El niño asintió varias veces aferrando sus brazos a su padre, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos y no pudo evitar un sollozo que ocasiono que el rubio lo abrazara más, Colin pronto sintió una suave mano que le consolaba, moviéndose de arriba abajo por su espalda , bastante grande y cuando se apartó sus ojos llorosos vieron al hombre con una cara de preocupación consolándole y de inmediato con su otra mano quito unas lágrimas de sus mejillas, haciéndole sonreír tanto al padre como al hijo.

Una extraña paz invadió al pequeño, que sonrió de inmediato, como si olvidara lo que había pasado hace solo segundos atrás. Jensen sintió como al momento que Colin entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, el castaño repetía el mismo gesto con su mano libre, haciéndole sonreír, porque sin duda el hombre se sentía seguro con él.

-Me agrada -dijo el pequeño de pronto y con bastante sinceridad.

\- Me encanta también.

Dando tumbos de aquí para allá, el camino al apartamento se alargó más de lo esperado, empezando por el hecho de que Colin, con su pequeña voz, se atrevió a preguntar a su padre, que usaría el hombre ahora que iba a vivir con ellos, obviamente preocupado por su aspecto de gigante, y aunque Jensen estaba seguro que no le importaba dejarlo desnudo por toda la casa, a sus hijos no les agradaría la idea, en especial al mayor, solo que a Colin tendría que explicarle de nuevo porque el bulto en sus pantalones.

En su camino al mal, donde Jensen ve como su tarjeta de crédito es una vez más golpeada por el peso de la sociedad y el costo de la ropa, que le compra al extraño, jeans más anchos de lo normal, que Colin elige para él, "porque tú te vistes como un muerto, papa", en referencia a sus vestimentas negras, pese a que Jensen jura que el gris de sus zapatos le da hasta un toque angelical a su presencia.

Colin parece saber mucho de ropa, o quizás solo es imaginación de Jensen, quien ve como el hombre alto, parece exaltado, sin dejar de sonreír y señalar la ropa que le gusta, lo que es extrañamente un atuendo de cazador, con la camisa a cuadros y los jeans desgastados, y las costosas botas de cuero que Chace una vez quiso y Jensen el negó en redondo, porque Vivian en la ciudad y no en Texas.

\- ¡Papa, Papa! -grito Colin tratando de llamar su atención -¡Papa! -gritoneo más fuerte logrando al fin que el rubio le pusiera atención -¿Qué tal? -pregunto señalando al castaño.

¿Qué tal? preguntaba el pequeño, ¿es que acaso no lo veía? El hombre parecía un modelo digno de imprimirlo en papel y conservarlo para toda la vida, con esa sonrisa, y esa expresión salvaje y a la vez tan parecido a lo que debería ser un ángel, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, al pensar que haría con ese hombre, ni siquiera sabía quién era o si estaba fingiendo su supuesta aflicción. Se dejó llevar por su apariencia, por la calma que producía en el, y a pesar de que el arrepentimiento no le llegaba de lleno en su corazón al ver a su hijo tan feliz de ayudarle, sabía que había miedo en alguna parte de su corazón.

\- Se ve genial, pero creo que debería llevar la camisa por fuera, no quiero que parezca un vaquero. - Se movió hasta donde estaba el hombre de cabello castaño, estirando la camisa hasta sacarla de la cinturilla del pantalón.

\- Creo que herede algunos genes artísticos tuyos papas -dijo el niño, sonriendo grande y viendo al castaño de arriba abajo -Tengo excelente gusto, debería ser diseñador

Sin ningún cuidado, Colin suelta las palabras al ver como su padre admira al hombre, casi produciendo que al Ackles mayor se le caiga la mandíbula al suelo, luego de escuchar esas palabras de quien menos se lo esperaba, Colin, cuyos sueños habían variado tanto desde que tenía tres años, pero que ahora pase desde su ultimo sueño de ser profesor en Harvard, gracias a alguna película actual de Chace, a ser diseñador es sin duda un gran cambio, pero al menos ya no posee ese sueño de ser el señor de los helados.

Y por supuesto, Jensen se limita a contestar lo que siempre contesta cuando Colin le habla de lo que quieres ser cuando grande, palabras que a sus padres nunca le importaron en lo más mínimo.

\- Bueno, siempre estaré por allí para apoyarte, Col, y ya sabes que Justin adoraría que fueras diseñador. - Usar de referencia a uno de sus amigos siempre logra poner ilusión en los ojos de su hijo.

Aunque por alguna razón, el hombre de ojos avellanas le mira, frunciendo el ceño, y Jensen no sabe si es solo que no comprende a quien se refiere, o si es algo más.

El alto hombre se cruza de brazos de pronto con un puchero y mira a Jensen a los ojos, tan profundamente y tan serio que el rubio se asusta por unos momentos en que él castaño niega con la cabeza, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con algo, pero ni idea de con qué.

Confunde a Jensen, que no puede evitar dejar de prestar atención a su hijo, que vuelve a hablar, indetenible de absolutamente nada con esa sonrisa de niño, emocionado, mientras su padre tiene una batalla mental para descifrar las emociones que cruzan el rostro severo del hombre frente a él.

Cuando sus labios están a punto de preguntarle que sucede, se ve interrumpido por la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo, y se pierde de la mirada de gris del hombre.  
\- ¿Es Chace? -preguntó Colin saltando -Quiero enseñarle como deje a nuestro gigante - medio grito saltando de alegría ganándose la atención curiosa del castaño que dejo de ver severamente al rubio.  
  
\- Si, es el, pregunta porque una grúa se estaba llevando mi auto... - murmuro, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos chicos.  
  
 Ahora sí que se había torcido su día...  
  
 Espera...  
  
 ¿Qué?  
  
 "¿Dónde diablos estas? ¡Regresa a casa de una vez!  
  
 El mensaje de vuelta fue enfadado, porque Chace se suponía que debía estar en clases hasta las cinco, y apenas eran..."¡Oh dios!" Eran las seis de la tarde y ellos aún estaban en la ciudad, si no se apresuraban perderían el ultimo autobús hasta las nueve.  
  
 - Vamos chicos, debemos irnos, gigante ve a cambiarte, yo iré a pagar todo eso.  
  
El hombre negó rápidamente con la cabeza, tomando el brazo de Jensen con fuerza, impidiendo que se fuera de su lado... al ser su piel morena fue muy fácil para Jensen ver que se puso pálido empezando a Negar con la cabeza una y otra vez, incluso sus ojos se humedecieron.  
  
\- ¿Que sucede? - mientras formulaba la pregunta alzo su mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre, que parecía apunto de largarse a llorar de lo consternado que se le veía. - ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Papa... creo que no quiere que lo dejes solo - murmuro Colin con pena.  
  
\- No te estoy dejando solo, te quedaras con Colin, el cuidara de ti. - Tan irresponsable es como para dejarse confiar en ese gigante de mirada suave, tierna, incluso si esa no es la descripción que debería dársele a un hombre que le saca casi una cabeza. - Te quedaras con Colin.  
  
Los ojos ahora verdes le miran unos segundos más algo desconfiados y temerosos, pero finalmente le suelta el brazo lentamente asintiendo mientras una lagrima escurridiza bajo por su mejilla, se envuelve así mismo con sus brazos como si buscara consuelo así, su mirada no dejaba de reflejar miedo pero ahora no miraba al rubio, miraba el suelo.  
  
Le recuerda a Jensen la primera vez que dejo a Chace en el jardín de niños, donde no dejo de llorar todo el día y Jensen no pudo dejarle solo los dos primeros días, así mismo se comportaba el hombre frente a él, quien se veía débil y tan pequeño, como si Jensen fuera abandonarle, menos de esta forma.  
  
 - No voy a dejarte... - le aseguro tomándole dela mano, y fue cuando noto que estaba temblando, sabía lo que eso significaba, así que rápidamente escondió las manos en sus bolsillos. - Regresare... e iremos juntos a casa.  
  
el castaño asintió de nuevo tratando de no llorar más y Colin lo agarro de lamo jalándolo a los vestidores, parloteando para mantener tranquilo al hombre que por momentos parecía más un hermanito menor para Colin que un hombre.  
  
No es como si el pareciera un padre para su hijo, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que este hombre, era más extraño de lo que parecía, y estaba seguro de que no era fingido nada, y que ahora más que nunca estaba pasando por un mal rato gracias a él y su falta de tacto, para llamarlo de alguna manera.  
  
 Se dio la vuelta, para ir al cajero, tomando las demás prendas que su hijo había elegido, y dándole una rápida mirada a la tarjeta azul que tenía en sus temblorosas manos, le sorprendía no haber caído en la tentación de alcanzar su bolsillo trasero y retirar las pastillas que allí escondía, pero había algo en el de ojos verdes grisáceos que le confundía.  
  
Algo que le confundía, sí, pero algo que también le daba seguridad y era algo estúpido, porque apenas conocía al hombre, apenas podía si quiera entender lo que pensaba o quiere...  pero el sentimiento estaba ahí, por más irracional que fuera no podía evitar la reconfortante sensación que le invadía con cada sonrisa y el sentimiento de pesar con cada gesto de miedo que ese hombre increíblemente alto hacia; incluso no podía evitar sentirse un poco mejor feliz de tenerle consigo - negó con la cabeza dando una risita irónica al aire - no es como si fuera una mascota, no s ello iba a quedar como un objeto era mejor que se metiera eso en la cabeza tan pronto apareciera la familia, seria todo... él se hirió  
  
\- El primer día, y ya parezco pegado a él. - El gruñido que soltó hizo a varias mujeres saltaran, de esas que se rociaban tres mil litros de perfume y aun no quedaban satisfechas, las escucho hacer un sonido despectivo mientras se alejaban, y el sabía que por más que lo intentaran, nunca podrían tener un esposo feliz o un hijo con esa actitud.  
  
 El no hacia un buen trabajo, manteniendo una doble vida como padre y drogadicto irremediable, más cuando comenzaba a sentir el calor de la fiebre quemarle por dentro.  
  
Debía llegar rápido a Casa detestaba que su hijo le viera así  y sinceramente ahora tampoco quiere que el alto hombre lo notara, por nada del mundo quiere darle miedo o algo.  
  
 - Son 200 dólares señor - dijo la dependiente, una mujer bajita y pelirroja que sonreía afablemente -Señor, ¿Señor? - llamo nuevamente.  
  
\- Oh...si, si...crédito. - se apresuró a decir, colocando la tarjeta sobre el mostrador y esperando que la mujer le diera para introducir la clave, lo que hizo con precisión forzada.  
  
Sus pensamientos se volvieron a desviar al gigante, desde que casi lo mata esta mañana, desgraciadamente literalmente, no ha salido de sus pensamientos ni para bien ni para mal ¿Qué es lo que le pasa con ese hombre? - pensó suspirando, eso lo lleva a otro dolor de cabeza más grande... Chace, no sabe cómo reaccionar ante el castaño y le preocupa.  
  
Ya es consciente de que el auto no está en el taller, como pensaba decirle, bueno, si está en el taller pero no como planeaba contárselo a su hijo mayor, así que ahora, tiene que reconstruir la mentira. O quizás no lo haga. Quizás solo debería encerrarse en su cuarto y hartarse de pastillas, o ir al bar de Bomer. No, no puede ir a un bar, no cuando va a dejar a un extraño, porque es lo que es, con sus dos hijos, una gruñón y aguafiestas, y Colin que parece haber encontrado a su hermano menor o algo, por la forma en la que le arrastra afuera de la tienda, tomándole de la mano, como si fuera su padre y no Jensen.  
  
Por un momento sonríe levemente, la imagen es tierna pese a todo, en realidad es demasiado tierno ver a Colin arrastrar al gigante por todo el lugar y tranquilizándolo cada vez que algo le asusta. Esta demasiado voluble si no fuera por algo que tiene entre las piernas diría que termino transformándose en mujer.  
  
 -Listo, señor - hablo nuevamente la dependiente, viéndole de arriba a abajo curiosa -¿Señor?  
  
Toma de forma brusca la bolsa y la tarjeta que la mujer le extiende, y sale de allí antes de que a la chica le dé por llamar a la policía, y hablando de ellos, ahí un par que le ve con mala cara mientras salen fuera del centro comercial, con la luz del sol ya caído en el horizonte, viendo reprobatoriamente sus ropas negras, y luego la forma en la que el extraño enrolla su brazo libre en el suyo.  
  
  
Despreocupadamente el castaño sonríe, sin percatarse ni de las malas miradas ni nada, solo feliz porque Jensen regreso y en el rostro se le ve como si se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Colin también sonríe, aún tiene la ligera idea de ver algo diferente en su padre aunque no sabe qué.  
  
 - Papa - llamo el menor - ¿Tienes calor? es que estas rojo -señalo inocentemente.  
  
\- Si, lo tengo... - asiente, intentando ocultar el malestar que comienza a ceder, misteriosamente luego de que el hombre le toca con su piel rojiza, y a pesar de estar caliente, Jensen comienza a sentir como la fiebre desaparece con cada paso que dan a la parada del bus que les llevara a casa.  
  
  
Al sur de la cuidad se encontraba un edificio bastante alto de Color Beige, con los marcos de las ventanas y las puertas de un color café oscuro cambiando perfectamente con el jardín de flores amarillas que en forma circular rodeaba la estructura. Era un edificio de apartamentos bastante amplios, al menos unos cinco por piso, obviamente de gran tamaño.  
  
La familia Ackles vivía en el C-3  y justo en  la puerta una placa con las palabras "Familia Ackles" en dorado era lo primero que adornaba el lugar.  
  
Al entrar la sala , lo primero que recibía a cualquiera era un lugar amplio y  bastante iluminado por un tragaluz en el centro del techo de la habitación lo que permitía que la luz se reflejara por todas partes. El lugar tenía tres habitaciones, la principal estaba contigua a la sala y contaba con una puerta doble de madera maciza y de hermosos acabados.  
  
 Por dentro estaba pintada totalmente de negro, con otro ligero Beige un poco más claro que anterior adornaba el rodapié dando un aspecto refinado y excéntrico al lugar. En el centro una enorme cama matrimonial, la mayoría de las veces sin arreglar pero esto no quitaba el encanto y la sedosidad de las sabanas Beige que la adornaban.  
  
 Un balcón al lado derecho de la habitación permitía cuando se deseara una adecuada iluminación para el lugar, esta era sin duda la habitación de Jensen y lastimosamente la habitación perdía toda elegancia en decoración de la que se pudiera presumir por el desorden: ropa tirada, restos de comida, pinceles de artes, pinturas, lápices... frascos vacíos, de todo se encontraba.  
  
 La otra habitación era un poco más pequeña, y pintada con un ligero celeste con azul como contraste. Sus paredes estaban llenas de poster de grupos musicales del momento como Paramore,  una cama simple pero con dos escritorios al lado, lleno de libros de diferentes materias y un tanto desordenada también, solo que con libros, calculadoras, lápices, partituras de música, entre otras cosas. Era la habitación de Chace, curioso desde pequeño pese a su edad y que no es muy normal en un adolescente adoraba leer, desde fantasía hasta sociología teorías Marxistas o Biológicas, incluso algo de historia Social... aunque en él colegio nunca lo dejara ver, era un muchacho bastante inteligente.  
  
 La Tercera habitación, era del pequeño Colin y siguiendo el ejemplo de los mayores estaban regados por toda la habitación juguetes, balones y cuadernos. Colin siempre había sido un niño activo, le gustaba probar suerte con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera desde arte hasta un deporte y casi que encajaba y era una joven promesa en cualquiera, pero aún no encontraba alguno que le gustara realmente por lo que su cuarto estaba lleno de Balones de baloncesto, futbol, futbol sala, voleibol, beisbol, entre otros. La habitación estaba pintada con un ligero  color morado, casi lila, mientras que la puerta, el marco de esta y las ventanas eran blancos.  
  
 Aún lado de esta, se encontraba la cocina. Modesta ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir.  
  
 A la derecha de esta, luego de pasar un armario donde guardaban las herramientas del hogar se encontraba el baño, totalmente revestido en una cerámica blanco con vestigios dorados sobre ella, que le daban también un tono elegante, eso y la bañera que a la esquina se encontraba.  
  
 No era mucho, el apartamento apenas era para ellos tres pero era de ellos, algo propio y Jensen se sentía orgulloso de tener al menos ese pequeño espacio para ellos.  
  
Y, aunque no lo pensara muy a menudo, realmente esperaba que alguno de sus hijos lo conservara, porque eso sería algo que apreciaría por el resto de su vida, aunque supiera que Chace se quejara de lo molesto que era ver su habitación en negro, que se quejara del calor cuando la calefacción no servía, solo porque en la sala daba de lleno en los muebles.  
  
Esto era algo que los tres compartían, quisieran o no.  
  
Chace estaba haciendo las tareas de matemáticas, cuando de la nada, a través de Link 182, pudo escuchar el timbre de la casa, y la luz roja que se encendió encima de su puerta, cortesía de su padre, culpándole a el de no atender la puerta a Justin o incluso a Ed, quien siempre confundía las ventanas del cuarto de su padre con la suya, cuyo vidrio era plástico resistente, mientras que la de su que las de su padre seguían siendo de vidrio frágil que tenía que ser reemplazado cada semana por las metida de patas de su amigo y sus jodidas piedras.  
  
Camina atravesó del pasillo hasta llegar a donde puede ver a alguien detrás de la puerta de cristal. Abre la puerta, solo para ver como un hombre de mediana estatura le ve de arriba abajo.  
  
 - Necesita firmar esto señor. - Le dice, entregándole una carpeta, cuyo nombre cita: "Keller's, el mejor transporte para su auto".  
  
 ¿El auto? ¿EL auto? Su mueca de incredulidad debe reflejarse de inmediato, porque el hombre procede a explicarle un poco la situación, y cuando finalmente entiende lo que está diciendo, solo puede maldecir a su padre mientras cierra la puerta de un portazo tras el.  
  
 - Ese imbécil... - esta muy seguro que si su madre lo hubiese escuchado ya no tendría seguramente ninguno de sus dientes de la sabiduría.  
  
Toma media hora para que se calme, y cuando finalmente lo ha hecho, el timbre esta sonando otra vez, insistentemente, dándole a conocer quien, o quienes, están en la puerta.  
  
Su padre luce bien, no heridas, no magulladuras, no quemaduras. Bien, eso significa que puede gritarle hasta el cansancio, o al menos esos son sus planes hasta que su mirada se fija en el gigante detrás de el.  
  
El castaño de inmediato nota como la mirad azul furiosa sobre él viéndole de arriba abajo, por lo que se esconde detrás de Jensen sin soltar el brazo.  
  
-Chace -reclamo Colin -Quita esa cara de pocos amigos que lo estas asustando - -dijo golpeando a su hermano levemente hasta donde sus brazos llegan  
  
\- ¿Quien es? - Le ladra de inmediato a su padre, cuyo rostro parece impasible ante la mirada de su hijo, parece atravesarlo con la mirada, tratando de ver mas.  
  
Sabe que en algún momento, Chace estaba esperando esto, pero no esto, si no eso de traer un hombre a casa, como en mas que un amigo, y que, de acuerdo a las palabras de Chace, seria un cerdo mas que cuidar.  
  
El gigante se encoje más y jala el brazo de Jensen, como si pidiera que se fueran del lugar.  
  
\- Esta bien Chace, es el hombre que atropelle, no recuerda nadie, y la policía ya se esta encargando de investigarlo si es lo que te preocupa. - No era la verdad del todo, Jensen nunca había dicho la verdad en su vida, pero sabia que no podía ocultar una gran verdad como esa cuando exitista gente tan bocona en su vida. - No tienes que enloquecer, así que deja ten respecto con nuestro invitado.  
  
-¡Colin, ve a tu habitación! - ordeno Chace serio.  
  
 -Pero... -replico él otro.  
  
 -Solo un momento, necesito hablar con Papa - añadió el otro de inmediato, haciendo que el pequeño niño de ojos verdes volteara a ver a su padre.  
  
\- Ve. - anuncio Jensen, dando un largo y doloroso suspiro que comenzó a hacer mella en su poco autocontrol debido a las drogas que comenzaban a escapar de su sistema. - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto, sabiendo exactamente lo que quería y como lo quería, en especial luego del casi rugido luego de que la puerta de la habitación de Colin se cerrada de un portazo.  
  
\- ¿Desde cuando juegas al buen samaritano? Por estar drogado casi matas a alguien, maldición – gruño -pudiste salir herido, dejaste a este idiota tonto y ahora ¿Qué? -pregunto con ironía - ¿Lo traes a casa? ¿Cómo si fuera un perro callejero? ¿A un desconocido? – Bramo - ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? -grito con más fuerza causando de inmediato que él castaño empezara e temblar y agarrar el brazo de Jensen como refugio, su enorme cuerpo temblando y tratando de encogerse al lado del rubio.  
  
Pero Jensen aparta la mano del hombre detrás de el, empujándolo bruscamente, y ni siquiera este, con su gran cuerpo es capaz de retener la siguiente acción del mayor de los Ackles.  
  
No es una bofetada en si, porque el golpe lo da con el dorso de la mano, no es la primera vez que le pega a Chace, no esta muy lejos de ello; le golpeo con dos años y su manía de comer tierra, le pego con cinco cuando  Chace se atrevió a llamar "vieja bolsa" a la abuela de Justin, le pego con nueve y su manía de jugarle bromas a Colin hasta hacerlo llorar toda la noche, y le pego con trece cuando le defraudo en la escuela, insultando a uno de sus profesores, y ahora lo hace, con quince, y seguramente no será el primero este año con su actitud progresivamente altanera.  
  
 - Te lo advertí esta mañana, Chace. - Su voz es profunda, no suena enfadada, solo severa, mientras le sujeta de la manga de su camisa, viendo como su hijo no levanta la mirada hacia el. - te lo advertí, hago lo mejor que puedo, y si estaba drogado, mas cuando choque a este hombre y estoy reparando mi error cuidándolo de el, al mismo tiempo que los cuidare a ustedes, por algo soy su padre Chace, tu padre. Es mi culpa, lo acepto, y viviré con eso y tu vivirás con eso, incluso si no quieres, solo porque no tengas la brillante vida de niños ricos que el resto de tus compañeros no significa que todo tengas que hacerlo un drama, ni siquiera te preocupaste en saber como estaba.- Dejo de hablar, frotando sus sienes con pesadez. - Ve a tu habitación.  
  
El muchacho solo cierra sus puños con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos se ponen blancos, se muerde el labio y por un momento Jensen siente que Chace va a replicar pero solo niega con la cabeza y da media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación el silencio, ni siquiera azota la puerta al entrar.  
  
\- Bienvenido a casa, extraño. - anuncio Jensen luego de unos segundos de ver desaparecer a su hijo, girándose hacia el hombre detrás de el, quien miraba con expresión pensativa por donde Chace había desaparecido, como si intentara ver mas allá de la puerta de madera.  
  
Una expresión de pena se pone unos segundos en su rostro mientras sigue viendo la puerta, desvía la vista y ahora la posa sobre Jensen, se acerca curioso y pone su mano en la espalda del hombre moviéndola en círculos, tal y como hizo con Colin consolándole, a su única y silenciosa manera.  
  
Su mano, grande como una pala, se siente suave contra el algodón de su camisa negra, que ligeramente se sale de la cinturilla de su pantalón. Se siente caliente, pero relajado, este hombre aliviando su dolor, su necesidad, su adicción.  
  
 - Creo que sobreactué, ¿tu crees? - La pregunta fue en vano, porque sabia que no obtendría respuesta. - No me gusta, hacerle eso a el...no me gusta. Debería buscarte un nombre. - dijo apresurando las palabras a salir de su boca para calmar la repentina angustia.  
  
El castaño le ve todavía mas preocupado y su cuerpo actúa solo, es una necesidad imperiosa de no poder ver sufrir a ese hombre por lo que lo envuelve en sus brazos atrayéndolo sin ninguna dificultad hacia su pecho, haciendo que apoye su cabeza contra su hombro.  
  
Es más que paz lo que siente, y su cuerpo tiembla bajo el cuerpo de ese hombre. Las lagrimas no tardan en salir de sus ojos, dulces lagrimas de alivio al sentirse apoyado en ese fuerte soporte.

Nunca se sintió cómodo con los desconocidos, pero su extravagante personalidad y el hecho de que la mitad del tiempo estaba drogado, le habían llevado a más de un par de situaciones insanas en las que había terminado en lugares tan inesperado como la persona con la que amanecía a un lado.

En especial cuando las variaciones de su estado de ánimo mientras el mundo no era más que una borrosa bola de cristal que saltaba de un lado a otro, le llevaban al estado en el que la persona a su lado podía ser tanto un hombre como una mujer, y algunas veces algo mucho peor que eso. Estaba claro que para el mundo, era homosexual, con especial gusto por los hombres más altos que es, y con muchos músculos, y si su piel era morena y contrastaba con la suya, entonces sería el hombre perfecto.

Pero que su sueño, de un día a otro estuviera de pie a su lado, con una camisa blanca larga y pantalones de dormir, era sencillamente increíble, aunque el hombre a su lado no dijera absolutamente una palabra, y solo observara el mundo de una forma que Jensen reconocía.

Era como Chace, cuando tenía un año, dos años, tres años, y así hasta que cumplió los quince, donde parece marchitarse su curiosidad, siendo reemplazadas por un montón de opiniones infundadas y más enfados de los que Jensen espero alguna vez.

\- ¿Me escuchas? - pregunto suavemente, moviendo una mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro de el hombre, que veía embobado a las aves de la plaza del hospital.

El muchacho estaba olímpicamente ignorándolo, era eso o estaba muy entusiasmado viendo las palomas alzar vuelo y volver a colocarse con un grácil movimiento, perfecto mejor dicho, sobre el suelo. Cada vez que una alzaba vuelo sus marrones ojos para esa hora del día la seguían fascinando hasta que saliera de su alcance o hasta que esta volviera al suelo, curiosa por la comida que miles de personas tiraban para ellas; y él castaño sonreía levemente al ver a los niños dejar las migajas por todo el lugar, su cara de ilusión se parecía mucho a la de él en esos momentos parecía disfrutar algo que a simple vista parecía tan sencillo. Observo con curiosidad como un pequeño niño se escapaba de los brazos de su madre y corría hacia las palomas, estas alzaban vuelo alejándose de él y las carcajadas que el pequeño daba le hacían sonreír más, por lo que pronto señalo hacia él centro de la pequeña plaza, volteando a ver a Jensen como sí le pidiera permiso para ir a jugar él también.

\- ¿Qué? - Jensen sin duda parecía sorprendido, aunque en su interior ya una voz le había advertido sobre ello, y no estaba seguro de que pudiera decirle que no, no cuando sonreía de esa forma que le aliviaba el corazón.

No podía dejarle ir, en especial porque no sería nada agradable que un hombre de tres metros se metiera en medio de un montón de niños a jugar, seria simplemente raro, en especial siendo alguien que se veía tan maduro como él. ¿Cómo podría dejarle ir sin que pensaran mal de él?. Si estaba siendo débil con él, como no lo había sido con sus hijos, al menos no con Chace, pero no encontraba forma en su cabeza de que el extraño encajara en ese grupo.

\- Si te gustan las palomas, puedes verlas desde mi casa... - no era una buena idea, en especial porque no sabía si este hombre terminaría saltando de la ventana, pero sus pensamientos se acallaron cuando de la nada el hombre giro su cabeza, en clara señal de que no entendía sus palabras. - ¿Eh? - Le tomo unos segundos en comprender que era. - ¡Oh! ¡Las palomas! Son las aves...las aves con las que quieres jugar.

El de los ojos castaños, que por momentos rayaban en verdes se quedó meditando la explicación y uno minutos después hizo una seña con sus manos hacia el cielo, simulando el vuelo de la paloma o al menos eso entiende el artista porque el chico lo hace varias veces -Sí , esas son las palomas - contestó el rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa enorme de su acompañante como sí el haber comprendido ese pequeño detalle, como lo era el nombre del animal, lo hubiera hecho muy feliz; hace tiempo no veía esa mirada... una curiosidad nata y una alegría al verla saciada, era algo que sus hijos tenían en común aunque ya no tan puro y directo como ese hombre frente a él, que dio un saltito de emoción cuando una paloma paso cerca de ellos, pero pronto un puchero tomo su rostro y señalo la plaza de nuevo.

\- No, no puedo llevarte allí, aun estas un poco mareado del golpe y no quiero que tengas problemas. - Le regaño de inmediato, jalando de su mano para llevarlo al aparcamiento, solo para recordar entonces que su auto había quedado vuelto una porquería, no sabía cómo diablos le explicaría eso a Chace, sería como un auto suicidio el siquiera mencionárselo, "Quizás deba decirle que está en el mecánico... no me creería".

Un largo suspiro sale de sus labios, cuando se dio cuenta de que tendrían que ir en autobús, y gastar el poco dinero que guardaba en su billetera. El hombre al cual sujetaba firmemente, le sorprendió ente lanzando sus dedos, lo que le hizo jadear al pensar que era la primera vez que otro hombre le sujetaba así, pese a que este seguía con un puchero en el rostro.

La mano del hombre era grande, como todo él, gruesa y sin duda muy cálida... no quiere desviarse de esa manera pero por un momento sintió como  si encajaran... como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas - soltó un suspiro de burla con sus pensamientos pero entonces se percató que él puchero del hombre había desaparecido por alguna extraña razón y ahora le veía sonriendo, antes de apretar un poco más su mano alrededor de la suya.

Quiso enseñarle que no deberían estar haciendo eso, que traería mas consecuencias de las imaginadas, pero la ilusión en sus ojos, y la forma que tenia de sonreír ahogaron sus palabras en su boca.

Correspondiendo la sonrisa, Jensen comenzó a caminar, observando cómo la gente miraba curiosa al hombre a su lado al ver que lo que llevaba encima no era más que ropa de hospital, que ahora que se fijaba bien le dejaba las pantorrillas al descubierto, haciéndole reír por lo bajo.

El camino a la escuela se hizo un poco lento, como si con el castaño de ojos grises por el sol, las cosas fueran mucho más suaves de llevar, incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse de pies en el bus, donde se descubrió asimismo apoyado en el desconocido a su lado, que miraba fascinado el mundo a su alrededor.

No sabe cómo llegan a la escuela, de verdad que no lo sabe la presencia del castaño tiene algo tan tranquilizante en él que no comprende, no es como la tranquilidad que le dan las drogas... es diferente; aunque no sabe cómo. Se baja del autobús con un risa de por medio, él gigante a su lado se aferra a él a la hora de bajar es casi como si tuviera miedo o algo y creo oírlo suspirar cuando están en tierra firme. Está a punto de preguntarle sí acaso algo le asusto cuando la campana con tremenda fuerza resuena en el lugar haciendo que el hombre salte y se aferre a su brazo, moviendo la cabeza a todos lados buscando de donde provenía él sonido, claro que sin soltarse de Jensen un segundo.

\- Hey, está bien, es solo la campana de salida...no tienes de que asustarte. - le aseguro frotando sus ojos que estaban un poco encandilados por el repentino sol en la ciudad, mientras se movían llegando a las puertas del colegio donde Colin estudiaba, las cuatro de la tarde marcando en su reloj, y preguntándose cómo diablos es que había pasado todo ese tiempo en el hospital, cuando solo habían parecido horas.

Un medio quejido sale de los labios del hombre que parecía quererse encoger entre el brazo de Jensen, aferrándose a él con más fuerza... aún asustado por el ruido pero su atención se vio desviada cuando los primeros niños salieron gritando y corriendo e instintivamente sonrió, parecía que los niños le agradaban mucho y por momentos se tranquilizó a verlos. Jensen le observo curioso pensando en cómo es posible que un hombre de ese tamaña irradiara esa aura de inocencia y bondad.

Aunque le aliviaba que tuviera atracción por lo niños, de esa manera no se llevaría mal con Colin al menos, porque de Chace no era capaz de pensar siquiera en como su hijo mayor reaccionaria a un gigante de tres metros conviviendo con todos ellos. Sería divertido, según su medio dormida mente que le decía a todo que era una buena idea, en especial a una tan atractiva como la persona a su lado..

\- ¡Papa, Papa! -chillo su hijo, reconoció su voz de inmediato y ese timbre de alegría en su voz que tanto lo caracterizaba, giro su vista hacia la derecha y vio como el menor de sus hijos corría hacia él y justo al llegar, tomando aire exageradamente por la tremenda carrera sus ojos verdes, como los de su padre, se posaron cursos sobre el gigante que esté tenia pegado al brazo y que también le miraba curioso.

Hey Colin... - Saludo el artista con una sonrisa algo tambaleante en su rostro. - Este es...un amigo... - Su mente, traicionera algunas veces pero también bastante inteligente y astuta le regalo la imagen de Bomer, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco más seguro. - ...de Matt, es un poco.. - se inclinó sobre su hijo, que se acercó curioso. - Lento, es como un niño, ¿sabes?  así que por eso tenemos que cuidarlo.

\- Un amigo... -repitió curioso - ¿Se quedara con nosotros? -pregunto sorprendido.

\- Se quedara con nosotros, si a tu hermano lo tiene un ataque cuando se lo diga... - murmuro con pena de sí mismo, al sentir como a pesar de ignorar los enfados de su hijo mayor a veces sentía que se dejaba llevar mucho por lo que pensaba Chace. - Nuestro amigo aquí, no recuerda nada...ni siquiera su nombre, por lo que...ya nos inventaremos una forma de llamarle, ¿te parece? - susurro tomando de la mano a Colin.

-Claro -grito feliz, haciendo sonreír al hombre de inmediato que le miraba curioso ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro para observarle bien. El castaño no estaba reaccionando mal a la presencia del pequeño, pero tampoco era muy confiada, eso hacia sonreír a Jensen porque era casi como sí él hubiera sido el único que por alguna extraña razón se ganó el cariño y la confianza de ese hombre de inmediato.

 - Lo cuidaremos hasta que mejore -continuo el menor parándose frente al hombre que se encontraba aferrado al brazo de su padre  -Soy Colin, Colin Ackles no tienes que tener miedo nosotros te cuidaremos -dijo seguro, haciendo a Jensen sonreír de orgullo.

El hombre observo a Jensen, quien tomo su mano derecha, fuertemente apretada contra su brazo, y agradeció que a pesar de no ir al gimnasio en los últimos años, su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecta forma como para que no le quedaran moretones de la fuerza que usaba el hombre.

\- Este es mi hijo, el pequeño de los dos, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo... - le dijo, sintiéndose algo extraño, ya que a pesar de sentirse en las nubes con ese hombre de cabello suave y de sonrisa alegre, no era capaz de concebir toda la situación.

El hombre vio a Jensen unos segundos, bajo la vista al niño y luego la volvió a Jensen, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que soltó una risita y señalo los ojos de Jensen y luego señalo los del niño, señalando que ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos, una carcajada del pequeño Colin que dejo salir al instante llamo la atención de el hombre lo que lo hizo sonreír más.

-Papa, es muy inteligente, ¿Porque es como un niño? -pregunto Colin, acercándose más al ver al hombre muchísimo más relajado con su presencia.

\- Aparentemente tiene regresión, no sabe las cosas que nosotros llamamos comunes...y no sabe hablar. - Le explico rápidamente, buscando algún indicio de entendimiento en el extraño que habia chocado, quien había perdido la atención en Colin, ahora que no suponía una amenaza, y observaba un grupo de niñas que gritaban mientras caminaban a la salida.

-Ohm -susurro el pequeño - ¿Sé podrá recuperar? -preguntó curioso.

\- No lo sé Colin, el doctor dice que hay probabilidades de que lo haga, pero sería un 50 y 50 así que no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo se quedara con nosotros. - se apresuró a decir, casi con miedo a pronunciar las palabras frente al castaño, quien no dijo nada, permaneciendo como llevaba toda la mañana en silencio.

Colin asintió varias veces -Entiendo... - susurro curioso, notaba algo distinto en su pare pero no sabía que era exactamente -Papa...  ¿y el auto?

\- ¿El auto? - Ya tenía su mentira planeada, pero era lógico que el pequeño, que buscaba con la mirada el diminuto auto, se la creería sin rechistar, o al menos eso esperaba, porque no tenía más opción que decirle lo del mecánico, solo esperaba que Chace no llamara a casa. - Pues está en el mecánico, tuve un ligero percance y pues tuve que llevarlo.

-Percance... -abrió la boca sorprendido y angustiado -Pero... ¿tu estas bien? -pregunto de inmediato, volviendo a captar con su angustia la atención del hombre al lado de su padre.

\- Oh cariño, estoy bien, muy bien, por eso estoy aquí. - Se apresuró a aclararle, soltándose de el hombre, y tomando a Colin entre sus brazos, dejando que su hijo lo abrazara. - Estoy entero, completo, solo que el auto no está muy bien...- susurro un poco apenado, mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño, que era casi tan suave como el de el extraño.

El niño asintió varias veces aferrando sus brazos a su padre, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajando de sus ojos y no pudo evitar un sollozo que ocasiono que el rubio lo abrazara más, Colin pronto sintió una suave mano que le consolaba, moviéndose de arriba abajo por su espalda , bastante grande y cuando se apartó sus ojos llorosos vieron al hombre con una cara de preocupación consolándole y de inmediato con su otra mano quito unas lágrimas de sus mejillas, haciéndole sonreír tanto al padre como al hijo.

Una extraña paz invadió al pequeño, que sonrió de inmediato, como si olvidara lo que había pasado hace solo segundos atrás. Jensen sintió como al momento que Colin entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, el castaño repetía el mismo gesto con su mano libre, haciéndole sonreír, porque sin duda el hombre se sentía seguro con él.

-Me agrada -dijo el pequeño de pronto y con bastante sinceridad.

\- Me encanta también.

Dando tumbos de aquí para allá, el camino al apartamento se alargó más de lo esperado, empezando por el hecho de que Colin, con su pequeña voz, se atrevió a preguntar a su padre, que usaría el hombre ahora que iba a vivir con ellos, obviamente preocupado por su aspecto de gigante, y aunque Jensen estaba seguro que no le importaba dejarlo desnudo por toda la casa, a sus hijos no les agradaría la idea, en especial al mayor, solo que a Colin tendría que explicarle de nuevo porque el bulto en sus pantalones.

En su camino al mal, donde Jensen ve como su tarjeta de crédito es una vez más golpeada por el peso de la sociedad y el costo de la ropa, que le compra al extraño, jeans más anchos de lo normal, que Colin elige para él, "porque tú te vistes como un muerto, papa", en referencia a sus vestimentas negras, pese a que Jensen jura que el gris de sus zapatos le da hasta un toque angelical a su presencia.

Colin parece saber mucho de ropa, o quizás solo es imaginación de Jensen, quien ve como el hombre alto, parece exaltado, sin dejar de sonreír y señalar la ropa que le gusta, lo que es extrañamente un atuendo de cazador, con la camisa a cuadros y los jeans desgastados, y las costosas botas de cuero que Chace una vez quiso y Jensen el negó en redondo, porque Vivian en la ciudad y no en Texas.

\- ¡Papa, Papa! -grito Colin tratando de llamar su atención -¡Papa! -gritoneo más fuerte logrando al fin que el rubio le pusiera atención -¿Qué tal? -pregunto señalando al castaño.

¿Qué tal? preguntaba el pequeño, ¿es que acaso no lo veía? El hombre parecía un modelo digno de imprimirlo en papel y conservarlo para toda la vida, con esa sonrisa, y esa expresión salvaje y a la vez tan parecido a lo que debería ser un ángel, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, al pensar que haría con ese hombre, ni siquiera sabía quién era o si estaba fingiendo su supuesta aflicción. Se dejó llevar por su apariencia, por la calma que producía en el, y a pesar de que el arrepentimiento no le llegaba de lleno en su corazón al ver a su hijo tan feliz de ayudarle, sabía que había miedo en alguna parte de su corazón.

\- Se ve genial, pero creo que debería llevar la camisa por fuera, no quiero que parezca un vaquero. - Se movió hasta donde estaba el hombre de cabello castaño, estirando la camisa hasta sacarla de la cinturilla del pantalón.

\- Creo que herede algunos genes artísticos tuyos papas -dijo el niño, sonriendo grande y viendo al castaño de arriba abajo -Tengo excelente gusto, debería ser diseñador

Sin ningún cuidado, Colin suelta las palabras al ver como su padre admira al hombre, casi produciendo que al Ackles mayor se le caiga la mandíbula al suelo, luego de escuchar esas palabras de quien menos se lo esperaba, Colin, cuyos sueños habían variado tanto desde que tenía tres años, pero que ahora pase desde su ultimo sueño de ser profesor en Harvard, gracias a alguna película actual de Chace, a ser diseñador es sin duda un gran cambio, pero al menos ya no posee ese sueño de ser el señor de los helados.

Y por supuesto, Jensen se limita a contestar lo que siempre contesta cuando Colin le habla de lo que quieres ser cuando grande, palabras que a sus padres nunca le importaron en lo más mínimo.

\- Bueno, siempre estaré por allí para apoyarte, Col, y ya sabes que Justin adoraría que fueras diseñador. - Usar de referencia a uno de sus amigos siempre logra poner ilusión en los ojos de su hijo.

Aunque por alguna razón, el hombre de ojos avellanas le mira, frunciendo el ceño, y Jensen no sabe si es solo que no comprende a quien se refiere, o si es algo más.

El alto hombre se cruza de brazos de pronto con un puchero y mira a Jensen a los ojos, tan profundamente y tan serio que el rubio se asusta por unos momentos en que él castaño niega con la cabeza, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con algo, pero ni idea de con qué.

Confunde a Jensen, que no puede evitar dejar de prestar atención a su hijo, que vuelve a hablar, indetenible de absolutamente nada con esa sonrisa de niño, emocionado, mientras su padre tiene una batalla mental para descifrar las emociones que cruzan el rostro severo del hombre frente a él.

El sonido de la música suave, es lo normal en esa hora, son casi las ocho y al cae solo le quedan dos horas para cerrar por fin luego de otro arduo día de trabajo, con Patty Griffin en la maquina de discos, que Justin vilmente ha transformado lo suficiente para que sea capaz de leer CDs, Jensen se deja asimismo relajarse luego de una semana de infierno con su nuevo visitantes y sus hijos.  
  
  
 No es que le haya dejado solo, muy lejos de eso, Jensen sabe que por mas que Chace crea que por estar en la misma habitación de su padre y compartir su apellido, no los hace completamente familia, ni lo obliga a hablarle, o a responderle cualquiera de sus preguntas.  
  
  
 Así que, por primera vez, lo que le aqueja no es las quejas de Chace, sino el no poder escuchar su voz gritándole, como si su hijo hubiera enmudecido con la bofetada que termino dejándole el labio hinchado por dos días, y una nota de la escuela preguntando si se había peleado.  
  
 Bomer se sienta a su lado, dándose la ventaja de ser el jefe y olvidando su lugar tras la barra, solo para molestarle con su presencia y sus preguntas incomodas que Jensen no esta muy seguro de contestar. No es como que sus amigos no sepan del nuevo rumbo de su vida (aunque el no sepa muy bien cual es), pero Matt es de las personas que pueden leerte con la mas mínima expresión.  
  
 - Pareces cansado. - sus palabras salieron con su tono natural de despreocupación, deslizando hacia Jensen un shot de tequila, con demasiado limón para el gusto del padre soltero, que vestía botas de tacón alto y grueso, donde recogía su pantalón militar, manchado de pintura al igual que la camisa unicolor negra, sin mas detalle que las brochadas sin sentido que Jensen solía dar cuando intentaba  plantear su trabajo fuera de la computadora, lo que nunca era muy viable, y siempre terminaba recordándole el porque era diseñador grafico.  
  
El hombre no presiona a Jensen, se quedan callados por varios minutos en el que solo el alboroto habitual de un bar suena de fondo, en realidad en sus oídos pero la calma entre ambos es tan grande que pareciera que están en un ambiente diferente. Bomer toma otro tequila encogiéndose de hombros, soltando un jadeo de gusto cuando el líquido baja por su garganta.  
  
\- ¿Acaso Colin ya entro en la adolescencia? -pregunto para tratando de desviar el aura de tensión que rodaba al rubio, dudaba mucho que ese fuera el problema pero por algo tenia que sacar al artista de su mutismo auto adquirido.  
  
\- No lo estoy. - responde, antes de darse cuenta de que en ese tiempo Matt ha formulado una pregunta, que le hace pensar, y repensar si acaso no es que esta pasando por todos esos problemas hormonales a la vez, aunque, en el fondo, sabe que son las anfetaminas mezcladas con valium lo que esta corrompiendo su sistema.  
  
 Su garganta le arde, como una quemadura abierta, viva y latiente que solo grita de dolor cada vez que un trago del pequeño vasito de vidrio para por ella. Es un vicio, pero a estas alturas casi desearía que su hijo estuviera allí, gritándole la vida, desea eso casi tanto como no haberse escapado de casa y bajo el anuncio "tengo trabajo" y la mirada incrédula de Chace y Colin, se hubiera retirado de la casa.  
  
 Eso le había costado, una semana.  
  
Una semana en la que, de la mano con el gigante, había logrado plenamente confiar en el, pese a la inicial incertidumbre de que este fuera un asesino serial, de que pretendiera su estado solo para estar con el.  
  
\- Creo que soy yo el de los problemas hormonales. - se queja, como siempre hace, algo oxidado y honestamente, cansado. - Las pastillas parecen haber perdido su efecto, Kate debe haberlas trucado de nuevo.  
  
Bomer suelta un risita pequeña, algo incrédula mientras un trago de tequila baja por su garganta, el cuarto en menos de diez minutos.  
  
Se acomoda mejor en su silla, mientras se sirve otro trago, el sonido ensordecedor del lugar colocando un extraño ambiente de tranquilidad entre ellos, eso o están muy acostumbrados a ese ambiente y por eso casi ni le notan, gritos, risas, borrachos cantando todo es ignorado por ambos hombres. Bomer juega con su puño golpeando la superficie de la barra, en un ritmo medianamente decente.  
  
\- Yo creo -menciono relajado- que de tanto meterse esa mierda ya no te hace, busca otra. -aconsejo moviendo su puño más fuerte, y moviendo la cabeza como si de verdad tocara alguna batería o algo. - Eres él padre soltero más estresado que he conocido, busca algo más fuerte - aconsejo de nuevo sirviéndole otro trago al artista, mientras de fondo se oían silbidos de burla a una mujer que se había caído de borracha al suelo.  
  
\- No... eso es lo de menos que necesito. - Susurra, viendo, casi molesto a su vaso de licor como si quisiera reventarlo en pedazos y que uno de esos le atravesara la frente, seria medianamente decente que su muerte fuera rápida, un tiro y estaba acabado.  
  
Literalmente.  
  
Meditando una nueva respuesta a las palabras del dueño del local, Jensen se encuentra asimismo cantando al ritmo de una canción disco demasiado mala para esta época, pero es pegadiza, y ya la música country se ha acabado, muriendo cuando la voz de Griffin calentando su corazón, se desvanece en la multitud.  
  
Ahora esta de nuevo allí, en esa extraña aura que lo envuelve, como si funcionaran las pastillas, pero realmente es solo el licor.  
  
 Trayendo recuerdos tan cálidos como aburridos, siendo los últimos los que mas rápido cruzan su mente, desvaneciéndose con el licor amarillento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hace casi ya una semana de la pelea con Chace.  
  
Ese mismo día, luego de haber sollozado sin lagrimas entre los cómodos y reconfortantes brazos del gigante que estaba viviendo en su casa, se había sentido muy aliviado, no , no era sencillo de describir y esa palabra no encerraba el sentimiento que había sentido mientras se desahogaba en el pecho de ese desconocido algo que nunca había hecho con nadie, ni con un amigo o aun antiguo amante o algo, pero él tenia algo diferente aún no sabe que pero... algo.  
  
Cuando se tranquilizo, la luna estaba en lo alto, y el de ojos cambiantes le sonreía amistosamente, pero se le notaba cansado, por un momento pensó en donde dormiría y por un momento se respondió a si mismo que su cama era grande... solitaria y algo fría, pero de inmediato se regaño asimismo y descarto la idea, últimamente su cabeza pensaba muchas estupideces a gran velocidad, cuando se levantó un momento del sofá y se dio media vuelta para ir por unas cuantas sabanas, se percato de que el hombre se había quedado dormido sentado ahí en el sofá con una expresión tan delicada e infantil, tan inocente que a veces parecía ser una mentira.  
  
Rio ladeando la cabeza para verle mejor y se descubrió a si mismo admirando cada rasgo de su huésped por algunos momentos.  
  
Tenia unas pestañas pequeñas que apenas si adornaban sus extraños ojos, ahora cerrados, pero que el transcurso del día podía jurar que habían cambiado de color varias veces, sus mejillas era de un color café, mas suave que él resto de su bronceado cuerpo y sabia que ahí se ocultaban unos hermosos hoyuelos que junto a sus delgados labios daban un aspecto más juvenil del que posiblemente tenia al hombre.  
  
Negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, parecía un acosador viéndole dormir y pensando todo eso - gruño, mientras se encaminaba al closet de su habitación y sacaba algunas cuantas sabanas y una almohada. Camino lentamente a la sala, pasó tras paso, sus pensamientos volviendo una y otra vez al hombre que sin percatarse de nada dormía plácidamente en su sofá y cuando estuvo de nuevo al alcance de sus ojos, la extraña e indefinible sensación volvió de nuevo haciendo que soltara un suspiro resignado.  
  
 Luego de unos minutos en que no necesito mayo r esfuerzo para acomodar al gigante en el sofá, con algo de dificultad y por mas que lo intento sus enromes pies siempre quedaron guindado haciendo reír un poco, coloco unas sabanas encima del chico, quito su cabello de la frente y dejo un beso en esta.  
  
 -Tengo que ponerte un nombre, no puedo seguir diciéndote gigante, no importa que tan bien te quede el sobrenombre -murmuro riendo - Sí vas a quedarte necesitas un nombre - repitió, su mente pensando en alguno pero ninguno le parecía lo suficiente.  
  
Pensó en Chace y Colin, pero ninguno de ellos eran nombres que el hubiera escogido, así que su experiencia en esto era de por mas obsoleta, nunca había tenido una mascota a la que pudiera nombrar, y sin duda lo que consideraba sus obras maestras tenían el nombre de la canción que sonara en su Ipod en esos instantes, o de la película que distraídamente veía en la televisión.  
  
Pero esta vez era diferente, iba a ponerle nombre a un ser vivo, a un ser humano sobre todo, y pese al nerviosismos, gran parte de lo que le recorría las venas era la excitación de conseguir algo perfecto para el hombre al que casi le había quitado la vida.  
  
 Apagando completamente las luces de la sala, y solo dejando una pequeña vela aromática, de esas que comprabas en la tienda de la esquina donde todo era supuestamente mas barato, se dirigió a su habitación, arrastrando los pies, y agradeciendo que su trabajo fuera muy bien remunerado por solo abrir su laptop una vez a la semana.  
  
Encendiendo las luces de su habitación nunca había sido una buena idea, las paredes negras, carentes de brillos hacían el lugar parecer diminuto a la luz, y sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad embargaba la habitación, las paredes parecían agujeros negros dispuestos a tragárselo y acabar con su miseria.  
  
Con un suave "puff" se dejo caer en la cama de golpe, alcanzando a la lámpara en la mesita de noche y encendiéndola con cuidado, para que no se le viniera encima con solo encenderla.  
  
Tomo la caja de libros debajo de la cama, impecablemente ordenados y libres de polvo alguno, pero con ese olor característico a  imprenta vieja, que te dejaba las puntas de los dedos con olor a tinta por días, y que Jensen adoraba, sus libros favoritos, alejados de la vista de los demás, escondidos incluso de sus hijos. Estos eran sus bebes, esos que no se quejaban de nada y eran extremadamente felices con el, drogado o no.  
  
 - Debe haber un nombre... - murmura, dejando que su aliento se escape en suspiros largos, cansados y frustrados.  
  
 Hay muchos autores, y quizás demasiados personajes, pero ninguno se le hace atractivo, todos son aburridos, y no le producen nada, incluso se atreve a abrir la vieja biblia que una vez su madre le regalo, deseando que se convirtiera en una mejor persona, o en una persona del todo, como si fuera un extraterrestre para sus propios padres.  
  
Infortunadamente, algo llama su atención en ese libro, y se siente tan cálido, esa pequeña palabra, ese pequeño nombre escrito en la biblia, y es tan bizarro para el, que casi quiere llevar el libro al horno o lanzarlo en la lluvia, quizás en el rio.  
  
 - Tienes que estar jodiendome, no me gusta ese nombre... - esta mintiendo, le gusta el nombre, suena diferente, no muchas personas deben tenerlo, ¿cierto? Quizás unas cuantas...como ese creador de artes plásticas de Boston, o ese pianista sueco, ¿o era polaco?  
  
El nombre le causa una ligera sensación como de alivio en su pecho, es algo casi inevitable cuando se encuentra a si mismo llamándolo por ese nombre en su cabeza, y todo parece bien, todo parece ser lo correcto el nombre encaja como sí fuera real, como si de verdad le perteneciera. Suena directo, gentil, perfecto... como lo es ese hombre.  
  
\- Jared -murmuro para si mismo - Jared -dijo de nuevo, mas alto y más seguro, sonaba bien... mas que bien... casi perfecto.  
  
Tal vez no era tan malo en eso de elegir nombres como pensaba que lo era.  
  
Se levanta al baño para cepillarse los dientes, y puede jurar que al pisar algo suave contra el piso esta por gritar, pero no lo hace, por el bien de su cuello, así que sus ojos se desvían del lavabo al suelo, donde puede ver como una pluma blanca reposa debajo de su pie derecho, impecable, y lo mas lógico que Jensen piensa que debería hacer, es empezar a poner ese veneno asesina palomas que Chace le ha tentado tantas veces a usarlo.  
  
No le presta mas atención al tema y se dirige a lo que iba, sacando lo ultimo de la pasta dental en el cepillo, y de allí a sus dientes, mientras sus manos trabajaban sus dientes, su mente volvía de nuevo al libro sagrado abierto en la habitación, pensando en lo irónico de la vida, al darse cuenta de que ese seria el nombre, y que no había nada mas que pudiera  cambiarlo.  
  
  
  
Pese a que el poco sol que entra por sus ventanas por sus gruesas cortinas negras, es algo molesto que los pocos rayos den directo en sus ojos.  
  
Se remueve gruñendo y lanza un bostezo exagerado, abre sus ojos lentamente hacia él negro techo y le agrada preferir los colores oscuros, así nada daña sus ojos recién abiertos que apenas se acostumbran un poco más a la claridad de la habitación, que es bastante escasa.  
  
Mueve el cuello de izquierda a derecha cuando algunos ruidos en la cocina llaman su atención, solo espera que sea Chace que es lo más cercano a un adulto responsable aparte de él en casa... bueno tal vez ni siquiera él entre en esa categoría, pero él punto es que no quiere salir y toparse con un desastre en la cocina con Colin mezclando todo tipo de cosas y usando cuchillos de forma peligrosa... como la ultima vez, por lo que menos quiere encontrarse a su invitado igual, después de todo pese a su tamaño es casi en todo el sentido de la palabra un niño.  
  
Lleva su mano a rascar un poco su entrepierna, solo por costumbre y nota soltando una risita su erección mañanera, a lo que no le pone mucha atención, ni ese día, ni hace como quince años, simplemente no le apetece hacer nada... solo.  
  
Suelta un bufido de pereza o molestia no sabe de que, pero si sabe que no quiere levantarse y ver los enojados y rabiosos ojos azules de su hijo totalmente concentrados en él; es algo problemático... y le duele, pese a que sabe que aunque parezca increíble hizo lo correcto anoche. Se incorpora en la cama, lentamente cuando escucha unos pequeños toquecitos en su puerta, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de drogarse un poco y ya hay alguien tocando su puerta, es un poco molesto.  
  
Se levanto caminando hacia su armario donde encuentra un boxer limpio, es un milagro viendo como esta el cesto de ropa sucia, una camisa y se las pone rápidamente, ambos de color negro que le dan un aspecto oscuro, o como diría uno de sus amigos, misterioso.  
  
\- Pase - dijo lo más normal que pudo, el silencio de la habitación se ve interrumpido cuando Colin entra de la mano del gigante, aunque más bien es el pequeño quien guía al hombre que aún tiene una carita de sueño bastante adorable.  
  
 - ¡Papa, Papa! - grito el menor, feliz -¡Te volviste a quedar dormido! -acusó enérgico, brincando de un lado a otro con su piyama de Cars puesta aún  -¡Y  el gigante y yo te extrañábamos! - dijo brincando con la mano del hombre aun entre la suya, quien lo veía con una sonrisita pequeña - ¿Y como dejaste que se durmiera con esa ropa de hospital? ¿Por qué no le diste una piyama? -pregunto él menor de nuevo, a una velocidad que empezaba a marear al artista, a veces se pregunta a quien demonios salió ese niño de acelerado, a él no, claro está si no fuera por sus hijos su proceso de despegarse de las sabanas implicaría al menos unas tres horas diarias, dos más levantarse de la cama y otra buscando lograr ponerse en pie. Tal vez Nina tomo una docena de bebidas energéticas durante el embarazó y nunca se lo dijo. -... Y  Chace esta haciendo el desayuno pero no me contesta cuando le hablo -se quejo zapateando el suelo, llamando la atención de su aun adormilado padre que no procesaba la velocidad con él menor hablaba, ni mucho menos lo que decía solo agarraba parte de ello.  
  
\- ¿Esta molesto aun? - Refunfuño, acercándose a Jared -sonaba tan bien pensarlo-, quien estaba ahora un poco mas despierto, o al menos había notado la mirada de Jensen sobre el y sonreía débilmente. - ¿Cómo dormiste? Quise traerte a la cama pero ya te habías dormido. - susurro, de forma un poco intima para ambos, sus manos colándose por debajo de la camisa de Jared y retirándola por encima de su cabeza, a lo que el gigante respondió alzando los brazos.  
  
 Sus ojos no se despegaron de la piel morena que quedaba al descubierto, bronceado y tan esplendorosamente construido por la mano de quien sea que hubiera bordado su perfecta figura, completando todo el trazo de líneas que le conformaban, esos hoyuelos que le hicieron sonreír al igual que la primera vez que le vio.  
  
El jalón que recibió en una de sus muñecas, la que sostenía la camisa de Jared, hizo a Jensen desviar su mirada a su hijo que le miraba con reproche, enfadado por haber sido ignorado por su padre también.  
  
 - Lo siento, pequeño. - Se apresuro a decir, sonriendo a través de la neblina que se formaba en sus ojos con la presencia de Jared, el gigante. - Es solo que acabo de recordar que conseguí un nombre para nuestro invitado.  
  
Los ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos pero a la vez tan distintos porque estos aun tenían el reflejo de la esperanza en ellos  se abrieron enormemente.  
  
\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó emocionado – Genial, papa,  así no le diré gigante, que suena raro.  
  
 El hombre por su parte ladeo la cabeza mirando a ambos curioso, como si no entendiera justamente de que hablaban.  
  
\- Ok, es Jared, Jared quien perteneció a la tercera generación desde Adán y Eva...pero eso no importa, prefiero tomarlo del pintor de Boston, ¿recuerdas? - Después que formular la pregunta se ríe de si mismo, considerando que Colin debía de tener como dos años, y que en realidad debería formularle esa pregunta a Chace.- ¿Qué te parece?  
  
\- Me gusta - contesto riendo volviendo a ver hacia arriba un poco más que cuando lo hace con su padre, viendo al hombre -Jared- repitió -Le queda bien,  es decir se siente como para él.  
  
 - Bueno, no mas gigante para ti, ahora Jared, Jared Ackles por el momento. - sus ultimas palabras solo fueron audibles para Jared, cuyo cabello caía por su rostro, semi ocultando sus ojos color de las avellanas, en la oscura habitación marrones a la vista de Jensen. - Creo que deberían ir desayunando... - sus ojos se desviaron a la cama, que se veía tentadora, y el sueño volvía a presentarse en el.  
  
Pero pronto los brazos gruesos y fuertes del hombre rodearon su propio brazo, Jared se había abrazado a él y colocando su cabeza en el hombro, mirándolo con una sonrisa entre aliviada y algo más que él rubio no pudo identificar.  
  
\- Vamos papa, no seas dormilón, ven a desayunar - dijo jalándolo de su camisa negra pero él estaba algo perdido en los ojos de su invitado, que le miraban intensamente.  
  
\- Ve tu Colin...dame un momento... - susurro, empujando a ciegas a su hijo sin moverse un centímetro, alejándolo de donde ambos estaban, no queriendo romper lo que compartían, pese a que Jensen aun sentía destellos de dudas rondar su cabeza al ver esa mirada intensa fija solo en el.  
  
Era algo nuevo, algo totalmente nuevo para él porque esos ojos lo miraban con algo parecido al cariño... pero sin nada detrás, aunque por momentos le da la impresión que es más que cariño, los segundos pasan y parecen minutos, horas, días pero no se siente incomodo, mas bien seguro hundiéndose poco a poco ahora en ese color verde, tan puro de ese hombre.  
  
\- Eres extraño... - susurra, sin querer apartar la vista de el nunca mas, solo quedarse a vivir en esos ojos multicolores que no se apartan de los suyos.  
  
No es extraño, y es solo, cálido, y bueno como la vida misma, probablemente sea todo lo que Jensen ha buscado, pero aun la inseguridad le recorre, cuando quiere dejarse llevar y pensar en que pasara el resto de su vida rodeado de ese hombre y su hermosa presencia.  
  
Jared, le mira unos segundos más y luego sonríe grande tan grande que Jensen, sus hoyuelos se pintan de manera hermosa y nítida en su rostro, como si algo lo hubiera hecho muy feliz, el artista no sabe que pero el también esta sonriendo de pronto contagiado de espíritu y alegría de ese extraño hombre.  
  
\- Ok, supongo que mejor te alimento con algo... - susurra, rápidamente desviando su atención de los latidos rápidos de su corazón, a la salud de su inquilino, que a pesar de parecer estar en perfecto estado.  
  
La duda se presenta en los ojos verdes, como si no entendiera el termino que hace poco el rubio acaba de usar pero solo ríe un poquito antes de volver a poner su cabeza contra el hombro contrario disfrutando del contacto con un suspiro.

\- No puedes hacer eso todo el tiempo, o Colin comenzara a creer que somos novios o algo. - se rio suavemente, mientras caminaban de la mano hasta llegar a la sala, donde Colin estaba sentado en la cama, meneado los pies bajo la mesa. - pero no es porque no me guste. - le explica antes de que Jared se lo tome a mal.  
  
  
Y justó cuando sale de la habitación lo primero que siente son unos ojos azules que le miran casi atravesándolo, pero que rápidamente se desplazan a Jared al verlo abrazado de su brazo un bufido incrédulo se escapa de la boca del chico y mira a Jared como si fuera un... indeseable, cosa que el castaño nota y se esconde inmediatamente detrás de Jensen, agachándose para esconderse bien.  
  
  
Incluso si Jensen quiere hacer un comentario en su defensa, no quiere arriesgarse a joder mas las cosas, y quiere enfocarse en hacer las pases, así que separándose de Jared sutilmente, logra sentarlo a la mesa, con su enorme pecho al descubierto y sus ojos ahora mas despierto.  
  
\- Veo que hiciste el desayuno... - señala hacia la comida que su hijo comienza a servir en la mesa, tocino con tortitas, y miel, para gusto de Colin, que rápidamente arrastra su silla cerca de Jared, quien parece contento de recibir atención del menor de los Ackles.  
  
El mayor de sus hijos solo enarca una ceja y asiente, pero sin contestar realmente mientras sigue sirviendo el desayuno, y cuando llega al lado de su padre casi lo tira más bien.  
  
\- Gracias. - dice de forma irónica, incrementando el mal humor de su hijo mayor, y de repente esta de vuelta a su humor en el que sabe que puede joder a Chace aunque lo enfade mas, y eso que no hay nada de drogas en su sistema. - ¿Te importa llevar a tu hermano a la escuela? Les pagare un taxi.  
  
-No, de hecho prefiero llevarlo yo -contestó sentándose frente a su plato, sus palabras son claras y algo duras, prefiere llevarlo él... no es la primera vez en que chace le da a entender que teme que algún día haga algo que lastime a Colin y no sabe que duele más el constante recordatorio o el darse cuenta que su hijo mayor perdió la fe en él hace mucho.  
  
\- Gracias, me quedare con Jared, debo arreglar la casa. - dice, su mirada girándose hacia la comida, sin prestarle atención a Chace o su corazón volvería a morirse con cada palabra de su hijo, o con su mirada. - Vamos Jared, comételo todo. - incita al ver como Jared solo ve la comida en el plato.  
  
\- ¿Jared? -pregunta Chace curioso, algunas cosas nunca cambian y esa es una de esas, no importa que tan enfadado este él mayor con Jensen su curiosidad sobre cualquier cosa siempre puede con él.  
  
 -Es el nombre que papi le puso al Gigante ¿No es perfecto? -pregunto Colin mordiendo con gusto su tocino, mientras el castaño aun ve su comida curioso.  
  
 - Lo saque de un buen lugar, y no es ninguna zorr.. - las palabras se atascan en su garganta al ver como Colin lo mira interesado, la mala palabra casi deslizándose fuera de sus labios. - salió de un buen lugar, y de esa manera le llamaremos. - Sabe que probablemente Jared no tiene una mínima idea de lo que hablan.  
  
\- Ustedes dos actúan como si fuera una mascota - gruño viendo a Jared - Papa creo que no sabe como comer - señalo Chace poco interesado, y no porque el hombre le importara sino porque su desayuno era demasiado perfecto como para que se pierda y además se tomo la molestia de tomarlo en cuenta a la hora de prepararlo.  
  
\- Veamos... - susurro Jensen, suspirando tan bruscamente que pensó que su corazón se saldría por la boca, mientras se ponía de pie, colocándose detrás de Jared y tomando sus manos para colocar la posición correcta con la que debía sujetar el cuchillo para cortar las tortitas que ya tenían miel por encima. - Debes tomarlo así...no, no así...es así, Jay.  
  
Por un momento Chace sonrió, los recuerdos llegando a su cabeza cuando su papa era lo máximo... antes de que las malditas drogas se lo llevaran de su lado-tiro en tenedor a la mensa enojado y se levanto rápidamente.  
  
\- Tienes media hora para estar listo, enano o te dejo - gruño saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes oír un pequeño sonidito proveniente de Jared que ya había probado un poco de sus tortitas y al parecer le habían gustado.  
  
\- ¿Y salió de la cocina enfadado? Tu hijo tiene problemas de temperamento. - Matt bufo, llevándose a la boca de nuevo la copa de vodka esta vez, sin servirle nada a Jensen, quien había estado tan pendiente de la conversación que no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo protestaba por el licor.  
  
 - Es un adolescente, se supone que los tenga... ¿O no? -preguntó preocupado, enarcando una ceja y pensando si había oído eso de algún malo programa de la radio, en que un periodista hablaba y hablaba y daba consejos sobre asuntos, teorías o demás que ellos nunca estudiaron.  
  
 - Hombre, tu tampoco ayudas, deberías poner mucho mas de tu parte, olvidarte del idiota de Justin y sus drogas y comenzar a respirar aire limpio...bueno todo el que consigas en Nueva York,  - sus ojos ruedan dramáticamente, mientras escucha a una de las mujeres que pasa por detrás de ellos admirar su trasero, al verle tan inclinado en la barra. - ¿y que sucedió con el gigante? ¿Le diste su primer baño? ¿Viste su polla? ¿O lo consideras tanto un hijo?  
  
\- Bueno... -dijo dejando salir un suspiro grande, ignorando lo de las drogas. El mejor que nadie sabe que estás no le llevan a ningún lugar, pero también le mantienen en su sitio, le mantiene con vida, hace su miserable existencia un poco más fácil de llevar, aunque ahora haya algo... que también lo hace, mas bien alguien.   - Algo así - prosiguió tomando otro trago de licor -Tampoco sabia bañarse… - agrega mientras los recuerdos de esa mañana vienen a su mente.  
  
La lluvia había caído sobre la ciudad de forma repentina ese jueves, con Jensen huyendo dentro de la casa y alejándose del balcón donde se escondía esa noche; aunque no se estaba ocultando, porque era imposible hacerlo en una casa tan pequeña como esa, pero sabia perfectamente que Jared mientras estuviera entretenido con Colin, que se esforzaba en enseñarle matemáticas al hombre que no conseguía ni aprender a hablar, no le molestaría en lo absoluto, el lo sabia, Jared seguramente se quedaría dormido en la cama de su hijo, y con un poco de suerte, Colin terminaría durmiendo en la cama de Chace o en la de Jensen, y Jensen podría sobrevivir otro día sin tocar ese cuerpo bronceado naturalmente, que se le antojaba a estas horas de lo mas provocativo.  
  
La droga volvía a estar en su sistema, se estaba sintiendo mareado, pero aun así la erección entre sus piernas no quería ceder, no quería marcharse y dejar de molestarle, trayendo consigo el pensamiento de el enjabonando - por no decir venerando - esos perfectos músculos.  
  
Era imposible no pensarlo, pero cuando los pasos pesados de Jared se escucharon en el pasillo, Jensen miro con reproche la lluvia y luego se giro hacia la puerta, viendo como los ojos curiosos de Jared le buscaban por toda la habitación.  
  
Jared se frotaba la cara con cuidado donde tenia una marca de corrector, seguro de cuando intentaba estudiar con Colin - más bien jugar - y camino hasta donde Jensen estaba, antes de tomar su brazo de nuevo y aferrarse a él de una forma que ahora con el problema que tenia entre las piernas era lo que menos necesitaba, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron cuando vio unos mechones blancos en el cabello normalmente castaño, y cuando lo miro bien se dio cuenta que Jared estaba lleno de corrector por todas partes.  
  
\- Hey...estas...sucio... - su mas temida pesadilla - o sueño erótico para alguien que no había tenido sexo en años - se hacia presente frente a sus ojos, donde Jared le hablaba con voz sensual para que le acompañara al infierno, o lo que era lo mismo, la tina. - ¿te hiciste esto? - susurro estirando una mano para revisar su cabello y darse cuenta que su mejilla también estaba llena de ello.  
  
Jared llevo su mano a su cabello y hiso una mueca cuando froto un poco y se lleno mas la mano derecha, trato de quitarse la sustancia limpiándosela en él brazo izquierdo que estaba aun aferrado a Jensen, peor solo logro ensuciarse más... dando una idea a Jensen de como el pobre había quedado con tanto blanco por todas partes.  
  
\- Oh dios, eres un cerdo... ¿Por qué no vi esa venir? - hablo para si mismo, deteniendo el desastre que el gigante estaba causando sobre su cuerpo. - Esta bien,... iré por... - ¿Por Chace? Se recrimino, como si su hijo fuera acceder a lavar a otro hombre, quien le había dejado en claro que no limpiaría su trasero cuando fuera un anciano con incontinencia. - supongo que me toca ser padre de nuevo...lo que es curioso...si lucieras un poco mas como un bebe. - suspiro, arrastrando a Jared al baño, rezando porque siguiera sin entender palabra.  
  
El castaño se dejo arrastrar entretenido aún con el liquido blanco tratando de quitarlo de sus manos, sin prestarle mucha atención a Jensen, parecía jugar con los vestigios del liquido blanco recordándole a Jensen que pese a su aspecto, Jared era casi un niño.  
  
Como Chace y Colin, y dios Jensen podría ser con su tamaño el hermano mayor de los dos, lo único diferente entre ellos serian sus ojos multicolores, y su sonrisa extensa aunque esa solo se podía restar de las características de Chace, porque Colin siempre tenia una sonrisa para todo.  
  
Hablando de Colin, el niño se había quedado dormido, bajo las sabanas, con su cuarto volcado en un desastre que impresionaba a Jensen de que la basura no se hubiera tragado a su hijo. Palmeo la mano de Jared de nuevo, evitando que siguiera haciéndolo, queriendo que le obedeciera, mientras se acomodaba para no romperse en medio de la ducha, ese ultimo pensamiento reconfortándole al pensar que Jared podría ser su hijo.  
  
Pero Jared lo derrumbo, cuando se le quedo mirando fijamente con la misma intensidad que la de hace unos días y sonriendo cariñosamente, aunque se veía muy gracioso casi totalmente de blanco y sonriendo así, gracioso y tierno.  
  
\- Mierda - se dijo cuando se dio cuenta que casi sus pensamientos empezaban a girarse en su contra, de nuevo.  
  
Iba a enloquecer totalmente, y se iba a arrepentir de ello.  
  
Pero no tenía más opción, y desearía que alguna palabra pudiera salir de esos labios rosados que se doblaban en esa sonrisa.  
  
\- Oye Jared, ¿realmente no sabes hablar? - susurro solo para que Jared les escuchara, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de ambos y girándose al gigante para tomar su camisa por las esquinas, distrayéndose en los ojos de Jared mientras le dejaba desnudo con lentitud.  
  
Un firme pecho quedo al descubierto, moreno y firme, demasiado para ser cierto y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía si parecía la inaugural, tuvo que tragar para regular su respiración, viendo como Jared negaba con la cabeza sorprendiéndole un poco, al parecer había entendido su pregunta.  
  
\- Pero... ¿no sabes o no puedes? Quiero decir...puedes intentar copiar lo que digo... - sus manos se dirigieron a la cinturilla del pantalón piyama de Jared, riendo nerviosamente cuando sus manos tocaron la piel caliente de la cintura del gigante, admirando sus caderas sobresalientes.  
  
Jared quedo pensando unos segundos, sin tomar mucha importancia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y volvió a negar con la cabeza señalando su boca, esta vez.  
  
\- Si...como en el hospital...se que puedes... - susurro alentándole al tiempo que intentaba calmarse a si mismo de no desmayarse en el suelo cuando comenzó a inclinarse para bajar los pantalones.  
  
Parecía que sus suplicas no iban a ser escuchadas porque lo primero que vio, presionado sobre un boxer blanco que seguramente le habían dado en el hospital se podría ver un miembro bastante grueso, por dios, lo largo era lo mas impresionante, era enorme, como todo Jared, bueno no es como si el fuera pequeño _pero…pero…_ \- era bastante humillante tartamudear en sus pensamientos.  
  
El Castaño movió su boca, cerrándola y abriéndola, tratando de que algún solido saliera, pero un quejido fue lo que surgió haciendo que un puchero se formara en su rostro.  
  
Y eso no estaba ayudando a la cordura de Jensen en lo mas mínimo, en realidad estaba a un paso de la insanidad, cuando pensó, casi demasiado dramáticamente, que debía retirar la prenda por completo, no tenia voluntad para hacerlo, y estaba seguro que tocar a Jared de esa forma estaba prohibido por la ley.  
  
\- Quítate el boxer... - le ordeno, dándose la vuelta para abrir la llave de la tina.  
  
Pero la mano del castaño agarrando su camisa le hiso voltearse y Jared aún con un puchero le dio a entender, que esta vez no había comprendido lo ultimo que el artista había dicho.  
  
\- El b-b-boxer...la ultima prenda...esta... - señalo su propio boxer, que era básicamente lo que vestía, un suéter con un boxer negro que dejaba todo a la imaginación. - Debes quitártela para que te pueda bañar... - y esta vez señalo a la tina, dándole a entender lo que quería.  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza frenéticamente al ver el agua, abrazándose a si mismo con lo que el artista interpreto es que le tenia miedo al agua fría.  
  
\- ¡No, no te atrevas! Vas a bañarte, estas vuelto un desastre. - prácticamente gruño, tomándole del brazo para no dejarle escapar por si se le pasaba por la mente, - entraras al agua Jared, quieras o no. - Le dice, incluso mas firme de lo que había sido con Chace en el ultimo año, llevando sus temblorosas manos a la cinturilla del boxer de Jared.  
  
Pero el menor, aunque no sabe con seguridad si es menor que él se cruza de brazos con un puchero, y viendo el agua como si fuera su peor enemiga.  
  
\- No seas mimado, no esta tan fría ya veras que una vez entres estarás mejor. - y aunque Jensen se sienta seguro de si mismo, también esta seguro de que de un solo movimiento, Jared seria capaz de enviarle al otro lado de la habitación contra la pared, y aunque en otro momento le hubiera pasado por una idea excitante, no ahora que tiene dos niños viviendo en casa. - Vamos, te bañaras y quizás te dormir en mi cama.  
  
Eso llamo la atención del pequeño gran hombre que de inmediato sonrió travieso y tomo las manos temblorosas del rubio que aun estaban en la cinturilla de su boxer y ayudándose con estás bajó al suelo la prende, quedando desnudo delante del rubio.  
  
Hubo una mueca que Jared catalogo como graciosa en el rostro de Jensen, que se mordió los labios y miro algo perdido hacia la bañera, estaba claro que había contenido un gemido al ver al hombre completamente desnudo, en todo su esplendor y aunque su cuerpo estaba perfectamente calmo, era suficiente para Jensen, quien no quería ver un centímetro mas de esa piel, porque caería en la tentación, en la lujuria, de tocarle, de enrollar sus dedos alrededor de la carne dura y caliente y comenzar a masturbarle hasta dejarle exhausto y con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.  
  
\- Entra en el agua... - ordeno, su voz temblorosa, mientras se relamía los labios, no tenia el valor para ver su trasero, pero aparentemente Jared estaba mas que lleno de sorpresas.  
  
Jared se mordió el labio con algo de desconfianza hacia el agua, se movió hasta situarse delante de Jensen y se inclino metiendo su mano en el agua para probar si estaba fría, lo que no supo - ni sabría - pues no tenia la malicia, es que su trasero, desnudo , había quedado a la altura de la polla del artista.  
  
El gigante baño de repente parecía una pequeña habitación de un metro por un metro, donde Jared era demasiado grande y Jensen demasiado duro y caliente por meterse donde sea que Jared le de la oportunidad de hacerlo, y la idea de pervertir ese cuerpo le hacia enloquecer, morir en el peor de los casos.  
  
Su mano esta por alcanzar la piel que promete ser tibia al tacto y extremadamente adictiva como seguramente será su sabor, pero las risas de Chace desde el pasillo le hacen congelarse y apartarse de inmediato, el estúpido de su hijo seguramente debe estar al teléfono, y debe ser la persona mas oportuna del mundo.  
  
\- Ok...Jay porque no te metes en el agua de una vez.  
  
Jared voltea a verle un segundo mientras se incorpora quedando más cerca del rubio, asiente y vuelve a ver el agua y tomando un enorme suspiro alza un poco su pierna y la mete lentamente en el agua,  escalofriándose pero de inmediato nota que el agua de la bañera no esta fría, sino tibia y casi de inmediato mete el otro pie, y de pronto el cuerpo entero empapando a Jensen, pues él castaño seguramente tomo la bañera como una piscina.  
  
Aunque no sepa si ya se ha introducido en una, esta seguro de que seria un pez en el agua de darse el caso, pensándolo mejor, quizás... - solo si el gigante tuviera que pasar hasta el verano con ellos - seria una buena idea llevarlo a la piscina municipal, seria agradable verlo divertirse, bueno, mas que verle allí desnudo, con sus pequeños ojos fijos en los suyos que le esquivan a propósito mientras toma el jabón de la repisa y lo humedece, sin ver realmente el cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua clara. ¿Por qué en primer lugar no eligió un baño de espumas? Debió hacerlo, esta seguro de ello.  
  
Jared suelta una risita al sentir la esponja y toma un poco de agua empezando a jugar con ella salpicando y salpicando mojando más al rubio, pero es casi imposible regañarlo al ver la carcajada que suelta cuando la esponja  pasa por su abdominales, haciendo contraerse de paso.  
  
No dice nada al respecto, pese a que el nerviosismo lo domina, el miedo a que sus manos se dejen llevar por la cercanía de Jared y su avasallante personalidad que parece devorar su cordura en pura y absoluta lujuria por un cuerpo, que a estas alturas considera perfectamente inocente.  
  
\- Jared, tienes que aprender a hacer esto solo, no puedo bañarte todo el tiempo... - que su voz tiemble mientras frota el cuello grueso del gigante, es mera casualidad.  
  
-¿Uh? - dice Jared, en lo mas cercano que el artista ha escuchado en el castaño como una palabra y   niega de nuevo graciosamente, señalando a Jensen de manera que lleva su mano a tocar el pecho del rubio.  
  
\- No, no me toques... - le advirtió, devolviendo su mano al pecho del gigante. - Tienes que aprender...al menos hasta que recuerdes... - La misma mano que llevo al pecho de Jared es la que sujeta, colocando la esponja en la palma abierta y forzándole a tomarla.  
  
Jared coge la esponja con un puchero de por medio sin ver a Jensen, su mirada de pronto esta en él agua esquivando la otra mientras mueve su mano casi sin interés por su pecho, solo le faltan las orejas bajas para ser un cachorrito recién apaleado.  
  
\- Frótate mas duro. - le pide, tomando la mano de Jared y llevándola a su cuello de nuevo. - Y donde este mas sucio...no puedes lavarte el estomago nada mas...eso es lo menos que se ensucia.  
  
El hombre asiente, frotando con un poco más y con más fuerza pero sin medirla y su propia piel ya esta roja en momentos.  
  
\- Hey... ten cuidado bebe... - Jensen suspira, recordando como Chace había llorado la primera vez que le había obligado a bañarse por si mismo, y Jared...bueno Jared parecía estar siguiendo su ejemplo. - Detente... ya el corrector se salió de tu cuello, ahora...tu brazo. Dame la esponja.  
  
Jared niega alejando la esponja de la mano de Jensen, esta triste más bien resentido y el artista lo nota cuando ve sus ojos verdes inundados por pequeñas lagrimas tiene que quedarse un poco pensando, mientras siente una presión en su pecho, pensando en que pudo poner a Jay así. Cuando ve que Jared rehúye de su contacto, sus propias palabras resuenan en su cabeza dándole la respuesta _" No, no me toques.."_  
  
\- Jay... por favor...  no es justo que puedas entender lo que mas te hará daño. - Suspira, casi lanzando la toalla, literalmente, mientras la tomaba del gancho para sentarse tras Jared, que apenas y cabía en la tina y colocándola sobre sus piernas para acercar el pecho de Jared a su cuerpo, sentando sobre la cerámica que formaba la tina completa. - No te pongas así...te bañare yo mismo.  
  
Jared se queda quieto dejando que la mano pase con la esponja por todo su cuerpo, uno segundos después su cuerpo parece relajarse y se recuesta en Jensen limpiándose las lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.  
  
\- ¿mejor? - pregunto, dejando que su mano libre acariciara el pecho de Jared, en una caricia que aparentaba ser solo eso, una caricia sin mas intenciones.  
  
Jared asintió sonriendo un poquito, pero pronto un bostezo salió de su boca al parecer estaba muy cómodo recostado en Jensen  
  
Parecía un baño entre amantes, y Jensen ya se sentía lo suficientemente drogado como para que Jared   lo hipnotizara con su esencia, mas cuando su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas y sus ojos se veían pacíficamente cerrados.  
  
\- No te duermas... - le advirtió tocándole el hombro para despertarlo. - Vamos, déjame lavarte el cabello.  
  


\- Déjame entender esto - murmuro su amigo, sacándolo de sus recuerdos cuando con su dedo dentro del pequeño baso ahora vacio haciendo círculos dentro de este -Lo tenias en bandeja de plata... y ¿ni siquiera una manoseadita?, un ligero apretón, una caricia vertical de arriba abajo -dijo claramente con doble sentido. - Un ligero apretón en sus bolas... o rodear su seguramente virginal entrada con tu  dedito lleno de experiencia  - termino con una risa extraña.  
\- ¡NO! - La exclamación de Jensen se escucho a través de la música alta y ruidosa que los rodeaba, y varias cabezas se giraron hasta el. - No puedo...no puedo tocarle así...no seria correcto, Matt, eso es porque no lo conoces del todo, ¡es un jodido niño! - Exclamo, cruzándose de brazos mientras posaba sus ojos en las pinturas que colgaban en el bar, hechas por el en su mayoría. - Me sentiría como si le...violara.  
  
-¡Oh vamos! -dijo incrédulo - ¿Cuánta edad puede tener? - pregunto dándole un codazo - Es un hombre... ante la ley al menos -agrego riendo.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal si tiene apenas 20? ¿O 19 y es un súper chico? - Pregunto, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, Jared podría ser su hijo, un hijo muy bien dotado...pero era el hijo de alguien, ¿cierto? Y a nadie le gustaría que abusaran de su hijo, como Jensen había estado apunto de hacer, realizar cada una de esas cosas que Matt obscenamente había nombrado.  
  
\- Bueno -dijo sirviéndose como el decimo tercero trago de la noche, haciendo gala de su gran resistencia -Supongo que ya hablando en serio, tienes razón.  
  
\- Tristemente, si...y si quiero follarmelo. - aclaro causando que su amigo se atragantara al estar esperando la afirmación desde que el tema de Jared había salido a colación. - ¿Es eso lo que has querido escuchar toda la noche? Bastardo...  
  
\- Nooooo – dijo aguantando la risa, pero pronto estalla en carcajadas dejando salir varias gotas de whisky con ella, se sostiene el estomago incluso totalmente descontrolado. - Si, si, si, es decir, solo quería oír que le digieras, es decir - tomo aire - ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que habías mostrado algún interés en otra persona.  
  
\- La gente no tiene nada interesante en estos días, y si me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de un hombre al que casi mato, pues les hubiera escupido directo a la cara, entre ceja y ceja. - No pudo evitar la satírica risa que salió de sus labios con la confesión. - Pero...si quiero follarmelo, probablemente nunca sacarlo de la cama... pero es tan frágil Matt, es un niño...tengo moral incluso sino lo parece.  
  
\- ¿Te escuchaste? -pregunto suavemente- Dijiste que estas enamorado... tu que siempre huiste despavorido de compromisos y de cualquiera que quisiera algo más contigo que un acoston... ¿es en serio?  
  
\- ¿Dije eso? - La pregunta de Jensen colgó en el aire unos segundos antes de que el de ojos verdes aturdidos por las drogas se fijaran en la copa vacía. - Debo irme a casa...como ahora... - susurro poniéndose de pie de inmediato.  
  
\- Aja... claro, Jenny claro -rio tontamente parecía que el licor empezaba a hacerle efecto.  
  
  
  
La tarde del domingo caía sobre la casa de los Ackles con flojera en cada rayo ultravioleta que atravesaba los ventanales abiertos e iluminaba cada parte de la casa, que parecía irremediablemente demasiado pequeña para los tres hombres y medio que la habitaban, Colin jugaba Scrabble con Jensen, mientras Jared intentaba aprender de que iba todo, pero pese a que lo intentara, le era imposible, en especial del lado de Jensen, cuyas palabras terminaban por ser complejas, y la suerte estaba de su lado mas seguido que del de su hijo, quien gimoteaba, llamando a Chace cad vez que era su turno para preguntarle una palabra.  
  
El mayor de sus hijos tenia su vista perdida en su celular, seguramente metido hasta los tetanos en su twitter, o hablando con algunos de sus amigos por mensajes, parecía tranquilo, y sinceramente se veia mucho mejor que la ultima vez que todos habían estado reunidos.  
  
 Pronto Jared no tardo en perder la atención en el juego, volviendo sus ojos a donde el mayor de los descendientes de Nina, tecleaba frenéticamente.  
  
El adolescente tecleaba con bastante facilidad y velocidad como casi cualquier adolescente de su edad, estaba concentrado molestando con sus amigos, hasta que su atención se desvió cuando noto un par de ojos castaños y curiosos sobre él, pero aún a prudente distancia.  
  
No pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al ver como los ojos de "Jared" estaban posados con genuino interés, observándolo no solo a el, sino también al aparato en sus manos. Su padre no pareció notar cuando el gigante comenzó a arrastrarse a donde estaba Chace, con cautela, visiblemente se podía apreciar como parecía tenerle miedo, pero también el como su curiosidad parecía ganarle a ese sentimiento.  
  
Pero de inmediato se siente identificado en ese aspecto, él siempre ha sido muy curioso y casi un cincuenta por ciento de la veces su curiosidad ha podido con enfados, miedos e inclusive posibles castigos y le da gracia, no ser él único en ese aspecto al menos.  
  
\- Es un celular... - indica, cerrando la ventana y mostrándoselo a Jared, que busca de tomarlo, pero Chace lo retira rápidamente.  
  
Jared ríe, inocentemente creyendo que se trata de un juego lo que sorprende al chico por el grado de poca malicia que tiene el hombre a su lado, sus manos intentan alcanzar el aparato de nuevo sin mucho éxito a pesar de su altura, pues parece que él castaño no esta realmente al tanto de esta.  
  
\- No, de ninguna manera te lo daré. - Le regaña, sin notar que los ojos de su padre se posan en el, curioso por ver de que va todo ese juego. - Podrías dañarlo...¿nunca tuviste uno? - le pregunta, como si Jared pudiera responderle mientras sigue manteniendo alejado el aparato.  
  
Y el castaño niega ante la pregunta, totalmente divertido pero dando claras muestras de que entendió mientras intenta alcanzarlo de nuevo.  
  
\- ¡No...Jared...!  
  
Con un sonoro estruendo, Jared termina abalanzándose sobre Chace y derrumbándolo del sofá, dejando que el celular ruede por la fina cerámica y llegue hasta casi el borde del balcón, donde los cuatros ven con miedo como se balancea de arriba abajo.  
  
\- Oh dios... - Jensen murmura, poniéndose de pie con cuidado de no resonar sus pasos.  
  
Si bien Jensen dio un paso más, tan ligero que parecía que no lo dio el celular termino por caer con un ligero y hasta si la situación no  fuera de peligro total, gracioso movimiento. El silencio inicial de lugar se rompió con primeramente el quejido ahogado de Jensen, el diablos de Colin que se tapo las boca con sus manos, la expresión de confusión de Jared y el gruñido casi grito del Chace Ackles.  
  
\- ¡Estúpido gigante de mierda!  
  
  
  
El ambiente en la casa parecía el de una funeraria, mucho mas la habitación de Jensen, donde Jared yacía enrollado en la cama como cada noche desde que Jensen había logrado habilitar su sofá de nuevo, durmiendo a esas horas de la noche con la cabeza debajo de la almohada, mientras los ojos de Jay estaban fijos en la repetición de Los Teletubbies en la tv, cantando esa estúpida tonada que Jensen  ya no escuchaba gracias a la almohada sobre su cabeza.  
  
Por mas que el gigante intentaba repetir el ritmo, se sentía perdido, como si la necesidad de huir a la habitación del Ackles que yacía enfadado con el fuera demasiada como para controlarla.  
  
Chace estaba en su habitación, la cabeza apoyada en su mano, mientras revisaba su celular con cuidado, volteándolo de un lado a otro.  
  
Jared se levanto silenciosamente, buscando con su mirada a Jensen que seguir resguardado debajo de su almohada momento en que aprovecho para levantarse pero su peso era demasiado y el artista lo noto.  
  
\- ¿Donde vas? - pregunto de inmediato, años de cuidar sus niños había sido el principal incentivo para que su sueño se volviera jodidamente liviano al mas mínimo sonido extraño. Sus ojos observaron a Jared, curioso ahora que con su mano había apartado la almohada de su rostro.  
  
El castaño le miro unos segundos y luego señalo a su derecha y bajo los hombros derrotado, subió sus manos de inmediato y hico con estas la forma cuadrada del cel y después un puchero.  
  
\- Realmente la jodiste con Chace, no hay manera de que puedas repararlo, déjalo ser...ya veré como hago para comprarle otro sin que me asesine primero... - un bostezo se escapo de sus labios mientras se daba la vuelta en el sofá. - Ve a dormir.  
  
Un sollozo volvió a llamar la atención del hombre de los ojos verdes, Jared se frotaba sus Ojitos tratando de no llorar pero le era casi imposible.  
  
 _"Vas a hacer que un día de estos te maten por tu culpa"_ La voz de Nina gruño en su cabeza, haciéndole rodar los ojos mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse al gigante, un hombre que casi le sacaba una cabeza y aun así, parecía un niño, con sus pequeños ojos multicolores llenos de lagrimas y demasiada pureza para ser reales, Jensen casi podía verse asimismo conservándolo para el resto de su vida.  
  
\- No llores... - le pidió en vano, colocando su mano sobre la de Jared, que se frotaba el rostro desesperadamente. - No te hará sentir mejor ir con Chace, el es muy temperamental...es un niño...bueno tu pareces un niño, y ni siquiera se si me entiendes, Jared.  
  
Los sollozos parecieron aumentar y Jensen hizo una mueca que pronto paso a una muchísimo mas diferente, era sorpresa cuando sintió los brazos de Jared rodearle y abrazarle mientras seguía llorando.  
  
Estaba llorando como un jodido bebe en sus brazos, y no tenia idea de que hacer, estaba...estaba en shock, con ese mono gigante aplastándole contra su cuerpo sin dejar de llorar y probablemente ensuciando su pijama.  
  
Se sentía tan mal por haber incrementado el dolor, que no escucho los pasos en el pasillo y mucho menos la puerta de su habitación abrirse.  
  
Su hijo mayor los observo por unos minutos, sabia que algo pasaba porque no había manera de que la televisión se pudiera escuchar tan nítida en su habitación, pero no era esto lo que se esperaba.  
  
La posición de su padre le permitía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos algo adormilado, mirando justo en su dirección, pidiendo por una ayuda silenciosa.  
  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó como si no le interesara, pero no pudo ocultar el tono de preocupación en su voz lo que hizo sonreír internamente a su padre, porque detrás de toda esa ira e irritación que tenia su hijo de por medio, aun estaba ahí el amoroso y hermoso niño que él crio.  
  
\- Esta preocupado... preocupado porque sigas enfadado. - murmuro, sabiendo que su hijo lo escucharía y que Jared también, aunque no estaba seguro de que supiera de lo que estaban hablando entre los dos. - Es un niño después de todo.  
  
Un bufido incrédulo abandona los labios del adolescente - Tu no lo miras como un niño... - murmuro mas para si que para nadie, pero concentrándose de inmediato en el castaño.  
  
\- Jay - llamó arrodillándose frente a donde el hombre se aferraba con fuerza a su padre sin dejar de llorar, por un segundo le recordó a él mismo cuando no quería separarse de su padre para ir a la escuela  
  
\- Jared, mira a Chace. - le susurro al oído, casi forcejeando con el para separarlo de su cuerpo y dejar que este mirara a Chace, que por lo que veía pensaba dejarlo en claro a Jared algo que Jensen como padre sabría definir si era una mentira. Conocía muy bien a su hijo, y por lo que esperaba de el, venia a disculparse.  
  
\- Eres torpe -acuso con una ligera sonrisa -Pero tampoco debí tratarte así... solo era un celular después de todo - murmuro encogiéndose de hombros -No llores mas, no estoy enfadado y... lo siento - dijo, algo bajo y con un ligero gruñido de por medio.  
  
El hombre en los brazos de Jensen pareció analizar cada palabra con cuidado, como si buscara entenderlas o buscar un significado mas allá del que estas tenían, buscar algo entre las palabras y las muecas que Chace hacia conforme avanzaba en su monologo, que Jensen escuchaba con una sonrisa orgullosa, y eso también llamo la atención de Jared, quien miro a Jensen y luego a Chace, su cabello castaño removiéndose con cada movimiento que hacia, parecía buscar diferentes opiniones.  
  
\- No esta molesto, Jared. - le dijo luego de unos segundos Jensen, en los que Chace comenzaba a impacientarse.  
  
Jared parece pensarlo un poco más, mientras lleva sus manos a secar y quitar los surcos de lagrimas  para luego sonreír tímido, e incorporándose un poco abraza a Chace para sorpresa de ambos hombres.  
  
\- Wow...gigante...creo.. - Chace suspira, rindiéndose a que Jared haga lo que quiera, mientras que Jensen aguanta la risa al ver a su hijo casi desaparecer debajo del cuerpo gigante, del nuevo miembro de la familia.  
  
Para Chace es como recordar estar en los brazos de su padre por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, y se siente tan confuso, tan extraño, como si fuera una experiencia lejana que había quedado perdida en el tiempo. Ahora tiene la necesidad, con la adolescencia y la escucha y todo haciendo estragos con el, Chace necesita sentirse seguro, y no con su padre, drogadicto y perdido en su propio dolor, Jared parece ser su momentánea ancla, y se aferra a ella tan fuerte que piensa que puede romperla.  
  
Se sorprende demasiado cuando los brazos lo aferran con mas cuidado ahora, y una de mas enormes manos se frota por su espalda como consolándolo, como si leyera sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
\- Y lo abrazo durante casi una hora... - Jensen dio un suspiro derrotado, dejando caer su cabeza nuevamente contra la barra tumbando el ya olvidado trago de tequila o margaritas que Matt le ha servido hace tiempo. - ni siquiera a mi me ha abrazado...mierda.  
  
Su amigo trato de contener la carcajada y él se lo agradece bastante, pero sus intentos se fueron a la mierda en menos de cinco minutos.  
  
 -¿Estas celoso de tu propio hijo? -murmuro riendo -Tengo que conocer a ese chico, es todo un galán - se burlo de nuevo.  
  
\- ¡Cállate! - grito golpeando la mesa, pero pronto dio un sollozo que ahogo en su garganta de forma teatral, viendo como las carcajadas de Bomer aumentaban con ello. - No estoy celoso de Chace sino de Jared...bueno de Chace también porque quien no querría tener ese cuerpo...pero...mierda, quiero...lo quiero... - susurro adormilado.  
  
\- Lo quieres... - repitió sin mala intención, sonriendo comprendiendo el sentimiento y sintiéndose algo aliviado de que al fina haya aparecido alguien capaz de llamar la atención de Jensen. - Estas enamorado...- el sonido del teléfono del artista los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos, Bomer mira curioso a Jensen y este a él, son casi las dos de la mañana quien demonios le llama a esa hora.  
  
\- Cállate, imbécil -  Gruño cuando vio el identificador de llamadas, eran las tres de la mañana, así que su hijo no podría estarle llamando mas que para regañarlo, a menos que.... - ¿sucedió algo?  
  
Un gran suspiro se oyó al otro lado de la línea, lo que no le pareció ninguna buena señal.  
  
\- Papa - comenzó su hijo adolescente, se oía asustado como casi no lo escuchaba desde que era un poco un niño. - No se, no se como sucedió, el estaba sentado afuera de la puerta de tu cuarto y solo le quite la vista por un segundo, mientras acostaba a Colin y… y… y... se fue. -termino con un tono de voz bajo.  
  
\- ¿Se fue? ¿Se fue? ¿¡Dejaste que se fuera!? - Grito esta vez, levantándose en la silla y ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Bomer, mientras Jensen se abría paso en la multitud hacia la salida, empujando a cuanto idiota se le atravesara en el medio de su camino. - ¿¡Dejaste que se fuera!? - repite, mas lucido y mucho mas furioso, pateando la puerta del local para salir a la fría calle, igual de  atestada que el local, pese a ser de madrugada.  
  
\- No, claro que no, es decir... - tomo aire nervioso. – cuando, cuando me di cuenta la... puerta estaba abierta, joder y camina muy rápido…. –mascullo, demasiado asustado y arrepentido por cada cosa que había dicho de Jared. - Te juro que fue un accidente...  
  
\- ¿Un accidente, Chace? ¿Que edad tienes?  ¿Tres? ¡Por dios! - Su exclamación parece escucharse en toda la calle, mientras camina hacia el auto de Hartley, el que ha conseguido que este le preste mientras el suyo sale del local en una semana mas. - ¿Buscaste por toda la calle? ¿Colin esta bien?  
  
\- Esta llorando. - contestó con la voz algo rasposa. - Lo busque en las inmediaciones del apartamento, no esta... por ninguna parte.  
  
\- OK... - Jensen dio un largo suspiro, apoyándose contra la puerta del auto color cian, respirando agitadamente y pensando a donde diablos podía haber ido Jared, o si siquiera lo había hecho a propósito.  
  
  
  
¿Acaso había recordado? Y si era así, que podría hacer alguien como el que no sabia nada de Jared, cuyo nombre ni siquiera era el propio, no sabia absolutamente nada y eso en un momento como este le aturdía; pensamientos tanto oscuros como crueles viniendo a su mente junto con la imagen del hombre de ojos multicolores y cabello castaño, mas suave que la misma seda.  
  
Entre la confusión y el miedo de que este fuera lo que no aparentaba, con sus cambios de humor, su comportamiento de niño y su falta  de memoria, Jensen tomo una decisión en medio de la noche fría y oscurecida por la neblina. Tomaría el chance de buscar a Jared, porque quizás fuera alguien malvado, pero para Jensen esa semana y media que levaba con el, su vida había cambiado, gracias a ese hombre.  
  
\- Cuida de Col, yo lo buscare.  
  


 

**([Anterior](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/5535.html#cutid1) )**

  
  
La luz a esas horas es escasa,  cada  esquina esta ligeramente iluminada por pequeños postes con pequeñas lámparas lo que deja a la mayoría del lugar a oscuras, los imponentes arboles se aprovechan proyectando sus sombras con fuerza y con la poca luz, cada una se hace un poco más grande, mas aterradora en opinión del castaño de ojos verdes, cristalinos por él miedo, el lugar es muy diferente de cuando Jensen le lleva a jugar, no hay risas, ni animalitos, ni nada más y por supuesto él no esta ahí. Lo que hace el lugar aun mas feo, en un inicio fue ahí porque esperaba encontrarse con la gran sonrisa de Jensen, abriendo los brazos para él como aquella ves que le llego a jugar ahí, pero en su lugar solo encontró un lugar que parecía un cuento de terror como los que le cuenta Colin cuando esta aburrido, un ruido lo hace saltar en el lugar y las lagrimas bajan mientras se abraza a si mismo, por el miedo y él frio que empieza a correr.

Este lugar no es para el, no cuando Jensen no esta, se siente perdido sin el, lo quiere de vuelta; ¡Lo quiere ahora! Pero Jensen no esta en ningún lugar al que siempre le lleva, y Chace nunca quiso decirle donde estaba, porque no volvía a casa o porque no se había despedido, odia a Chace, quiere a Jensen, solo Jensen.

Se siente mas protegido con el. Sabe que no debe estar solo, aunque no debería vagar solo, pero no porque Jensen se lo diga sino porque algo dentro de el se lo dice, algo dentro le grita que debe tener cuidado, que es débil, y que ese lugar, rodeado de vasta oscuridad, es simplemente el comienzo del peligro.

Sus pies tropiezan varias veces, y por alguna razón siente que el suelo no es su lugar, que son los altos cielos a donde debe ir, que es allí arriba donde debería estar, como esas cosas voladoras vivientes que Jensen le enseño, Palomas el le llama, quiero volar como una.

Quiere volar... quiere irse de ahí y encontrar a Jensen y perderse en sus brazos y de paso hacerle sonreír, no lo hace mucho y eso lo pone triste, porque la sonrisa de Jensen es linda, pacifica, de confianza y ahora él tiene miedo, mucho miedo porque no tiene esa confianza, ese alivio que siente su pecho cuando le tiene cerca.

Ahoga un sollozo cuando le parece ver una sombra haciéndole retroceder y encogerse mas sobre si mismo, tiene miedo... mucho y no sabe que hacer, o que pesar.

Hay un montón de piedras que se atraviesan en su camino, y cuando se da cuenta las esta escalando, dándose cuenta de que son iguales que las piedras que Jensen llama escaleras, las cuales usan para subir a su apartamento. Están vagamente iluminadas de amarillo y rojo, muy atrayentes para Jared, el hombre perdido, quien sigue el rumbo de la luz, dando sollozos, como cada vez que Jensen le niega algo.

Sus ojos brillantes de lagrimas, miedo y añoranza, se fijan en como la luz se va haciendo mucho mas grande, mas larga, hasta que la luz le invade, y siente una paz enorme inundarle el corazón, se siente en casa, como en los brazos de Jensen, su salvador.

Camina entre el extraño edificio, su respiración y sus sollozos calmándose pero pese a que se siente seguro, aun siente una opresión... no sabe como volver a casa, con Jensen... el terrible sentimiento de que no le va a volver se lleva la tranquilidad que había sentido al entrar al lugar... solo quiere que Jensen le abrace.

Camino un rato mirando el lugar buscando distraerse, le llaman la atención el color de las pinturas de las paredes y algunas le hacen sonreír, llega hasta un lugar muy adornado lleno de cosas brillantes que lo hace querer acercarse y tocarlas un poquito, pero recordar como rompió el juguete de Chace por curioso le hace detenerse en él lugar, aguantándose los deseos traviesos en su cabeza, se sentó entonces en él suelo frente al altar, abraza sus piernas y se queda ahí admirando las extrañas pero reconfortantes figuras.

 

 H estado buscando por tres horas, preguntándole a cuanto hombre borracho se detenga frente a el, dando la descripción de Jared como un mantra, "Alto como un montaña, cabello de castaño y rostro de ángel" la mayoría de las respuesta le llevo a bares llenos de prostitutas, con la isma descripción de Jared.

Frustrado, la plaza principal de Henderson llega a su mente, con retazos de Jared en ella, recuerdos que opacan a los de Colin y Chace.

La droga en su sistema hace las luces de los semáforos explosiones nucleares que le ciegan cada vez que se fija en ellas, y le asusta que Jared le vea en este estado, con licor en su sistema casi tanto como las anfetaminas y el valium que Matt le ha dado al comienzo de la noche. No es capaz de ver si la luz brillante que ve en el horizonte es una farola o la luz del amanecer, o quizás un auto demasiado alto en el cielo.

Hay monos y ángeles danzando a su alrededor cada vez que cierra los ojos, cuando la plaza se hace presente. Suspira aliviado porque sabe que esta cerca de llegar, y aunque la esperanza de que este allí se apaga progresivamente, no va a perder la oportunidad de dar un vistazo.

Estaciona el auto en la esquina frente a la plaza, no sin antes llevarse por el medio los contenedores de basura que rebosan en la calle, regándolos por toda la acera.

La plaza esta igual de mal iluminada que siempre, pero hoy parece ser peor con su vista nublada mientras se mueve lo mas consciente que puede entre los acres que adornan el camino que lleva a la iglesia, formado de piedras antiguas y caminos de hadas, Jensen parece perder un pedazo de su alma con cada paso, pensando que Jared no aparecerá mas nunca en su vida.

No puede vislumbrar nada mas allá de los arboles, y el nombre de Jared sale ronco y desgastado de sus labios, no hay respuesta, y se alegra de estar semi inconsciente, porque sino, estaría llorando de dolor, como el niño que sabe no ha dejado de ser.

Si esta allí fuera, si aun es el Jared que ha conocido esta semana, Jensen es consciente de que las probabilidades de que este llorando sean muchas, de que este encogido en una esquina, solo...muy solo.

¿Le necesitara? ¿Estará llamando su nombre?

No lo sabe, y le duele no saberlo.

Se tropieza con los escalones de la iglesia, dándose de bruces contra el suelo y esta seguro de que se ha roto la nariz, pero el dolor es mínimo a diferencia de como debería ser. Esta mas aturdido ahora, como cuando el sol le da de frente, a el que tiene en su sangre parte de vampiro.

Se alza del suelo con dificulta y termina de subir las escaleras que llevan a la iglesia, iluminada con luces amarillas que atravesando los vitrales se trasforman en una gama de colores carmesí que rodean toda su entrada. Nunca ha estado allí. Nunca llevo a sus hijos, ni se preocupo porque alguno de ellos tuviera algo en lo que creer.

Esta sucio y manchado, lleno de oscuridad que el mismo ha puesto ahí, rechazo y odio que el mismo ha creado, pero no se siente mal cuando atraviesa el lugar, porque para el ese lugar no tiene importancia en su mente o corazón, ni en su entera vida.

Camina entre las bancas, mirando en los rincones mas oscuros con ojos nublados, pero algo al frente llama su atención, y son esos hombros anchos y esa espalda del tamaño de un árbol, con ese cabello castaño revuelto - o negro como sus ojos turbios lo ven. Es eso lo que le hace gimotear mientras con pasos apresurados busca alcanzarle.

El gimoteo llama la atención de Jared que aun con sus ojos algo rojos por las lagrimas, quiere voltear pero tiene algo de miedo y se acurruca un poco haciéndose hacia atrás cosa un poco inútil por su tamaño que la banca de la primera fila de aquella iglesia jamás llega a cubrir por completo.

\- ¿Jared? - Jensen maldice a la iglesia sin importarle nada, ¿porque demonios hacen tan largos los pasillos? Esta tan lejos de Jared, y siente que no podrá seguir a menos que lo tenga entre sus brazos. - ¿Jared?

Al oír su nombre, el nombre que Jensen le dio y le hace sentir tan realizado y feliz hace que deje de esconderse y levante sus ojos al hombre que esta enfrente de él, sus lagrimas empiezan a salir solas, lagrimas de felicidad tanto que empieza gimotear antes de pararse y correr hacia Jensen, aferrándose al hombre con fuerza y de sorpresa - Jen, Jen... Jen -dijo, con la voz algo ronca y que salía con algo de dificultad.

El corazón de Jensen se paraliza, esas palabras son su salvación, esta seguro de ello; ni siquiera puede pararse a pensar en lo ronca y hasta sexy que suena Jared hablando, no tiene tiempo de analizarlo porque su cuerpo le exige aferrarse a ese niño alto como una montaña, apretarlo contra si y nunca dejarlo ir.

\- Jared... Oh Jared... - el saborear tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo no le da mucho espacio para pensar en preguntarle si esta bien, o como es que ahora habla.

Los gimoteos del Jared aumentan, parece que escuchar la voz de Jensen en sus labios también le tranquiliza.

– Jen. - repite antes de dejar escapar un sollozo, escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro del artista llenándose del olor de este, que debajo de otro algo extraño le hace sonreír porque Jensen lo encontró y ahora esta en su casa, porque su hogar es con ese hombre.

 

 

 

Hay un montón de cosas que Jensen odia en el mundo, aparte del mundo en si, pero las mas relevantes en ellas son las jodidas palomas en la mañana a la ventana de su apartamento, y la jodida voz de Chace metiéndose a través de su sueño como una serpiente siseante que solo viene a morderlo y a llenarlo de veneno.  
  
Esa mañana no es la excepción - esta lejos de eso - y Chace patalea, gruñe, y casi le muerde la pantorrilla, todo con tal y su padre se levante de la cama, no funciona, y el chico tarda dos minutos en rendirse. Solo para buscar a quien despertara a Jared realmente. Hace dos semanas y media que no ha estado durmiendo en su habitación, se ha hecho una cama con el sofá viejo que guardaban en el desván y allí es donde ha estado durmiendo, con pintura en sus talones y parte de su pecho, envuelto en sabanas llenas de alcohol y otros fluidos que no viene al caso mencionar.  
  
Chace no gruñe tanto como antes, de eso esta seguro, pero todo saben porque, la música alta en sus oídos les da la respuesta, y Jensen quiere tirarse por el edificio por haber accedido a convertir a su hijo en uno mas de la sociedad, comprándole un BlackBerry que le hace mas igual a todos, como Jensen nunca quiso que fuera.  
  
Ahora, el único capaz de sacar a Jensen de la cama es el nuevo habitante de la casa, Jared, el gigante que tiene que inclinarse para no darse contra el techo del desván, alias "el espacio personal de Jensen", donde nadie - absolutamente nadie - puede entrar.   
  
Incluso su hijo refunfuña desde la puerta, pero Jared es diferente, y Jensen sospecha que no le extrañaría que un día de estos, en los que el malhumor sea demasiado en su cuerpo, le muerda y el chico lo disfrute.  
  
De pronto unos pasos mas pesados aparecen en la puerta donde Chace esta parado casi de color morado apretando los puños y claramente apunto de ponerse a gritar como loco pero la alegría de Jared parece apaciguar cualquier ira o enojo, y eso es extraño.  
  
\- Jen, Jen, Jen - llamó el hombre entrando, sin inmutarse por el gruñido del artista y se deja caer al lado de este removiéndolo. - Jen, Jen.  
  
Jensen se deja acunar en los brazos de Jared, enterrando su cabeza debajo de la almohada con la cual intenta apagar el sonido de la voz de  Jared canturreando su nombre una y otra vez, y se siente como esos días en los que Chace lo único que decía era "Nina" en vez de mama; gruñe cuando Jared escala su cuerpo, quedando completamente sobre el, y si estuviera mas despierto y menos anonadado, seguramente se calentaría.  
  
Su hijo, aparte de haberse calmado, esta sonrojado, observando como ese hombre se remueve contra el cuerpo de su padre, y avergonzado no tarda en cerrar la puerta tras el mientras se dirige a su habitación.  
  
\- ¿Jen? -pregunto de nuevo pasando sus dedos curiosos por cada parte del rostro del artista, buscando que abra esos ojos verdes y hermosos y que le vea -Jeeeeeeeen - llamó con mas fuerza casi encima de este.  
  
\- Déjame solo... - masculla, apartando su rostro de las manos del gigante sobre el, dando un gruñido amenazador. - necesito dormir un poco mas... - sus labios, resecos por el frio parecen simplemente hacer mímica de sus ultimas palabras, ya que comienza a caerse dormido gracias al calor de Jared.  
  
\- Jen -susurro Jared viéndole como se queda dormido, un puchero aparece en su rostro y esta a punto de gritar pero se queda embelesado observando al hombre dormir, sus finos rasgos y su hermoso rostro que lo hace sonreír y pronto esta acomodándose mejor en él colchón y atrayendo a Jensen a su pecho quedándose a dormir con él  
  
Para cuando Jensen se despierta, Chace se ha ido y la casa esta en silencio, se siente como un irresponsable al no haber llevado a ninguno de sus hijos a la escuela, pero también se siente un poco...caliente, porque Jared esta semi desnudo sobre el, con una de sus piernas sobre su erección, y eso...ese es el punto en el que se olvida de sus hijos y comienza a pensar cuanto tiempo tiene sin hacer esto en serio.  
  
El calor de Jared es demasiado fuerte y sorprendentemente agradable, no siente frio en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y cuando voltea la cabeza se encuentra con él castaño también dormido y sin percatarse de nada, solo aferrado a él y con una ligera sonrisita.  
  
Su cabello cubre casi todo su rostro, pero aun así puede ver sus labios pronunciar lo que parecer ser su nombre.   
  
Jared no ha dejado de decirlo desde ese día, y aunque le tomo tiempo acostumbrarse a escuchar su voz en la casa, todos parecieron aceptar la posibilidad de que Jared podía aprender a hablar. Era reconfortante escucharle, calentaba el corazón de cada uno de los habitantes de la casa, pero no contaban con que Jared diría el nombre del patriarca de los Ackles tan repetidamente como para enloquecerlos.  
  
\- Te envidio... - susurro, alzando una mano para acariciar la línea fuerte de su mandíbula. - Eres...eres como ella, iluminas todo...incluso a mi.  
  
El hombre bajo su tacto, se remueve y él nombre “Jen" aun en sueños escapa de sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír pues por lo que ve Jared esta soñando con él, esas pequeñas cosas le hacen preguntarse que ve ese extraño hombre en él, porque sonríe tanto cuando esta a su lado, pareciera sentir la misma seguridad que él cuando están juntos... sí el no es mas que un drogadicto que esta esperando a que sus hijos sean mayores para darse una dosis bien fuerte, que simplemente acabe con todo... aunque últimamente la idea ni ronda su mente con la frecuencia de antes y quizás sea porque Jared ha revolucionando su mundo.  
  
No se siente cómodo teniendo esos pensamientos cerca de el, y a veces la distancia de su estudio y su habitación que ahora es ocupada por Jared, no es suficiente esa distancia para que Jensen pueda volver a sentirse miserable como antes de que el hombre a su lado existiera en su vida.  
  
Con un largo suspiro, que hace su pecho subir y bajar, Jensen se da cuenta de como Jared se aferra mas a el, y no le deja muchas opciones de adonde moverse, aun cuando no quiere que la lujuria por el hombre se multiplique y ascienda por sobre la paz que su cuerpo le da.

  
\- Jared, hora de despertar... - finalmente se rinde a tener que escuchar la retahíla de Jen por el resto del día empezando desde este momento, y le llama, zarandeándole por el hombro para que se mueva; esta claro que no entendió que Jared es tan pesado como una montaña.

  
-Humsjirwdjf - murmuro ininteligible el hombre, usando bastante fuerza para acomodar a Jensen mejor entre sus brazos y seguir durmiendo, su erección mañanera rosándose con el muslo del rubio, pero Jared ni se percata de eso ni de nada totalmente absorto en su mundo.

  
 - Vamos gigante...despierta... - Jensen intento forcejear contra Jared, pero era como estar apresado entre dos paredes solidas como lo eran sus brazos que ahora rodeaban completamente su cuerpo. - Jared... - soltó un suspiro derrotado, la respiración de Jared erizando los vellos de su nuca con cada resoplido. - despierta...por favor...por lo que mas quieras, no quiero correrme con tu cuerpo pegado al mío... - "porque eso seria horrible"

  
Al estar tratando de quitarse al hombre de encima, que parece tomo la mala costumbre de dormir mas de lo debido de él, se mueva mas para aferrarlo a él y entre sueños sin darse cuenta empieza a restregar su erección contra el muslo de Jensen soltando un pequeño gemidito ante la extraña sensación que aun en sueños le recorre.

  
Decir que Jensen se sorprende con la acción de Jared es poco, casí tiene un ataque al corazón al sentirlo allí, en toda su extensión, no es que no lo haya visto sin ropa, en especial porque le había estado bañando todos los días, sino porque Jared era grande, y aparentemente lo era aun mas erecto; duro y caliente contra su cuerpo que ahora despertaba en su totalidad.

  
Un gemido ahogado por la almohada salió de el antes de que usando toda a su fuerza consiguiera separarse de Jared, huyendo despavorido del hombre en la cama que se aferro un ultima vez a el antes de dejarlo ir. Jensen esperaba que se calmara, que no siguiera haciéndolo, pero Jared no se detuvo, la sensación nueva y prohibida llevándose poco a poco la cordura del hombre semi inconsciente.

  
Un gimoteo ahogado, entre sorprendido y fascinado escapa de los delgados labios, mientras este sigue restregándose esta vez en la almohada que se deslizo en su lugar cuando logro liberarse, las mejillas de Jared se tiñen de rojo y conforme aumenta el ritmo, suelta en forma de jadeo levemente el nombre de Jensen, todo ante la atenta mirada de este.

  
Es una escena intima, y Jensen no debería estar presente, debería haberse ido cuando pudo, pero esta pegado al suelo, paralizado por la vista que se vuelve conforme pasa el tiempo en mas erótica y mucho mas provocativa, puede ver como el cuerpo de Jared comienza a perlarse en sudor, y de como su cabello se pega a su rostro.

  
Sus pezones se pegan a la infantil piyama que el castaño había elegido en la tienda, y su boca se abre buscando aire.

  
\- Jen. - jadeo de nuevo aumentando el ritmo o eso parece pues estruja sus manos contra la almohada fuertemente cerca de lo que promete ser su primer orgasmo.

  
Se esta masturbando en nombre de Jensen, que solo atina a llevar una mano a su boca mientras el mismo introduce una mano en sus bóxers, apoyándose en la pared para poder tener mejor control de su cuerpo y de sus temblorosas piernas. Jared jadea su nombre como un mantra, en gemiditos cortos que ahoga contra la cama.

  
Cada gemido con su nombre de por medio se escucha tan jodidamente caliente para el rubio que siente espasmos de placer con cada uno, que lo dejan cada vez mas reducido a una cosa caliente contra la pared. Solo considerar que Jared esta pensando en él, parece volver loca a su polla que se para más conforme mueve su mano por ella.

  
Su mano emula la velocidad que Jared usa para llenarse de placer, y comienza a arrepentirse de haberse separado de su cuerpo, debería estar allí dejando que Jared encontrara alivio contra el, alivio que el podría convertir en mutuo. El cuerpo de Jared tiembla y un gemido largo se escapa de sus labios.

  
Ver a ese hombre contraerse y moverse como lo esta haciendo justo ahora, con espasmos de placer tan grandes que esta claro que esta terminando es algo que no puede dejar de describir como lo mas sexi y caliente que ha visto en su vida, principalmente por la sonrisita pequeña en el rostro del hombre que vuelve a caer en un sueño profundo.

  
No tiene la fuerza para seguirse masturbando, le da vergüenza haberlo estado haciendo en la presencia del ángel que duerme en la cama, como si nada hubiese pasado, sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo aun respirando agitadamente pero visiblemente dormido.

  
Su habitación huele a sexo y a Jared.

  
Debe escapar de eso, o terminara haciendo una locura de la que se arrepentirá.

 

  
Jared esta sentado en el banquito del desayunador jugando con dos carritos de Colin, haciendo sonidos de motores que el otro día vio en un canal de televisión,  riendo cuando los choca levemente sin darse cuenta de la mirada cariñosa de Jensen delante de él que luego de observarle unos minutos más se voltea seguir preparando la cena, son las una de la tarde y sus hijos no deben tardar en llegar hambrientos como siempre, y Chace furioso porque esta mañana se haya quedado durmiendo, lo bueno es que últimamente el carácter del chico parece mas tranquilo y aun no sabe la razón, quizás Jared no ha volteado solo su vida completamente.

  
Casi no puede aguantar una risa cuando uno de los autos se cae al suelo y Jared lo ve con miedo, como si temiera que Jensen le regañara por el ruido, como tiende hacer con Chace cuando le sube demasiado al televisor de la sala; pero Jensen no dice nada, esta seguro que Jared seria su hijo mas mimado, en caso de que lo fuera.

  
\- ¿Sabes? Eso lo hacen solo los niños, tu debes de ser mayor que Chace, así que...¿no se te hace raro? - pregunta mientras sigue cortando los vegetales que previamente a lavado.

  
-Mmmmm- dice Jared, como si estuviera pensando mientras junta su carrito y lo limpia con sus manos - ra... -el intento de la palabra queda cortado a medias. - ra... -lo intenta de nuevo pero no lo logra así que algo triste se sienta en la mesa aun jugando con el carrito -Jen, Jen….

  
\- ¿Que es? ¿Un nuevo dialecto? - se burla el artista, viéndolo de reojo. - Hablas el idioma "Jen", vamos intenta decir algo mas, se que puedes. - le incita, dejando el cuchillo lo mas alejado de la orilla y luego se acerca a Jared.

  
Jared le mira acusadoramente con un puchero pero luego sonríe cuando Jensen lo hace, le gusta cuando Jensen sonríe.

  
\- Jen. - repite de nuevo.

  
\- Oh mierda, eres un caso perdido. - masculla el de ojos verdes ahora llenos de diversión al ver a Jared frustrarse. - Vamos, intenta decir Colin o Chace.

  
\- Co... Co... cha .co... - murmuro cruzándose de brazos luego, cuando ve a Jensen aguantar la risa con su pobre intento.

  
\- ¿Intentabas decir chocolate? - Va a hacerse sangre como siga mordiéndose los labios, mientras ve a Jared, se esta enfadando y por un momento la tentación de enfadarlo mas se hace presente en Jensen. - Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo, dice Co-lin...Co...lin - se acerco a Jared apoyándose en la barra para quedar de frente - Dilo.

  
\- Co... Co... -empezó a murmurar y al tener a Jensen tan cerca, intenta con mas fuerza -Co... co... Colin...

  
\- ¡Si! - Jensen le aplaude, costumbre que no perdió para su sorpresa. - Sabría que podrías decir algo mas que Jay, ahora practica con Chace, estoy seguro de que podras decir muchas cosas mas, podría a enseñarte a leer. - Habla con tanta soltura, olvidando que a Jared aun le cuesta entender lo que esta diciendo.

  
Cuando Jensen le aplaude le gusta tanto el sonido que repite el movimiento, casí brincando en el lugar pues nunca había aplaudido.

  
\- Cha.. Cha... cha - niega con la cabeza regresando a l puchero que se hace mas grande al oir a Jensen hablar tan rápido, porque cuando lo hace no puede seguir sus palabras muy bien – Jen.

  
\- Oh, no te esfuerces mucho, ya te saldrá decirlo... - se rio por lo bajo estirando una mano para acariciarle el cabello, sedoso como la primera vez. -  pero quizás deberías intentar copiar lo que digo, y así poco a poco aprender.

  
El hombre alto y de sonrisa fácil se recuesta en el toque contrario, suspirando de alivio con este - A... asíiii

  
\- ¿Así o si? - se rio Jensen, llevando esta vez su mano a la mejilla de Jared. - Aprenderás, pero...solo no sigas diciendo solamente mi nombre, o Chace terminara golpeándote.

  
-¿Uh? -dijo el hombre extrañado, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro pero luego se encogió de hombros y puso su mano sobre la mano que él artista tenia sobre su mejilla, manteniéndola ahí y sonriéndole.

  
De la nada, las imágenes de esta mañana regresaron a Jensen, quien se separo bruscamente de Jared, que le miro un poco decepcionado; sus manos buscaron rápidamente en que ocuparse mientras intentaba ocultarse de Jared, no podía ver esos ojos sin pensar en esa mañana, y pensar que creía estar superándolo.

  
\- ¿Por que no vas por uno de los libros de Colin? Quizás puedas ir leyendo mientras cocino. - intento que su voz no saliera nerviosa, algo tan poco común en el, pero Jared provocaba cosas en el que nadie había hecho.

  
\- Hmmm - contestó con un puchero cruzándose de brazos y negando con su cabeza, mirando resentido al hombre frente a él, buscando que le pusiera atención... estaba celoso, aunque el no lo supiera porque no conocía el sentimiento y por mas tonto que sonara estaba celoso de la estúpida comida, porque por ella el artista no volteaba a verle.

  
Al cabo de unos segundos Jensen noto que Jared no se había movido, y que permanecía con su vista fija en el, en una expresión que de por mas le hacia lucir maduro, pero con sus facciones de niño bastante visibles aun. Dio un largo suspiro, y se pregunto si de verdad algún día podría ser algo mas que el padre de Jared, porque aparentemente eso era lo que estaba siendo.

  
\- Ve por el libro, Jared, y te enseñare. - ordeno, volteando su vista de nuevo a la cocina, que acababa de encender

  
Jared volvió a negar con la cabeza, sus ojos aun viendo la cocina con un puchero pero al final la mirada de advertencia del rubio le hiso ir por el libro, casí corriendo por la casa y brincando en los escalones haciendo a Jensen suspirar de nuevo cuando regreso con el mismo proceso.

  
\- Jen, así... así - dijo extendiendo las manos con el libro en ellas.

  
Fijando su vista luego en la ventana por donde una paloma pasaba.

  
\- ¿Ese? - suspira, bajando la intensidad del fuego de la cocina y dejando que los raviolis se cocinen a fuego lento, todo con tal de prestarle atención a Jared. - Caperucita roja. -  leyó Jensen en la portada, sonriendo bajito, pero agradeciendo que no hubiese tomado algo mas complicado. - ¿Quieres que te enseñe con este? - pregunto, observando como Jared no le prestaba atención. - ¿Jared?

  
Jared observa la paloma subir y bajar, totalmente serio, curioso como si el animal le recordara algo pero no sabe que y pensar en eso solo hace que el duela la cabeza. Pero no puede dejar de verla y ni siquiera se da cuenta que la atención del rubio, que antes tanto pidió esta sobre él... una silenciosa lágrimas baja por su mejilla, solo una pero el hombre la ve.

  
La lagrima no solo capta la atención de Jensen, sino que también lo hace la forma en la que el castaño ve al animal, como si le recordara algo.

  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Estas recordando? - pregunto rodeando la barra de cerámica para ponerse a su espalda, un mano acariciando sus hombros, tratando de descubrir que es lo que siente.

  
Otra lagrima baja antes de que Jared se lleve una mano a la cabeza y frote un poquito, al fin saliendo del estado de shock en que estaba voltea a ver a Jensen con los ojos algo cansados.

  
\- Jen. - susurro con un puchero pequeñito, para luego ir a abrazar al hombre frente a él pero no con la fuerza de siempre, sino como si ocupara que lo protegiera de algo.

  
\- Esta bien, no tienes que forzarte a recordar... - tiene que reconocer que esta un poco asustado por lo que Jared pueda recordar, empezando por que no sabe como Jared era antes, las dudas comienzan a llegar a el y le asusta, es tan simple como eso.

  
Le atrapa con sus brazos, casí asfixiándolo contra su pecho y dejando que se esconda allí.

  
No se da cuenta cuando la puerta se abre y Colin entra por delante de Chace corriendo y con claras intenciones de gritar pero que se queda en silencio cuando los ve.

  
\- Papá. - susurro preocupado.

  
\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Chace también dejando la mochila en el sillón. - Estas pálido papa... - agrego al ver como tiene a Jared, aferrado a el como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar y le preocupa demasíado que su padre se aferre tanto a un hombre que puede irse en cualquier momento, aunque parece a veces que el sentimiento es mutuo, se pregunta si lo seguirá siendo cuando ese hombre, al que han llamado Jared por casí dos meses recuerde... lo peor de todo es que no solo su padre se ha aferrado a él...

  
\- Es...esta recordando. Creo que esta recordando. - afirma en voz alta, algo temblorosa aun, pero sin perder la firmeza de su agarre sobre Jared, que tiene el rostro escondido en su pecho, al menos ya no esta temblando, solo allí dejando que Jensen le abrace.

  
\- Eso significa... -comenzó Colin volteando a ver a su hermano con lagrima en los ojos, pero él primogénito de Jensen se queda en silencio, encaminándose a la cocina.

  
\- Terminare de cocinar -dijo simplemente, pero cosa que su padre agradece porque puede quedarse con Jared que ha cerrado los ojos y recostado su cabeza en su pecho, pero que aun parece algo asustado.

  
Los minutos pasan y todos guardan silencio, Colin se ha sentando en el sillón observando a Jared con miedo y los ojos llorosos, mientras que Jensen  no lo suelta esperando cualquier otra reacción, el olor de la comida empieza a sentirse y Chace esta empezando a impacientarse por el silencio, Colin también y esta vez hasta Jensen, ahora sabe de quien lo heredaron sus hijos que cada tres segundos vuelve a verlo, pero es Jared quien rompe el silencio haciendo un sonidito al separase de Jensen un poco, como si no hubiera pasado nada, mueve su nariz, sonriendo con él olor a la comida.

  
Decir que los Ackles se sorprenden es poco, parece el mismo, y no parece haber cambiado en nada, ni siquiera dice nada - o hace el intento - solo se pone de pie y se acerca a Chace, dándole su mejor expresión de cachorro apaleado al de ojos azules, que le ve con una ceja alzada.

  
\- ¿Aun sigues siendo tu? - pregunto dudoso el hijo mayor, sacando los platos de la despensa pero sin perder de vista al hombre en la barra, ni de su padre que yace estático en el sofá.

  
Jared le ve unos segundos tratando de procesar la pregunta, algo parece diferente en el pero sonríe y asíente y es Colin el único Ackles que expresa lo que casí todos están pensando pero que ninguno esta dispuesto a decir tan sinceramente como el niño.

  
\- ¡Que dicha que no recordaste! -grito corriendo al gigante y abrazándose de su pierna.

  
No es un mal deseo que Jared no recuerde nunca, pero Jensen y Chace saben que no todo es color de rosas, menos un asunto tan delicado.

  
Al fin saliendo de su estado sorprendido, Jensen se deja caer contra el sofá, sus ojos cerrados, mientras inhala el olor de la comida y de Jared, que aun conserva en su cuerpo, definitivamente necesita dormir un poco mas.

  
\- Papa -llamó Chace -Ni se te ocurra ir a dormir. – gruño desde la cocina, conociendo los pensamientos del mayor.

  
\- Demándame. - mascullo poniéndose de pie para irse a la habitación, sin importarle que se tambalee en su camino a la habitación. - Se los encargo.

  
\- No puedes hacer eso - chillo el adolescente de la nada. - No puedes ir y esconderte del mundo en tu cama cada vez que pasa algo que no te gusta. - replico llamando la atención de Colin y Jared. - No puedes esconderte del mundo, no eres un niño ¿Qué no tuviste padres que te digieran eso o que? - gruño, dejando el vaso que sostenía  en el desayunador, resonando el agudo sonido en todo el lugar.

\- ¡No, no los tuve! - Las palabras de Jensen capturaron a Chace por sorpresa, haciéndole quedarse paralizado en el sitio mientras su padre se acercaba a el, repentinamente furioso. - Mi padres me negaron desde el momento que naci, me despreciaron toda su vida, era basura para ellos, ni siquiera se preocuparon por mi o que sucedió luego de que me fui, así no hables de las mierdas que no sabes, Chace. - sentencio, comenzando a girarse para ir a su habitación, ahora si que le dolía la cabeza.

  
El adolescente baja la cabeza al suelo, mordiéndose el labio... el no lo sabia ¿Cómo saberlo si Jensen nunca les dice nada de su vida antes de ellos?, no quiso decirlo solo estaba furioso no quiso ni traer malos recuerdos ni herir mas a su padre no cuando parece que cada herida lo hunde mas en las drogas y teme que un día despierte y ya no este... que se valla y nunca regrese como sucedió con su madre.

  
A pesar de que los recuerdos son confusos aun la recuerda y no quiere perder a su padre y que dentro de unos años los recuerdos de él también se ha confusos no quiere... y ahora este pequeño flash de como eran sus abuelos con su padre, le dan una idea del porque de los problemas de su padre.

  
\- ¡Mierda! Yo y mi gran bocota, porque no lo pensé antes - dijo agónicamente en un susurro.

  
Se dejo resbalar por la pared, pero antes de tocar el suelo, noto la mirada llorosa de Colin sobre el; no quería que su hermanito le viera así.

  
Así que siguiendo el ejemplo de Jensen - uno muy malo - corrió a esconderse a su habitación, encerrándose no solo dentro de la habitación sino dentro de si mismo, tal y como Jensen lo había hecho una vez en su vida.

  
Colin y Jared parecía haber sido abandonados en la cocina a su merced, como si ambos no fueran niños que necesitaran atención.

  
Los sollozos de Colin llamaron la atención de Jared que volvió a ver al niño un poco espantado, sin saber muy bien que hacer porque los pensamientos de Chace junto con la culpa estaban haciendo estragos en su cabeza y ni que decir los de Jensen -suspiro agachándose y alzando al niño con facilidad abrazándolo luego contra su pecho, dejándolo desahogarse porque de inmediato empezó a llorar mas fuerte, haciendo que Jared frunciera el seño, era mucho dolor para unas personas tan buenas.

 

  
Los días siguientes fueron agónicos para todos los Ackles, ninguno se hablaba entre ellos, y Jensen no salía de su habitación mas que para ir al baño o buscar un boceto en la habitación ocupada por Jared; este no le hablaba tampoco, aunque no era que no lo intentara, sencillamente Jensen no escuchaba.

  
Chace se había convertido en un chico e pocas palabras, seguía con la rutina normal pero se le notaba que una estaba afectado por los sucesos que le mismo había provocado, y aunque se fustigaba por ello, no notaba como dañaba a su hermanito.

  
El gigante se aburría en la casa, leyendo los libros de Colin y aprendiendo por si mismo a pronunciar cada palabra escrita, de la forma en la que Colin le enseñaba cada noche luego de hacer su tarea en silencio.

 

  
Contrario a la creencia popular, Jensen no siempre fue así.

  
Era un chico agradable cuando las personas se ganaban su confianza, incluso antes y  después de que se marchara de casa, para él, ese suceso aunque marco su vida, no definió – ni definirá – su destino, empezando por que el no cree en el destino. Para el, la vida la decide su dueño, en su caso, el es su propio dios, su propio dueño; no cree en nadie dándole ordenes.

  
Por eso se hizo artista, para expresar no solo su arte sino los sentimientos de su alma, ya sea haciendo grafitis en las paredes del centro de skate, o haciendo los volantes para las bandas locales. Algunas veces, cuando esta realmente aburrido, tomaba el pincel y comienza a acabar con las paredes de su habitación, y si tiene suerte hará algo con sentido y terminara vendiéndolo por internet.

  
El dinero nunca ha sido su fuerte, para alguien como el conseguir trabajo – a diferencia de lo que su hijo o el resto del mundo piense – le es fácil. Puede trabajar en casí todo, y sus músculos que esconde bajo sus suéteres negros, o sus chaquetas de cuero negro también.

  
Se esconde en si mismo mas de lo que las personas a su alrededor sepan. No le importa en lo mas mínimo si hiere los sentimientos de sus congéneres – sus hijos – o de sus amigos – Justin, a quien no le importa casí nada el estado de Jensen, y Matt, quien usualmente esta demasíado ocupado bebiendo licor como para darle un consejo realmente en serio – ciertamente no le importa nadie mientras esta en ese estado.

  
Como en este momento, esta consciente de que es de día, pero no de la fecha o siquiera la hora, los artistas no dejan que su día se mida por las reglas que la sociedad ha impuesto, el no es la excepción a ello. Ni siquiera es capaz de decir si sus hijos están en la casa, o si Jared esta.

  
No le importa Jared mucho en estos momentos, para el es otro habitante de la casa.

  
La droga nueva que Justin le ha traído en la madrugada reposa en la mesa, sin usar ni un mililitro de ella. Es liquida esta vez, y según Justin algo nuevo y mucho mas potente que la ultima vez. No lo ha tocado por que su mal humor es tal que no es capaz siquiera de escapar de la sensación, aun cuando sus manos tiemblen por la abstención a “liberarse“.

  
Esta molesto con su hijo, consigo mismo y con la vida misma. Y los recuerdos de su vida pasada no dejan de azotarle a cada momento, el desprecio y el odio, las peleas, la sangre, las lágrimas que hace años no es capaz de derramar.

  
Lo que mas parece dolerle es recordar lo cálido que eran los brazos de su madre antes de que todo empezara, lo reconfortante que era ser la mirada y las contantes palabras de orgullo de su padre, el era su campeón, el de ambos, su ángel, el orgullo de su familia del que todos esperaban se convirtiera en algo prestigioso que trajera mas orgullo aún a las arcas de la familia Ackles, que estaba conformado por doctores, ingenieros, contadores y eso esperaban de él, tanto que durante casí toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia se concentro en ser lo que esperaban de él, nunca nadie se preocupo por si era feliz, nunca vieron mas allá, el solo era _el perfecto hijo._

  
Y por algún tiempo, no le molesto pero como todo en la vida pronto las simples miradas de orgullo no eran suficientes, se sentía vacio, tonto, aburrido al no hacer las cosas que en realidad le gustaban, pero muy, muy por arriba de todo eso se sentía solo, encerrado dentro de su mismo cuerpo viendo su vida pasar y él como un simple espectador.

  
No sabe si fue eso lo que lo llevo a empezar a dar un giro a su vida, o sí fueron aquellos ojos verdes grisáceos del profesor de arte, Gates que vio en él mas allá de lo que cualquier ser humano hasta el momento había visto.

  
Era tan pequeño, tan delgado y se notaba a simple vista que tomar el sol no era su fuerte; su palidez asombraba incluso a su madre, quien le incitaba a salir a jugar con Josh, quien era el capitán de los Toros de la preparatoria Dallas; la respuesta siempre era la misma, y aunque Donna Ackles estaba acostumbrada a ellas no por eso la preocupación disminuía.

  
Para Jensen jugar al sol no era su fuerte, nunca lo había sido, y mucho menos ahora que estaba ocupado en algo mucho mejor que estudiar, y que mantenía oculto de sus padres, quienes siempre que le cuestionaban el porque de su larga estadía en su habitación, Jensen les respondía con un simple “estudio”.

  
“Estudiar” no era una palabra que definiera lo que en realidad hacia. Pasaba días enteros sumido en sus largos cuadernos de dibujo, los cuales adquirió gracias a su profesor de arte, ese hombre que era capaz de enloquecerlo cuando estaba cerca, podía ser su sonrisa pícara  o esos ojos entre verdes y grises que le miraban como si le atravesaran el alma.

  
Era incapaz de comprender su actitud enamorada, que le había llevado a descubrir lo que en realidad era, y no era – ni estaba cerca – un Ackles.

  
No estaba solo enamorado de su profesor que le correspondía con creces – lo que era ya realmente malo – sino que sus aspiraciones habían cambiado radicalmente, de ser nadie en la vida a querer ser un artista; un futuro que en los planes del patriarca Ackles no figuraban, mucho menos cuando el sueño del hombre era que su hijo mediano fuera un deportista como su hijo mayor.

  
No era un deportista, eso lo sabia Donna Ackles, lo que no sabia era lo que su hijo quería ser, con sus ropas negras y el maquillaje que ella misma le había visto vestir mas de una vez cuando regresaba a casa tarde en la noche. Ella no estaba segura de nada, y mucho menos advertida de lo que se le vendría encima ese día.

  
Era normal, todo lo normal que puede ser en una familia como los Ackles, normal despertar, normal desayuno, normal partida de la casa, con Josh yéndose a la universidad en su auto, su padre al trabajo y llevando a Mackenzie con el, y Jensen caminando solo, sin amigos, sin nadie que le acompañara, odiando cada segundo que pasaba bajo el sol, cada segundo que este tocaba su piel y hacia relucir sus pecas, que casí se perdían en su blanquecina piel.

  
La escuela se alzaba sobre la colina, donde se encontraban las mas prestigiosas viviendas de la ciudad, el distrito de la clase alta y de la mal llamada buena sociedad, donde Jensen vivía, y como si no fuera suficiente con ello, también estudiaba.

  
La preparatoria nunca había sido tan emocionante como ese ultimo mes, llegar a ella nunca había sido tan adictivo, y aunque odiaba conseguirse con sus compañeros de clases, que le trataban con pinza, Jensen Ackles estaba aprendiendo a vivir con ello, si todas sus mañanas iban a ser de esa forma; con Gates sujetando sus pequeñas caderas, luego de que le haya alabado por cada hoja llena de tinta china y tempera, esta era la vida que quería, de esta forma se sentía completo.

  
No sabia si era el profesor y sus suaves palabras, o los mordiscos que este dejaba por su cuello, probando la dulce virginidad que Jensen aun tenia, o el hecho de que esto y no ser novio de Katie Holmes, le produjera escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y una sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto.

  
Era algo que con su corta edad y experiencia nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando Josh pretendía ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo y le pasaba algunos buenos videos  porno, en donde mujeres tetonas, y de pocos sesos en su opinión, se dejaban hacer... bestialidades, a manos de hombres en su opinión, de pocos sesos también, esa fue la primera vez que pensó que algo iba mal con él pues en vez de calentarse se horrorizo. En un inicio pensó que era algo lento que aun no había despertado en él ese gen que hacía a sus compañeros casí morirse solo porque una chica les sonriera, las chicas eran lindas… lo admitía, pero eran muy pequeñas, frágiles, complicadas y en realidad aun no conocía a ninguna que lo pusiera en pie de guerra… literalmente.

  
Así que esa fue su segunda excusa, aún no había llegado la indicada aunque debía admitir que sonaba más a excusa de chica que de chico.

  
Todo cambio cuando se inscribió como extracurricular en la clase de arte, le llamaba poderosamente la atención y también era una buena forma de evadir alguna materia deportiva que sus padres estuvieran dispuestos a “sugerirle”; en realidad, ordenar encajaba mejor en sus pensamientos que cualquier otra palabra.

  
No paso mucho tiempo, hasta que la personalidad enigmática y excéntrica del profesor le llamara la atención, al igual que su rostro firme y grueso y ni que decir de su cuerpo tan perfecto en cada centímetro, por eso cuando empezó todo lo que empezó y esa sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto le recorría entero, era que por primera vez se sentía vivo, no hacía falta ninguna excusa ninguna negación a él le gustaban los hombres… y ese solo fue el inicio de una carrera que hizo al lado de ese hombre conociéndose a si mismo realmente y no a lo que sus padres pretendían que fuera – rio  bajito cuando sintió al profesor delinear la misma marca de sus dientes sobre su cuello, sintiendo todo su cuerpo derretirse con tan mínimo toque.

  
Era extraño no tener el control de la situación como era tan característico de el, pero Josh Gates no era un hombre que cedería ante los deseos de un adolescente cachondo que acababa de descubrir su sexualidad. A Jensen no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y ni se preocupaba por si había marcas, o cicatrices o alguna prueba de lo que el profesor hacia con el.

  
Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que la necesidad de ser descubierto, de ver el rostro despavorido de su madre y el decepcionado de su padre, demostrarle que el no era quienes ellos creían, y aunque no lo sabia, hoy seria el día de saborear eso. De demostrarle que ellos no le amaban incondicionalmente como intentaban hacerle creer. Que ellos también eran farsantes como el.

  
\- Vamos, necesito que me aconsejes de cómo voy con el ultimo… - su risa suave vuelve a inundar el espacio reducido donde Josh hace su cuerpo temblar. - …quiero saber como seguirlo.

  
\- Con el proyecto o.... - susurro el profesor contra sus labios, bajando su mano colocando el dedo índice sobre el botón que ya sobresalía por encima del la camisa del uniforme y moviéndolo hacia dentro, causando una deliciosa fricción. - O aprendiendo ... tu sabes, los placeres que tu cuerpo te puede dar si los buscas correctamente -le dijo susurrando, mientras metía el pezón mas hacia dentro.

  
El cuerpo de Jensen hervía, hervía como nunca antes y el profesor solo le tocaba por encima, jugando con él, desesperándolo.

  
\- No lo se...la verdad es que estoy inseguro ahora... -su aliento da directo con el cuello de Gates, quien siempre tiene esa habilidad nata para hacerle perder la cordura con todo lo nuevo que es capaz de enseñarle, no era lo mismo que besarse con chicas, pero también tenia que tomar en cuenta que Josh no era un chico, era un hombre maduro que quería meterse en sus pantalones, y Jensen iba a dejarle, oh si que iba a dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con el. - Creo que lo quiero ahora...

  
-Mmmm -fingió pensar el hombre bajando sus manos a las caderas contrarias, dejándolas ahí sin moverse consciente de la erección de su alumno y de la suya propia pero solo deseando obligarlo a buscar el alivio el mismo -No se, que quieres ahora -fingió inocencia el artista pasando su mano hacia atrás, palmeando ligeramente el trasero del joven entre sus brazos-

  
Jensen enredo sus brazos alrededor del hombre, alto y fornido, subiendo una de sus piernas a la cintura de este para el mismo causar el roce que ambos deseaban.

  
\- Sabes lo que quiero... - susurro contra su oído. - te quiero dentro.

  
-¿Dentro de donde? -pregunto sonriendo altaneramente cuando el joven busco por si mismo rosarse contra él, eso era lo bueno de los vírgenes se dejaban llevar muy fácilmente - Vamos mi pequeño artista, se que puedes decirlo... repítelo -ordeno llevando esta vez sus dos manos a masajear el culo redondo y muy bien definido de su alumno. - Jensen... déjate llevar, no piensas... esa es nuestra esencia lo que nos hace diferentes del resto.

  
\- ¡Quiero tu polla cogiendome! ¡Quiero que me folles! - Sus gimoteos eran audibles por todo el despacho del profesor, resonando sus gemidos por todas las pinturas.

  
\- Eso... es - gruño atrapando sus regordetes labios entre los suyos, aferrándose a ellos y sacándoles suspiros y cuando se alejaban casí alaridos por la forma en que aprovechándose de la altura de su alumno le manejaba restregándose contra él, usándolo a su antojo y avivando el fuego dentro de él.

  
Justo en el momento en el que Gates estaba por desnudarlo, tomar un bocado mas de esa piel pálida que se antojaba deliciosa a quien la mirara, las puertas de su despacho se abrieron, solo basto una mirada asqueada de la profesora de literatura, para que Jensen supiera a que tendría que atenerse por las siguientes semanas, quizás años, pero no lo esperaba que durara tanto, dado que tenia 17 años.

 

  
El cuadro, replica de los girasoles de Van Gogh, se vuelve negro y oscuro, aburrido mientras escucha The Prodigy a todo volumen  en sus audífonos, verdes y purpuras, extravagantes como todo el, incluso estando en bóxers.

Se ríe irónicamente al pensar que se quedó con la calentura de sentir esa polla en el culo y es lo que mas recuerda, no los llantos de su madre, los gritos de su padre o las miradas de decepción.

Aunque hay algo que si recuerda, algo que extraña, los brazos de su madre, ese calor, tan único y especial que nunca más volvió a sentir porque nunca mas lo volvió a abrazar; pareció haber adquirido alguna enfermedad como la peste, porque los brazos que antes le abrazaban casí todo los días, le rehuyeron a partir de ese momento, nunca más tuvo ni un mínimo contacto, pero con eso solo pudo ver que no era el único hipócrita, aunque él al menos lo admitió y cambió, ellos no.

  
Siguieron profesando ser la familia perfecta, con los hijos perfectos, pues si uno de estos se salía de su esquema simplemente dejaba de existir.

  
Las cosas empeoraron, cuando ni siquiera lo llamaban para cenar, de verdad se esforzaban en negar su existencia porque todas las noches se reunían a comer en esa mesa de cinco lugares, mantel blanco y madera fina pero con un integrante menos, con el tiempo su hermano incluso desecho la quinta silla a una esquina, en donde su madre, después de todo ese acto protocolario de hipocresía dejaba la cena para él, como si fuera un perro; seguramente si se hubiera quedado mas tiempo en esa casa el plato hubiera pasado de ahí al suelo, o al patio, no lo supo, no le importó.

  
Termina de hacer el cuadro con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, resguardado ahora por el manto de oscuridad que le protege en la habitación, solo con la pequeña luz de la vela a su izquierda.

  
Ahora, sentado en el suelo, manchado de pintura amarilla y negra, recuerda el día exacto en el que el sentimiento de seguridad que le sumergía su madre, volvió a el. Fue el día que Jared entró en su vida, cuando ese gigante sin nombre se aferro a su cuello, y por más que pareciera que fuera él quien necesitara protección, Jensen fue quien la recibió, comenzando a crear una confianza en si mismo que no sentía desde joven, cuando el mismo tenía deseos de destruir la fachada de familia perfecta en la que vivía. No se podía conformar con nada y al final no lo hizo, y se rio de ello y siguió adelante, y conoció a Nina, esa mujer que fue su segunda madre, pero aun con eso ella no logró quitar ese sentimiento, esa sensación de sentirse vivo y realizado.

  
Ella no lo hizo, tampoco sus hijos, a los cuales era consciente de que estar decepcionándolos, dejándose odiar, y probablemente les asqueara estar cerca de el luego de su semi confesión días atrás.

  
No extraña los brazos de Jared, no cuando recuerda porque se aferró a ellos en primer lugar.

  
Son reconfortantes y a la vez una tortura, porque le recuerdan lo solo que está y la soledad que le carcome desde que era un adolescente y que en vez de desaparecer se asemeja un agujero negro cada día que pasa, porque solo se abre más y mas, tragándoselo, llevándolo lejos de nadie en realidad porque si el simplemente despareciera nadie le extrañaría. Chace casí era responsable de si mismo y podía cuidar de Colin, y Jared... en cualquier momento recordaría y cuando lo hiciera, él sería invisible para el castaño también, seguro tenia una linda esposa o novia preocupada por él, seguro es alguien, no como él

 

  
La gente a su alrededor no le hacen sentir nada, ni siquiera las mira, o les devuelve el saludo y mucho menos la sonrisa, no tiene tiempo para ello esta demasiado ocupado recriminándose aun lo que sucedió con su padre. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no verlo? Todo ese odio y esa depresión, tenia que venir de algún lado, ¿cierto?

No sabe como afrontarlo, porque la imagen que siempre tuvo de su padre  fue la de un chico rebelde que hacia todo a su manera, un chico al que no le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran; nunca pensó que su padre fuera esa clase de persona que había tenido problemas con sus padres, quizás eso es lo que lo llevó a separarse tanto emocionalmente de ellos, ir al otro extremo del país en busca de lo que seguramente consideraba un lugar mejor.

¿Y para qué? Para tener dos hijos con una mujer que murió con el segundo hijo y tener que criarlo porque el esposo de su madre había sido un cobarde que no quiso encargarse de ellos.

Apuesta a que ambos – Colin y el - jodieron mas la vida de Jensen de lo que ya estaba, forzándole a cuidarlos, a encargarse de ellos cuando en realidad no le importaban… pero no fue así todo el tiempo, Jensen había sido amable, y sonriente, un sonrisa vacilante pero era una sonrisa que intentaba consolarlo cuando Nina se había ido, cuando su madre había ido.

Puede sentir las lagrimas asomándose en las esquinas de sus ojos, así como también puede sentir la mirada de Ed en su rostro, esta callado,  esperando desde hace días que lo suelte todo, pero Chace no se siente capaz de decir a su mejor amigo que jodió mas a su padre de lo que ya estaba, que no es tan buen hijo como pensaba, y que en la familia aparentemente Jensen Ackles no es el único que necesita ayuda.

\- Hombre… - comienza Ed, fumando un cigarro con mucha calma, aspiraciones largas y profundas, dejándolas salir mientras mueve su cuello de un lado a otro respirando con suavidad. - No entiendo porque estas así... ¿tu viejo tuvo un trió en frente tuyo o algo así? -pregunta riendo, tratando de aliviar el ambiente aunque no cree que resulte, no con la cara que su amigo le dirige en estos momentos.

Es fría, una expresión vacía que a Ed no le gusta ver en Chace, no con todo lo que el pobre tiene que aguantar, aunque según haya escuchado lo maneje muy bien cuando esta en casa. No se molesta en sacarle de dudas, sino que usa la vieja excusa que para Ed, ni funciona.

— Solo es la escuela, y Colin y... si, mi padre también, solo...no es nada, no tienes porque preocuparte. - Ni siquiera puede sonreír, ni siquiera una sonrisa falsa que escape de sus labios, nada, no hay nada en lo que pueda refugiarse.

\- Aja - murmura incrédulo- ¿Sabes, amigo?, no puedes con todo solo, no eres un superhéroe ni nada, es bueno buscar apoyo – Ed lo consuela a su manera, sabe que no es el tipo de amigo con quien desahogar sus penas o que de consejos, pero al menos puede intentarlo por Chace.

\- ¿Con quien? ¿Contigo? - pregunta, esta vez el sarcasmo escapándose de sus labios, su mirada fija en el cigarrillo que su amigo tiene en las manos.

Antes hundido que recibir consejo de Westick. Ni muerto.

Al menos, después de todos estos días dando suspiros de frustración, insultándose así mismo, realmente aprecia que Ed diga algo al respecto, que note su estado aun cuando a la mayoría no le importen sus problemas, solo le consideren el chico perfecto.

\- Hombre, se que soy un desastre pero al menos puedo escuchar. -contesta sinceramente, dejando el cigarro caer al suelo y aplastándolo con su zapato - Si no quieres consejo lo entiendo, pero se escuchar...

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un desastre... mi vida es un desastre, mi padre es uno aún peor... y no sé cómo ayudarlo... - Suspira, apoyándose contra la reja, están en la azotea de la preparatoria, un pequeño pedacito al que se podían colar sin ser molestados. – Y lo sé, nunca quiero ayudarle, pero es diferente esta vez... ni siquiera sé que hacer, y dudo que tu vayas a decírmelo.

\- Primero que nada creo que no deberías tratar de cargar con demonios ajenos, los de tu padre son de él, solo él puede intentar superarlos - dice encendiendo otro cigarro, ofreciendo uno a Chace. - Vamos no me mires así y no empieces con tu discurso de cáncer, de vez en cuando no es malo.

\- Eso dijiste hace un año, que ibas a dejarlo... probablemente así empezó mi padre... - Se niega a encenderlo, pero lo sostiene en sus manos viéndolo intensamente, preguntándose cuando aquello había empezado. - No quiero dejarlo solo, no quiero que enfrente esos demonios solos, no podrá ganar, no si... _"Si Jared se marcha"_ termina en su mente, el miedo que le provoca el solo pensamiento ya es lo suficiente aterrador como para echarse hacia atrás. Si Jared se marcha, si recuerda, su padre se encerrará, esta vez con paredes de titanio.

 

 


	2. PARTE DOS

 

El sol está en lo alto aquella mañana, tan alto que un calor sofocante tiene a la cuidad a su merced, el poco viento que hace lleva la temperatura a un nivel totalmente nuevo y sofocante para cualquiera. Es sábado por la tarde y Colin se encuentra en su habitación encerrado junto con Jared, ambos en el suelo rodeados por juguetes, golosinas y libros.  


Así habían pasado las semanas desde el incidente, la casa parecía dos campos minados de diferentes ejércitos, uno del Patriarca de los Ackles y uno del Primogénito de este. Jensen no salía de su habitación más que para ir al baño o tomar algún bocadillo de la cocina, generalmente comida chatarra; lleva semanas sin afeitarse y sus ojos rojos dan una idea a cualquiera que le interese, una pista de lo que ha estado haciendo. No se ha percatado tampoco de nada a su alrededor, ni de los niños de la casa, Jared y Colin, ni que estos  han  tenido que sobrevivir de sobras de cenas pasadas y dulces; lo único que parece sacarlo de ese estado de depresión auto impuesta es cuando sus reservas de drogas escasean, nada más parece importarle.

Por otra parte, cuando Chace está en casa la situación tampoco cambia. Se encierra en su cuarto con música a todo volumen y no sale más que para el colegio, o alguna fiesta Y aunque es extraño porque el joven nunca ha sido mucho de asistir a fiestas últimamente siempre tiene una que le impide estar en casa, ignorando a su hermanito, a su padre, a Jared y al mundo en general.

Su regreso es peor, siempre vuelve con algún golpe o algo y Colin intenta llamar la atención de Jensen de gritar que algo pasa con su hermano, pero el mayor no le escucha, ni a él ni a Jared. Nunca se ha sentido tan solo, es casí como no tener una familia y si Jared no estuviera está seguro que lloraría como un bebé por algo de atención.

Los vecinos han comenzado a hablar de su hermano, y eso solo lo hace peor, que cuchicheen a todas horas sobre lo que sucede en el apartamento de los Ackles, que cuando el pequeño de la casa camine por el pasíllo, éste entre en un silencio sepulcral, que terminara cuando esté dentro del apartamento, sólo para convertirse en uno donde solo puede escucharse asímismo y a Jared diciendo "Colin, Colin" sin cesar.

  
Esa es una de las razones por las cuales, como nuevo gobernante auto impuesto en la casa, Colin comienza a dedicarse un poco más a Jared, descubriendo que el hombre - casí de la edad de su padre - parece aprender a rápidamente su idioma.

Comenzó con lo básico, un poco de presión por aquí y por allá, y Jared se dedicaba a leer cuentos infantiles con él antes de ir a dormir, lo hacían juntos, en la cama de Jensen, abrazándose a la sombra de lo que quedaba de su padre, quien no parecía notar el daño que estaba provocando.

\- ...eso es lo que trato de decir... - murmura cuando Jared le rebate por sexta vez lo que Colin había leído, un párrafo de Harry Potter - robado del cuarto de su hermano cuando éste estaba fuera hace dos noches - que Jared se niega a aceptar.

\- Pero... pero no es —el hombre castaño, que Jensen había nombrado como Jared se queda un momento buscando la palabra en su cabeza, abriendo y cerrando su boca en busca de la escurridísima palabra que se le escapa—, juto, juto, ¡justo!—dice al fin sonriendo, haciendo al menor también sonreír hasta que se da cuenta que Jared nuevamente le rebate lo mismo, por séptima vez.

\- ¡Es justo! Porque no se pronuncia Her-mi-o-ne es Her-mio-ne—replica, riendo cuando ve a Jared negar con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar sus palabras, como ha estado haciendo—. Yo soy el experto, Jay, soy a quien tienes que obedecer.

El castaño niega con la cabeza divertidamente— Tú... no... Colin— se corrige cruzándose de brazos—no escribir... cosa con letras —dice señalando el libro, pero la palabra indicada viene a su cabeza rápido, es como si el hombre simplemente estuviera recordando algo que siempre ha estado ahí—. Libro... tu no escribir...lo.

\- Pero yo se...yo vi la película—replica el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y viendo retadoramente a Jared, pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin comenzar a reírse por lo bajo, recostándose al lado de Jared y abrazándose a su pecho, ambos están en el suelo, por lo que no pasa mucho para que el gigante se recueste sobre éste con Colin en sus brazos—. Quizás podamos verla mas tarde, pero primero terminemos este capitulo y veremos si...queda algo de comer...—sugiere al sentir como el estomago de Jared, y el propio, rugen de hambre.

  
Jared quiere preguntarle qué harán sino queda nada, pero algo en su interior le dice que él es el mayor, que su deber es ser un apoyo para Colín y no asustarlo así que simplemente asíente pasando su mano por la cabeza de éste, es un consuelo tonto y también sabe eso pero espera que aunque él aun no sea muy confiable el pequeño niño se sienta seguro a su lado.

  
—Si... —susurra simplemente, sin dejar de mover su mano por la cabeza de éste.

  
Aun así, puede sentir como su cuerpo se relaja con ese toque, dejando a al niño casí dormido entre sus brazos mientras el continua la lectura, que a pesar de tener un poco mas de dificultad que un cuento de los hermanos Grimm remasterizado, Jared es capaz de entender, como si al leer la palabra algo en su mente la reconociera, pero no ha más que eso, no hay recuerdos de los cuales el gigante parezca consciente de haberlos perdido, ni siquiera parece consciente de que algún día hubiera tenido recuerdos desde ese mundo, no al menos desde esa perspectiva.

\- ¡Terminado!—Exclama Colin, dando un bostezo largo mientras se sienta en el suelo, sus ojos pequeños por el sueño, pero muy despierto por el hambre.

Jared mueve su mano por encima de la cubierta del libro algo orgulloso, Colin le mira entendiendo el sentimiento, en un inicio había sido difícil pero al fin y al cabo había logrado leer el libro completo, claro con la ayuda de Colin—. Gracias —murmura el castaño atrayendo a Colin en un enorme abrazo de oso—vamos... comer... dormir, luego...

\- Sip, dormir—anuncia sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, luego de que el gigante casi le deje sin aliento—. Creo que tendré que aprender a cocinar... —murmura cuando se encaminan a la sala—, siento que si seguimos así solo quedaremos tu y yo, Jay.

\- Eres pequeño, riesgo—contesta algo triste, ningún niño, menos uno como Colin, debería estar así de desprotegido y casi solo contra el mundo—, se solucionara...—murmura serio, abriendo la puerta de la cocina para que el pequeño entrara—. Colin...—llama cuando el pequeño abre la nevera—me... tú..., digo, me tienes a... yo

  
Colin ríe bajito, acercándose a Jared y tomándole de la mano—. Te tengo a ti, y tú me tienes a mi, Jay—replica, agradeciendo realmente que Jared le esté apoyando en todo, pero en especial en esto, donde su padre no parece ni siquiera advertido de que el extraño - ahora no tanto - aun está en su casa, durmiendo con su hijo y cuidando de él.

  
Eso causa una sonrisa de inmediato en Jared, que asiente feliz pese a que la ausencia de Jensen también le afecta, con muchísima más fuerza luego de haberse unido tanto al artista—. Comida...—señala la nevera abierta—, pasta... de hace... tiempo

  
\- Si...creo que no esta en mal estado... —murmura tomando el envase y llevándolo a su nariz, y pese a que no apesta como los sándwiches que Jared y él habían conseguido la otra noche, no es la pasta mas sana del mundo—, creo que servirá.

  
\- Pero... duele pancita luego— murmura con un puchero suspirando, luego resignado cuando Colin levanta el envase hacia él, pues es él único que llega al microondas que está en la parte de arriba del mueble “Esto no puede seguir así” piensa con otro suspiro de por medio, necesita que Jensen reaccione tanto por Colin como por Chace que parece haber conseguido un ticket directo a la autodestrucción como Jensen hace mucho tiempo había tomado.

  
\- Pues no tenemos muchas opciones.

  
\- Lo sé...—murmura resignado—, saco... unos platos... tu no te muevas—advierte riendo cuando el niño en broma le saca la lengua para  luego moverse al mueble al final de la cocina donde la vajilla está guardada e incluso la de abajo algo empolvada por la falta de uso.

  
Es como si la casa hubiera cambiado mucho desde que él había llegado, antes todo era mas brillante, y pese a no ser la familia perfecta, los Ackles eran cordiales los unos con los otros, pero en especial con Colin, al que ahora parecían haber abandonado al cuidado de Jared, quien apenas y sabe como cuidarse a si mismo.

  
\- ¿Crees que papá esté enfadado conmigo también?

  
-No—contesta el mayor de inmediato—. No, no sólo... está...con mi-miedo... —dice caminado con los platos al desayunador—, asusta...asusta...dito—se corrige buscando la palabra justa para expresar lo que quiere decir.

  
\- ¿Por que estaría asustado? —pregunta dando un suspiro largo mientras ve como Jared hace exactamente lo que Chace hacia cuando su padre no estaba disponible, servirle la cena, encargarse de él.

  
Jared se queda en silencio unos segundos, buscando esta vez las palabras correctas, no porque no las sepa sino porque quiere elegir las adecuadas para no herir o preocupar al niño, siente la enorme necesidad de protegerlo del mundo—. De algunos... re... cuer..., cosas del pasado— murmura encogiéndose de hombros—, pero... Jen fuerte, lo superara...

  
-¿Y si no lo hace?—su naturaleza de niño pequeño le hace realizar demasiadas preguntas a alguien que está casí tan preocupado como él por Jensen—. Sólo lo extraño...siempre me divierto contigo, y te quiero Jay, pero papi...siento que...ya no nos quiere.

  
\- Se que lo, que te falta... a mi igual, mucho... pero tienes... fe, Colin, la fe ten fe —pide sonriendo, esperando sonar lo bastante seguro para transmitir esa seguridad a Colin—en Jen...fe...es fe, el te quiere... eres su hijo... no dudar de eso.

  
Colin deja caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, dando un suspiro un tanto resignado a aceptar lo que Jared le dice, pero después de todo que sabe él de fe, cuando su padre nunca le ha explicado lo que significa realmente, el solo conoce la práctica, pero confía en Jared, realmente confía en él.

  
\- Bien, la tendré, ahora déjame ayudarte con eso...no soy un inútil, quiero ayudar—exclama excitado, levantándose de la silla y sujetando los platos en las manos de Jared.

  
Sabe que sus palabras son justo eso, solo palabras, algo vacías para un niño que en momentos como estos, solo como está, no tiene a nada mas que aferrarse que a un sentimiento que nunca le fue enseñado, pero una vez mas Jared se sorprende ante la capacidad de ese pequeño corazón,  tan puro e inocente que le hace enfadarse un poco con Jensen por descuidarlo—. Cuidado, Colin—dice justo cuando un plato resbala de las manos del niño.

  
El plato cae al suelo con un estruendo que resuena en toda la casa, ambos se ven como si hubiesen hecho una travesura, pero después de eso, todo pasa muy rápido, Colin da un gemido de dolor cuando se inclina a recoger lo que antes había sido una fina vajilla y que ahora se encajaba como una estaca al corazón, justo en uno de sus pies desnudos, la pieza de porcelana seguramente había caído allí del golpe del plato en el suelo, y un pequeño hilillo de sangre baja por su pie.

\- Colin—llama Jared con miedo, sin saber muy bien que hacer se arrodilla con cuidado dejando que el niño tome sus hombros como soporte.

Pronto un sollozo sale de los labios de Colin, y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus brillantes ojos avellanas, con desesperación y miedo al dolor que siente.

\- ¡Quítalo! ¡Quítalo! —Solloza, golpeando en el hombro a Jared.

Jared vuelve a ver el pie y el hilillo de sangre que parece aumentar, se muerde el labio cuando también ve las lágrimas y escucha el miedo en la voz del niño.

-¡Jensen, Jensen, es Colin!—grita con algo de miedo esperando, rezando mas bien para que el artista le escuche.

 

El artista sombrío y pensativo, apenas y alza la cabeza cuando escucha el ruido del vidrio quebrarse, quiere pensar que fue un accidente, pero su mente le regala la imagen de Chace descargando su ira con la casa. Se siente mareado y algo fuera de lugar, como sabe que odia sentirse, pero sobre todo se siente solo, y por primera vez la soledad duele.

Duele mas que nada.

Se alza sobre sus pies, levantándose de la cama vieja, llena de pintura de todos colores, y algo de ésta aun fresca en sus dedos y sus rodillas cubiertas por el jean que lleva puesto desde hace una semana. La puerta de su cuarto es fácil de abrir, quitándole el escaparate donde guarda sus libros mas preciados que había puesto ahí el día que Jared había entrado buscando una explicación por su actitud.

Aun no hablaba, aun Jensen no sabia de lo que el hombre era capaz.

Abre la puerta de la habitación, pero no escucha nada mas que sollozos, y por mas que trata identificarlos, su difusa conciencia no los reconoce, no al menos hasta que la voz grave y asustada de alguien dice que es Colin, que es Colin quien está llorando, que es Colin quien le necesita.

Sus pasos resuenan en todo el pasillo, y se siente algo aliviado de que los sollozos se hagan más altos, mas necesitados, por que el miedo de que algo le haya pasado a su pequeño comienza a aclarar su mente.

Cuando llega a la cocina su corazón quiere salirse  y el ver a Jared sosteniendo a Colin contra su pecho, que no para de llorar no ayuda en nada menos aun cuando el castaño voltea a verle con ojos llorosos y asustados.

\- No se... quitar...

Su respiración se corta en su pecho, y un corto resoplido se escapa de sus labios, mas como un bufido totalmente sorprendido, esta atónito con el pensamiento de que Jared...está hablando, de que está verdaderamente hablando, quizás solo esta aun drogado y ahora es cuando Jared se acerca a él y le besa apasionadamente.

Si no fuera por que su hijo sigue llorando de verdad lo esperaría, pero Colin solloza y ahora que es consciente de que su padre esta allí, no tarda en llamarle, largos sollozos de "papá, papá" que rompen su corazón mientras camina por el suelo descalzo, hasta que nota como el vidrio que ha escuchado antes esta esparcido por todo el suelo, y que su hijo tiene una diminuta astilla de vidrio encajada en su pie, es pequeña y la sangre ni siquiera es tan copiosa como debería, pero esta seguro de que duele como una maldita y de que ambos están tan asustados como si Colin fuera a perder el pie.

No está seguro si confiar en Jared, así que toma a su hijo en brazos y lo lleva hasta el salón dejándolo en el sofá más cercano al balcón, mientras enciende todo y se dirige al baño a por el alcohol y una pequeña pinza. Colin sigue llorando, pero obviamente más calmado ahora que sabe que su padre va a encargarse de él.

Jared se acerca caminando despacio detrás de ellos, aun claramente asustado, sus manos están al nivel de su pecho temblando un poco y los mira a ambos sin decir nada, como si se hubiera quedado mudo de nuevo de pronto, sus ojos no se apartan del menor delos Ackles y se siente culpable, tan culpable que le da vergüenza mirar a Jensen a los ojos.

Incluso si Jensen no le dirige palabra, ni siquiera a Colin, quien se queja cuando su padre rocía el liquido desinfectante en la pequeña herida abierta; no hay hospital al que ir y Jensen esta agradecido por ello

\- ¿Qué te dije de acercarte a la vajilla?— pregunta, su voz suena cavernosa, desgastada, como si fuera la primera vez en años que la usa.

-Jay  y yo teníamos que comer—murmura, suena como un reclamo y aunque no lo es no por eso deja de sonar como eso.

Golpea justo donde tiene que golpear a Jensen, quien le mira culpable y algo enfadado, no quiere esto, quiere ahogarse en su miseria, y esta tan molesto con Colin como con Jared y consigo mismo, contra quien tiene una rabia que parece no terminar nunca.

\- Ok, les hare algo de comer...supongo que tu hermano no ha hecho nada por ustedes...—Jensen da un suspiro largo, terminando de poner la curita en el pie de Colin y dirigiéndose a la cocina, con la intención de no escuchar ni una palabra mas de su hijo.

 

Hay nubes de tormenta esa noche, aunque ni siquiera un rayo asoma entre estas, el clima estaba totalmente lleno de películas de terror, y eso tiene a los niños dentro de las casas, incluyendo a Jared y a Colin, quienes arropados bajo la sabana de Spiderman, leen ya el tercero de la saga de Percy Jackson, emocionado con lo que Jared podía aprender de la cultura griega, robando libros esta vez del cuarto de Jensen, Colin parece estar enamorado de su nuevo lector.

Tienden a pasar las horas una vez se acaba la tarea del pequeño, quien había aprendido el camino a casa por si solo, ya que Chace parece haber olvidado sus responsabilidades con su hermano menor, leyendo y disfrutando el uno del otro, y aunque ahora ha cambiado un poco su rutina, porque Jensen deja comida suficiente para ambos en el refrigerador, o ya calentada, Jared no habla de las tardes que pasa solo, pero Colin puede notar lo que hace el hombre, quien ha comenzado una especie de diario donde anota todo lo que aprende o todo lo que lee, y a pesar de que su letra es tan fina como la de un niño de preescolar, siempre se gana algún dulce que Col trae de la escuela en especial para él.

  
\- Así...que...deberías... deberías... —Jared se queda paralizado en la frase cuando de un portazo, la puerta de entrada se abre. Colin se esconde debajo de las sabanas, mirando a Jared asustado.

Jared levanto la vista de su pequeño diario, primero hacia donde se escucha el ruido y luego hacia Colin que le mira con miedo—. Quédate...a... ahí—murmura levantándose, saliendo de las sabanas—. No... te muevas —advierte de nuevo, casí mordiéndose la lengua, no sabe si por alguna palabra o por el miedo porque al fin y al cabo él también tiene algo de miedo.

Camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, con cuidado de no hacer ruido toma el pomo de la puerta abriéndola con cuidado. Lo primero que ve es una figura que se apoya en la puerta cerrada con dificultad, tambaleándose buscando no caer, en un inicio se plantea llamar a Jensen... pero no quiere que le pase nada, Colin y Chace dependen de él... esos niños no pueden perder a su padre también.

Por lo que se arma de valor y camina lentamente, preparado para lo que sea pero conforme se acerca se da cuenta que es Chace quien se tambalea con dificultad y eso le asusta no sabe que le puede pasar, corre hasta él y lo atrapa entre sus brazos oyendo un enorme quejido prende la luz y de inmediato hace un puchero porque se ve horrible —. ¿Chace?

\- Mmmm... Jared.... —Chace logra enfocar medianamente a Jared, quien parece un poco ¿doble? Chace no tiene idea de como aguantara a dos Jared si apenas puede con uno—. ¿Quién eres? —pregunta luego de un momento, tiene un ojo morado o en proceso de crear un gran hematoma que le durara días, aun tiene sangre recorriendo su rostro, y su labio está roto en tantas partes que Jared no puede definir bien cual es peor.

Cuando Jared le ve mejor no puede evitar un medio ahogado grito, ni siquiera llega a serlo es más un murmuro asustado demasíado alto—. ¿Qué... te… pasó? —murmura preocupado haciendo que el chico se apoye contra él totalmente y cargándolo hasta unos de los sillones de la sala—. ¿Tas bien?— pregunta llevando su mano a quitar unos rastros de sangre del rostro del adolescente—. Quizás... deber llamar a Jen...

Chace se ríe, extrañamente divertido por lo que sea que Jared este diciendo—. Debo estar bastaaaante borracho... —alarga las vocales tanto que parece que nunca terminará las frases, con el tono pastoso de los ebrios, a Jared le cuesta entenderlo, pero lo intenta lomas que puede—. Hey...estás hablando... —se ríe de nuevo y consigue zafarse de un tirón de Jared cuando escucha el nombre de su padre, ahora esta un poco molesto—. No llames...a ese idiota. Él no sabe nada.  
  
\- Ta… Ta bien—dice no muy convencido, acercándose de nuevo—. Pero dejar  me ayudar— murmura tomando a Chace del rostro y revisándolo, no sabe que busca solo quiere tener una idea de porqué está en ese estado—. Limpiar... líquido rojo, baño, vamos—murmura sin dar oportunidad a Chace de negarse pues prácticamente lo arrastra hasta el baño, haciendo a Chace sonreír es irónico que ese extraño se preocupe mas por ellos de lo que su propio padre hace, aunque ha estado alejado no ha dejado de ver estos días como Jared cuida de Colin en todo momento: haciéndole compañía, riendo con él, dándole lo que Jensen se está negando a hacer y que para ser sinceros él mismo también; y ahora se siente como un niño que necesita ser protegido, cosa que Jared está intentando hacer.  
  
\- No quiero... —suspira dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de Jared, apenas sosteniéndose de sus fuertes y anchos hombros, aferrándose a él fuertemente—. Jared...no quiero...— gimotea viendo de reojo como Colin sale de la habitación con lagrimitas en los ojos al ver el estado en el que se encuentra su hermano mayor.

  
\- Colin vuelve a tu cuarto —dice tan claro que él mismo se asusta, viendo como el niño asiente alejándose un poco.

\- Todo está bien—dice limpiado con una pequeña toalla la sangre y las lágrimas, Chace había empezado a llorar sin ningún motivo para cualquiera que no conociera su situación pero eran años de miedo y añoranza extrañando a su padre, a su héroe sintiéndose atrapado obligado a ser más responsable de lo que cualquier adolescente debería ser—. No llores, Chace... todo está bien—murmura Jared con los ojos llorosos también, los pensamientos de Chace son demasíado dolorosos y sabe que está empezando a caer, lo atrae contra su pecho lo que causa que el joven empiece a llorar con más fuerza.

Sus sentimientos, reprimidos por años ahora se desbordan en el pecho de Jared, sus sollozos son altos y Colin puede escucharlos desde su propia habitación. El ruido en el pequeño baño se vuelve aun más sonoro cuando Chace golpea el pecho de Jared con fuerza, tratando de sacar toda esa rabia, esa necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien a quien perdió hace años.

Jared no se mueve, quizás por su tamaño o porque tiene mas fuerza de la que nunca pensó, pero se queda ahí, recibiendo otro golpe y otro y cuando se da cuenta de sus ojos también bajan lágrimas, el dolor, la soledad, el miedo son tan grandes que puede casí palparlos como propios —. Yo... cuidare de ti— le susurra recibiendo en respuesta otro quejido, el llanto parece ser cada vez más fuerte, tiene los ojos  rojos y sus mejillas también, tiene años de no llorar, de no ser simplemente un chico y solo quiere seguir ahí, dejando todo salir con tal de ver si así se siente mas aliviado.

\- No fue mi culpa...intente tanto que esto no le sucediera...pero no pude... —solloza, abrazándose con ambos brazos a Jared, clamando su pecho como su nuevo lugar de paz, la cual siente subiendo desde su pies hasta que esta llega a su pecho—. Lo siento...lo siento tanto...—susurra dejándose caer al suelo.

\- No, nunca tu culpa—dice Jared estrechándolo con fuerza contra su pecho—. No... puedes... cargar su dolor— le susurra con delicadeza, con deseos de hacerle entender que como hijo puede querer cuidar a su padre y el sentimiento es bueno pero no se supone que deba ser así, es Jensen quien debe cuidarlos a ambos y ahora él siente que no puede despegarse de esos dos niños porque si les quita la vista de encima aunque sea un segundo se romperán entre sus manos—. Todo... bien, Chace, todo estará bien—le indica aun sin soltarlo sintiendo al joven al fin relajarse entre sus brazos.

-Pero... lo necesito, así...que tengo que ayudarle— solloza cansado de llorar, consciente ahora del dolor de sus costillas y de sus puños que también tenían cortadas—. Lo necesito...

 

  
Las nubes aquella mañana abundan en el cielo, una sobre otra sin dejar algún lugar para el color azul que normalmente le cubre.  Cuando Chace se levanta aquella mañana, suspira resignado al ver a Jared y Colin a su lado ambos dormidos, Jared le abrazó y consoló casí toda la noche, no paró de llorar en horas y había sentido que en los brazos de ese hombre podía hacerlo sin ningún arrepentimiento o miedo, es una sensación extraña no sabe en qué momento Colin se acercó a ellos, ahora que lo piensa ni siquiera recuerda cuando el castaño le llevó a su cama, acostándose con él velando su sueño y el de Colin, pues ambos estaban arropados juntos y Jared en el lado de afuera que no daba contra la pared de la pequeña cama, cuidándoles a ambos , sonríe un poco sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero no quiere ver a su hermanito no podría lidiar con el miedo de nadie más, no ahora cuando el suyo parece crecer a cada minuto, no quiere ver esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su padre, así que se levanta sigilosamente y después de limpiarse sus heridas simplemente agarra su mochila y sale, escuchando unos pasos detrás de él vuelve a suspirar deteniéndose un momento.

\- Cuídate—susurra Jared recostado en el marco de la puerta, con unas ojeras terribles que Chace ve de reojo cuando voltea la cabeza, asíente no sabiendo muy bien que decir, su cabeza duele horrores y solo puede pensar en tomar una cerveza más que le quitará una  resaca.

Cierra la puerta levemente y Jared se vuelve algo triste hacia la habitación donde Colin le mira bastante deprimido también—. Escuela—murmura sonriendo. El niño asíente y se levanta buscando sonreír, buscando algún motivo por el qué sonreír.

Más o menos media hora después Colin sale de la casa, a Jared no le gusta dejarlo ir solo pero él afuera sería más un riesgo que una ayuda, lo sabe y por otra parte tiene algo muy importante que hacer, la situación tal y como esta no puede ni debe seguir así, es hora de sacar al patriarca Ackles de su encerrona voluntaria.

Camina con cuidado entre el vacío lugar, la casa que al inicio le había parecido tan conmovedora tan llena de paz ahora se alza algo intimidante rodeada de soledad, miedo y hasta odio, llega al viejo cuarto de donde Jensen no sale más que para medio preparar algo o al baño y justo cuando toma el pomo de la puerta tal y como lo pensó la encuentra cerrada, sabe que puede pasar horas rogando al rubio artista que abra y que no lo hará, sólo algo había sacado a Jensen de ahí y tendría que usarlo si quería hablar con él y no con la puerta.

\- ¡Jen, Jen, rápido, Colin! —imita su propia voz el día que el pequeño se había cortado, se siente mal por engañarlo así pero como había leído en algún libro, algunas veces las mentiras son necesarias.

Tal y como esperaba, la puerta se abre, mostrando a un Jensen algo adormilado, pero por lo que se nota, un tanto asustado por que algo le haya pasado a su pequeño, tiene pintura roja cruzando su rostro, y si no fuera porque no ve una herida visible, Jared hubiese pensado que se trata de una herida.

Jensen le observa un segundo, pensativo y algo confundido de que Jared tenga tan mal aspecto como mal aliento—. ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta, ni siquiera el sentimiento de tenerle cerca le alivia.

-Tenemos que... tú y yo, hablar —contesta tranquilo, moviéndose mas cerca de Jensen, no le permitirá encerrarse hasta que le escucha.

Jensen no va a ponérselo fácil, pero Jared está advertido de eso, cuando Jensen intenta cerrar la puerta, el hombre, alto como una montaña, sujeta la puerta tan duro que la madera cruje, apunto de romperse.

\- No quiero hablar.

\- No... importa, hablar tú y yo ahora—dice más fuerte, más seguro, Jensen ve el brillo de decisión en los ojos de ese extraño hombre, nota algo diferente en él y no es el hecho de que pueda hablar, es algo más, se ve más responsable, más maduro.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? —suspira apartándolo del camino y dirigiéndose a la cocina, quiere café, que aunque no es su droga, definitivamente le despertará lo suficiente como para poder regresar a la vida un rato.

\- No... puedes... seguir haciendo esto... estas destrozando a tus hijos... —es directo, lo sabe, pero tiene la impresión que no puede ir con rodeos con alguien como Jensen.

\- No sabes nada de mis hijos—responde Jensen de inmediato, sin molestarse en voltearse a verle. Jared hablando no es divertido, no cuando las palabras que salen de su boca son reproches como los de todo el mundo.

\- Tú tampoco—responde acercándose —. Sabes que... estos días, Colin ir solo a la escuela, ha traído tres notas a casa de maestra, Chace pelear... no comer...—dice poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con pelear?—pregunta abriendo la bolsa de café instantáneo y viéndolo de reojo, como si no creyera lo que dijera—. ¿Colin está yendo solo a...? ¡Chace es responsable de llevarlo!

\- No... Eres tú, tienes que dejar de ...—se queda callado un segundo buscando las palabras—esperar que Chace, que también ser niño, haga tus responsabilidades—dice viendo como el cuerpo de Jensen se tensa—.  Anoche Chace venir golpeado... sangre y según... Colin bo… rar... borra... borracho—agrega, aun no entiende muy bien lo que es esa palabra y no le había parecido apropiado preguntar a Colin anoche, menos con Chace aun llorando entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Chace borracho? —Pregunta Jensen con un toque de incredulidad en su voz, frunciendo el ceño con lo que Jared dice, no solo por la parte de responsabilidad, sino su hijo, su hijo más quisquilloso y perfecto como ella, como Nina, había llegado a casa borracho—. Eso no es verdad Jared. Chace no es así.

\- Es cierto—afirma seguro—. Es un niño... que extraña a su papa, tener miedo de que te vayas... como su mama— murmura triste. Anoche cuando al fin logró que Chace se durmiera había murmurado el nombre de su madre una y otra vez llamándola en sueños, Jared hubiera deseado tener el poder de traerla con tal de calmar un poco el dolor del muchacho—, está cayendo... si no lo levantar... no lo hará solo…

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?—replica Jensen, dejando el café de lado y enfrentando a Jared. Hay dolor en su corazón ante la mención de Nina, y Jared es capaz de sentirlo, y si sigue dejándose llevar por lo que Jensen siente, esa intensa soledad, va ahogarse con él—. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacerlo, Jared.

\- Si—contesta de inmediato acercándose más—. Si puedes... eres, tu corazón ser puro, puedes levantarte,  ayudarlo, demostrarle que... su papi está ahí... luchar por ellos... no hagas con ellos... lo que hacer a ti tus padres, no lo hagas— dice seguro, buscando que sus ojos transmitan la confianza que él tiene en Jensen—. Ser tú alguien... importante para ellos... su héroe, su papi...—bajo la cabeza suspirando un poco—, para mí... ser también importante...

\- Tú no sabes nada de ellos, Jared, ¿cómo podrías saber? —Susurra alejándose de Jared, desviando su mirada del hombre que ahora que se fija se ve cansado tanto como él, o quizás más—. No puedo ayudarles cuando no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo...—Jensen deja salir una risita nerviosa—. Debes pensar que soy patético.

  
\- No—dice deteniéndolo del brazo—. Entonces... dejarme...ayudar a ti, yo poder y tú ayudarlos a ellos... no, los dos juntos—pide sinceramente—. Confío en ti... no ser patético solo ocupar ayuda... como cualquiera yo... se— dice tratando de que su voz suene normal— que sólo... soy un extraño... pero quiero ayudar... quiero... que sonreír tú, Chace y Colin, tú ser fuerte, solo ocupar ayuda para seguir avanzando.

  
\- No digas estupideces... no seas estúpido— susurra colocándose una mano sobre los ojos—. No puedo ayudarles, Nina no se suponía que se iría...no los quiero, no los quiero a ninguno de los dos.

  
\- NO DECIR ESO—grita con lágrimas en los ojos—. Cuando Colin lastimarse... tú venir, estar asustado, los quieres... solo pensar que pasaría—solloza—, si un día Chace morir golpeado por estar en bares, solo estar asustado y no deber estarlo... todo salir bien... te ayudare.

  
Jensen siente algo cálido recorrer su mejilla, y rápidamente parpadea, notando como sus ojos arden por las lágrimas que descienden de ellos, se siente aún más estúpido que después de tanto tiempo, Jared, ese extraño y desconocido hombre sea quien ha arrancado lágrimas de sus ojos.

  
\- Ayúdame... — susurra.

  
\- Lo hare Jensen —murmura sintiendo sus lágrimas caer también de sus ojos—. Juntos... lo haremos—dice llevando sus manos a limpiar las lágrimas, para luego atraer al artista a su pecho y abrazarlo, tal y como abrazo a Colin buscando darle consuelo, pero también hay algo diferente sus brazos se aferran a él con desesperación propia y no pudo evitar dejar salir un sollozo—. Gracias... por regresar...

  
Es extraño, para Jensen y para Jared también, sentir esa conexión que ambos tuvieron desde el primer día, volver a ellos como si nunca se hubiera ido, un poco más fuerte, pero sin duda de una manera más dolorosa para el oscuro artista, que todos estos días no había hecho más que hundirse en un pasado que se había jurado dejar atrás, que había jurado olvidar para siempre.

  
Se da cuenta, ahora en los brazos de Jared, seguro y protegido por su increíble fuerza, que esos recuerdos nunca se irán, que es imposible que se vayan, porque forman parte de su vida, y aunque aún quiere correr y quitarse a Jared de encima, encerrarse en su habitación una vez más, Jensen sabe que todo esto... cada detalle de esta estúpida batalla de odio, es su culpa, su única culpa por no confiar ni en sus propios hijos. En su familia.

  
_"Mi verdadera familia"_

  
La voz de Nina se escucha claramente en su cabeza, gritándole, culpándolo, pero sobre todo entendiéndolo, "Es tu culpa, Jensen. Es tu culpa, pero puedes hacerlo, tu no los odias, no te refugies en ello, en el odio, ama Jensen, ámalos todo lo que puedas".

  
No es Nina la que habla, es Jared, susurrando a su oído palabras entrecortadas, tanto por ser aun un aprendiz, como por los sollozos que cortan cada segundo sus palabras.

  
Jared se separa lentamente haciendo que el artista deje salir un sonido desconforme porque los cálidos y reconfortantes brazos que lo rodean y hacen sentir tan bien se alejan, levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Jared viendo detenidamente los suyos, están algo más brillantes de lo normal seguro por las lágrimas que aún parecen querer salir, el castaño no quita su vista de él y recuerda entonces, perdido en ese verde tan hermoso que tiene Jensen en sus ojos, el beso que aquella chica le dio al vampiro en aquella extraña película que vio junto a Colin y que según el pequeño es una forma de demostrar cuanto quiere ella al hombre, él quiere hacer eso demostrarle a Jensen lo que las palabras no pueden, demostrarle lo mucho que lo quiere... y con este pensamiento se inclina un poco dejando sus labios sobre los contrarios en una caricia inocente, pequeña pero que hace que su propio corazón salte rápido en su pecho, no quiere alejarse quiere tener a Jensen cerca... siempre.

  
Para el joven hombre, padre de dos hijos - dos estrellas de la clase, uno de ellos popular y el otro insanamente inteligente - es sorprendente el cómo sus piernas han logrado sostenerle, de cómo sus rodillas no han cedido y le han tumbado dolorosamente al suelo; pero más sorprendente que eso - porque hay algo que puede serlo - es que su corazón no se haya detenido, o quizás si lo haya hecho, cuando los labios resecos de Jared le han tocado, es torpe, y sabe que eso que siente contra su labio inferior es la firme dentadura del gigante.

  
Es extraño, y doloroso, porque por más que lo quiera, por más que lo necesite, sabe que Jared no tiene idea delo que está haciendo, de lo que ese beso - torpe, pero beso al fin - va a provocar en él, o de una forma más inmediata, está provocando en él deseo, amor, amor forzado y reprimido.

  
Sus manos inmediatamente, luego de la impresión inicial, sujetan las mejillas de Jared, alejando un poco su rostro hasta que el beso se siente cómodo y Jensen puede comenzar a mover los suyos, succionando el labio inferior de Jared hasta dejarle sin aliento.

  
Puede sentir justo cuando Jared se estremece sintiendo lo que el rubio no sabe es su primer beso, sus labios guían los contrarios y se vuelve íntimo, pequeño y lento aún, pero cada uno, y más Jared, se mueve como si quisiera sentir cada centímetro de los labios contrarios. Es tan extraño, nuevo y reconfortante que cuando se separan, curiosamente ambos están sonriendo y perdiéndose en los ojos contrarios.

  
Jensen no sabe que decir, aunque no cree que haya algo que decir, no cuando se siente tan bien estar con Jared ahí.

 

  


A la tarde, cuando el trafico comienza a ser horroroso en Nueva York, los niños de la secundaria Henderson comienzan ya a dejar el edificio la mayoría ya se iba solo a su casa, pero hay un grupo de chicos que esperan tanto a sus hermanos mayores como a sus padres. Colin se siente extraño al pasar al lado de Ridge, quien le ve triste por no tener a su compañero de espera desde hace unas semanas.

Ahora que Colin se marcha solo, se siente de la misma manera, no hay un Chace que haga bromas con él, o su padre llevándole a comer algo, ni siquiera Justin o Matt han venido a buscarle como algunos días en los que su padre se encontraba indispuesto, pero Colin está seguro que ninguno de ellos dos ha hablado con su padre.

\- Hey, ¿a donde crees que vas? – una voz extrañamente familiar llama su atención, junto con una mano que se posa sobre su hombro—. No más ir a casa solo, pequeño hombre.

Colin se voltea con cuidado, sus ojos inmensamente abiertos fijándose en Jensen claramente no creen lo que ven, baja su mirada al suelo y luego la vuelve a subir, Jensen sabe que está conteniendo las lágrimas—. Papá—susurra—. Papito... ¡Papá!—grita finalmente lanzándose a abrazar al artista con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste.

Jensen lo abraza contra su pecho, sintiendo como su pequeño bebé comienza a llorar con fuerza, completamente amarrado a él—. Está bien, Col. Estoy aquí...—susurro, viendo como Jared a su lado sonríe más ampliamente.

-Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto—dice entre los espasmos del llanto—. No... lo siento, siento que Chace y yo te enfadaremos, perdónanos—dice inocentemente haciendo que Jensen haga una mueca de dolor, su hijo, su inocente hijo menor piensa que su actitud de los últimas semanas había sido por su culpa y la de su hermano.

\- Está bien, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, Colin—susurra acariciando sus mejillas una vez que logra separarlo un poco de él, limpiando las lágrimas que brotan de sus verdes ojos—. Te amo y no voy a dejarte, cariño, ni a ti ni a Chace...—murmura, él es quien está asustado por no obtener el perdón de su hijo.

-Yo también... yo también te quiero, te adoro—dice tratando de contener las lagrimas—. No me dejes solito papá... por favor...

\- No te dejare de nuevo, bebé. Nunca más— le asegura volviéndolo a atrapar en sus brazos hasta tenerlo completamente fuera del suelo, dejando que Colin se sujete de él mientras caminan al auto.

-Te quiero—repite el niño sin soltar a Jensen, mientras Jared veía con orgullo al artista.

Guía a su hijo y a Jared quien lleva una de sus chaquetas negras, se ve mas como una persona normal, y por primera vez no viste ningún pantalón viejo de Jensen o incluso de Chace, como los que Jensen había puesto en la lavadora esa mañana, luego de que consiguiera dar dos pasos lejos de los labios de Jared, a los que se había vuelto adicto.

Todo eso en una mañana larga y tortuosa, donde Jensen había hecho algo que no hacia en años, asear la casa e intentar hacerla habitable, tratando de así reparar un poco el error, que él como padre había cometido.  


-Papi, papi, viste, le enseñé hablar a Jay—señala Colin orgulloso, haciendo que Jared ría también.

\- Si Jen, me enseño con libros y películas—agrega el castaño.

\- ¿No películas románticas, cierto? — pregunta, sabiendo que Jared tiene que haber aprendido lo del beso con Colin, por que no es humanamente posible que alguien bese de esa forma sin saber siquiera atarse los tenis que el gigante vestía.

\- Nop —murmura cruzándose de brazos y pensando—. Solo vimos Harry Potter, Twitlight...  —murmura mientras sigue pensando.

\- Oh, basura romántica, ¿robaste los libros de Chace?— pregunta sabiendo que su hijo solo había podido conseguir esos libros de la biblioteca de Chace, esa por la cual había pasado horas suplicándole para que se la comprara, aun sonríe al recordar como su hijo mayor había armado casí un berrinche por ello.

\- Si... fue fácil las ultimas semanas no ha pasado en casa mas de tres horas—dice con un puchero—. Así que busque algo que Jay y yo leyéramos divertido y que mejor que esos libros.

Jensen está muy consciente de que todo eso es su culpa, todo el mundo lo está, pero no por eso esas palabras duelen menos una vez dichas—. Lo siento, Chace pasará más tiempo en casa a partir de hoy— le asegura dejando un beso en su frente antes de devolverlo al piso, cuando están frente al auto—. A qué no sabes como metí a Jared al auto—pregunta sonriendo mientras señala al gigante, que parecía ser el doble de tamaño del pequeño de los Ackles.

-¿Como, como, como, como?—pregunta saltando en el suelo.

\- Se lo ordene—responde simplemente haciendo que su hijo le golpee el muslo haciéndose el ofendido—. Hey, es más fácil de lo que parece, Jared puede ser bastante flexible—Jensen intenta no pensar en el doble sentido de sus palabras pero aun así no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando Jared le abraza por la espalda.

\- Te burlas porque soy más grande que tú—murmura Jared riendo, al ver a Colin darle la razón asíntiendo con la cabeza graciosamente.

\- No me burlo...—responde un tanto cohibido por la cercanía del gigante, y mas aun por que su hijo también esta cerca de ambos, y no quiere que se de una mala idea de lo que sucede entre él y Jared, no cuando el niño puede juntar las cosas tan rápido como un soplido—. Bueno, ambos suban al auto...debemos recoger a Chace.

\- ¡Si, capitán!—responden ambos riendo por lo perfectamente rápido y sincronizado que lo dijeron—. Jay... te tengo una nueva película— dice el niño al subir al auto.

Jensen se siente extraño de vuelta al volante, las cosas no están bien, estaban lejos de estarlo - pero aun así se sentía genial, como si "estuviera vivo". Todo gracias a Jared, quizás el beso terminara de ayudar, pero la verdad es que el no está seguro de que diablos significó ese beso, o si Jared tiene idea de ello. Mas allá de su vida romántica - en referencia a ese beso mágico -la preocupación por tener que ver a su hijo mayor al rostro de nuevo es aterradora, considerando que se siente de por mas avergonzado al no haber enfrentado la situación cuando tenia que haberlo hecho, cuando se prometió asímismo cuidar de ellos.

Ahora, según tiene entendido, Chace parece una copia barata de él en su adolescencia - incluyendo las peleas - y todo es su culpa, ¿a quien mas podría culpar? ¿Nina? ¿Paul? ¿O quizás Jared?

La verdad es, que no puede culpar a nadie. Es su culpa, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Mueve su vista hacia la parte trasera del auto, donde Jared y Colin juegan, hablan, o más bien gritan de libros y películas, comparando ideas y discutiendo como dos completos fanáticos.

 Aunque Jared parece haber madurado mucho por lo ocurrido, aun parece un niño y ahora que los ve se da una idea de lo que fueron las ultimas semanas para ambos, sólo se tenían el uno al otro, por eso ahora son tan cercanos, lo agradece, mucho, que su hijo no estuviera solo,  que aunque Jared no podía hacer mucho se haya hecho cargo hasta donde le fue posible.

Su vista se vuelve algo opaca cuando ve la escuela de Chace, el miedo regresa a su cuerpo y se plantea algo tan simple como dar la vuelta, apretar el acelerador y no volver, pero cuando ve de nuevo por retrovisor Jared esta sonriéndole, no dice nada solo esta ahí sonriendo, nada más dándole un apoyo mudo pero bastante reconfortante.

Con un suspiro, respirando hondo para calmar su angustia, Jensen estaciona el auto frente a la biblioteca en la calle paralela a la escuela, observa de reojo como los jóvenes comienzan a salir uno a uno;  con sus uniformes negros y bufandas bicolores entre grises y azules, todo luce perfecto, sino fuera porque su hijo y el estúpido de su mejor amigo, salen tambaleándose, es ese el momento que escoge para salir del auto.

\- Ambos quédense aquí— ordena girándose para cerrar la puerta tras él.

 

 

Su ropa holgada, entre negra y gris - por lo desteñida - le dan un aspecto de peligroso que no pasa desapercibido, sus sandalias que dejan sus pies al descubierto, le dan un aspecto relajado y digno del padre del chico que esta peleando por mantenerse en pie a duras penas, no debe estar borracho, y algo en Jensen le dice que quizás debe estar bromeando, pero sin duda eso que ve a lo lejos son moretones en su rostro.

Su cabello ahora esta desordenado, no mas Chace con el cabello peinado perfectamente cada mañana, como ha dicho antes, no es mas que una sombra - una copia barata - de lo que Jensen era antes, aun es…

Conforme avanza trata de calmar sus nervios y su enojo, que sinceramente en cuanto al ultimo es pequeño, hasta que ve como llega un tercer chico con una mochila algo grande, la abre y sabe que quiere matarlo cuando ve que le tira una cerveza a su hijo, a su Chace... a su perfecto hijo, a la viva imagen de Nina...

\- ¡No te atrevas a tomarte eso, Chace Ackles!—masculla quitando la botella del chico y estrellándola contra el poste mas cercano, observando la cara asombrada de los adolescentes, que le miran como si fuera el mismo diablo.

\- Pa... ¿Papá? —pregunta sorprendido, no tiene mucho que decir no cuando está atónito, su padre está fuera... salió de ese maldito cuarto que parecía habérselo tragado y le mira entre enojado y furioso, le está viendo no es un muñeco vacio, algo hizo regresar a su padre cuando él pensó que esta vez si había tocado fondo —. Saliste... —susurra.

\- ¡Y tú vas a entrar en el maldito auto, ahora! —gruñe, tomándolo de la bufanda mal puesta y jalándolo hasta que está detrás de él, pero Jensen no está listo para irse, está lejos de eso—. Y tú... —sisea amenazante acercándose a Ed—, la próxima vez se un buen amigo y no le des alcohol a mi hijo, o me asegurare que tus padres sepan de esto—sin mas que decir, dejando atrás a dos adolescentes asustados, se lleva a Chace casí a rastras hasta el auto.

Chace se deja arrastrar sin decir palabra, demasíado impresionado como para reaccionar pocas veces ha visto a alguien como su padre, de un carácter tranquilo y relajado, tan pero tan furioso... en serio es algo intimidante—. Papá... me ahorcas —menciona cuando siente que Jensen lo jala con más fuerza de la bufanda.

\- Entra en el auto— esta vez su voz sale un poco mas controlada mientras guía a Chace a la puerta del copiloto, esta furioso con esos mocosos, pero Chace no tiene la culpa de haberse conseguido al peor amigo de la historia. Luego de que su hijo esté dentro, intercambiando miradas con Jared y Colin, Jensen sube al auto encendiéndolo de un tirón.

Chace no puedo evitar voltear hacia  Jared y a Colin con cara de miedo, a lo que ambos se encogieron de hombros haciéndose los inocentes a la pregunta muda del otro, entonces Chace se siente atrapado, la vergüenza de que su padre le vea a punto de seguramente terminar peor que el día anterior, la sorpresa y el miedo de decir algo que alejara a su padre de nuevo, las palabras salen solas entonces.

\- Lo siento— murmura bajando al cabeza, no está disculpándose concretamente por el licor, no, sino por lo que había dicho aquel día, por no saber cerrar su bocota, por herir a lo más importante que tiene en la vida.

Jensen se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos, antes de hablar fuerte y claro, para que a su hijo mayor le quede claro donde están ahora—. Cállate, no quiero verte cerca de ninguna botella, o cigarrillo o alguna jodida pelea, si llego a saber que alguna de esas cosas las has puesto cerca de Colin, te castigare de por vida—masculla, clara la advertencia que daba—.  Revisare tu habitación para asegurarme que no tengas mas de...lo que sea que hayas tomado—ahora que lo ha dicho se siente extraño, como si estuviera en otro cuerpo completamente ajeno al suyo.

Chace voltea a ver a atrás de nuevo, pero esta vez parece no ser el único sorprendido por el cambio de actitud tan drástico que empieza a presentar el patriarca de los Ackles y esta vez las miradas de miedo eran dos, las de Colin y Chace, porque Jared tiene una sonrisa enorme llena de orgullo y de inmediato el de ojos azules supo que había tenido algo que ver.

\- Si... papa —contesta simplemente, no va a replicar no tiene cara para hacerlo no cuando sabe que por primera vez en mucho tiempo su padre tiene la razón y hace lo mejor para él.

El burbujeante sonido del agua hirviendo es lo único que se escucha en la casa a las cinco de la mañana, Jensen está haciendo café, le ayuda un poco a calmar los temblores de su cuerpo por la necesidad de la droga; ha dejado a Jared acostado en la cama, no ha podido dormir bien, no desde que Jared duerme con el, no es que sea malo el gigante, pero no es capaz de conciliar el sueño cuando lo tiene tan pecadoramente cerca, es casí imposible para él dormir.

Tiene terminantemente prohibido dormir en su cuarto de pintura, su hijo mismo se las ha arreglado para arrancar la puerta de los goznes y lanzarla a la basura junto con todo el licor que su padre había confiscado de su cuarto, también un montón de cosas mas, como toda su colección de revistas pornos, las cuales Jensen no había tenido piedad, pese a que se había aliviado de conseguir que toda esta, era heterosexual.

Entre los tres limpiaron la casa ese fin de semana, viernes y sábado manteniendo las manos ocupadas en algo, y a pesar que el ambiente estaba tenso al estar los dos solos en la misma habitación, una vez que Jared pasaba a formar parte de la ecuación, las cosas se relajaban.

Con un lento movimiento, mas adormilado que despierto, Jensen coloca el café en una taza, deseando tomarlo caliente para que le despierte un poco para enfrentar el domingo "familiar" con un poco de carisma, que aun no sabe de donde sacar.

Un sonido detrás suyo le hace casí derramar el café, girándose para ver a Chace entrar en la cocina, su rostro aun se ve magullado, Jensen le ha curado antes de que este se fuera a dormir, sabiendo lo mucho que Nina odiaba las cicatrices en el rostro, no quería que su hijo quedara con ninguna visible.

  
\- Hey, ¿cómo estas?— pregunta suave y por inercia alza una mano para acariciar su rostro. Este luce como el momento perfecto para hacer lo que ha pensado hacer desde que Chace llego a casa el dia en que por fin despertó de su letargo.

  
Si hay algo que le sorprende es... cual palabra seria la adecuada para describirlo, piensa, moviendo aun su mano en una caricia que ni él mismo sabía que podía hacer, no con ese cariño de por medio. Tal vez encajan adjetivos como tranquilo, dócil o extrañamente complaciente que ha estado Chace, desde que regreso, lo única vez que lo ha visto algo enfadado fue cuando despedazo la puerta de su cuarto de pintura, de ahí no más y le resulta curioso.

\- Hey... me duele la cabeza un poco, pero bien—murmura el adolescente alzando su vista para ver un momento a su padre y una sonrisa sincera se escapa del hombre, su hogar no ha tenido esa paz en años, mas incluso de los que él mismo puede recordar.

\- ¿Y tu? —pregunta bajo, bostezando un poco.

\- No dormí de nuevo, no con ese gigante en mi cama—murmura acercándose a la taza de café mientras habla, escuchando como Chace se sienta detrás de la barra sin apartar la vista de el—. También tengo que entregar un pedido hoy...lo que se traduce a una pieza valiosa de mi colección.

\- ¿Jared duerme tan mal? —pregunta serio, aunque en realidad se está aguantando la risa sabe que su padre no puede dormir por otra cosa—. No seas dramático, papá... te pagaran bien por la pieza, aun no comprendo bien porque te cuesta tanto deshacerte de ellas...—la conversación, es normal, tranquila y ambos hombres se sienten aliviados por eso.

\- Por el dinero, y no me estoy deshaciendo, sólo necesitamos dinero para comer, mas con Jared aquí, y ahora va a las manos de algún cerdo...—evade el tema de Jared a propósito mientras deja que su vista se pierda en la ventana de la cocina, abierta para que el aire frio entre y refresque un poco el ambiente.

Chace suspira con una pequeña sonrisa de por medio, viendo a su padre pícaramente—. No tienes que evadirlo—susurra el de los ojos azules sirviéndose una taza de café—. Jared me agrada... a Colin también, digo supongo que en parte eso te preocupa…

\- No lo es...—responde, evadiendo la cercanía con su hijo; está un poco asustado con su respuesta, Chace aun puede percibir mas de lo que Jensen quiere—. No lo es... —vuelve a repetir, colocándose de espaldas a la ventana, dejando que su cadera se apoye contra el mueble de la cocina—. Acerca de mis padres... — comienza, queriendo olvidar ese tema con su hijo, no quiere discutirlo, no se siente listo para hablar de Jared y él en una misma oración.

Es el turno de Chace para sentirse incomodo así que simplemente da un sorbo a su café e insta a su padre a seguir—. ¿Si...?

Jensen suspira, antes de obligarse a continuar, se siente un poco asustado, y es extraño, con su hijo de quince años lo que menos puede permitirse pensar es en eso, el miedo, el rechazo.

\- Él...mi padre no estaba orgulloso de mi, ni siquiera el resto de mi familia, solo mi madre pensaba que yo podía elegir ser lo que quisiera, porque a pesar de querer ser de un día para otro un artista, ella me dejo pensar que podía serlo; hasta que se enteraron de que era gay— se detiene esperando la reacción de su hijo, pero para Chace no parece ser una sorpresa—. Yo... tuve sexo con el profesor que me metió en esto del arte— continua, esperando la reacción de su hijo.

Pero Chace tampoco se inmuta, presta atención sin decir o reaccionar de alguna manera y su silencio parece darle confianza, pero lucha con cada letra que se ha atorado dentro—Continua...— susurra únicamente el adolescente.

\- Mis padres lo descubrieron no mucho después de que empezó—Jensen se ríe con el recuerdo, aun recuerda la satisfacción que le provocó ver otra expresión en el rostro de su padre que no fuera decepción—. Fui temerario, no me importaba si me descubrían, por que era lo que buscaba, casí tanto como que alguien me admirara...pero se volvió un infierno, ellos creyeron que el abusaba de mi, les dije que se equivocaban—termina en un susurro que a su hijo mayor le cuesta un poco escuchar.

  
\- Nunca te creyeron, ¿cierto? —pregunta tomando un poco más de su café, en esos momentos Chace se parece tanto a Nina que el artista se llena de nostalgia porque sus ojos no le juzgan parecen comprenderle completamente, a pesar de ser un niño, hay algo en los ojos de su hijo, algo que una vez vio en los de Nina: comprensión y amor.

\- Nunca. No intentaron escucharme tampoco, pensé que me escucharían así. No lo hicieron, ni lo intentaron— Jensen se ríe por lo bajo, acercándose a Chace y colocando su mano en su espalda—. Nunca quise cometer sus errores, y lo hice, lo siento.

-Esta bien... gracias por confiar en mí, solo... —toma algo de aire con su vista perdida en el suelo— solo no quiero perderte...

Hay un gran " _como a mamá"_   implicado allí. Jensen lo sabe, está consciente de que su hijo tiene casí tanto miedo como él de perderlos a ambos. Jensen deja que sus manos rodeen su cintura hasta tenerlo pegado a su pecho, sentir el calor de su hijo contra todo su cuerpo logra calmarlo, recuperar la confianza no sólo en si mismo, sino en todo lo que había perdido con su actitud, e incluso sabe que estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero no le importa, cuando la verdad había salido de sus labios se había vuelto mucho mas soportable para sus hombros.

\- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, como la perdí a ella, a todos los que intentaron ayudarme...

\- Se que no quieres hablar de eso y lo respeto, pero tampoco dejes que se vaya... es... es decir, él siente algo por ti y es buena persona—dice pasando sus brazos por su espalda y abrazándose mas al pecho de su padre.

\- No se que sentir—susurra, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su hijo, Jensen se refugia en sus brazos, apretándolo fuerte sin dejar de sostenerlo—. Estoy asustado, porque no quiero perderlo...— sus ojos comienzan a escocer con las lagrimas, y se había prometido no llorar, pero después de tantos años de haberse prohibido sentir, cargarse con la niebla de las drogas que dejaba entrar a su organismo, su alma le está cobrando cada pequeño momento por haberla encerrado en una jaula, una que había sido destrozada con la llegada de ese hombre de gran sonrisa, quien había caído del cielo.

\- No lo harás—contesta algo asustado, pero feliz sintiendo las lágrimas caer sobre sus hombros porque su padre está sintiendo, está luchando y no refugiándose en las drogas—. Se que él siente algo por ti... desde el inicio era evidente, mas cuando solo decía tu nombre—recuerda riendo un poco.

\- Él es...es bueno para esta familia— contesta simplemente, sonriendo con su hijo al recordar al gigante que había dejado en la cama, Dios, en su cama—. Es lo mejor que podría habernos pasado—responde de inmediato, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, casi tan sedoso como el de Jared.

\- Si... tienes razón papá, pero también es lo mejor para ti— contesta recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre—. Es casi como un ángel...

\- Lo se, Chace.

No saben cuanto tiempo están sosteniéndose el uno al otro, apretados contra el cuerpo del otro, fuertemente atados a algo que habían tenido hacia mucho tiempo, a algo que había sido casí imposible de recuperar, y que ahora se les da de nuevo, reconstruir la confianza en el otro. Colin entra en la cocina, mas dormido que despierto, y viéndolos a ambos abrazados, quiere un abrazo también, forzando a Chace a separarse de su padre, para que el pequeño quedara en el medio.

\- Enano metiche—murmura Chace ganándose una mirada de Colin con un puchero para luego sacarle la lengua. Jensen sonríe, parecen de nuevo aquellos días donde Chace era un niño y  Colin apenas si hablaba, y los dos se peleaban por su afecto.

\- No hagas eso, Col, es tu hermano mayor. — Regaña Jensen, reuniendo la fuerza para levantarlo en sus brazos y colocarlo sobre la barra de desayuno—. Vamos, hagamos el desayuno, aunque me sorprende que estés despierto a esta hora— Jensen ríe, escuchando el bufido de su hijo mayor que se dirige a la nevera.

\- Yo soy él que debería decir eso—se burla Colin riendo por las cosquillas que en venganza el artista empieza a hacer en su estomago—. Papá... para, para—ríe haciendo entre reír y bufar a Chace, que busca en la nevera algo para de leche para su café—Papá... —dice el menor de la casa tomando aire—. ¿Y papi?

Jensen se detiene de inmediato, observando al pequeño con ojos curiosos—. ¿Estás ciego, y no me estas viendo? —se burla, escuchando reír a Chace por lo alto, pero no sabe identificar si es por sus palabras o por otra cosa que no está entendiendo.

\- No tontito, me refiero a Jay—contesta tranquilamente el menor haciendo que su hermano mayor esta vez si estalle en risas, tanto por la inocencia de su hermano como por lo pálido que se pone su padre cuando entiende a lo que se refería el pequeño.

\- Él... É-el no es tu...ve  a buscarlo... — tartamudea, bajándolo al suelo mientras se gira hacia Chace, quien sigue destornillándose contra la nevera—. No es gracioso—gruñe cuando el pequeño de los Ackles desaparece por la puerta.

\- Lo siento, lo siento es que ahora— dice con otra carcajada de por medio—, ahora estas rojo.

\- Cállate, y has el desayuno... — masculla terminando de tomarse el café, que ahora está frio, pero que ayuda a refrescar su garganta seca—. No puedo creer que haya asumido eso, Dios, no puedo creer que lo haya llamado papi...—su voz suena un poco exagerada, haciendo reír a Chace—. Ni siquiera se que hare cuando...hey, Jared—Jensen se paraliza cuando ve al gigante entrar en la cocina, sus pequeños y adormilados ojos, junto con su cabello castaño, desordenado en todas direcciones, una hermosa visión que solo le hace sentir mas ansioso.

 

\- Papá... mira lo que hiciste—señala Colin a Jared graciosamente—. Ahora duerme igual que tú, como un oso.

  
\- ¿Qué? Él ya dormía así— replica Jensen, dejando que Jared se siente a su lado y apoye su cabeza en su hombro, bostezando por el sueño que aun tiene en su cuerpo. El artista pasa un brazo por los hombros de Jared, está caliente en comparación con el, quien se encuentra frio pero algo sonrojado por la cercanía de cierto castaño—. ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí... cómodo, adorar dormir contigo, Jen —responde sonriendo un poco más despierto, haciendo que Chace suelte una risita irónica mientras prepara el desayuno.

\- ¿De verdad?— pregunta suavemente, dándole una mirada de advertencia  su hijo—. Yo...también, Jay— miente, llevando una de sus manos a la cabellera castaña.

Jared sonríe enormemente pasado sus brazos por la cintura contraria y pegando a Jensen a su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en la mano que lo acariciaba.

Es una extraña posición para Jensen, que se siente ligeramente incomodo de las muestras de afecto entre ambos frente a sus hijos, a pesar de lo que estos piensan, con Colin sonriente, y Chace aguantando una risa divertida al ver a su padre avergonzado de lo que el hombre en sus brazos le hace sentir. Dejando de lado todas sus inseguridades,  Jensen Ackles está más que feliz de tener a alguien como Jared a su lado.

Se siente seguro, querido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente que esta en su hogar, con todas las personas que ama y que le aman. Es una sensación muy nueva, mas para alguien que hace algunos meses solo pensaba en que sus pequeños crecieran, para quitarse el la vida... ahora quiere vivir por ellos, por Jared pero sobre todo por él y aunque aun queda camino, ha encontrado el sendero correcto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Los muebles están de nuevo acomodados como se supone que deberían de haber estado desde el principio, haciendo lucir la sala como una verdadera casa, pequeños adornos que ahora resplandecen con la luz, que se filtra por el gran tragaluz del techo. Con el cambio del patriarca de los Ackles, la casa en si parece haber cambiado su aura, ahora no es pesada y depresiva, ahora se siente viva y animada, como cada habitante en ella, incluso el inquilino, que con cada minuto que pasa, se convierte en un miembro mas de la familia.

 

  


 

Son casí las seis de la tarde, y los tres Ackles y Jared, están distribuidos por cada pequeño rincón cómodo del lugar, Colin esta estirado sobre la alfombra, con una historia de espías sobre la tela color ámbar, y riéndose; Chace esta riéndose también, sentado en sillón, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen de este, se supone que debería estar estudiando para un examen, pero ver a Jared intentando aprender palabras nuevas es mas divertido de lo que parece.

El patriarca Ackles también se ríe, pero con mucho mas disimulo, sabe que Jared hace su mejor esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo a su hijo de doce años, quien ríe cada vez que Jared se equivoca, pero que no deja de insistir hasta que éste lo logra.

\- Solo sigue intentando... —le anima Colin, observando a Jared desde el suelo, éste está casí sobre Jensen, quien recostado de lado en el sofá, ha perdido toda esperanza de conseguir terminar el panfleto para la presentación de bandas que Bomer necesita.

\- No entender eso de conjurar —dice el gigante con un puchero, haciendo a todos sonreír. El viento entra ligeramente en el apartamento por las ventanas, que pese a al tiempo están abiertas, es un aire frio y algo molesto pero ninguno parece notarlo inmersos en el ambiente cálido en que se encuentran, entre risas y pucheros, estos últimos de Jared.

\- Conjurar pa... Jay—se corrige Colin riendo un poquito cuando Jensen se tensa de nuevo, ante la palabra.

El hombre comienza a pensar que su hijo lo hace a propósito, y que está consciente de que cada vez que la palabra se deslizaba de sus labios, lo hace con el fin de provocarle un ataque al corazón.

\- Repite, Jay. Con-ju-gar— Chace repite, mordiéndose el labio para no reírse de su padre—. Y deja de leer libros de magos.

\- Son lindos—murmura Jared suspirando—. Con... ju...tar

\- Jared...mírame...— Jensen le toma de la barbilla, girando su rostro hasta que están de frente, ambos ojos conectándose—. Con...ju... gar— repite lento, sus gruesos labios casí saboreando cada silaba.

Las mejillas del castaño se ponen rojas de inmediato, su garganta se seca al mismo tiempo que sus manos están temblando un poco, y todo eso con solo hacer contacto con Jensen—Conjugar - murmuro sin quitar su vista aun nerviosa y sorprendida de los labios del rubio.

\- A estas horas, parece que ambos andan en celo— las palabras de Chace son lo que rompe el contacto que se había formado entre Jared y Jensen, haciendo al mayor de los hombres apartar la vista hacia la revista que reposaba en la mesa y tomarla, buscando algo que hacer con sus manos.

\- ¿Celo?—repite Jared aun sonrojado, ladeando la cabeza— ¿Qué es eso Chace?—esta vez es el turno de Jensen de reír cuando el libro que tenia su hijo mayor en las manos casí cae al suelo de la impresión de la pregunta.

\- Anda hijo, dile qué es— dice el artista _“la venganza es dulce_ “piensa.

\- ¿No sabes qué es, Chace?—la vocecita de su hijo pequeño hace a Jensen recordar que él también está en la habitación, está a punto de zanjar el tema—. Quizás deberíamos buscarlo en el diccionario.

\- Buena idea—contesta Jared inocentemente también, haciendo que esta vez padre e hijo se vuelvan a ver espantados apunto de lanzarse sobre el pobre diccionario y aventarlo por la ventana.

\- ¡Significa excitado!—Suelta Jensen de repente, sujetando a Jared por el cuello de su camisa y atrayéndolo a su pecho—. Como en...realmente emocionado— explica, no del todo cierto pero está desesperado y Chace parece concordar con él—. Eso es lo que significa.

-¿Cómo feliz, papá? —pregunta Colin dudoso—Porque nunca antes había oído la palabra... —agrega el niño.

\- Ni yo —murmura Jared sonriendo desde donde está, el rubio no se había dado cuenta que prácticamente le tenia pegado a su pecho. Así que Jared decide ponerse más cómodo y pasa sus manos por la espalda del artista abrazándolo más.

Chace desvía la mirada, ésta vez siendo él quien se sonroja al verlos en una pose un tanto fuerte para sus ojos—. Cállate, Colin, sigue leyendo— indico, lanzándole la gorra que tenía en el pecho a su hermano, quien protesta como siempre acostumbra a hacer.

\- ¿No me estarán mintiendo?—pregunta Colin cruzándose de brazos—, es decir, ¿puedo decir en la escuela que estoy en celo?—pregunta de nuevo volviendo a ver a su padre que parece que al fin se ha dado cuenta de la situación, mas bien posición en que él y Jared están.

\- No, no puedes— dice Jensen luego de recibir una mirada de auxilio de Chace—. No es una palabra que los niños como tú, ni como Chace pueden decir—Colin sabe que a pesar de que su padre está hablando con voz tranquila, sus palabras llevan una clara advertencia—así que no quiero escuchar a ninguno de los tres diciendolo, ¿ok?

\- Claro—contesta Chace aliviado.

\- Bueno—contesta triste Colin y con un puchero.

\- Ta bien—dice Jared sin percatarse aun de porqué tal alboroto con solo una pequeña palabra.

\- Bien, espero que les haya quedado claro, o les castrare— Jensen deja caer su cabeza contra el sofa, y jura que quiere lanzarle por la ventana cuando escucho a Jared hablar.

-¿Qué es ca... ca… trar?—frunce el labio buscando como decirlo—. Castrar—repite más feliz al logar decir la palabra correctamente.

\- Oh Dios, voy a matarme—susurra dramáticamente Jensen—, Jared, ve a jugar con Chace o Colin, yo ire a mi habitación a dormir...—murmura por lo bajo, no hay manera que le explique a Jared eso, como le va a decir en frente de su hijo que el largo miembro que le cuelga de las piernas es una...bueno eso, especialmente por que esto le lleva a pensar en la noche que Jared se masturbo con su almohada.

\- Nooooo— se queja dramáticamente—. Quiero dormir contigo un ratito... por favor.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! Dormiste ya quince horas de sueño. No te dejaré dormir mas de eso, no eres un bebé—reclama, sintiendo como Jared se restriega contra él sin darse cuenta, después de todo el hombre solo quiere retenerlo contra el largo sofá.

\- Pero tu dormiste quince también – replica de nuevo.

-Vamos enano, las clases terminaron, haz tu tarea —pide Chace a su hermano, con claras intenciones de dejar a su padre a solas con Jared.

Colin está por protestar, pero Chace no lo deja, tomándolo de la cintura y jalándolo hasta su cuarto mientras el niño protesta, casí pateando a su hermano mayor. Ninguno de los "adultos" parece notar la partida de los chicos, Jensen está demasíado preocupado por no lucir como un pervertido y dejar que su erección se rocé contra Jared, y este solo quiere que Jensen se quede, o al menos que acceda a dormir con él.

\- Dije no. Ahora bájate...—murmura, por supuesto que había estado quince horas en la cama, pero ni siquiera la mitad la había pasado durmiendo, solo admirando a la belleza entre salvaje y angelical del hombre que había tomado por costumbre usar su cuerpo como almohada, las yemas de sus dedos habían recorrido cada centímetro de piel morena, acariciado esos cabellos sedosos e  incluso se habían atrevido a tocar las firmes montañas de carne que eran los glúteos del castaño, se había dejado sumir  asímismo en el pecado que Jared era, y en la tentación inevitable de desear tenerle para él solo.

\- ¿Te patee... anoche?—pregunta el castaño buscando una explicación de que Jensen no quiera dormir con él.

\- No, sólo pienso que dormiste lo suficiente— replica, sus manos dejando de protestar y reposando en las caderas de Jared, es mas intimo de lo que había planeado, y no puede negar que aun le asusta.

\- Pero tú dormiste... igual... Jensen—llama algo asustado de pronto, bajando sus ojos hacia abajo, es la primera vez que se percata de algo extraño cuando está cerca de Jensen, hay algo duro ahí abajo que no sabe que es.

\- Oh, ¿pasa algo?—pregunta Jensen, preocupado de que Jared fuera a echarse a llorar de la nada, sus ojos siguiendo la mirada del otro, mientras que su mano se desliza por su espalda hasta quedar sobre el cabello largo sedoso, que ahora está un poco mas allá de sus hombros.

\- Hay algo duro…allí. – señala inútilmente con su cabeza entre sus piernas, pero no puede por la posición.

\- ¿D-Duro?— Jensen repite con cautela las palabras, sintiendo como Jared  mueve su cadera, susurrando "ahí esta", Jensen sabe en ese instante que se refiere a lo que él mismo había estado pensando—. Eh...si, es… duro.

\- ¿Por qué está duro?—pregunta moviendo la cadera con un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que sus caderas se rocen.

Esta vez Jensen no puede retener el jadeo sorpresivo que se escapa de sus labios, haciendo que los ojos curiosos y de colores se posen sobre él—. No hagas eso—pide con voz temblorosa, sus dedos enterrándose en la cadera de Jared.

\- ¿Esta mal?—cuestiona algo asustado el gigante de ojos marrones.

\- Pues... bueno, no está mal, pero no deberíamos... — ¿Qué diablos iba a decir? No tiene idea de como reaccionar, obviamente su polla si, pero él no, no sabe como decirle a Jared que no quiere esto, cuando se esta muriendo por tenerlo gimiendo bajo su cuerpo—, no deberíamos hacerlo en la sala, los chicos pueden vernos.

 - Entonces... se... ¿se hace en privado?—pregunta inocentemente el castaño sin darse cuenta de como hasta su misma pregunta tiene un doble sentido que pone aun mas nervioso al rubio.

\- Eh... ¿quieres hacerlo conmigo? —pregunta, sabiendo que Jared no tiene ni puta idea de todo lo que implicaba su pregunta, mas con esa carita inocente, Jensen quiere comérselo a besos.

\- Si —contesta con el grado de seguridad que su ignorancia le da—. Cualquier cosa, Jen, contigo—agrega quedándose viendo a los ojos al artista buscando algún indicio de qué demonios están hablando porque él no tiene ni una ligera idea, aunque realmente no le importa porque Jensen le provoca un sentimiento extraño y de plena seguridad para él así que no tiene de que preocuparse.

\- ¿Seguro? — Jensen suspira, aun dudoso de que Jared de verdad sea real, podría jurar que a veces se le sale de las manos el pensamiento, pero el calor, y el sentimiento de placer mismo que provoca Jared cuando su cuerpo se conecta con el suyo, le hace ver la realidad, y ver que de verdad ese gigante quiere hacer de todo con el—. Mejor...vamos a la habitación— si su voz suena temblorosa, probablemente fue por que al moverse, su dureza rozo contra la de Jared una vez mas, causando que Jensen suspirara.

\- Sii... ohhh—su respuesta se ve cortada con un suspiro cuando Jensen se mueve y por lo tanto se roza con él, la sensación es nueva, excitante y bastante única, pero Jensen no le da tiempo a preguntar parece que algo lo ha agitado pues lo hace levantarse y tomándolo de la mano, que extrañamente tiembla un poco, lo guía a la habitación que ahora comparten.

  
La habitación de Chace está cerrada al igual que la de Colin, el televisor de su hijo está encendido con alguna película de fantasía a todo volumen, pero aun así, Jensen ve con satisfacción como Jared no le presta atención, simplemente tiene ojos velados de placer mientras le observa sin perderle de vista.

La cama parece aun mas grande de lo que es, se ha tornado su peor enemiga en estos momentos, y Jensen tiene ganas de rodar los ojos y maldecir porque, diablos, no es la primera vez que hace esto con un hombre, aunque aun no esta seguro si Jared si.

Cierra la puerta tras él con un suave clic, dejando que Jared siga su camino a la cama, pero Jared no se mueve, parece esperar cada movimiento de Jensen.

\- Cariño, por que no te recuestas... —susurra, acariciando su cuello y moviéndose a ciegas mientras camina de espaldas a la cama, sin despegar su mirada de Jared.

Jared siente algo muy diferente cuando esa palabra se desliza por los pecadores labios, su corazón late más rápido e incluso cree que Jensen lo nota porque sonríe levemente— Jen... ¿Recostar en la cama?—pregunta siguiendo al artista como una polilla a la luz, hasta que topa con la cama y sin esperar respuesta se sube a ella como esta acostumbrado, gateando, lo que no sabe es que esta vez la posición implica mucho más que las otras veces.

Está matando a Jensen, casí trayéndolo a un orgasmo patético con la sola vista de ese hermoso y redondo trasero, Jensen debe haber estado muy perdido en el tamaño de su polla, pues no se había fijado en lo hermoso que se veía Jared en sus pantalones pijamas.

\- Jared... —susurra, estirando su mano para tocar los glúteos de Jared, quien se paraliza de inmediato.

Se asusta un momento, por la extraña sensación que le llena, como si todo le diera vueltas, pero de una forma adictiva, la verdad no sabe como explicarlo aun le es difícil comunicarse, mas aun explicar o darse cuenta de lo que siente, sus ojos curiosos y sus manos aun mas, se posan en Jensen, estas ultimas en su pecho incorporándose un poco—Jensen...

\- ¿Que? —susurra, tomándolo de ambas manos y pegándolo a su pecho, quedando el de Jared completamente junto con el de Jensen, quien a pesar de no haberse subido a la cama puede ver como Jared sigue siendo fácil de controlar, dócil a sus deseos, y no puede engañarse diciéndose que esto no está bien—.  No tienes que tener miedo... — susurra, deslizando sus manos por la espalda del castaño hasta que se cuelan debajo de su camisa.

Jared vuelve a estremecerse y un pequeño y humillante jadeo sale de sus labios, cuando siente esas manos pasar lentamente por cada centímetro de su estomago y pecho—. Ahhh... —gime de nuevo—. Se siente... bien...

\- ¿Si? —susurra, sus dedos rozando a propósitos las turgentes tetillas de Jared, las cuales solo había tocado cuando le tocaba bañarle, pero que ahora puede sentirlas endurecerse mientras el gigante gime.

\- Si... —jadea bajito—es extraño... pero se siente bien—dice dejándose hacer, su cuerpo relajándose por momentos, parece que Jared confía totalmente en él y es algo que hace que se le caliente el corazón.

\- Se sentirá mucho mejor créeme—susurra Jensen, acercándose a su oído y lamiéndolo, todo el contorno de la oreja de Jared, haciéndolo ronronear como un gran puma.

Jared siente con esa lengua hurgando en su oído que las piernas le tiemblan haciéndole sentir mas vulnerable, mas aliviado— Jen... está más duro, ¿por qué? Ah—jadea de nuevo—Mmmm, Jen —dice cuando el artista juguetea de nuevo con una de sus ya duras tetillas.

\- Tú me pones así...—susurra, confundiendo al hombre en sus brazos, pero no le da mucho tiempo a pensarlo puesto que lo tiene contra la mullida cama, despojado totalmente de su camisa, y succionando su cuello, ha estado obsesionado con este desde que Jared apareció, casí tanto como con tener sus manos vagando por su cuerpo.

\- Oh Jen, mmm, Jen, ohh, ahhh—jadea sorprendido sintiendo al hombre acariciar, morder y lamer su cuello, es... no sabe qué es, pero sus manos no se pueden mantener quietas y suben por los costados de su amante, repasando su cuerpo, empezando a conocerlo, a disfrutarlo, mete sus manos entre la camisa igual disfrutando del calor que le recibe y de los estremecimientos que sus manos curiosas causan. - Jen..., mmm, eso... ¿eso quiere decir que duro también por ti?—pregunta con algo de dificultad.

  
\- Solo por mi... —responde Jensen de inmediato, mordiendo a Jared justo donde puede sentir su manzana de Adán bajar y subir, es excitante tener a tal gigante bajo él, prácticamente haciéndole el amor a su cuello, y Jared parece ser muy sensible allí. Pero la verdad es que cuando las palabras de Jared calan entre él y su obsesión con su cuello, Jensen se separa de el—. ¿No estás pensando en nadie más?

  
\- ¿Pensar? —Pregunta confuso, aun perdido entre las sensaciones—. No... Sólo Jen, solo tú... mi Jen—contesta seguro aunque no entiende el origen de la pregunta sabe que contestó bien cuando siente a Jensen atacar, porque eso parece, con mas fuerza su cuello.

  
Siente que puede comérselo vivo, Jared es completamente delicioso, y la forma en la que se remueve bajo él, queriendo rozarse contra cada parte de su cuerpo, no hay duda que está pensando en él, porque su nombre sale como un canto a cada segundo; pasa un tiempo antes de que consiga separarse del cuello de Jared y llegar a sus pezones, sintiendo como esta vez los gemidos de Jared se vuelven más agudos.  Su pecho estrellándose contra los labios de Jensen, en busca de mas contacto.

  
\- Jen... –jadea llevando su pecho hacia arriba, arqueándose, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y su respiración agitada—, Jen, mmm-más, más —murmura bajando su vista, antes perdida en el techo, fijándose en el artista, la vista endureciéndolo más—. Se puso... más dura viéndote, Jen—informa en un susurro.

  
Es caliente escuchar a Jared señalándole con cada movimiento que hace sobre su cuerpo, las reacciones que su polla tiene, ni siquiera sabe como llamar a su erección, pero aun así es tan erótico para Jensen, que tiene que separarse de Jared y sus ahora enrojecidos pezones, para mirarle directo a los ojos.

  
\- ¿Dura, Jay? ¿Esto? —susurra las palabras al momento que su mano toma la polla de Jared entre sus dedos, masajeando la dureza con suaves apretones que arrancan gemiditos de placer del gigante bajo  él.

  
El gemido es mas alto, mas necesitado y sin duda mas sorprendido—. Si...si... si ... Jen...muy bien ohhh—gime subiendo sus caderas buscando que se acaricien más contra esa mano —. Tú... quiero—pero no termina la frase, su enorme mano también se pone sobre la de Jensen, sintiendo su dureza y su calor empieza a mover su palma primero con algo de miedo buscando la misma reacción cuando un leve jadeo sale de los labios del artista, sonríe un poco dentro de su misma nube de placer, la mueve un poco más y esta vez con más confianza.

  
Jensen deja caer su frente contra la de Jared, ambas respiraciones agitadas chocando una con la otra, Jared le sujeta bien, copiando cada movimiento que Jensen hace sobre la dolorosa dureza entre sus piernas, y Jensen apenas puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea la mano del gigante moviéndose sobre él, incluso acariciando sus testículos cuando el hace lo mismo con los suyos.

  
\- Jen... ¿Te gusta?—pregunta acercándose a los labios, sus ojos pidiendo permiso.

  
El cual no necesita, pero Jensen no va a quejarse si Jared se lo pide así, mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el placer y con sus labios abiertos, esperando a que Jensen le follara la boca con la lengua, lo que el artista no duda en hacer, contorneando con su lengua sus labios antes de comenzar a besarle a fondo.

  
Los labios se besan con rudeza, Jensen lleva el ritmo, Jared no se queja, mas bien jadea entre el beso cuando el rubio arrasa con sus ultimas defensas succionando su lengua, es un beso mas sucio y demandante en comparación a los que se habían dado las semanas pasadas, se asusta cuando siente un calor extraño, pero es fácilmente ignorable con esa lengua en su boca y esa mano ahí... ahí  no sabe donde, pero ahí.

  
Es como si Jensen estuviera saciando su sed de afecto así, comiéndose a Jared sin dejarle respirar, alimentándose de cada gemido que arranca de su garganta y que se estrella contra su lengua. Quiere asegurarse de que Jared disfruta, que conozca los placeres que Jensen puede darle, su manera de pagar el favor.

  
Jensen deja que la mano que masajeaba a Jared sobre el pantalón se cuele por este, hasta tener la larga polla de Jared entre sus manos, solo allí se separa para escuchar el grito extasíado...

Es todo lo que necesita Jared para correrse, lo hace en las manos de Jensen retorciéndose y gimiendo con la boca abierta, jalando aire, sus ojos casí en blanco y Jensen se pregunta si no será su primera vez tanto por la poca resistencia como por la forma en que todo parece nuevo para él, pero es estúpido e improbable que lo sea aunque parezca.

 -Jen... Jen... Jensen— llama Jared aturdido como está y cuando tiene la atención del rubio, lo imita metiendo su mano entre los pantalones de este.

Esto provoca que Jensen contenga su aliento, apoyando su rostro de nuevo contra Jared, sintiendo como los movimientos de Jared  son torpes sobre su polla, algo dudosos al principio, pero es suficiente para dejar a Jensen jadeando su nombre, tratando de morderse los gemidos que pujan por salir de el.

 - Jay...Jay...

\- Hermoso —murmura el castaño concentrándose en la punta que llama su atención al estar suave en comparación con el resto que acaricia—, eres hermoso— murmura de nuevo frotando con insistencia la mojada punta.

Es suficiente para Jensen, se corre con largos chorros de semen llenando la mano de Jared, que aunque se muere por preguntar qué es, sabe que Jensen está sintiendo lo mismo que el, que el placer esta recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras se muerde los labios, ojos cerrados y largas pestañas acariciando sus pecosas mejillas.

 

Jared se inclina atrapando los labios contrarios y tragándose los suspiros, el beso es de nuevo suave y Jensen no quiere pensar todo lo que siente con algo tan simple.

 -¿Estas bien?—pregunta Jared cuando se separa.

\- Creo que mi cerebro se derritió...—susurra enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Jared, respirando el aroma del hombre a su lado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Como se sintió?

\- Muy bien... como lo mejor que nunca he sentido—contesta suspirando—. No se... cómo decirlo, pero estoy feliz... contigo, soy feliz, Jen.

-Contigo soy feliz también— replica de inmediato el hombre de ojos verdes, iluminados ahora con las palabras de Jared, su mano acariciando su mejilla, y pensar que duro tanto tiempo dudando de quien en realidad sería Jared.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo, Jen—murmura con un puchero—, contigo  siempre, no irme ¿puedo?

Jensen da un largo suspiro, su mano acariciando los brazos de Jared de arriba a abajo—. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, Jared. Esa es tu decisión, yo te dejare quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, Jay.

\- Quiero... ¿Porque querría irme?—pregunta con duda—. Si te quiero...

\- Jay...tú... ¿No recuerdas nada? —pregunta con temor, acariciando el pecho de su ¿amante?, ¿novio?—.  Me refiero a tu vida antes de que te encontrara.

\- Mmmmm - dice el castaño—. No...Nada es como si mi vida empezara cuando desperté en la habitación blanca... contigo mirándome.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No hay ningún recuerdo? ¿Nada que recuerdes de tu vida pasada?—La voz de Jensen es tan pequeña que casí no puede escuchársele hablar, de no ser porque sus labios están contra la oreja de Jay, sería imposible para el castaño entenderle.

\- Mmmm —piensa unos segundos—. Nostalgia... siento nostalgia cuando veo a las palomas volar... sólo eso

\- ¿Palomas? ¿Por eso es que siempre te gusta verlas? —pregunta observando a Jared a los ojos, buscando un significado que sabe no encontrará ni aunque busque debajo de las piedras.  
  
-Primero llamarme la atención... sólo, eran como algo conocido, luego aquel día... me dio nostalgia verlas— explica sin separar sus ojos de los contrarios.  
  
\- Y no tienes idea de por qué, ¿cierto?— Jensen le ve negar con la cabeza, su curiosidad había despertado por ese solo "recuerdo" de Jared, del que está seguro está diciendo nada más que la verdad—. Está bien, no tienes que forzarte, al menos ahora puedo saber lo que piensas.  
  
Eso causa una risita en él menos—. Me frustraba tratar de que me entendieras, cuando no poder hablar - confiesa subiendo su mano libre a acariciar la mejilla del otro.  
  
\- Me frustraba no poder escuchar esa hermosa voz— Jensen observa con deleite como las mejillas de Jared se tornan ligeramente mas rosadas—. Gracias a quien sea que me haya escuchado por traerte aquí.  
  
\- Gracias a ti... tu corazón ser tan grande que abrir lugar para mi —murmura recordando su mano de pronto que aun esta dentro los pantalones de Jensen.   
  
Hace una mueca pensando un segundo, luego murmura algo que Jensen no alcanza a escuchar, la saca con cuidado viendo el liquido blanco rodearla—. ¿Qué es, Jen?  
  
\- ¿Q-Que es?—Repitió Jensen, sentándose en la cama al estilo indio y observando a Jared que juega con el semen seco entre sus dedos—. Es...es lo que sale de tu cuerpo cuando tienes un orgasmo—es claramente un irresponsable, ni siquiera ha tenido ésta conversación con Colin, y ahora de la nada tiene que tenerla con el hombre que le ha arrancado un orgasmo del cuerpo.  
  
\- ... ¿Orga... orgasmo? —Pregunta con dificultad—. Es lo que sentimos... ¿ambos?—pregunta de nuevo llevando su lengua aprobar el semen que tiene en la mano—. Sabe bien...  
  
  - ¡Oh mierda! ¡No puedes hacer eso!— reclama sosteniéndole la mano a Jared, sintiendo su sensible entrepierna estirarse dolorosamente al ver el gesto—. No puedes hacer eso.  
  
\- ¿Porque? ¿Me enfermare?—pregunta esta vez asustado porque Jensen había agarrado su mano con fuerza y está claramente sonrojado.  
  
\- No...no te enfermaras... — Jensen mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de que la imagen se vaya de su cerebro, pero ahora parece tallada en fuego—. Escucha...eso no es algo normal, me gusta que lo hagas, pero no puedes hacer eso frente a otras personas, y mucho menos hablar de ello, ¿ok? en especial con Colin o Chace—Jensen esta hablando tan rápido que a Jared comienza a  hacérsele difícil entenderle—. Pero... si, fue un orgasmo lo que experimentaste...lo que sentiste. Y eso que acabas de... —hasta pronunciarlo es difícil—, probar... es semen.  
  
\- Entonces... sólo tú y yo, nuestro secreto—murmura más para si mismo que para el artista—. ¿Semen? ... bien creo que entiendo, solo tú y yo y no probar semen en frente de nadie—dice seguro, sonriendo ampliamente—, entiendo, Jen, tranquilo.  
  
\- Si, sólo tú y yo. Y de verdad, no hagas eso de nuevo si no quieres terminar follado contra las sabanas... —susurra, inclinándose hacia Jared y besando sus labios suavemente.  
  
\- ¿Follado?—pregunta de nuevo Jared correspondiendo con suavidad el beso, mientras Jensen solo sonríe, la curiosidad de Jared no tiene limite, es casi como si fuera un niño aun, pero cuando este muestra aquella madurez, aquella que le saco de su propio hueco de auto destrucción, se da cuenta de que Jared es mucho mas de lo que muestra y mucho menos de lo que aparenta.

 

  
\- Dije que no, Jared—Jensen repite por milésima vez las palabras, lamiendo de sus dedos la crema de la torta que Chace ha hecho esa tarde cuando había llegado a tiempo del colegio, su hijo podría ser un perfecto patissiere, si no tuviera ese humor, aun cuando éste había mejorado considerablemente.  
  
Deja salir un suspiro cuando Jared gimotea, y está rompiendo sus pocas defensas con esos gemiditos que suelta, por no decir la manera en la que el puchero que lleva desde hace media hora, hace fruncir sus labios en una mueca en la que sólo quiere besarlo hasta dejarle sin aliento...y probablemente sin ropa. Sabe que no puede ceder, aún es demasiado pronto para que Jared vaya a un bar, "demasiado pronto".  
  
\- Pero... tu amigo decir que querer conocerme... no me has dado una razón válida—se queja de nuevo, en las últimas semanas había avanzado mucho en conjugación, había aprendido a decir más palabras y a decirlas en el correcto orden—. Chace dijo una vez que para negar algo se requiere una razón válida, tu no la tienes, Jen.

  
_"Estúpido hijo mayor y sus estúpidas charlas"_ , Jensen rueda sus ojos, pasándose una mano por el cabello y revolviéndolo, está cansado de discutir con Jared con este asunto, y el castaño solo lo hace más difícil—. Jared, dije que no, soy un padre y no, significa no.

  
\- Eres mi pareja, no mi padre, Jensen — gruñe cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Por qué no quieres que los conozca? ¿Te da vergüenza que aún no hable bien?  
  
\- No seas estúpido— Jensen suspira, acercándose a Jared luego de dejar el vaso con agua que tomaba en la mesa de la cocina—. Escucha, solo no creo que sea una buena idea, no me avergüenzo de ti, Jay. Nunca lo haría—estaba evadiendo como un campeón la palabra "pareja" en los labios de Jared, aunque consideraba colgar a Colin de las orejas por enseñarle literatura romántica.  
  
\- ¿Qué soy para ti, Jensen? —pregunta serio, pero sus ojos están algo llorosos por lo que desvía su mirada de la verde—No me tragare nada hasta que darme… Mierda—maldice cuando se da cuenta que se equivocó—, olvídalo—murmura levantándose de la mesa.  
  
Jensen se abstiene de regañarle por la mala palabra, pero Jared tiene razón, no es su padre y Jared es tan... adulto como él.  
  
\- No, no lo olvidare, Jared—masculla tomándole del brazo y haciéndolo quedarse en la cocina—. M-ira... está bien, puedes venir.  
  
Jared asiente un par de veces—. Sólo... es si quieres ahora que lo pienso mejor no tiene mucha gracia si te obligo.  
  
\- Me alegra que estés pensando— señala Jensen con una sonrisita, en parte orgullosa por lo mucho que Jared había progresado en esos meses con los Ackles—. Sabes, tienes razón. No estoy avergonzado de ti y debería presentarte a mis amigos, solo que temo que no te gusten o que te hagan pasar un mal rato, no son como Chace y Colin y harán tu vida un infierno si no les caes bien.  
  
\- ¿Son malas personas? —pregunta bajo, ligeramente asustado con la metáfora del infierno.  
  
\- Si no les caes bien, y también...hay muchas palabras que no conocerás...y solo ve a vestirte...ponte esa ropa de vaquero sexy— Jensen decide dejar sus inseguridades a un lado, dejando que sus manos acaricien su torso por debajo de la camisa.  
  
Jared asiente un poco asustado aun, pero relajándose con el toque tan delicado de Jensen—. Bien... me vestiré—dice saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes robarle un beso a Jensen que hace reír a Chace que viene entrando de comprar unas cosas en el súper.   
  
\- ¿Eso que escuche escondido fue su casí primera pelea?—pregunta con claras intenciones de fastidiar.  
  
\- Cállate, idiota, ¿desde cuándo escuchas detrás de las puertas? —masculla el Ackles mayor dándole un zape en la base del cuello que hace protestar a su hijo, pero también recordarle los días en los que su padre le regañaba por algo—. Y si... fue algo así, sólo no quiero dejarlo salir de aquí... —su tono se vuelve algo triste, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado.  
  
\- Simplemente preferí no interrumpir—murmura acariciándose la base del cuello dejando las compras sobre la mesa—. ¿No quieres que salga porque temes que recuerde?—pregunta suavemente, la diversión borrándose de su rostro.  
  
\- Si, ¿qué tal si recuerda a alguien? ¿Y si no es gay? ¡Me mataré si es un hombre casado! Eso sería muy cliché... — masculla, acomodando la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros y ayudando a Chace a guardar todo.

 - Papa... sabes tan bien como yo, que un hetero con o sin memoria no cambia de preferencia sexual, eso va más allá de la memoria— murmuro frunciendo el ceño—. No puedes encerrarlo todo el día en su habitación, debes confiar en lo que él siente por ti y aunque este casado, que lo dudo —afirmo rodando los ojos —si te ama, se divorciara... Dios sueno como un consejero de parejas…

  
\- Harías un montón de dinero— se mofa Jensen, observado como su hijo rueda los ojos—. Aun así... sigo sintiendo que no hago lo correcto al sacarlo de la casa, no es como si fuera  a llevarlo al parque o a la plaza, voy a llevarlo a un bar donde habrá gente haciendo sus cosas...y estarán Justin y Matt, lo que será horrible porque lo corromperán una vez lo tengan en sus manos.  
  
-Oh... cierto—murmura pensativo—. Sé que no son las personas más confiables del mundo, pero son tus amigos, pídeles por favor que sean un poco condescendientes con Jared, más, Dios, papá, él se sorprende mucho con las cosas, imagínate que le empiecen a enseñar algo... tú sabes—se calla cuando se da cuenta que ha pasado de tratar de ayudar a su padre, a añadir ideas a su pánico... tal vez es hereditario.  
  
\- ¿No crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Qué hare si le preguntan si hemos follado? ¡Eso sería...inaceptable!— Masculla, colocando la sal junto con la azúcar en la repisa de arriba—. No te imaginas las cosas que pregunto cuando lo hicimos, o lo medio hicimos, solos nos masturbamos...pero—Jensen habría seguido hablando si no fuera porque Chace lo detuvo cuando considero que había escuchado suficiente.  
  
\- Basta, basta, papá—murmura resignado—, el problema es que si te niegas Jared pensara que te avergüenzas de él... o peor, bueno casí estoy seguro que su próxima pelea será por el hecho de que te niegas a admitir en voz alta que es tu pareja...sabes. ¿Qué?... Creo que no ayudo—niega irónicamente.  
  
\- Vas a darme un ataque al corazón— dice Jensen en respuesta al suspiro frustrado de su primogénito—. Nunca he tenido a alguien a quien llamar pareja, supongo que para mí no es tan importante como para el resto del mundo, solo estamos juntos y eso para mí es suficiente.  
  
\- Entonces explícaselo, lo entenderá, es listo y tiene una extraña habilidad para comprender los sentimientos ajenos—contesta empezando a sacar lo que necesita para la cena.  
  
\- Como si pudiera...—murmura saliendo de la cocina cuando escucha las pesadas botas de Jared aproximarse por el pasillo que lleva a su habitación—.  ¿Estás listo, Jay? Wow...—la visión de Jared acaba con todo el aire en sus pulmones, la visión del "vaquero" de pie en el marco de entrada al pasillo es impresionante.  
  
\- Sí, Jen—contesta sonriendo—. ¿Jen? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y porque Chace está aguantando la risa?  
  
Si, definitivamente demasiado listo.  
  
\- N-Nada... solo vámonos— tartamudea, es difícil apartar la vista de ese pantalón que aunque holgado, se adapta perfectamente a la cadera del gigante, y de que la camisa con las mangas en tres dobles hacia arriba, clara copia de la ropa que a veces Chace usa, parece una segunda piel, quizás no por lo que se pegaba a su cuerpo sino la forma en la que lo delineaba, Jensen puede imaginarlo completamente sin esa ropa, diablos, quiere tenerle sin ropas ahora mismo—. Chace, estás... a cargo—murmura hacia su hijo mayor que aún no deja de mirarlos, mientras Jen camina con dificultad por la erección entre sus piernas hacia la puerta.  
  
Jared voltea a ver a Chace con la duda pintada en rostro pero el adolescente solo se encoge de hombros, haciendo que Jared ría y salga detrás de Jensen.  
  
El aire de la ciudad les llega a ambos apenan pisan el frio cemento, casí congelado para esta época del año, Jensen lleva a Jared muy cerca, hombros rozándose el uno con el otro, de forma constante, calentando el cuerpo a Jensen, que pese a estar temblando, aprecia el aire frio y la oscuridad rota por las farolas de luz amarillenta que iluminan su camino al bar.  
  
\- Siento lo de antes —murmura Jared rompiendo el silencio—. No debí presionarte... es que yo, no sé por qué lo hice... pero— se detiene con su vista en el suelo—. Te quiero y a veces me da miedo que te canses de mi... —con esas palabras, sin duda en momentos como estos es cuando cae en cuenta que no importa que tan infantil Jared actúe a veces, está saliendo con un hombre.  
  
Lo observa por varios minutos de reojo, mientras caminan sin detenerse, Jensen puede sentir la ansiedad de Jared por una respuesta a sus palabras, y sabe que si lo deja ir un poco más, Jared acabará hablando de nuevo, no quiere herirle pero tampoco quiere salir herido si algo sucede en ese bar.  
  
\- No eres tu quien debería tener miedo— Jensen dice con voz trémula, sus ojos fijándose en el  cielo sin luna—, aunque está bien que hayas presionado, tienes derecho a salir de allí y tener diversión, Jay.  
  
Jared le detiene, atrayéndole hacia si y abrazándole–. Yo... solo quiero estar contigo y no ser el raro y desconocido sujeto que recogiste... es decir quiero ser más y pensé– se sonroja–, que esta sería una buena forma de empezar. Quiero ser más para ti...  
  
\- Ya eres más que suficiente para mí–responde Jensen de inmediato, aun un poco sin aliento por el repentino abrazo que hace chocar su pecho contra el de Jared–. No eres raro... solo que a veces... siento que puedo perderte–confiesa, removiéndose en los brazos de Jared hasta que logra pasar un brazo por la espalda de este.  
  
\- No lo harás, no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi–bromea dejando un beso en cuello, justo encima de una de sus adoradas pecas.  
  
\- No es como si quisiera tampoco– replica separándose para dejar un beso en los labios de Jared, sorprendiéndose de como el castaño conserva su temperatura perfectamente, quiere quedarse a vivir en esos brazos que le sujetan, pero la noche es peligrosa, y contrario a sus pensamientos pasados, no quiere morir en las calles de Nueva York cuando tiene dos chicos en casa y el recién descubierto - y en proceso de mejorar - amor de su vida.  
  
Siguen su camino, entre las desoladas calles muchísimo más tranquilos, al menos Jared pues Jensen aun teme por lo que sus amigos harán con el castaño una vez lo tengan en sus garras, sinceramente está pensando en la solución de que si se ponían muy locos tomaría a Jared y saldría corriendo, solo espera que no pregunten mucho de su vida sexual pero cuando se den cuenta del grado de inocencia que aún conserva su Jared lo duda, sí, salir corriendo suena como la mejor opción.  
  
La puerta del bar está pesada cuando Jensen la empuja, ambos entran al ruidoso lugar que hace gemir a Jared de incomodidad, pero también le hace ahogar un grito cuando observa que casí están atrapados en una maraña de personas que tanto como bailan, beben y charlan a gritos por encima de la música grunge. La mano de Jensen le toma de la muñeca para que así no se pierda e intente llevarle por todo el lugar hasta la barra, donde se puede ver a un hombre de ojos azules servir copas y hablar animadamente con una pelirroja.

  
Jared ve entre asustado y curioso todo a su alrededor, las luces, el ruido y las diferentes parejas, todo es nuevo y lo primero que se pregunta sonrojándose al mismo tiempo es que si esas parejas no saben que eso no se hace en público tal y como Jensen le había dicho a él, alguien tiene que decirles pero Jensen lo jala con fuerza así que ni tiempo le da de abrir la boca.

\- Hey, ¿Dónde está Justin?–El grito de Jensen por sobre la música le hizo volver su atención al rubio, mirándole con curiosidad cuando nota que no se dirige a él sino al hombre detrás de la barra–. Por favor dime que se murió–Jensen continua riendo por lo bajo ante la ceja alzada de Bomer, hasta que los ojos de éste se fijan en Jared.  
  
Jared no sabe qué hacer cuando los ojos, algo fríos al inicio, se posan sobre él, es casí como si de inmediato tuviera algún problema con él pero no es algo por lo que no haya pasado ya, había sido casí lo mismo con Chace y ahora es un buen amigo, más bien casí hijo–. Hola–saluda sonriendo–, soy Jared...  
  
\- Soy Bomer, Mathew Bomer, puedes llamarme Matt cuando yo lo quiera–responde el de ojos azules, que ligeramente desvía su mirada a Jensen que tiene una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro–. ¿Qué? Tengo que cuidar de mi pequeña adolescente– la burla es tan clara como el agua, justo después de aquella noche donde Jared se había perdido, Matt había decidido no olvidar el incidente.  
  
 - Muy gracioso, trátalo bien...y dale una soda–ordena sentándose en la barra y colocando a Jared a su lado.  
  
\- Eso fue… ¿Una burla?–vuelve  a ver a Jensen, quien se encoge de hombros en respuesta–. Bien... ¿Te burlas de que me perdí?–pregunta tranquilo.  
  
\- Vamos, Jay. Solo relájate, estaba bromeando–se burla Matt, dándole la soda al gigante y colocándole una mano en el hombro.  
  
\- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo no?–pregunta de vuelta Jared, haciendo reír más al hombre mientras tomaba su soda.  
  
\- Chico gracioso– indica Matt, haciendo sonreír a Jensen quien toma la cerveza en jarra que este le extiende–.  ¿Así que eres Jared? El nuevo chico de mi chico, ¿eh?  
  
\- Si lo soy–contesta agradeciendo que Chace le haya enseñado como se abre una lata, soda, cerveza o lo que sea, el punto es que al menos pudo abrirla.  
  
Jensen le mira interesado, el comportamiento de Jared le asombra, como se comporta y como habla, como si fuera alguien normal, le hace orgulloso, pero no deja de preocuparle.  
  
\- Así que, ¿Justin esta atrás? ¿O aún no ha llegado?–pregunta Jensen llevando una mano ala espalda de Jared para acariciarle la espalda.  
  
\- ¿Es tu otro amigo?– pregunta el castaño sonriendo, relajándose mucho con la mano de Jensen en su  espalda.  
  
\- Lo es. El más peligroso– señala Jensen haciendo reír a Matt, quien solo niega con la cabeza.  
  
\- Debería estar ya aquí, aunque de verdad sino cuidas muy bien a tu chico terminara como el último– las palabras de Bomer hacen reír a Jensen, mientras el bartender se aleja por la barra hacia los salones de atrás; aunque Jared no se ríe, sino que observa a Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Cómo terminó el ultimo?–pregunta Jared con duda.  
  
\- Con Justin chupando su polla en los baños– responde sin pensarlo Ackles, quien una vez las palabras salen de su boca, parece darse cuenta de la barbaridad que ha dicho, algo que él mismo había temido de sus amigos, y solo lleva una copa.  
  
\- Oh... ¿Y sigue siendo tu amigo por qué…? –pregunta con ironía, aunque algo sonrojado, era algo que él y Jensen aun, bueno... para ser sinceros iban bastante lento por consideración a él.

  
\- Porque la verdad, no me importaba, estaba demasiado drogado para pensar que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con ese tipo, así que no me importaba...–Jensen se encoge de hombros, agradeciendo que el de cabellos castaños no pregunte nada mas.

\- Pero... bueno supongo que es otra razón por la que querías que no viniera – contesta tomando un trago de su bebida.

\- Eso... si, supongo. Mis amigos no son amigos comunes, no quería que te ofendieras con ninguna de sus historias tampoco, pero supongo que conoces lo peor de mi ya–.  A pesar de ser una burla, Jared ve los rastros de tristeza en el rostro de Jensen–. Esta cerveza está genial...

\- No me importa nada–le susurra acercándose–. No me importa nada de lo que puedan decirme–afirma seguro–. Nada cambiara el hecho de que te quiero...

Jensen le mira observando sus ojos multicolores, tan emocionales que puede leer todo lo que sale de ellos–. ¿Eres siquiera real?

\- Bueno... creo que sí, tú sabes, hablo, como, tengo un cuerpo– bromea de nuevo, robándole un pequeño beso.

Haciendo sentir a Jensen estúpidamente enamorado, no ayuda en nada a su conciencia, sobre todo luego de la conversación con Chace antes de venir, y la que había tenido con Jared antes de llegar al bar.

  
\- Entonces si lo eres, real y con el cuerpo más sexy del mundo– susurra, tomándole de la barbilla, pero cuando sus labios están casí unidos, Jared se aleja de él, a Jensen le tomo dos segundos darse cuenta de que Justin está en medio de los dos, dándole una mirada interesada a Jared.  
  
\- ¿Hola? –pregunta extrañado–. Debes ser Justin– Jared levanta su mano buscando saludarlo.  
  
\- Y tú debes ser el chico con el que tendré sexo esta noche, un placer conocerte– Justin toma la mano de Jared, pero antes de que sus labios hagan contacto con ésta, Jensen le está jalando de la camisa hasta dejarle sentado lejos de Jared con un puchero en su rostro.  
  
\- Hola, Justin.  
  
-Hola Jenny, buen cuerpo me conseguiste esta vez –murmura llevando su vista de nuevo al gigante hombre–.  Debe ser interesante en la cama– Jensen sabe que la palabra interesante para Justin es algo como puta o algo así.

 

**([Anterior](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/7627.html#cutid1) )**  
  
\- Éste no– gruñe el artista más viejo, pateando la silla del rubio a su lado–. Y deja de mirarlo así, Jared no se acostará contigo– suena tan posesivo que puede escuchar la risa de Bomer a pocos metros de allí.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo entrenaste bien cuando lo recogiste de la calle? Ahhh... no perdón cuando lo atropellaste– pregunta de inmediato haciendo a Jared abrir los ojos enormemente.  
  
\- ¡Si, lo entrene contra cabrones como tú!–Responde Jensen en voz alta, en contraste con la música que suena, retumbando en los oídos de los tres hombres.  
  
Lo que pasa a continuación es todo demasiado rápido para que la cabeza de Jensen lo procese, el puño de Jared se entierra directo contra el pómulo de Justin con tanta fuerza que el hombre no sabe cómo termina en el suelo, o que lo golpeó, Jared se incorpora, sus ojos cubiertos por su pelo no dejan ver lo que siente pero su cuerpo tiembla un poco justo antes de salir corriendo del lugar, sin siquiera ver o esperar a Jensen.  
  
\- Maldito–gruñe Justin desde el suelo–, que fuerza...  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Jared? ¡Jared, espera por favor!–Jensen no tiene el tiempo suficiente como para preocuparse por Justin y su nariz sangrante, simplemente sigue al gigante fuera del local, el castaño camina rápido, aunque el artista no tiene idea de a dónde se dirige.  
  
Jared empieza a correr cuando siente los pasos del rubio atrás su corazón late como nunca antes y siente que se va a caer en cualquier momento, solo quiere alejarse de Jensen e ir a un lugar donde pueda pensar pero por primera vez desde que tiene consciencia se siente solo, mas solo y asustado que nunca... casí como la vez que pensó que no volvería a ver a Jensen.  
  
Es como aquella que se escapó para buscar a Jensen, solo que esta vez quiere escapar de él, no es fácil cuando no sabe a dónde va, cuando el único pensamiento aparte de su soledad, es alejarse de Jensen cuanto más pueda, está en clara desventaja, porque Jensen conoce bien la ciudad.  
  
No solo él está asustado, porque Jensen solo puede pensar en que algo le pasará - posiblemente otro arrollamiento - si sigue huyendo de esa forma, aparte de eso, quiere saber porque Jared está huyendo de él, y por más que trata de vociferarlo, éste no parece notarlo.  
  
\- ¡Jared, por favor, detente!  
  
Está aterrado y cuando escucha como Jensen le sigue solo aumenta sus pasos, cuando se quiere dar cuenta se detiene en media plaza porque ha asustado a una paloma que se alza en medio vuelo ahora frente a él.  
  
El ave se alza en la oscura noche, su aleteo resonando en el desierto lugar; tiene toda la atención de Jared sobre él, y Jensen no puede evitar pensar ¿por qué?¿Por qué se siente atraído a esas criaturas, cuando estas no tienen nada de especial?  
  
\- Jay... –susurra, disminuyendo su paso y deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de la espalda de Jared–. ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Jared sigue con su vista a la paloma en puro silencio, ni siquiera atiende a la voz de Jensen, su cuerpo aun tiembla y parece aumentar conforme el animal surca el cielo y él se pierde en sus movimientos.  
  
\- Ja...red...Jared lo siento, por lo que sea que dije– susurra, acercándose más al hombre alto, buscando identificar si está enfadado o es algo más–.  Jared, por favor...  
  
Pero Jared lo ignora aún con sus ojos puestos en el animal, su cara se va deformando en algo triste  en algo que el rubio nunca ha visto y sus ojos parecen algo desorbitados.  
  
\- Jay...por favor...–esta vez sus manos si sujetan la chaqueta que Jared, tomándole de las esquinas mientras busca algo que le dé una pista de lo que sucede con él–. Jay, dime que sucede contigo... confía en mí.  
  
Algo en su tono logra llamar la atención del castaño, sus ojos bajan hasta encontrarse con Jensen y su primer impulso es echarse a correr pero no tiene fuerzas y se queda viendo a Jensen–. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?  
  
\- ¿Qué?– Jensen frunce el ceño, no sabe si se refiere a lo que acaba de decir o a lo que sea que sucedió en el bar.  
  
\- Lo de entrenar... – murmura simplemente.  
  
\- Oh...  –de repente todo parece encajar, pero de alguna forma siente que el golpe que recibió Justin lo merece él–. Jay, no es cierto, no eres un perro. Solo lo dije para que Justin no te molestara más, es una forma de hablar–. Siente que tiene que decir aún más, pero a sus oídos todo se escucha como patéticas excusas.  
  
\- ¿Por qué es tu amigo?–pregunta de inmediato–. No... tiene lógica, es decir… Mierda, Jensen cuando contestaste eso, vino a mi mente las dos veces que has ignorado lo de... es decir ¿Qué somos?– cuando termina de hablar Jensen se da cuenta de que es una pregunta pesada, llena de necesidad–. No sé. ¿Soy tu novio, tu pareja? ¿El polvo de una noche? ¿Un tipo de la calle?  
  
\- No eres un tipo de la calle, Jay...eres importante para mí...muy importante...pero no es simple eso de que...mira... si quieres ser mi novio, entonces seamos novios, solo que yo no soy ese tipo de personas acostumbradas a salir –suspira acariciando su mejilla–. Pero eres todo lo que quiero.  
  
\- No se trata de ser algo, se trata de que no quieres poner nombre a lo que tenemos al menos entre nosotros y eso me dolió– confiesa dejando que el rubio acaricie su mejilla, recostándose en el toque de esa cálida mano–. Yo tampoco te pido salir, eso tampoco me importa solo quiero demostrarte que soy más... no sé por qué estoy obsesionado con eso, rayos, creo que hablo mucho cuando estoy asustado– dice con una pequeña risita.  
  
\- Jared...–Jensen suspira, alejándose unos pasos de Jared y tomándole ambas manos, se siente tan estúpido, pero si es lo que éste quiere, quién es él para quejarse–. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?– pregunta, sus rodillas temblándole cuando ve la expresión en el rostro de Jared.  
  
La cara de Jared es un poema, está sorprendido y claramente emocionado la media sonrisa cubierta por pequeñas lágrimas es la mejor prueba–. Tonto –acusa abrazando al mayor con fuerza–. Por supuesto que quiero... es decir si, digo... mi lengua me traiciona.  
  
\- ¿Te traiciona?–Jensen se ríebajito, acariciando el brazo de Jared y acercándose para besarle–. ¿Qué tal si le enseño un par de trucos?– susurra contra Jared, lamiendo el contorno de sus labios.  
  
Jared deja ir un pequeño suspiro –. Oh... Jen, siento haber golpeado a Justin– murmura como un niño regañado.  
  
\- No, por favor he estado deseando hacer eso desde hace años. Pero Matt y yo nunca hemos tenido la voluntad de hacerlo...– Jared se siente bien contra su cuerpo, y esa inocencia sólo ayuda a que su deseo por tenerlo se incremente, al menos ya sabe cómo llamar ésto, son novios, y él estaba jodidamente enamorado de Jared–. Aunque...tienes una fuerza sorprendente.  
  
\- ¿Lo lastimé mucho?– pregunta preocupado –. Es que nunca me había enfadado tanto, también por lo que él te ha hecho, creo que fue más por eso– murmura subiendo un dedo a acariciar los labios de su novio, se siente tan bien pensarlo– Jen... te adoro, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero y por eso también tengo mucho miedo de perderte.  
  
\- No vas a perderme, acabas de ganarme– le dice besando el dedo de Jared mientras sus manos vuelven a acariciar su muñeca–. Estuviste bien esta noche, me sorprendiste mucho... más poniendo en práctica lo que has aprendido. Me hizo sentir orgulloso, cariño.  
  
Jared sonríe asintiendo–. Supongo que lo único que no es normal es golpear a alguien pero dado que no estás enfadado tampoco me molestare por eso–contesta soltando una pequeña risa–. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Volvemos, Jen?–pregunta curioso.  
  
\- Después de que nos besemos, creo que podemos regresar...–susurra, sin apartar la vista de los labios de Jared, que aun forman una sonrisa, ha deseado tanto tiempo lamer esos hoyuelos de sus mejillas, y ésta parece la oportunidad perfecta.  
  
\- Bien–asiente, mas casi susurra antes de posar sus labios sobre los contrarios abriéndolos despacio y apenas moviéndolos con delicadeza está claramente provocando a su novio y se siente demasiado bien, cuando escucha el quejido y a continuación Jensen sube la intensidad del beso.  
  
Pronto la lengua de Jensen se cuela entre sus labios, lamiendo todo dentro de su boca, probando el sabor de la soda que Jared había tomado y dándole a probar el amargo de la cerveza y su propio sabor. Deja que una de sus manos sujete a Jared de la nuca, solo para aplicar más fuerza en el beso, que se vuelve más violento con el paso de los segundos.  
  
El castaño jadea, siente la fuerza de Jensen, sus rodillas temblar y su corazón desbocarse y es casí como el cielo, la fuerza de Jensen, como lo lleva a su ritmo le gusta más que nada, jadea de nuevo dentro del beso cuando el rubio enreda ambas lengua y empieza a succionarla sin ninguna restricción.  
  
Le está succionando la vida por la boca, su mano libre acariciando su torso hasta llegar inadvertida a la entrepierna del alto, donde le masajea casí tan rudo como la forma en la que le besa, queriendo sacar de Jared aun mas sonidos deliciosos de los que ya estaba haciendo.  
  
La caricia logra su objetivo, Jared suelta un gemido más amplio y se tambalea un poco, perdido en la forma en que Jensen le toca haciéndole temblar con cada caricia–. Jen –susurra cuando se separaron ambos jadeando, más el alto–. Publico, dijiste que en público no, aaaaohhh…  
  
Jensen sonríe viéndole deshacerse en sus brazos, mientras lucha contra el impulso de empujarse contra su mano en busca de más de esa necesitada fricción.  
  
\- ¿Ves a alguien alrededor? Porque yo no... No contigo luciendo tan condenadamente sexy...–suspira en su oído, succionando segundos después ese punto sensible en el cuello de Jared.  
  
\- ¡JEN! Oh, Dios, ahhh, si, por favor, no, no, no, regresemos, cama... cama–susurra con prisa.  
  
\- ¿Ya no estas enfadado conmigo?–pregunta con una risita, separando sus labios mas no su mano que sigue masajeando la dureza de su novio, aunque este intenta retenerle.  
  
\- No tontito... había entendido mal, además no estaba realmente enfadado–menciona inclinándose a dejar pequeños besos por el pecoso cuello.  
  
\- Bien, entonces podemos ir a casa– concluye el artista dejando una palmada en la polla de Jared antes de separarse–. Vayamos a casa, debe haber cena lista, y una cama caliente esperándonos, Jared.  
  
\- Eso suena como un gran plan – asiente aun sonrojado, quedando unos segundos de nuevo con la vista en el suelo, buscando alguna paloma.  
  
Pero es demasiado tarde, parece que aquella ave que había visto había salido de la completa nada en la oscuridad que ahora les rodeaba. Jensen sigue su camino, tomando de la mano a Jared cuando éste se acerca a él, el calor de su cuerpo a su lado y la sonrisa en sus labios llenando su corazón de algo que nunca pensó que sentiría. Quizás se está haciendo viejo, pero esto es vida para él.  
  
\- Te ves hermoso sonriendo– murmura al oído del rubio mientras caminaban –, más hermoso, que nunca.  
  
\- Hermoso no es una palabra que usaría en mi...–replica Jensen, jugando con las llaves del apartamento en su bolsillo, sus ojos fijos en el camino de piedra que no le aleja mucho de la casa.  
  
-Mi vocabulario no es muy extenso aun, Jen –se justifica sonriendo, alzando su mirada al cielo, se ve tan grande y tan extenso que parece no tener fin tal vez eso es por lo que le gustan esos animales, porque ellos pueden recorrer cada centímetro de ese cielo.  
  
\- Bueno, sabes, hermoso se le puede decir a una persona como tú, limpia de todo mal, completamente llena de amor y cariño; eres como una pintura inmaculada... –señala girándose a ver a Jared a los ojos–. Como Lucian Freud, eres como un cuadro que retrata tu propia alma en tu rostro.  
  
\- Jen... pero tú eres hermoso, lo primero que me cautivo de ti fue tu corazón lo puro que es, lo mucho que amas a tus hijos, no me puedes decir que no te consideras puro–replica incrédulo–. Yo veo a un hombre  tan hermoso como puro.  
  
\- No lo soy. Fin de la discusión –anuncia, agradeciendo que por fin hayan llegado a casa luego de una noche que ha parecido un poco larga para él, pero que sabe que apenas y ha pasado una hora desde que se habían ido–. Y para que quede constancia, adoro que pienses eso de mí.  
  
Jared pasa las manos por la cintura de su novio haciendo un poco de cosquillas de por medio–. Eso no es ni la mitad, Jen–murmura cuando la puerta se abre de pronto.  
  
\- Papá, Jared, estaba preocupado por ustedes, Matt llamó– aclara cuando ambos le ven sin entender.  
  
Chace está vistiendo solo sus boxers y tiene su celular en la mano, parece sorprendido de verlos allí; pero más aún verlos en plan tan cariñoso, casí le incomoda un poco.  
  
\- ¿Matt? Oh, ¿Qué dijo?–pregunta Jensen quitándose la chaqueta, una vez han entrado en casa, esta se siente más calientita que el clima de afuera.  
  
\- Preocupado– murmura confuso–. Dijo algo de que Justin juro venganza y luego corrió como niña al baño–agrega el adolescente haciendo una mueca extraña–, algo así porque luego estallo en risas.  
  
\- Jared lo golpeó, para sorpresa de todos– ríe Jensen acariciando a Jared quien hace un puchero–.  Justin estará bien, no dudo de su venganza, pero seguro será algo que lo hará quedar como un idiota más de lo que ya es, ¿estabas durmiendo? ¿Acostaste a tu hermano?  
  
Chace sonríe pero decide no preguntar, no quiere incomodar a Jared pero no puede evitar un leve comentario–. Espero que valiera la pena el golpe... si estaba durmiendo, Colin al fin se durmió te digo que tienes que prohibirle las golosinas, se mueve demasiado para su edad.  
  
\- Dímelo a mi... –suspira el mayor de los Ackles, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo y observando como su hijo había preparado todo para dormir–. Bueno me encargare de Jared, ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama? Tienes clases mañana.  
  
\- Si...–bosteza frotándose los ojos–. Buenas noches papá, Jay, descasen.  
  
El adolescente camina hasta su habitación más dormido que despierto haciendo sonreír a ambos hombres–. Lo has hecho bien con él– murmura Jared antes de volver a abrazarlo.  
  
\- También contigo lo hice bien–susurra, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Jared–.  Y tú con Colin... Dios, me preocupaba que no me pudieran importar más...y sin embargo, allí estabas tú para hacerme darme cuenta que sí.  
  
\- El cariño estaba ahí... solo necesitabas un empujoncito –dice apoyando su frente contra la otra– Quiero... tu sabes...  
  
\- ¿Qué? –pregunta, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios al ver a Jared un poco tímido–. Lo que sea que quieras de mí, solo tienes que tomarlo...  
  
\- Hagamos todo... lo que falta, eso... de follar– murmura sonrojándose, tanto que sus mejillas así le dan un aspecto más hermoso en opinión del rubio.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro, Jared? Eso no es algo que me gustaría que tomaras a la ligera– sabe que está dejando hablar más a su inseguridad que a su deseo.  
  
\- No lo tomo a la ligera, estoy totalmente seguro... –dice mirando a los ojos al rubio, buscando que la seguridad de su corazón se pueda observar en sus ojos.  
  
\- Es demasiado pronto, Jared... no quiero asustarte cuando...cuando estemos en la cama... –susurra, desviando la mirada de Jared.  
  
Jared lleva su mano a detener a Jensen, colocándola en la barbilla y alzándola –. No lo es–afirma–,confío en ti... y quiero entregarme totalmente a ti...por mas cursi que suene –agrega cuando su novio bufa en respuesta.  
  
\- No sé… no sé si esté listo para esto, Jared– susurra, observándolo a los ojos brillantes en una muy poca iluminada sala de estar—. Intentare hacerlo bien para ti...pero no sé...no sé si pueda.  
  
\- Confío en ti... pero tú también debes estar seguro, podemos esperar –dice sincero, sonriendo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero hacerlo, y estoy seguro...pero, Jay no soy...oh, olvídalo, solo vayamos a la cama... quizás tomemos una ducha juntos y veamos que suceda– susurra contra sus labios, dándole un beso antes de moverse hacia a la habitación.  
  
Jared ríe cuando el rubio lo jala de la mano, llevándolo casí a rastras a la habitación–. Tranquilo, Jen... no me iré.  
  
\- Oh, saldrás corriendo apenas me veas mostrándote lo mucho que te deseo– a pesar de su risa, Jared puede sentir como Jensen le aprieta a medida que se acercan a su habitación.  
  
\- No puedes desearme más de lo que yo te deseo a ti–murmura mientras entran a la habitación, la luz llega desde la cocina alumbrando un poco, pero cuando la luz propia de lugar se enciende y las sombras se van Jensen está seguro que esa sonrisa, es y será por siempre su perdición total. Sus propios pensamientos se cortan cuando siente a Jared robarle un beso que puede definirse claramente como un beso hambriento, desesperado que hace que sus pechos se toquen y sus manos se entrelacen entre sus cuerpos.  
  
Está dominando su cuerpo y sus inseguridades con ese beso, abrazando a Jared, lo obliga a recostarse sobre la cama, acariciando toda la piel que puede alcanzar sin separarse de la boca de éste, apenas y cierran la puerta detrás de ellos.  
  
Jared jadea alto cuando la traviesa mano de su amante apresa uno de sus pezones—. No... es ahhh, justo, te aprovechas de lo sensible que soy ahí—murmura cuando siente a Jensen bajar por su cuello mordiendo y chupando a su antojo.  
  
\- Tú también puedes hacerlo... aprovecharte de mí, ¿sabes? - rie Jensen, arrancando la camisa de Jared, que hace rato había perdido su chaqueta, dejando su torso al descubierto—. Solo si tienes la oportunidad por supuesto—sonríe antes de atrapar entre sus labios la turgente tetilla.  
  
Es delicioso el grito de sorpresa que sale de los labios de Jared cuando siente la caricia—. Jen, oh Jen, Jen, Jen— murmura jadeando cumpliendo con las palabras de su amante lleva sus manos a acariciar toda la espalda buscando quitar también la camisa que se interpone entre él y la piel más deliciosa del mundo.  
  
Aunque es difícil cuando su novio parece tener deseos por devorar todo su cuerpo, dejando mordiscos y lamidas por todo su torso, luego de haber dejado ambos pezones llenos de saliva y enrojecidos por sus dientes. Jensen no se detiene, no quiere hacerlo, introduce su lengua en el ombligo de Jared y lame toda la línea de vello que desaparece debajo de sus pantalones.  
  
\- Jensen, ahhh —gime humillantemente cuando siente la lengua descender peligrosamente, en líneas largas y gruesas, que dejan un rastro de saliva por la morena piel que tiene a Jared desesperado por mas contacto  
  
-Jen...  
  
Jensen está casí tan desesperado como él de probar más piel, así que no es de extrañar que se separe bruscamente solo para desabrochar el pantalón, dejando al descubierto la erección que se alza orgullosa debajo del boxer, pujando por ser liberada de la prisión que la mantiene alejada de los labios de Jensen Ackles.  
  
Pronto, sus labios están de nuevo sobre Jared, lamiendo su polla sin vergüenza sobre la tela.  
  
Se estremece de nuevo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y pese a lo largo de sus brazos no puede alcanzar a Jensen, que de rodillas está entre sus piernas, lamiendo su polla, haciéndole saltar con cada lamida—. Dios, Jensen, ohhh, ahhhh, sisisi…  
  
Jensen le está succionando casí tan apasionado como le había besado el cuello la primera noche, el olor a la hombría de Jared es intoxicante para él, delicioso, hace que Jensen solo incremente sus succiones sobre su polla—. ¿Qué, Jay? ¿Qué quieres?  
  
\- Yo...—jadea tratando de hablar pero cada vez que abre la boca Jensen se las arregla para lamer su sensible polla de nuevo, cortado sus palabras, su aliento y alentando los continuos jadeos, su cuerpo se estremece con cada lamida, su cuerpo se levanta buscando más y los dedos de sus pies, estaban entumidos buscando... buscando ni siquiera sabe qué—. Tú... sabes, Jen.  
  
Jensen sabe exactamente lo que busca, lo que desea que haga, y por más que busca hacerle suplicar, tampoco quiere hacerle sufrir. Con una mano termina de desnudar a Jared, sabiendo que el aun tiene la camisa a medio quitar, y que poca de su piel se está rozando con la del hombre bajo él.  
  
Observa la magnificencia de Jared, piel tostada naturalmente y músculos en lugares que Jensen ni puede pensar en tener, pero que en Jared quedan perfectos, la polla de un buen tamaño se alzaba orgullosa, apuntando hacia arriba sobre la línea de vello que baja por el abdomen de su novio, es perfecto, sumisamente esperando el siguiente movimiento de Jensen, que pocas veces había tenido ocasiones en las que mostrarse posesivo.  
  
Una de sus manos recorre desde el pecho de Jared hasta su miembro, tomándolo con delicadeza y comenzando a masturbarle, sin apartar la mirada de las reacciones que provoca en el castaño.  
  
\- Oh, Jen—jadea con sorpresa—. No... Jen, sabes que me mata lento—se queja cerrando sus ojos, mientras su cuello se pinta más al tirarse hacia atrás, sus tetillas sobresalen un poco también, su cuerpo reacciona más, incluso siente como se endurece conforme esa mano pasa, rozando de arriba abajo, se siente tan cálida—. Jennn…  
  
No es el único al que le hiere hacerlo lento, Jensen también ya ha aguantado lo suficiente con su erección encerrada en sus pantalones. Pero por nada del mundo se perdería a Jared luciendo así, tan necesitado de él, como quizás nadie lo ha estado nunca, dependiendo de Jensen, dejándole tomar todo de él, aun cuando es Jensen quien desea pertenecer a algo.  
  
El artista, con un suspiro y mordiéndose las ganas de atrapar aunque sea un pedacito de piel de ese cuello inmensamente tentador, se inclina sobre Jared, labios calientes atrapando sus tetillas nuevamente, mientras la mano incrementa su ritmo y una de sus rodillas abre a Jared de piernas.  
  
\- Ahhhhh, Dios—grita fuerte sorprendido, sin siquiera darse por entendido que el rubio haya abierto sus piernas, está mareado incluso respira con dificultad, pero sonríe con sus ojos fijos en Jensen, admirándolo, para él Jensen es y será siempre como su sol, uno que brillaba por si mismo, pues aunque él no lo supiera iluminaba la vida de sus hijos, así como la suya.  
  
Jensen sin saber lo que Jared piensa, está concentrado en enseñarle los placeres carnales— eso, o está enloqueciendo él mismo con ese cuerpo moreno - su mano libre - la que sostiene la cadera de Jared, se dirige entre las piernas del castaño, su cuerpo recargándose de los hombros de Jared al tiempo que besa su cuello, todo una oleada de placer constante recorriéndolo a medida que Jensen se mueve sobre él; ni siquiera es capaz de sentir como los dedos del apasionado artista se deslizan por sus testículos hasta alcanzar ese punto escondido entre sus nalgas, no los siente hasta que le acarician haciéndole saltar debajo de Jensen.  
  
Jared se sonroja y empieza a reír bajito llamando la atención de su compañero—. Sigue, no me hagas decirte—acusa con un puchero.  
  
\- ¿Quién dijo que no te haría pedirlo? —Pregunta Jensen, dejando de tocar la polla de Jared para poder colocar su antebrazo sobre la cama, de esa forma puede verle a los ojos mientras que con dos dedos acaricia su entrada, sin hacer más presión que la suficiente para causar que Jared se remueva.  
  
\- No lo sé... supongo que tendrás piedad—dice riendo aun, estremeciéndose un poco—. Se siente bien...  
  
\- ¿Piedad? No sé qué es eso, Jared— susurra malicioso, lamiendo el sudor que resbala por la frente de Jared. Sus dedos retirándose de donde producen placer, subiendo a los labios de Jared, dándole a probar algo del prohibido placer antes de dejarlos entrar en su boca por completo.  
  
Jared jadea bajito de sorpresa, probando ese sabor tan extraño y a la vez tan adictivo, tira su cabeza hacia atrás sacándose los dedos de su boca y haciéndose luego hacia adelante, lo que pronto empieza como un vaivén que no solo se hace más rápido, sino que la habitación se va inundado de sonidos de obscenos que endurecen más a Jensen, más cuando la lengua se enredaba en sus dedos centrándose por momentos en la punta de estos.

 

Está impaciente por complacer a Jensen, quien no deja de pensar en lo que sería estar sumergido en la boca de Jared.  
  
\- Levanta tus piernas...—le pide, retirando los dedos que Jared parece no querer dejar ir—. Quiero enseñarte algo...—susurra dejando un beso sobre los labios húmedos de Jared.

  
\- Enseñarme—repite extrañado, un hilo de saliva bajando por sus labios—. ¿Qué es, Jen?—pregunta curioso.

\- El cómo puedes entregarte completamente a mi— susurra, dejando que su dedo índice se sumerja en ese calor abrasante que acababa de descubrir, ¡es virgen, jodidamente virgen! Jared está tan apretado que es difícil moverse, difícil explorar su interior sin querer introducirse dentro sin ninguna preparación más.

La verdad es abrumadora, porque Jared tenía que ser virgen... y está entregándose a él... a alguien como él... Jay lo creía digno de eso, cuando la intensidad de los sentimientos de Jared lo golpea es casi como si se diera cuenta que todo esto es enserio, que Jared le ama y que sabe lo que dice cuando se lo dice, no está confundido como él había temido por mucho tiempo.

\- Jen —dice jalando un poco de aire, para tranquilizarse un poco.

  
No lo necesita, de pronto Jensen le está besando, esta vez suave, delicado, gimiendo con el sabor de Jared, lagrimas rebeldes resbalando por sus mejillas; es demasiado para él, y casi puede jurar que siente su alma curarse con Jared. Quiere gritarle que lo ama, que sin él no podría vivir jamás, porque él le ha traído a la vida.

  
\- Te amo...— susurra, su dedo aun jugando en el interior del moreno, más lento, más íntimo, algo que los une aún más.

  
Sus palabras causan de inmediato que las lágrimas bajen de los ojos multicolores tanto como bajan de los suyos, Jared se estremece y un leve sollozo sale de sus labios—. Te amo, te amo también, Jensen, eres mi vida.

  
\- Tú eres mi vida también...— responde Jensen de inmediato. Sonriendo al ver al Jared que recogió aquel día, fundirse con el Jared de ahora, un niño grande capaz de entenderle, capaz de hacerle feliz tanto como hacerle doler el corazón por todo el amor que le provocaba, a él, quien había ignorado sus propios sentimientos desde hacía ya muchos años.

  
Jared sonríe de nuevo, abriendo un poco más sus piernas—. Jen... —sus manos empiezan a recorrer las mejillas, acariciando levemente disfrutando de su suavidad y limpiando las lágrimas que aun bajan—. Gracias... por todo.

  
Parece que están ahora más conectados que nunca, ni siquiera que ese día en el que Jensen se había rendido a Jared, dejándole entrar más allá de su vida, ser un habitante más de su casa. Pronto sus labios se vuelven a unir, y con una sonrisa Jensen introduce el segundo dedo, la mano gigante de Jared aferrándose a su corto cabello y forzándole a besarle más profundo. Parece que ninguno de los dos recuerda que la puerta está semi abierta, ni que las cortinas también lo están.

  
Es demandante, ambos están desesperados por sentirse más, avanzar juntos esta vez, la necesidad les llena a ambos tanto y es tan amplia que se mueven juntos, entre el beso y los dedos, Jared jadea rompiendo el beso, gimiendo bajito sobre los labios ajenos—. Jen, oh, Jen.

  
Es difícil resistirse a esos susurros, y Jensen sabe que debe resistir un poco más, Jared no está listo para recibirle—al menos no físicamente, porque mentalmente el chico está más que dispuesto a tenerle.

  
\- Un poco más, Jay...— susurra, abriendo sus dedos en el interior de Jared, haciendo tijeras que estrechan más las paredes internas del castaño, llegando a hacerle gemir de lo abierto que le tiene.

  
Jared gime de nuevo, más alto sorprendido de lo extraño que es sentirse abriendo, sentir esos dedos  prepararle —. Jen... es, wow…—rie de nuevo antes sus pocas palabras—. Me estás dejando sin neuronas...

  
\- Quiero hacerte disfrutar esto al maximo, Jay...esto ni siquiera es lo mejor...—susurra sonriendo cómplice hacia Jared—. Aun falta mi polla en tu culo, Jay...¿quieres eso? ¿Yo dentro de ti?

  
\- De verdad...quieres que responda... está bien—murmura sonriendo travieso—. Lo quiero... quiero tu polla —traga grueso sonrojándose más—, en mi culo... Jen

  
\- Dilo de nuevo... —pide, removiendo sus dedos esta vez un poco más desesperado, dentro de Jared, como si buscara por algo con ellos.

  
\- Yo… quiero tu polla— toma aire, que pasa ser un jadeo altísimo, que lo hace estremecerse y gemir constantemente mientras su pecho sube y baja— en mi ahhh, ohh culo, ¿qué... fue eso?

  
Jensen nota el esfuerzo que a Jared le cuesta asimilar el placer que le provoca masajeando su próstata, sus dedos la han encontrado y ahora no se separan de ella, frotándola, queriendo que Jared pierda toda cordura y le desee más, cuando sus dedos desaparecen junto con todo el calor de Jensen, deja a un Jared atónito y acalorado mientras intenta enfocar su vista en un Jensen  que se despoja de su ropa.

  
\- Jen —llama aturdido moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—. Que... fue eso, que— se queda mudo cuando ve a su novio desnudo, es una visión que siempre  le llamó la atención, Jensen es guapo y ese adjetivo ni siquiera le hace justicia—. Eres hermoso— susurra aun aturdido.

  
Jensen hace un sonido afirmativo con su garganta, alcanzando el cajón de la mesita de noche para tomar un poco de lubricante, debe tener años allí, pero igual conservaba su consistencia liquida contra sus dedos.

  
\- Te dije que hermoso no era la palabra para describirme...—no puede terminar la frase, porque ante sus intenciones de introducir los dedos de nuevo, Jared le sujeta de la polla, ahora al descubierto, comenzando a masturbarle de arriba a abajo—. Sí...intenta con estos...—susurra un poco mareado por las atenciones, toma el lubricante que había dejado sobre la cama y vierte un poco sobre la mano de Jared, dejando que la fricción de la mano contra su piel se vuelva más fácil y mucho mejor.

  
\- Estás inquieto—se ríe disfrutando de cada estremecimiento de su pareja—. ¿Te gusta más la palabra adorable?

  
\- Ni lo intentes...— masculla, respirando hondo para recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo y poder dedicarse a Jared—. Además, tú eres el adorable aquí, virgen y entregándote a mí— replica recostándose al lado de Jared y alzando una de sus piernas para poder meter sus dedos en el cálido interior que le espera impaciente.

  
Una risa queda ahogada de pronto—. No me importa ser adorable, cuando me lo dices tú— murmura riendo—. Ábreme más... Jen.

  
-Como dije, adorable...— murmura, el lubricante haciendo más fácil el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de Jared, quien comienza a gemir ruidosamente cuando introdujo el tercero, le tiene jadeando, apenas concentrado en algo más que no sea en la forma en la que Jensen le abre.

  
\- Ohhhh, ahí, Jen, Jensen ábrelos de nuevo—se muerde el labio cuando el rubio empieza un movimiento de mete y saca que está descontrolándole, arrancándole cada jadeo y gemido que puede dar.

  
Jensen obedece sus peticiones, abriéndole con sus tres dedos, deseando ya, estar enterrado dentro de Jared, por algún motivo quiere que Jared lo pida, quizás dándole la oportunidad de elegir.

  
\- Jared, por favor...—susurra, succionando ese punto sensible detrás de la oreja del castaño.

  
\- Por favor—jadea bajo—. Jen... métela... metemela, por favor ya no resisto...

  
\- ¿Ahora?—pregunta, recibiendo un quejido de Jared, que a la vez es un reproche para que se apresure a cumplir con lo que pide; sabiendo que ni él mismo resistirá más, Jensen se coloca entre sus piernas, levantando las extremidades de Jared hasta tener ambas piernas sobre sus hombros, en una posición que hubiese hecho sonrojar más a Jared si hubiese podido, está abierto con la polla de Jensen rozando ese lugar que antes sus dedos han calentando, preparándole para algo que Jensen no puede negar haber querido desde que se conocieron.

  
-Ahora...estoy listo... Jen— repite respirando profundamente—. No seas tortuga.

  
\- Llámame así de nuevo, y te  estarás corriendo gracias a tu mano por una semana—masculla, alineando su polla contra la entrada de Jared luego de haberse estado frotando contra él—. Respira...—le advierte antes de dejar caer sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Jared, sus caderas empujando hacia delante, hasta comenzar a entrar, un poco nervioso de hacerle daño.

  
Jared quiere reír ante el comentario, pero un quejido abandona sus labios, se tensa al sentir a Jensen entrar pues es grande, muy grande y arde conforme avanzaba pero se muerde el labio, obligándose a resistir—. Jen...

  
\- Shhh...un poco más...—susurra, sabiendo que aún queda un buen pedazo por entrar, no puede hacer más que dejar besos por todo el rostro de Jared, y hacer mucho más lenta la penetración, su polla abriendo a Jared en maneras que sabe nadie lo ha hecho antes.

  
\- Un poco más—responde tomando más aire—. No recordaba, ohhh, que fueras tan grande— bromea tratando de calmarse

  
\- Ahora no lo olvidaras...— replica Jensen mordiéndole el cuello en venganza, sintiendo como sus testículos reposan contra la curvatura de Jared, su polla por fin entrando completamente en él, se siente cálido, apretando su polla con su estrechez.

  
Un suspiro tan aliviado e incrédulo escapa del gigante—. Eso... estás dentro se siente tan diferente tan bueno... Jen, ¿estás bien?

  
\- Diferente, ¿uh?—La voz de Jensen queda ahogada contra el cuello del gigante, escondiendo su expresión de placer del castaño, resistiendo la necesidad de simplemente penetrar a Jared hasta dejarlo muerto de placer.

  
 -Diferente porque me siento diferente contigo. — se queda callado disfrutando de la respiración en su cuello, cálido aliento que le hace estremecer—. Hazlo...

  
\- Yo...nunca me había sentido así...—susurra, tomando con una de sus manos temblorosas la cadera de Jared, apretándole para que no se mueva—. Jay...dime cuando...detenerme…—susurra, saliendo de Jared solo lo necesario antes de introducirse de nuevo lentamente, apenas una caricia que los hace temblar a ambos.

  
\- Jennn—jadea, sus largas piernas se enrollan como pueden en la cintura del artista—. Más... de nuevo, Jen... de nuevo

  
Sus pechos se rozan cuando Jensen da la siguiente embestida dentro del cuerpo del castaño, y sólo la segunda basta para que comience a embestir en él, su ritmo a pesar de no ser violento, es rápido y profundo, haciéndole a Jared sentir toda la extensión de su polla dentro de su esfínter, calentando sus paredes internas.

  
-Oh, Dios, Dios, Jen—gime fuerte abrazándose al rubio, sintiendo como es abierto, como su novio entra y sale, una unión, un calor llenando sus entrañas y su corazón, los gemidos son constantes, ya no puede acallarlos, la necesidad y el placer explícito en ellos, descontrolándolo, haciéndole empezar a perderse de nuevo, en una nube en la que Jensen le había llevado—. Jen... Jen...ohh si

  
Están haciendo el amor a su manera, aunque Jensen se muere por mantener un paso suave, la estrechez, sumada a los gemidos de Jared y a su polla erecta frotándose contra su vientre, hacen que las ganas de follarle rápido y profundo se hagan tan irresistibles como el lamer ese cuello que ahora se contorsiona, vibrando cada vez que Jared gime.

  
Es algo que siempre buscó, amor, incondicionalidad, cariño...desde que supo que era gay sabía que eso complicaría más las cosas y hasta hace poco pensó que no lo tendría no cuando hasta hace poco parecía oir las fatídicas palabras de sus padres "no serás feliz" Y no solo de ellos sino de muchos otros, a cada maldito segundo de su existencia... hundiéndolo con sus demás demonios, pero Jared llegó y cambió todo sólo con su sonrisa, su mundo entero cambio.

  
Lo volvió alguien completamente diferente, alguien que capaz de amar cada trozo de él, y Jensen lo está comenzando a disfrutar ahora, el sentimiento de estar enamorado, con las manos de Jared sujetándose a su espalda llena de pecas; sin que le deje de embestir una y otra vez, su dureza sumergiéndose en el cuerpo del gigante, grabándose la sensación de estar dentro del cuerpo de Jared, devolviéndole el placer que Jared le daba con solo existir.

  
\- Jen... Jen— jadea el castaño sin control, empezando a moverse, a corresponder como pudiera el movimiento haciendo que su novio llegara más profundo aumentando el placer de ambos —. Te amo... como te amo.

  
Jensen no responde al momento, su mente parece que está demasiado nublada por el placer de ver a Jared buscando él mismo la posición correcta para que las embestidas se hagan mejor, sin duda disfrutará verlo de nuevo así, por el resto de su vida. Siente, en el momento en el que Jared encaja sus talones en su trasero, metiéndole hasta el fondo, el cómo sus testículos se contraen, esta por correrse dentro de Jared, y  por dios, no se había colocado condón, con un virgen.

  
Maldice por lo bajo, antes de soltar un estragulado "te amo" en respuesta. Incrementando sus embestidas.

  
La expresión de Jared, en opinión de Jensen, es casi lo más hermoso que ha visto cuando se corre dentro de él, los jadeos se hacen más amplios y ruidosos, mientras cada disparo inunda el interior de su amante llenándolo, Jared se contrae  apretando por voluntad la polla que se libera dentro suyo, como si la ordeñara; fascinado de sentir el calor, su propio orgasmo llega.

  
Y si verlo correrse es toda una experiencia, verlo mientras  tiene su propio orgasmo es aún mejor, puede jurar que su gemido ronco se ha escuchado en todas partes, su erección frotándose contra su abdomen mientras  se viene, dejando su semen entre ambos cuerpos, esto había sido cien veces mejor que correrse dentro de él para Jensen.

  
\- Jared...oh dios, fuiste tan...bueno...—logra decir entre jadeos mientras lleva su mano a la semi erección de Jared, masajeándole entre los temblores post orgásmicos.

  
Jared solo suspira con sus ojos cerrados, abriendo uno perezosamente—. Tú también... fue asombroso...

  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso...—responde Jensen sonriendo al ver el rostro adormilado y agotado de Jared—. ¿Cómo estás?—pregunta, colocando una mano en su cadera mientras se sale de él, dejándose caer a su lado.

  
\- Lleno—bromea ganándose un perezoso golpe en el hombro—. Feliz... Jen. Feliz de estar contigo... de tenerte, soy un hombre con suerte...

  
\- No, yo soy un hombre con suerte...y mucho sueño...—para probar sus palabras Jensen da una largo bostezo que le deja laxo al lado de Jared, su brazo por encima del pecho de este que los había cubierto con la sabana limpia a un lado de la cama—. Quizás...todos nosotros, los Ackles, tuvimos suerte de encontrarte.

  
\- Quizás... yo tuve suerte que me encontraras—murmura volviéndose y acurrucándose como un niño más cerca de Jensen—. Tengo sueño...

  
 - Te choque, Jared. No estoy orgulloso de eso—murmura, abriendo sus brazos para que Jared se meta en sus brazos, hasta a él mismo le sorprende lo bien que encajan juntos—. Duerme...

  
\- Los accidentes pasan —murmura quedándose dormido con una sonrisita en el rostro.

 

 

El reloj no tiene la necesidad de marcar las siete de la mañana cuando Chace ya esta despierto, como desde hace unos cinco minutos en realidad.

Nunca le ha gustado dormir más de lo necesario aunque sea sábado, como es el caso de ese día, sus ojos azules se pierden en el techo y la tranquilidad del lugar, no se oye ningún ruido en la casa, aunque esta seguro que no falta mucho para que su hermanito se despierte y empiece a aterrorizar al silencio, convirtiendo la casa en su lugar de juego favorito.

Sonríe con el pensamiento y desvía su cabeza a la derecha, situándola sobre la cómoda donde una foto en un marco azul parece brillar con la poca luz solar que se filtra por la ventana

 - Buenos días, mama - saludo bajo, sintiéndose algo tonto cuando era niño casi todos los días le hablaba a la fotografía pero cuando creció dejo de hacerlo. - Papa esta bien ¿sabes? -continuo - Es feliz, lo veo en sus ojos, tiene semanas sin acercarse a alguna droga y se preocupa por Colín... y por mi - susurro incorporándose en la cama, bostezando un poco, como buscando que más decir. Afuera solo se escucha el sonido normal de una cuidad, los autos más que todo.

\- Jared es como un ángel, inclusive papa es sobre protector con él porque es algo ingenuo cree que todo el mundo es bueno - se burlo con una pequeña sonrisa, se quedó callado unos segundos mientras retirando las sabanas busca sus pantuflas, su vista regreso al porta retratos donde su madre, por supuesto mas joven, sonríe ampliamente con Jensen de la mano.

\- Seguro. estas contenta, papa maduro.  -se burlo de nuevo, levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta, su mano en el pomo de esta - Gracias mama... tenias razón cuando lo elegiste es un buen hombre -susurro orgulloso antes de levantarse dispuesto a fastidíar un poco a su progenitor después de todo era divertido, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Salió del cuarto viendo la puerta entre abierta del cuarto principal y de inmedíato se sonroja, pero supone que debe acostumbrarse. Ahora que lo piensa le extraña demasiado que Jared no este levantado generalmente a estas hora cuando no hablaba, bueno también cuando empezó hacerlo ya estaba despierto pidiéndole comida... - gruño frustrado - cuando se dio cuenta que eso solo podía significar algo, la extraña y maldita costumbre de dormir de más de su padre, que gracias a dios no heredo, había contagiado al castaño.

\- Genial, ahora tengo dos vagos adictos a las sabanas. - murmuro entrando sin tocar y golpeando la puerta al hacerlo con claras intenciones de despertarlos.

Jared fue el único que se movió, su cuerpo desnudo en toda su gloria resplandeciendo en la habitación, sus pequeños ojos apenas y están abiertos, enfocados - o intentando hacerlo - en Chace, quien a pesar de sonrojarse no aparta la mirada. Su padre no esta en muy distintas condiciones, esta desnudo, pero cubierto en su mayoría por las sabanas, de las que es un fiel amante, y no deja que nadie las use - aparentemente Jared no es la excepción.

El castaño hace un sonido de protesta que hace sonreír a Chace, le recuerda a cuando odíaba ir a la escuela, protestaba para no ir, así luce Jared, su cuerpo sobre el de Jensen, quien - como siempre - no nota la mirada de su hijo, ni los gemidos de Jared, y mucho menos algún ruido.

\- Papa... Papa... ¡PAPA! -grito haciendo que Jared haga una mueca por el grito y en vez de moverse solo se acurruque más al lado de Jensen.

\- Es sábado... - masculla Jensen, su nariz es lo único que queda fuera cuando se acurruca mas en las sabanas, aparentemente no le molesta que Jared le este aplastando contra la cama.

\- Si y prometiste llevar a Colin a alguna parte y antes de que venga a despertarte mejor vístete - gruño agarrando las sabanas y jalándolas.

El gruñido/gemido que Jensen dio no se comparaba con ninguno de los anteriores, pero Chace estaba acostumbrado a peores berrinches por parte de su padre, cuando este prometía cosas en un estado de ebriedad en el que no recordaba nada.

\- Recuérdame de nuevo por que acepte... - gimoteo, escondiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada, dejando que su hijo siguiera jalando de las sabanas.

\- Porque lo quieres y porque cuando te lo pidió estabas ocupada comiéndote con la mirada a Jared - dijo como burla, pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierto.

\- Y tú celoso. - mascullo Jensen.

\- ¿Comiéndome? - Jared pregunto, observando a Chace con la pregunta casi escrita en su rostro; estaba progresando pero parecía no ir así de rápido.

-Oh... pregúntale a papa - murmuro incomodo - Bueno papa - dijo dándose la vuelta - Si no te levantas iremos Jared, Colin y yo, quizás al parque donde estan las palomas- por dios sabe que esta jugando sucio y que el mayor se vengara pero parece no haber otra forma de sacarlo de la cama.

\- No te atreverías... - murmuro Jensen viéndolo salir por entre las sabanas, mientras su hijo mayor se reía. - Hijo del diablo... - mascullo causando una mirada dura de Jared. - ¿Y tu que? - gruño, comenzándose a desenredar de las sabanas, ¡era sábado! Se suponía que era día de dormir todo el día, quizás besarse con Jared unas horas y luego dormir de nuevo. Estaba de mal humor, pero aun así sabría que Colin vendría corriendo apenas se levantara, y el y Jared desnudo en una misma cama no parecía un buen ejemplo para dar a su  hijo - si es que el aun pudiera darle un buen ejemplo.

\- Oh papa... deben ser algún gen que me heredaste, diablo, digo papa. - se burlo recibiendo en respuesta una almohada hacia su cabeza y una risita de Jared.

\- Eres adorable cuando estas de mal humor - susurro el castaño abrazando al artista.

\- Llámame así de nuevo y voy a azotarte. - Mascullo desde los brazos de Jared, dejándose hacer por este que de inmediato comenzó a besarle el cuello. - No soy adorable. - susurro para su amante. - Estoy molesto y tengo sueño.

\- Apenas volvamos dormiremos, amor -concedió haciendo que Chace rodara los ojos - eres la cosa mas linda del mundo entonces - le susurro al oído.

\- Lo consientes demasiado  Jay - gruño el de los ojos azules apoyando en la puerta.

\- ¿Aun estas aquí? Dale a tu padre un espacio si no quieres ver como me follo a Jay contra las sabanas. - Gruño, venganza contra venganza, cada una parecía venir detrás de la otra, sabia que la de Chace no tardaría en llegar, mientras tanto se regocijaba de hacerle enfadar.

\- Eres un - comenzó sonrojado, pero sus palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca porque se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Jared. - Esto es guerra - murmuro antes de salir corriendo.

\- Mocoso...y tu también. - una de sus manos subió para acariciar el cabello desordenado de Jared, volviéndolo un desastre. - ¿Como despertaste? - pregunto suave, en comparación con su usual voz fuerte, su mano libre acariciando la baja espalda de Jared.

\- Con Chace gritando -se quejo riendo bostezando un poco - Bien... algo adolorido supongo que es normal - dijo sonrojado.

\- Es normal...pero si duele demasiado quiero que me lo digas... ¿ok? - pregunto abrazando a Jared mientras ambos se dejaban recostar en la cama; la voz de Chace se escuchaba fuera de la habitación, diciéndole algo a Colin, pero Jensen tenia solo ojos y oídos para el hombre bajo el.

\- Estoy bien... solo es leve -dijo perdido en los ojos contrarios, el mismo que parecía también solo verle a él. Los ojos verdes de Jensen siempre le habían parecido preciosos, tenían algo que lo calmaba y al mismo tiempo inquietaba... quizás y solo quizás el se enamoro de Jensen desde la primera vez que lo vio - Todo fue... yo todo fue maravilloso anoche

\- Magnifico... solo tu me haz hecho sentir así... - dijo, aunque se sintió un poco idiota, estaba seguro de que Jared no reiría, y de que el sentimiento era mutuo en ambos, de que esto era real después de todo, a pesar de los miedos de Jensen de perderlo cuando dejara escapar su deseo por ese hombre de piernas largas que ahora se enrollaban en su cintura.

\- Nunca me he sentido así, es tan nuevo tan perfecto - contestó sonriendo - Siento que nada malo puede pasar cuando estoy contigo, Jen - susurro escuchando afuera como Chace trataba de detener a su hermanito menor de que entrara en la habitación - Rayos... ¿Dormiremos más tarde verdad? -preguntó cansado, eso o definitivamente había copiado el habito del artista.

Jensen rio, besándole en la punta de la nariz. - Veremos, ahora lleva tu trasero dormilón a la ducha. - indico, levantándose a por su bata de dormir.

 

  
Cuando ambos se suben al auto, luego de muchas vueltas por todo el apartamento, Jensen no está ni siquiera consciente de en qué época del año están, si lo hubiera estado se hubiera escondido debajo de su cama, como todos los años, pero no está consciente, por lo que cuando sale a la calle principal, casi se muere. No lo había notado la noche anterior, ni cuando huía de la casa, ni cuando perseguía a Jared, pero cuando las decoraciones navideñas le golpean apenas llega a la avenida principal, casi da la vuelta, de no ser porque Colin está en su charla sobre lo que sus amigos harán esa navidad, y Jensen no puede arruinar eso, por más miedo que esa época del año le dé.  
  
Intenta respirar hondo, pero el polvillo navideño que el hombre de la librería - a la que ha ido algunas veces cuando está terriblemente desesperado por un libro - está echando sobre unas niñas en señal de bendición le causa cosquillas en la nariz.  Odia eso, pero más odia que los ojos de Jared se vuelvan brillantes cuando comienza a observar las luces encendidas de cada local, lo odia por que sin duda Jared no puede ser más adorable.  
  
Así que es imposible evadir la situación, cuando dos personas en el auto parecen locamente animadas por la idea de viajar. A diferencia de Chace que parece más alegre por el hecho de estar cumpliendo su venganza.  
  
\- Así que.... ¿a dónde vamos? — pregunta Jensen, aclarándose la garganta mientras logra salir de la avenida principal, evadiendo a propósito la plaza central.  
  
\- Ni idea— murmura Chace sonriendo—. Quizás a alguna feria, esos dos ahí atrás claramente quieren ir a un lugar lleno de decoraciones—contesta sonriendo más cuando por el rabillo del ojo ve a una mujer bastante bonita, reír con algunas amigas, con tan mala suerte que por primera vez su padre lo pilla, quizás porque a diferencia de veces anteriores esta vez no está drogado.  
  
\- Oh, luce como algo interesante, quizás demasiadas curvas— dice Jensen, sin quitar la vista de la carretera, solo sonriendo socarronamente, dándole a entender que no se refiere en nada a la feria que su hijo sugiere.  
  
\- Es una compañera de la escuela, no la veía ni nada— murmura rojo, de fondo las risas de Jared y Colin comparado las decoraciones que ven a través de las  ventanas.  
  
\- Aja...lo que sea que te deje dormir— murmura Jensen, mordiéndose el labio, mientras observa el rostro de Chace, totalmente avergonzado—. Baby, ¿dónde quieres ir?—pregunta observando por el retrovisor a Colin, pero es su turno de sonrojarse cuando Jared responde.

  
\- A la feria amor, Colin dice que hay cosas muy divertidas y bastante comida—contesta casi brincando en su asiento.

  
-No olvides la nieve Jay, la nieve - murmuro Colin casi saltando en su lugar.

Luego de dar un sí a Jared, no queriendo sacarle de su error, que al fin y al cabo no le molesta. Jensen maneja a donde recuerda que a cierta diminuta mujer le gustaba llevar a Chace, a las ferias del centro, donde puedes ver todas las clases de árboles navideños, que llevaban desde el año uno sin ser colocadas en la casa de los Ackles; y que sabe, le hacen tanta falta a su hijo pequeño como a Jared.

Es un parte pequeña de la ciudad, por supuesto, comparada con el resto, donde es como una subasta de objetos, cada vendedor dándole un precio más bajo a su comprador, solo con tal y vender algo, pero el esfuerzo no vale la pena, por la gente asistente al lugar atesta cada pequeño pasillo. Jensen odia la gente, por lo tanto, odia este lugar, le da escalofríos.

  
Jared y Colin parecen bien adaptados, pese a que es la primera vez que ambos vienen, y de que es la segunda de Jared estar rodeado de kilómetros de gente. A ninguno le molesta, y están tan sumidos en explorar cada rincón de la carpa de luces, que Chace ya está sudando la gota gorda en pleno noviembre, persiguiendo a su hermano para que no se pierda, mientras que Jensen hace lo propio con Jared.

  
\- Si quieres algo solo tienes que pedírmelo— le anuncia cuando ve que Jared no deja de ver unas horribles, a su parecer, flores que se encienden de todos los colores del arcoíris.  
  
\- ¿Seguro, seguro, seguro?—Pregunta incrédulo—. Aunque sea...No te reirás, ¿verdad?—pregunta con un puchero.  
  
\- No me reiré, Jared— Jensen no pudo evitar la risa que quiere salir cuando ve a Jared tan emocionado—.  Solo pídemelo, no tomes nada sin pedírmelo primero, ¿ok?  
  
\- Las... flores— murmura quedito, algo sonrojado.  
  
\- Entonces las flores serán, Ja...¡Colin, maldición!— masculla cuando su hijo pequeño empieza a jalarle del brazo, alejándole del castaño y llevándole a algo que puede que alguna vez cuando niño hubiera pasado por su mente tener, un tren de luces, no muy lejos de las carpas de luces—. Oh...¿quieres eso?—pregunta, notando como Jared rápidamente se une a la emoción de Colin. Chace mira a ambos como si fueran bichos raros, pero también parece buscar algo con la mirada—. Chace, ¿por qué no vas y le compras las flores a Jay, mientras me las arreglo para no ser asaltado por estos dos aquí?, compra algo para ti también— le indico a su hijo mayor, dándole parte del dinero que tiene en su billetera.  
  
\- Me da pereza—se queja pero de inmediato extiende la mano para tomar el dinero cuando Jensen le vio reprobatoriamente—. Ven, Jay, vamos por tus florecillas....  
  
\- Si, ve Jared, quizás encuentren a piernas largas y todo sonrisas en su camino—la referencia de Jensen casi hace caerse de cabeza a Chace, quien sabe que su padre habla de la chica, y que esto apenas comienza, lo de esta mañana solo había sido un preludio.  
  
El de ojos azules bufa y agarro la mano de Jared jalándolo al otro puesto, gruñendo algo indefinible pero al rato parece acordarse de algo—. Es tu culpa por botar mis revistas.

  
\- Oh, ¿mi culpa?— pregunta Jensen tomando de la mano a Colin y llevándolo con Chace, mientras los ojos del niño no dejan de ver el trencito dar vueltas por todos los rieles— Solo te incentivo para que te masturbes en algo más decente y al alcance— se burla sujetando fuerte a Colin para que el niño no se separe.

  
\- Pero... peroo ¿qué dices...?Yo no... Osea, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hago eso?—tan pronto la pregunta sale de sus labios se siente estúpido por ella —. Además, no tengo tiempo para una pareja no cuando la universidad está encima—nuevamente la excusa sale algo patética pero sin duda Jared inocentemente termina de hundirle.

\- Nunca pensé que fueras tímido con las chicas —dice en voz alta.  
  
\- Oh, pobre Chace... —murmura Colin, escuchando las carcajadas de su padre, que se sostiene el estómago para no irse al suelo de la risa que lo embarga, avergonzando a su hijo como ni siquiera drogado lo ha hecho.  
  
\- Tímido... —repite entre risas Jensen, sin duda ésta es la mejor broma del día.  
  
\- No soy tímido... ni nada por el estilo, solo es que… ¡PAPÁ DEJA DE REÍRTE!—se queja a gritos con un puchero enorme.

  
\- Eres tan jodidamente lindo...— susurra Jensen tomándolo de las mejillas, haciéndole refunfuñar más—.  Vamos, compremos las flores y comamos algo...—señala, tomando a Jared de la mano, que enseguida se pega a él.

  
El de los ojos azules está casi listo para replicar pero su hermanito le desarma con una pregunta claramente inocente pero no por eso trae una curiosidad falsa—. Oye, Chace y cómo supiste que te gustan las chicas—pregunta captando la atención de los dos mayores, pero más de Jensen que la sonrisa se borra de su rostro, sustituyéndola por nervios.  
  
\- Uh... Colin, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? — pregunta Jensen dejando que Chace los deje solos, llevándose a Jared; sus manos comienzan a sudar, lo que es señal de que está apunto de tener un ataque de pánico horroroso, pero aun así, sabe que necesita arrancar la verdad de su hijo; que por ser el más inteligente de todos, Jensen está seguro de que su hijo ya sabe la respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
\- Es que...—contesta pateando una piedrita del suelo—. En la escuela todos... hablan de nuestras compañeras y a mí no me llaman la atención, son agradables pero para mí no se ven geniales como ellos dicen, ¿es malo?—Pregunta como si hubiera hecho una travesura—. ¿Soy raro?  
  
Jensen da un largo suspiro, tomando a su hijo en brazos, y pegándolo a su cuerpo, ambos caminaban a donde hay una zona más despejada, cerca de una pequeña pista de hielo que había sido colocada paralela a la feria, Jensen puede sentirle temblar a su lado.  
  
\- No eres raro, Col. Sólo no... Sólo no sabes aun lo que te gusta...aun eres joven, cariño, aun tienes tiempo para decidirte— susurra acariciando su cabello—. No es malo.  
  
\- Y... Si... no me gustara lo mismo que la mayoría— dice escondiendo su cara en el pecho del artista—. ¿No te enojarías?, es que te ves muy feliz de que a Chace le gusten las chicas—se justifica bajito.  
  
\- No, Col, nunca me enfadaría por eso—susurra, está consciente de que las lágrimas están por salirse de sus ojos, abraza a su hijo con fuerza; necesita a Jared, refugiarse en sus brazos y que le diga que lo ha hecho bien, la aceptación a su hijo, la única cosa que en toda su vida había deseado de sus padres—. Estaré feliz con lo que ustedes quieran, cariño. Con lo que elijas, estaré feliz.  
  
\- ¿De verdad? —pregunta bajito pero claramente emocionado—. ¿Y Chace? ¿Y Jared?  
  
\- Creo que eso no será un problema para tu hermano, después de todo me soporto por años, ¿no?—pregunta riéndose suavemente, su mano sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su pequeño, casi tan asustado como él—. Ambos te amaran igual, Col. No tengas miedo de eso.  
  
\- Gracias, papá—murmura abrazándose más al artista—. Eres como el mejor papá del mundo...  
  
\- No, no aun—susurra, besándole el cabello—. Pero lo seré Colin.  
  
El niño ríe, dejando luego un beso en la mejilla de su padre—Jay... tenía razón, me dijo que tuviera fe en ti, que no me decepcionaría.   
  
Sus palabras casi hacen a Jensen romper en llanto allí en medio de un lugar desconocido para él. Jay siempre, desde el momento en el que le conoció, pareció no perder la fe en él, y no solo eso, sino que le ayudo a que sus hijos confiaran en él.  
  
\- Gracias por no perderla entonces, no te decepcionare más...—susurra acariciando su mejilla, agradeciendo que Colin haya sido sincero con él.

 

**([Anterior](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/8203.html#cutid1) )**  
  
\- Mira—grita feliz señalando al frente—. Ahí vienen Chace y Jay con las flores...—justamente ahí vienen ambos Chace sonrojado gruñendo algo y Jared riéndose, con las flores contra su pecho sonriendo grande con el regalo que su novio le ha comprado.   
\- Si... —Jensen sonríe cuando Jared está lo suficientemente cerca como para abalanzársele encima, abrazándolo fuerte contra su amplio pecho—. ¿Hambriento? Deberíamos ir desayunando...— anuncia, observando como Colin toma la mano de su hermano, al cual Jensen debería estar molestando, pero realmente no quiere sacar más el tema a relucir, y mucho menos que su hijo menor se sienta despreciado.  
  
\- Si... Jen —ríe con la muestra de cariño—. Quiero probar algo que Chace dijo se llamaba pastel.  
  
\- Eso no es desayuno, Jay—rebate Chace riendo.  
  
\- Oh puedes probarlo si es lo que quieres, cariño—concede Jensen, pero la tentación y la necesidad de tener a Jared lo impulso a besarlo—. Chace, ¿por qué tú y Colin no se adelantan? – indica ondeando su mano en señal de adiós hacia sus dos hijos, uno observando curioso y el otro sumamente avergonzado por el espectáculo.  
  
Cuando se quedan solos, Jared sube su mano a acariciar la mejilla contraria—. Lo hiciste bien con Colin, Jen—deja otro beso en sus labios, esta vez un poco más largo ahora que los niños no están, ambos dedicándose el uno al otro a sentirse, pero es apenas labio sobre labio, un beso algo perezoso.  
  
\- Gracias...estaba tan asustado, ¿sabes? —Susurra succionando el labio inferior de Jared y separándose para verle a los ojos—. Él... es joven, y tenía miedo de que… lo odiara...¿Cómo podría odiar a mi propio hijo, Jared?—pregunta, voz estrangulada por las lágrimas que quieren caer de sus ojos.  
  
\- No lo sé Jen, yo no lo sé—murmura recogiendo una lágrima de aquellos en su opinión perfectos ojos verdes—. Quizás tú no, tu corazón es demasiado grande para eso pero quizás otras personas si puedan...es extraño, ¿no crees?—ambos saben que detrás de la pregunta de Jensen hay otra, ¿cómo mis padres fueron capaces de odiarme, si soy su hijo?  
  
\- Lo siento. No debería estar opacando tu felicidad con mi dolor—susurra, respirando entrecortadamente, buscando la calma que las manos de Jared le proporcionan, que todo él le regala—. Sólo, gracias por estar ahí, bueno estar aquí.  
  
\- Jensen, no te disculpes por algo así, tonto— le dice agarrándole la mejilla y estirándola—. Cuando quieras hablar y desahogarte yo te escuchare, ya no tienes que cargar solo con tu dolor aquí estoy yo para cargar con la mitad.  
  
\- No me pellizques— se queja como niño pequeño, haciendo él lo mismo con Jared pero más fuerte—. No soy un niño.  
  
\- Auch —se queja cuando siente el dolor en su mejilla—. Yo lo hago porque te ves adorable, pero tú no tienes razón.  
  
\- No tengo razón, ¿uh?—pregunta  tomándole de la otra y estirándola también, haciendo gimotear a Jared. - ¿Cuantas veces tendré que decirte, que NO soy adorable?—Gruñe soltándole las mejillas y dejando un beso sobre sus labios—. Tú por otro lado, eres realmente adorable y el mejor novio que he tenido, por no decir el único.  
  
  
Jared ríe alto, tiro su cuello hacia atrás, su risa es grande y alegre, llena de vida casi como todo él, atrae aún más a Jensen pasando sus brazos por la cintura de éste—. No sé por qué te molesta tanto que te diga ado...—se detiene cuando ve la clara advertencia en los ojos contrarios —. Bueno...Jen, mi Jensen—dice con deje posesivo—. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y te amo   
  
\- Entonces yo también te amo. Raro porque nunca pensé que amaría a alguien— susurra, una sonrisa complacida en su rostro al sentirse tan cerca de Jared, a su alrededor, el clima comienza a tornarse frio, y las risas, gritos y expresiones de felicidad - demasiados niños para el gusto de Jensen - comienzan a escucharse por todos lados.  
  
\- Hay amor para todos Jen, solo debías esperarlo—contesto tomándolo de la mano —. Tengo hambre, ¿Podemos comer el pastel?   
  
\- Eso no es desayuno—contesta haciendo reír a Jared—. Pero podemos comprar una de esas cosas navideñas, creo que debería haber pastel navideño, Nina siempre compraba uno por que era un asco haciéndolos, aunque del resto, todo se le daba bien— sonríe, recordando los intentos carbonizados que la madre de Chace intentaba hacer cada vez que llegaba esta época, ella sin duda hacia todo esto mucho más llevadero para él.  
  
\- Ella significó mucho para ti, ¿verdad?—pregunta bajito sonriendo, mientras caminan por los eternos callejones llenos de ventas, niños corriendo, peleas de nieve—. Bueno… dudo que podamos cocinarlo, así que deberíamos comprarlo aunque Chace es bastante bueno en la cocina  
  
\- Chace es lo más cercano a ella que tengo— susurra Jensen, tomando de la mano a Jared y pegándolo más a su cuerpo, como si le necesitara para respirar—. Ella era como mi madre, mi madre verdadera—Jensen le ve a los ojos, deleitándose con la paz que Jared le brinda en estos momentos, justo como el primer día.  
  
\- Entiendo, ella siempre confío y estuvo ahí para ti, más que tu verdadera mamá... seguro era una persona con un gran corazón y aunque se fue, no te dejo solo Jen, te dejo dos maravillosos regalos— las palabras de Jared son dolorosamente ciertas, cuantas veces le reclamo a Nina que lo dejara siendo la única persona que lo había aceptado en muchísimo tiempo, que le había traído algo de paz, y aunque en efecto se fue, no le dejo solo, le dejo con sus dos hermosos hijos, los de ambos en realidad.  
  
\- Y ahora tú, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar— replica queriendo cerrar el tema, no quiere que sus hijos le vean llorar por su madre, no cuando él sabe que ambos aun sienten el dolor de esa perdida, pese a que Colin nunca la tuvo, sabe apreciarla gracias a los recuerdos que Chace tiene de ella—. Compremos algo de pastel.

 

  
La noche es perfecta, ya ha terminado noviembre y la nieve cae de a poco en Nueva York, Henderson ya está completamente cubierta de blanco, y el frio se cuela por cada rendija de la casa de los Ackles, que ahora mantienen el calefactor encendido las 24 horas del día; donde Jensen es quien más se queja del frio; pese a que duerme con una masa de carne y musculo de doscientos kilos, que no lo suelta por nada.  
  
Chace y Jensen comparten la cocina esa noche, carne de pavo y alguna que otra verdura que Colin se niega a comer, al igual que Jared, que - ahora adicto a los pasteles - no puede apartar su mirada de la esplendorosa torta de chocolate sobre la nevera, hecha por Chace en un ataque de aburrimiento a media tarde.  
  
Ahora, sentados todos a la mesa, se sirven cada uno su comida, Jensen es siempre quien menos come, lo que se refleja en su figura ahora, después de comenzar a deshacerse de todas las drogas que tenía en sus cajones, cada una de ellas quemadas, colocadas en diferentes bolsas para que no le acusaran de traficante o algo que perjudicara el recobrado espíritu familiar de la casa; aunque a Jen algunas veces siente los temblores de la abstinencia, la presencia de Jared le ayuda a sobrellevarlo, es como el bálsamo a sus heridas y deseos corruptos.  
  
Poco a poco su cuerpo se adapta a la nueva vida que ha decidido llevar, pocas semanas pero grandes cambios, que se reflejan en él; ya casi no hay ojeras, está curado de ellas, sus ojos resplandecen más vivos que nunca, y no están cubiertos por esa capa vidriosa que drogado portaba. Ya no tiene moretones en las manos producto de la mala circulación de su sangre, y pese a que su nariz goteaba sangre los primeros días, ha dejado de hacerlo tan rápido como los brazos de Jared se sujetaron su cintura.  
  
\- Jared—se queja Chace—, si quitas un segundo la vista del pastel no desaparece—se burla sirviendo la gaseosa en cada frasco.  
  
\- Chace tiene razón, papá—y allí está Colin, haciendo sonrojar a Jensen, quien aún no se acostumbra a el hecho de que Colin se haya apegado a él, pero peor que su hijo es Jared, a quien no le importa en lo absoluto.  
  
\- Pero no quiero comer vegetales, ¿por qué no comemos torta?—dice cruzándose de brazos con un puchero—. Saben horribles —murmura casi como un niño.  
  
\- Come— ordena Jensen, tomando un trozo de la zanahoria en la ensalada y colocándola contra los labios de Jared—. No te hará daño.  
  
\-  No es justo—se queja sonrojado—sabes que no puedo negarme a ti—murmura abriendo sus labios,  comiendo el pedazo que el rubio le ofrece.  
  
\- Entonces considera un premio tenerme, si te comes todo lo que pusiste en ese plato— Jensen le sostiene la mirada antes de volverse a su comida, viendo como sus dos hijos ríen por lo bajo— y lo mismo va para ustedes.  
  
\- Y cuál será mi premio si me como los vegetales—pregunta Colin cruzándose de brazos esperando respuesta.  
  
\- No habrá ninguno, te castigare... tengo el derecho de hacerlo— le regaña sin levantar su vista del plato, pero está consciente de que Colin ha hecho un puchero aún más adorable que los de Jared.  
  
\- Hay injusticias en esta casa— murmura levantando con el tenedor una zanahoria y mordiéndola con una mueca de por medio—. Cómo le puede gustar esto a los conejos, no tienen gusto alguno.  
  
\- Tampoco los humanos lo tienen... ¿cómo puedes comer carne?— pregunta Jensen con una sonrisa cínica, mientras corta cuidadosamente el trozo que se había servido, sonríe más abiertamente cuando nota de reojo como Jared copia cada movimiento con tan mala suerte que el cubierto termina en el suelo, causando que Chace y Colin rían del susto que se da el castaño cuando se le resbala de las manos—. No, Jen yo lo lavo— murmura cuando el de ojos verdes tiene la intención de levantarse, toma el cubierto entre manos del suelo y se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
\- No te tardes, no querrás quedarte sin pastel— Chace es quien se burla, riendo alto cuando el castaño casi corre a la cocina para lavarlo, dejando atrás a los Ackles, que vuelven a discutir su premio por comer verduras.  
  
Jared llega a la cocina, dirigiéndose de inmediato al lavabo, buscando la esponja entre algunos platos sucios cuando un leve aire frio le hace temblar, levanta la vista hacia la ventana que tiene enfrente buscando por donde la ventisca había entrado, en un principio no ve ninguna celosía abierta, pero algo más llama su atención.  
  
No puede creerlo al principio, pero después de unos segundos, sabe que no está alucinando, hay una chica pelirroja de pie o... al menos flotando en el aire, le mira entre severa y curiosa, como si buscara una razón por la cual él debe estar allí, en el medio de la cocina. La chica no se mueve, por más que Jared la observa, tenso y algo asustado se podría decir.  
  
Primero es un olor dulce el que llega a sus sentidos, y luego la visión de una chica, menuda y con el cabello tan rojo como la sangre, su mirada algo preocupada le recibe cuando el grito casi se escapa de sus labios; deja caer el cubierto al suelo, haciendo ruido pero no el suficiente para alertar a la familia que come en la mesa pacíficamente, no el suficiente para alertarles de nada.  
  
La chica se queda allí unos minutos, antes de acercarse un paso, estudiando sus facciones, como si buscara algo más allá de lo que su expresión de terror auspicia. Sus manos pequeñas, dedos finos, largos y fríos - sobre todo fríos - tocan la piel de su barbilla recorriendo su largo cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se da cuenta de que lo que está buscando no está.  
  
\- ¿Qué sucede contigo?— pregunta, y eso es todo para Jared.  
  
El estruendo de su caída golpea con dureza la paz de la casa, cae totalmente inconsciente al suelo llevándose consigo al suelo unos platos que se encuentran en el lavabo, es demasiado para él, numerosas imágenes golpean su cabeza tan rápido que lo aturden hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo.

 

  
Hay un largo silencio y una larga oscuridad que le acompaña hasta que abre los ojos, no están en la casa, eso puede reconocerlo, no es la habitación de Jensen, ni siquiera la cocina, es un lugar en el que ha estado antes, y no le cuesta encontrarlo en el mar de recuerdos que tiene, es un hospital, está en un hospital.  
  
Puede escuchar voces, no solo exteriores sino interiores, las plegarias llegan a su cabeza como fuertes punzadas que le hacen doler las sienes y apretar los ojos, como si quisiera desaparecer, en el fondo, sabe que si lo deseaba fuerte puede hacerlo.  
  
Se siente cansado, pero a la vez no. No puede definir qué es lo que está sintiendo, no al menos hasta que unas gotas de lo que parece ser agua caen sobre su rostro, hay palabras también, y cálidas manos tomándole de las mejillas con suavidad, como si fuera a romperse.  
  
\- Jay...Jay...¿estás despierto? Jay... háblame...por favor—Reconocería esa voz aun estando en el infierno, aunque fuera lo último que pudiera hacer.  
  
No quiere abrir los ojos, los siente pesados, el resto de su cuerpo está igual o peor, entumido, adolorido pero siente su pecho contraerse al escuchar esa voz, con ese timbre de miedo y de desesperación—Jen... susurra entre abriendo los ojos un poco, viendo la angustia en aquellos ojos verdes que le han cuidado y acompañado durante tanto tiempo... ahora puede ver muchísimo mejor lo hermosa que es la alma de ese humano.  
  
\- Oh diablos, ¡Me asustaste! ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunta de inmediato, dejando un beso en su frente sin dejar de tocarle, sobre todo eso, al parecer Jensen no quiere que algo más le suceda, el miedo invade cada pedazo de él mientras le acaricia.  
  
Eso lo hace sonreír, los sentimientos que el humano tiene por él y para que fingir o mentir, los mismos que él tiene, son algo que, a pesar de ser lo que es, nunca a lo largo de su milenaria existencia ha sentido por nadie. Su alma es tan pura y atrayente, se siente a salvo en sus brazos, y eso es ridículo siendo él un ángel como lo es. Está a punto de abrir la boca para decírselo, pero le toma una fracción de segundos para recordarse a sí mismo que Jensen es humano y la naturaleza de los humanos no es fácil y por lo general huyen de lo diferente, lo desprecian y se encierran en que es malo, eso lo asusta... es increíble admitir que no soportaría un rechazo de Jensen.  
  
\- No sé—miente volviendo a cerrar los ojos.  
  
\- Te desmayaste, eso fue lo que el doctor dijo...—susurra Jensen, acariciando el largo cabello con una mano—. ¿Seguro no recuerdas?— pregunta con cautela, resintiendo que Jared rehúya su mirada, más aun cuando desea tenerla sobre él ahora que ha despertado.  
  
Jared siente como una puñalada cuando se da cuenta del resentimiento de Jensen, pero sabe que si abre los ojos Jensen verá la mentira en sus ojos—. No, no recuerdo, sólo todo se volvió negro, cuando estaba en la cocina—murmura, una vez que termina de decirlo abre los ojos incapaz de sentir más la desesperación de Jensen porque le vea.  
  
Es extraño sentirle de esta manera, es doloroso, saber con claridad lo que Jensen está sintiendo con cada una de sus acciones; aun cuando abre los ojos, la preocupación de Jensen sigue golpeándole como mil cuchillos encajándose en él.  
  
\- ¿Seguro?—Pregunta con un hilo de voz, su mano aun acariciando las finas hebras de cabello entre sus manos—. Los chicos...están afuera...voy a...voy a decirles que estás despierto—anuncia sonriéndole, una falsa sonrisa a los ojos de Jared.  
  
  
Quiere tranquilizarse pero las emociones que él mismo empieza a sentir al vivir ese tiempo entre los humanos son muy difíciles de controlar, confusas y algo ahogantes—. Espera—su boca es más rápida que su mente, se incorpora con algo de dificultad y atrapa entre sus labios los de Jensen, necesita sentirlo.  
  
Es raro para ambos, ya que toma tan de sorpresa a Jensen que este no le devuelve el beso hasta segundos después, una de sus manos acariciando su cabeza para profundizar lo que ambos saben necesitaban.  
  
\- Te amo…—susurra Jensen, lamiendo el labio inferior de Jared.  
  
\- Te amo también—murmura dejando salir un gemido pequeño cuando siente la lengua del artista, es sincero cuando lo dice se ha enamorado de ese humano perdidamente, tanto que sólo pensar en irse de su lado es demasiado doloroso y no quiere, no le importa si es un capricho, sólo quiere quedarse a su lado—. Estoy bien...  
  
\- OK...confío en ti...— las palabras de Jensen son suaves, y Jared, o el serafín, desearía que llegaran de igual forma a él, pero sabe que está pecando, está mintiéndole con cada palabra al no decirle que recuerda, que ya nada podrá ser como antes.  
  
Menos cuando su cabeza parece apunto de explotar con plegarias, ruegos de distintos humanos, llantos... eso sin contar con la situación de ahí arriba, quiere bloquearlo todo y sólo concentrarse en Jensen y se siente egoísta por ello, pero después de tantísimos años ¿no se lo merece?, han sido muchos años de lucha y ahora admite que está cansado de ella.

 

  
Toneladas de pintura inundan el mural que está haciendo, una larga pared falsa de madera que ha colgado del techo, Matt ha pagado por éste por adelantando, lo agradece, se está quedando sin dinero para pagar la matrícula de la escuela de Chace, estúpidos burócratas y sus estúpidas escuelas, pero Chace ya ha hecho lo suficiente por él como para quitarle el derecho a seguir recibiendo la mejor educación.  
  
Está manchado de pintura fucsia y algo de naranja, que el jura no hay manera de que lo sea, es demasiado amarillo.  
  
Hay un motivo por el cual esta tan concentrado en la pintura - o medio concentrado, porque su mirada no deja de desviarse al pasillo que da a la sala, donde está seguro de que Jared estará perdido con la mirada en algún punto de la ventana, algunas veces la cocina, como si vigilara cada entrada al apartamento - así que intenta enfocar sus pensamientos en la pintura, porque si no su traicioneramente se desviará a donde puede ver a los que se llenan de Jared y la posibilidad de que su novio haya recordado.  
  
No es normal, no tiene nada de normal, el que Jared ahora se pase todo el día en silencio, cuando antes rivalizaba con Colin en lo ruidoso, hasta sus hijos lo han notado.  
  
Está preocupado, y el silencio en la casa le enferma. Le recuerda a como el mundo era sin Jared, sin su cálida presencia que ahora se ha vuelto fría y vacía.  
  
-¿Jared? ¿Baby, estás ahí?—pregunta, cuando el silencio hace mella en su paciencia, latiendo fuertemente en su pecho por el miedo a que otro desmayo o algo peor le haya ocurrido.  
  
Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, salir de su auto silencio—. Si Jen... aquí estoy—murmura sin moverse del sillón en donde está acurrucado, abrazando su propias piernas sin voltear a ver a Jensen.  
  
Le preocupa más, lo sabe, lo puede sentir.  
  
\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?—la voz de Jensen se escucha más cerca, lo que le dice que está caminando a la sala, no puede verlo, pero puede intuir la molestia que se mezcla con la preocupación aflorando en él.  
  
\- ¿Puedo... puedo comer un pedazo de pastel?—pregunta bajito, cuando siente la mirada verde sobre él relajarse un poco. Su cabeza le está matando de verdad que no recuerda como antes le era tan fácil oír todo lo que ahora le vuelve loco.   
  
\- Seguro, voy a por él... ¿quieres algo más? —pregunta Jensen acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado en un pequeño espacio libre del sofá, sus manos enseguida dirigiéndose a su frente, buscando por alguna señal de fiebre o de lo que sea que atormente a Jared.  
  
\- Un...—se queda callado, recostándose en el cálido toque que es la mano de su... novio.  
  
\- ¿Un...?—Repite Jensen, acariciando el cabello  de Jared y colocándolo detrás de su oreja—. Pídemelo que quieras.  
  
\- Te vas a reír—dice bajito—. Pero... abrázame —se odia a si mismo cuando su voz suena necesitada, detesta mentirle a Jensen y aún más detesta preocuparlo, pero sabe que no puede decirle nada.  
  
\- No necesitas pedir eso...—susurra, obligando a Jared a bajar las piernas para sentarse sobre él, abrazándole tan fuerte que está seguro de que si no fuera Jared, lo hubiera roto. Aún hay paz en él, aún puede encontrarla con el calor de su cuerpo, pero también hay inseguridad con la cual no sabe cómo lidiar.  
  
Quiere pedirle que no le deje, que le prometa que aunque él resulte ser diferente que no lo dejará pero sabe que si algo así sale de su boca Jensen sabrá de inmediato que recuerda y eso llevara a que todo lo que teme pase, es patético que él, un ángel... serafín uno de los seres más fuertes, esté paralizado del miedo de que ese humano le aleje de su lado y del lado de los niños a quienes también quiere demasiado -sus brazos rodean la espalda contraria  aferrándose con fuerza, queriendo transmitir el amor que parece crecer cada día junto con el miedo, para su mala suerte, y eso que él mismo sabe que eso que los humanos llaman "suerte" no es precisamente eso.  
  
\- Está bien...te tengo...—susurra, haciéndole notar a Jared que está sollozando, sus brazos apretando a Jared contra él—. Jared...está bien...no voy a dejarte sin importar que pase.  
  
\- Tengo miedo—confiesa sin contener los sollozos que pasan a ser un llanto más fuerte—. Tengo miedo...  
  
\- ¿De qué, Jared?—pregunta, deseando que Jared le responda, que sea sincero con él; aunque no pueda tomar más dolor del que ha renacido dentro, ahora que sabe que el castaño está pasando por algo a lo que él es inaccesible.  
  
\- De todo... de que mi mundo cambie, que todo cambie, no quiero estar solo... no quiero perderlos, no quiero quedarme solo no lo soportaría— confiesa, y aunque es cierta cada palabra que sale llena de miedo y angustia de su boca, tampoco está siendo totalmente sincero en qué radica el problema.  
  
\- No voy a dejarte, por Dios, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?—Susurra Jensen, besándole el cuello, besos sin segundas intenciones, solo calmando un poco el dolor que su amado siente—. No iba a dejarte, ni siquiera... ni siquiera si tú recordabas, te lo dije aquella vez, no te alejaría de mi lado, no cuando te has vuelto necesario para mí...no vas a estar solo, Jay— susurra acariciando su espalda, las lágrimas calientes recorriendo sus mejillas.  
  
\- No llores—le pide separándose un poco, sus dedos recogiendo las lágrimas—. Lo lamento, no sé qué me pasa—miente, bueno en parte porque ahora se da cuenta que las emociones humanas son más complejas de lo que parecen y él es malo controlando las suyas, que se supone por cierto no debería haber empezado a sentir nunca pero no se arrepiente, no cuando esas lo han llevado a Jensen.   
  
\- Tú tampoco...—replica Jensen, un puchero formándose en su rostro, sus gruesos labios fruncidos, mientras intenta en vano controlar las lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas—. Lo siento, debí darme cuenta antes...que pensabas esto...que tú...que quizás recordabas.  
  
El castaño se tensa de inmediato y aunque quiere desviar la mirada realmente no puede—. No es eso... es, no sé qué es, tengo miedo solo eso... déjalo, es tonto.  
  
\- No es tonto... —dice de inmediato, suspirando al sentir como Jared puede estar diciéndole la verdad— es normal sentir inseguridades, Jay. Mucho más cuando no sabes de dónde vienes... sólo quiero que sepas que ni yo, ni Chace, ni siquiera Colin, sobretodo él, te dejaran, no te abandonaremos.  
  
“Sé de dónde vengo y justo ese es el problema, desearía no saberlo” —piensa suspirando —. Te amo, Jensen... por favor nunca, nunca dudes de eso.  
  
\- Nunca lo hare— Jensen sonríe, dándole una palmada en el pecho—te buscare el pastel, quizás podamos comer un poco.  
  
\- ¿Puedes comer un pedazo conmigo?—pregunta sonriendo un poco.  
\- Quizás quiera comerlo en ti— responde Jensen con una sonrisa pícara, entrando a la cocina, sus pies descalzos haciendo un sonido deslizante por todo el piso recién pulido.  
Jared lo toma como una invitación y sigue al rubio, un poco más animado por la sonrisa de su novio, así pasan la tarde, hasta que el sol se pone en el horizonte, conversando de todo y nada, se miman el uno al otro; aunque Jared no se muestra justamente como le conoció, logra hacerlo sonreír más a lo largo de esas horas, a veces solo se quedan callados y se besan por lo que le parecen horas, pues sus piernas tiemblan un poco cuando se separan, se meten mano lo justo para sentirse él uno al otro, Jensen siente orgullo el lograr calmar lo que sea que tortura a su novio. Al menos por esa tarde, logra alejar a Jared de lo que piensa es alguna extraña depresión.

 

 

  
**([Anterior](http://vanehil-fics.livejournal.com/8593.html#cutid1) )**

 

 

 

 

Hay momentos en los que el silencio de la casa se ve interrumpido por la voz de Jensen al teléfono, así como al mismo tiempo, el ruido en la cabeza de Jared se apagaba al tener en que concentrarse, la voz de Jensen es un bálsamo al cansancio que le provoca escuchar todas esas plegarias diariamente, que en la tierra son terriblemente altas.

No es como en el cielo, cuando todo estaba calmado, cuando no había peleas entre hermanos, solo por saber quién se quedará con el cielo. En especial luego de que su padre haya desaparecido, dejando que ellos decidan quién será el rey del cielo.

No hubo precedentes a la batalla, simplemente un día todo estalló, así de rápido; tomando al serafín de ojos verdes no tan desprevenido como todos esperaban. Por supuesto que él había luchado, no por nada es de los altos mandos, cuatro hermanos unidos hasta el final, reza la entrada a los aposentos de los Serafines, la verdad es que Jared terminó decapitando a dos sólo con tal de conservar su cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Hasta el día en que su último hermano, Mathias, Matt, un serafín con aires de grandeza se rebeló contra él; el día que le hizo descender a la tierra, como un estúpido mono desnudo, quemando su armadura en la caída. Forzándole a vivir en la tierra como un humano desmemoriado, uno que casualmente había sido acogido por un humano con tan puro corazón pese a tener infinidad de problemas.

En momentos como ese se siente estúpido por dudar de Jensen, de que siquiera sea real, él y su historia, pese a que si Jared se queda observando fijamente al humano, puede leer todo su pasado, incluso sus anteriores reencarnaciones, puede ver todo, absolutamente todo. Jensen es real, pese a que sus sospechas de que fuera una mera creación de Mathias le asaltan cada vez que siente ese dolor punzante en su pecho que los humanos y su padre llaman amor.

Así que cuando Jensen está distraído en sus propios asuntos, Jared es más que libre para llenarse de su esencia - lo que se consideraría profano para los ángeles- y calmar su propia angustia provocada por pensar en cómo calmará la ira de su hermano, porque solo es cuestión de tiempo de que le encuentre.

La misma ventisca algo helada que sintió hace dos días se presenta de nuevo, justo detrás suyo y no tiene que voltear para darse cuenta de quién se trata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta apenas audiblemente, se recuesta en el sillón buscando no alertar a Jensen.

\- ¿Estás bien? No sabía que no eras consciente de que no eras humano, Jaliel —la voz de la pelirroja, sin ningún cuidado por ocultar su presencia del humano se escucha en la sala. No se mueve del lugar donde ha aparecido, ha sido entrenada para no acercarse sino se le ordena, y está alerta del tono de molestia en la voz del serafín.

\- No puedo ser humano, es imposible—contesta algo duro, por supuesto sin alzar la voz—. No... No estoy bien—murmura un poco afectado, jalando aire que técnicamente no necesita.

\- Acaso estás diciendo...¿quieres ser humano?—el ángel luce sorprendida, aunque Jared no puede verla, puede ver su expresión adolorida—. No puedes ser humano, te necesitamos haya arriba.

\- Y me necesitaran dentro de 1000 años, esa guerra, porque eso es,  no es más que un círculo vicioso— dice apretando los puños –. Los humanos... deberíamos estar ayudándolos y no matándonos entre nosotros... somos hermanos Anna– replica suspirando, justamente preocupando más al ángel que parece no terminar de entender las palabras que su superior dice.

\- Lo sé—responde, segura de que eso es lo que Jared quiere escuchar—. Esta guerra no acabara...amenos que la luchemos, sabes que Matt... —sus palabras quedan cortadas con la severa respuesta del ángel.

\- No... no entiendes, sé que no entiendes porque ese es justo el problema, no estas consciente de lo que es esto en realidad, quitaremos a Matt del camino y aparecerá otro, y otro, y otro porque parece que nuestra raza lo único que puede sentir es sed de poder y nada más, siempre—hace una pausa tratando de calmarse— siempre hemos pensando que los humanos causaran su propia destrucción y quizás sea cierto, pero nosotros tampoco estamos muy lejos de ello— se detiene cuando se da cuenta que su voz se alza un poco—. La respuesta no es seguir luchando, no ha servido en milenios no lo hará ahora.

\- Pero...Mathias está buscándote, ¿qué harás cuando te encuentre?—sus palabras quedan ahogadas con los pasos de Jensen dirigiéndose a la sala. La pelirroja observa con curiosidad el lugar de donde proviene el sonido, pero no hace ademan alguno de moverse, en cambio se gira a Jared—. ¿Qué sucedió contigo?

\- Aprendí a ser humano—contesta simplemente—. Hablemos luego... por favor...

\- Jared, ¿a quién le hablas?—pregunta Jensen haciendo una mueca de curiosidad mientras se acerca a Jared, Anna ya no era visible en ningún lugar.

-¿Ah?... —dice algo alterado aún—. Sólo pensaba en voz alta, Jen, estaba aburrido...

\- Aja...¿Quieres venir a la cama...? Para hablar...—pregunta alzando una ceja, dejando de lado el asunto rápidamente, sus ojos deslizándose por el torso desnudo de Jared con lujuria—. Quizás podamos discutir algo antes de que los niños lleguen.

Jared se sonroja sintiendo la mirada de Jensen recorrerle, el calor de aquellos ojos verdes calentando su cuerpo y alma—. Sí... quizás—contesta levantándose y acercándose al rubio, su mano sobre la camisa negra que este lleva, acariciando por encima de ésta—. Vamos

Después de haber pasado casi toda la tarde comiéndose a Jared, y no precisamente su boca, Jensen da un suspiro resignado cuando tiene que separase de Jared, que tiembla de deseo bajo su cuerpo, es claro que sus piernas no le sostendrán en pie mucho tiempo, pero Colin y Chace han llegado a casa, y es mejor separase de él antes de que sus hijos lo vean en la posición indecente en la que se encuentran.

\- Ve a decir hola...me daré un baño... quizás si te apresuras puedas encargarte de mí, en el baño...— sin duda hay algo diferente en Jensen hoy, se le nota más alegre y Jared teme que algo rompa su felicidad.

\- No, no te bañes te ves hermoso así—indica ganándose un golpe en el hombro—. Antes de que te vayas, porque no vamos primero a ver que tan bien salió Colin, hoy era su prueba de matemáticas avanzada—recuerda buscando su camisa, afuera pese a que ambos han oído la llaves que indican que los niños están en casa no se oye más que un extraño silencio, Chace y Colin pueden ser muchas cosas, menos silenciosos.

\- Oh vamos, como si fuera extraño que trajera otro sobresaliente a casa— Jensen rueda los ojos, buscando su ropa regada por el suelo—. Es un cerebrito— murmura colocándose los pantalones y dando un gran bostezo—. Gracias por la camisa, de esa manera podré concentrarme en Colin en vez de verte a ti...—murmura entrelazando sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Jared.

\- No por eso vas a dejar de felicitarlo—le reprende sonriendo pero aun preocupado por el silencio—. No... No te parece extraño que esté tan silencioso...Mathias...—susurra abriendo los ojos grandemente—. Mierda—gruñe levantándose como un rayo de la cama, claramente asustado, caminando hacia la sala.

\- Eh...¿Jared? ¿Quién es Mathias?—Pregunta siguiéndolo, pero cuando se asoma al pasillo Jared ya no es visible, lo que es casi imposible, dado que no había escuchado sus pasos apenas había salido de la habitación—. ¿Jay? ¿Chicos?—Jensen camina lentamente por el pasillo, pero ningún sonido se escucha en respuesta.

Pero el silencio que consume la casa es demasiado grande, está empezando a asustarse, algo se siente diferente en el ambiente y está seguro que no es paranoia suya o algo así, más cuando escucha la leve voz de Colin, claramente aterrado, llamando. Aumenta su paso, su corazón latiendo más de lo normal, empieza aterrarse y ni siquiera sabe porqué, menos idea tiene aun cuando llega a la sala y encuentra a Chace mirando fijamente a Jared, con un gesto ajeno, nuevo... poco humano, detrás de él está Colin sollozando bastante bajo; Jared le devuelve con prudente distancia la mirada a su hijo, no es la misma, pero nota a su novio serio y tenso.

No tiene idea de que ha sucedido, o de siquiera el por qué su hijo más pequeño está llorando, pero hay algo malo en esa escena, algo que no debería estar allí por ningún motivo.

\- Chace, ¿qué sucede?—pregunta con calma, Colin al notar su presencia corre hacia él, abrazándose a su cintura, el niño está temblando, no hay manera de que una simple pelea cause eso en él.

\- Chace no está al teléfono—la voz gutural de su hijo, no suena a la de él, esta es carente de emoción alguna, de sentimiento que Jensen puede reconocer, sus ojos azules no se apartan de Jared, como si estuviera esperando que éste dijera algo.

\- Déjalo ir Mathias, tu problema es conmigo no con él... solo es un niño—pide Jared sin moverse de su lugar, sin hacer contacto con Jensen o algo, solo concentrado en vigilar cada movimiento de su hermano.

\- Mi problema es con ambos. - replico Chace frunciendo el entrecejo y girando la cabeza, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo en la habitación. - ¿Que te hace pensar que no les hare daño a estos humanos? Cuando estos fueron los que te alejaron de tu verdadero objetivo.

Jensen piensa por un segundo que es una broma, una broma de mal gusto pero algo le dice que lo que está viendo es real, que sus hijos sobre todo Chace esta en real peligro ahí, por primera vez desharía estar drogado y achacar todo a una alucinación, la realidad no siempre es lo mejor justamente este caso parece empezar a ser el mejor ejemplo, más cuando su novio contesto.

\- Tú me querías fuera del camino desde el inicio—dice con duda—. Intentaste matarme y aunque no lo lograste no pienso volver, eso ya lo debes de saber... entonces, ¿por qué finges que te interesa?—pregunta caminando un poco a su izquierda como evaluando algo.

\- Oh, ¿por qué crees tú? Pensé que quedaba claro. ¿O es que ese estúpido sentimiento que llamas amor te ha cegado el juicio?—La risa natural de Chace se escucha, pero Jensen ya está consciente de que ese no es su hijo—, si no termino mi trabajo contigo, entonces nunca me reconocerán allá arriba.

\- Eso... Eso es estúpido, esta guerra... también lo es, ¿Que no lo ves hermano? Hemos pasado milenios matándonos entre nosotros, por poder, por ira… yo—su voz sale cansada, decepcionada—, ni siquiera sé por qué, esto no tiene sentido ya... nunca lo tuvo... te daré todo mi prestigio y mi vida si al fin y al cabo la quieres, pero no puedo permitirte que lo lastimes, a ninguno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por estos tontos que han estado destruyéndose asímismos desde el inicio de los tiempo? ¡Viste a Caín y Abel! ¡Viste a Eva! ¿Cómo puedes protegerlos? Merecen estar muertos— Mathias niega con la cabeza, sus ojos desviándose a las manos de Jared, buscando alguna señal de amenaza, no es un idiota, sabe lo mucho que le costó hacerlo caer—. No te dejes caer simplemente por amarlos.

Aparentemente ambos se han olvidado de la presencia de Jensen y Colin, para ambos seres alados los humanos son pequeñas presencias que no dañan a nadie. Jensen está tan asustado que ni siquiera siente que puede seguir respirando por más que lo intente, no es ningún estúpido, y si esto no es una broma, sabe exactamente en qué dirección está yendo.

\- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo nosotros? —Pregunta con ironía—. Matándonos entre hermanos por poder, no somos diferentes de los humanos... en realidad sí somos diferentes, aprendí con Jensen y su familia amor, comprensión, responsabilidad y muchas otras cosas, cosas que nosotros mismos nos hemos negado a sentir y por eso nuestra raza desaparecerá antes que la humana—afirma tan serio y tan seguro que el silencio ocupa la sala por algunos segundos.

\- No lo entiendes, te vas a convertir en uno de ellos, serás una simple basura sin poder solo por pensar así. Quizás yo pueda enseñarte a sentir dolor... —un silbido corto el silencio que sigue a las palabras del ocupante del cuerpo de Chace, una daga plateada se desliza hasta sus manos— y ver como lidias cuando pierdas a uno de tus humanos favoritos. Es por eso que lo escogí en primer lugar, en vez de venir a la tierra en mi cuerpo.

\- No... No te atrevas, Mathias... no ganaras nada con esto—pide algo asustado, pero sin duda el que está más asustado es Jensen que se ha quedado paralizado al ver la daga, no puede perder a Chace, no puede perder a su hijo, unas lágrimas bajan de sus ojos, su cuerpo tiembla pero no se puede mover del lugar.

Los ángeles pueden sentir su miedo, y Jared esta vez está por unirse al en su llanto.

\- No. Lo hare, de esa manera te hare volver y terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Aunque Mathias es rápido, un movimiento sobrehumano que Jensen piensa rompería el brazo de su hijo, el ángel serafín intenta encajar la plateada daga en el pecho del adolescente, pero el rápido movimiento de Jared y la luz cegadoramente blanca que estalla en la casa, no le permite a ninguno de los, ni a Colin ni a Jensen, observar lo que sucede.

Cuando la luz se disipa, un aire frio golpea todo a su alrededor, la temperatura del lugar está realmente baja y Jensen que no sabe cuándo se agacho a abrazar a Colin que ya ni siquiera llora, está muy asustado para ello, sus ojitos están fuertemente cerrados mientras se deja abrazar por su padre. Lo primero que ve el artista es a su hijo inconsciente en el suelo y a Jared apoyado en la pared más cercana, respirando con algo de dificultad.

Sus ojos no le miran, simplemente están entreabiertos, fijos en la nada que los rodea.

\- ¿Está vivo?—susurra con un hilillo de voz, aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar.

\- Si —contesta Jared que escucha la súplica en la voz del artista, porque más que pregunta es una súplica.

\- Bien...— Jensen se levanta, sujetando a Colin contra él, quien camina aun sin apartar su rostro del pecho de su padre, no queriendo ver nada a su alrededor. Tan pronto como tiene el cuerpo de Chace a su alcance, Jensen lo toma en brazos, pegándolo a Colin, escuchando la respiración de su hijo, escuchando como aún está con vida, pese a todos sus miedos.

\- Lo siento— susurra Jared desde donde está sin moverse ni un centímetro viendo como Jensen no se aparta de ninguno de sus hijos pero sobre todo de Chace, lo abraza con tanta fuerza que parece que aún tiene miedo de perderlo, las lágrimas inundan sus ojos verdes destrozando su propio corazón al verlo así.

\- Vete...—susurra, no necesita explicaciones, Jared ha dañado - aunque indirectamente - a sus hijos, asustando a su pequeño y... haciéndole lo que sea por lo que tuvo que pasar su primogénito—.  Sólo vete... – dice un poco más fuerte, sus brazos fuertemente aferrándose a Colin, protegiéndolos.

\- Jensen... no entiendes, nunca quise, me conoces, jamás los lastimaría, a ninguno– pide algo desesperado sintiendo sus propias lágrimas salir—.Lo prometiste...

\- ¡Vete! ¡Solo vete!—Grita haciendo sobresaltar a su pequeño—. ¡Vete de mi casa! No me importa que prometí...no lo hice bajo estas condiciones...¿estás...estás siquiera consciente de lo que has hecho?—Jensen no está llorando, pero claramente se nota que está a punto de estallar en lágrimas de nuevo—. ¿Quién eres?

\- Tu novio, o al menos lo era—contesta no pudiendo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajen—. Lo siento... nunca quise traerte problemas, lo siento tanto... lo siento—susurra antes de que sus palabras dejen de escucharse, cuando Jensen levanta la vista no hay nadie apoyado en la pared, Jared o quien quiera que sea se ha ido.

\- ¿Estás bien?—pregunta Jensen por lo bajo a Colin, quien asiente, aun asustado, su manita tocando a su hermano mayor que yace inconsciente—. Creo que deberíamos llevar a Chace al hospital... deberías...no te alejes de mí— indica abrazándolo a su pecho fuertemente, tiene miedo de moverse, que lo que sea que se hubiese metido en su hijo aun esté allí.

\- Papi... Chace no se va a morir, ¿verdad?—pregunta asustado, llevando su mano a donde debe estar el corazón del mayor de sus hijos.

\- Yo...no lo sé...—susurra, besando la frente de su hijo pequeño—. No lo sé, cariño...

  
Camino al hospital el sufrimiento no disminuye en lo más mínimo, no nada más hay miedo por lo que sea que le ha pasado a su hijo, el legado de Nina, su pequeño que había llorado tantas veces, por el que había regresado a la vida, cuando este casi se había descarrilado del camino que debería llevar, que él debió haberle dado desde el principio como padre que era. También está dentro de él, el sentimiento de que no solo ha perdido a un amante sino que ha perdido todo lo que ha deseado desde que abandonó su casa; y ahora, con sus ojos secos - sin derramar más lágrimas inútiles - puede ver claramente como Jared y sus sospechas sobre él se han cumplido. Es su culpa por haber bajado la guardia, por haberle dejado entrar en su vida.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Ah sí...no fue tonto, solo se enamoró de un hombre que casi hace que asesinen a su hijo. Cosa que aún no puede entender, no del todo. No sin enloquecer al menos. Jared es...¿un ángel? Esa es la palabra correcta, un ángel, con alas y todo lo demás en el mismo paquete, porque está seguro - ahora si - de que eso que había visto antes de que desapareciera Jared habían sido sombras de alas, y el leve sonido de aleteo. Como las aves...

\- Oh mierda...—murmura, sobresaltando a Colin que abraza a Chace, buscando despertarlo con palabras susurradas.

Las palomas, las jodidas palomas. Eso es lo que recordaba cuando aún era...cuando aún era Jared.

\- ¿Papi?—Pregunta Colin, sus ojos generalmente claros están rojos por todo lo que ha llorado, su pelo desordenado—. ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien. Tú también lo estarás... - le dice, acariciando su cabeza, tratando de calmar su preocupación—, estaremos bien, cariño.

Cuando Jensen ve las luces del hospital, se siente un poco aliviado, en realidad casi nada, la angustia es demasiado grande, quizás porque la última vez que estuvo con esa presión en el pecho fue cuando esperaba noticias de Nina que por supuesto no fueron buenas... espera tener algo de suerte esta vez.

El hospital es igual que la última vez cuando había traído a... el solo pensamiento le hace doler la cabeza. Da un suspiro cuando ve venir a Katie por el pasillo, alzando una ceja al ver las lágrimas secas en sus ojos.

\- Hombre, ¿qué te ha pasado?— pregunta, viendo luego a Chace, fijándose por primera vez que lo que lleva en los brazos es el hijo mayor de su amigo.

\- Por Dios... Jensen ¿Qué le paso?—pregunta angustiada tomando de inmediato la mano del adolescente buscando su pulso.

\- No lo sé...— susurra asustado al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la chica—. Simplemente... él... se desmayó…

\- Espera aquí,Jensen, te prometo avisarte apenas sepa algo—dicecolocándose al lado de la camilla—. Regresaré en cuanto pueda—quiere preguntar en dónde está Jared pero la expresión de Jensen es tan triste, tan vacíaque no tiene el valor de mencionarlo.

\- Vamos... tienes que despertar, Chace...—murmura Colin, abrazándose de su padre mientras ambos se quedan solos en el pasillo.

Son horas interminables en que los ojos verdes parecen sin vida, opacos y sin brillo alguno, perdidos en alguna parte de la habitación. Colin se queda dormido en su regazo, luego de haber llorado un poco más y no es de extrañar, el reloj de la pared de ese infernal lugar dalas doce, media noche. Se pregunta en voz baja por qué a él, porqué la vida es tan cruel, le había dado la ilusión de amar para luego quitársela tan fuertemente, tan fríamente, arrancándola de su corazón, casi llevándose con ésta la vida de uno de sus hijos. Aún recuerda el poco calor que tenía el cuerpo de Chace cuando lo apretó cuando su pecho, lo escasa que era su respiración y lo pálidoque estaba. _¿Qué clase de padre soy?_ , se preguntatambién a sí mismo, _confío en un desconocido poniéndolos a todos en riesgo,_ Chace se lo advirtió, ¿porqué no lo vio? ¿Por qué no es capaz de ver maldad en la gente? Cuando está claro que en ese mundo solo de eso hay, es decir, si Jared y se otro ser que había... ¿poseído? a Chace son ángelesy se están matando entre ellos que esperanza hay para la humanidad...si en su opinión ellos son peores.

Él es peor, él es patético, porque dejo que su falta de cariño pusiera en riesgo a uno de sus bebes, es una mala persona... —Despierta—susurra dejando salir más lágrimas, sus pensamientos son demasiado para él—. No te atrevas a dejarme... despierta...  
Con tantas preocupaciones en él, preguntas que no pueden ser respondidas, pero sobre todo un dolor punzante en su pecho, Jensen suspira, apretando el hombro de su hijo y dejando caer su cabeza contra la pared, no le toma más de dos minutos para que Morfeo se apodere de él, y le deja tener al menos unas horas de sueño.

Despierta tiempo después, con Katie zarandeándolo del hombro y viéndole con una sonrisa, Colin está despierto, envuelto en su chaqueta y en la de Jared, que Jensen se ha colocado antes de salir de la casa, todo parece llevarle al castaño de nuevo, por más que intenta evitarlo.

\- Hey... ¿Cómo estás? Tu hijo pregunta por ti...—anuncio, orgullosa de dar buenas noticias por primera vez en un tiempo.

\- ¿Despertó?—preguntaincrédulo, no siendo capaz de reconocer una buena noticia aunque esté en su cara.

\- Sip, pregunta por ti por cierto, realmente está preocupado—dice la enfermera, palmeando el hombro de Jensen—. ¿Qué diablos esperas?

 

\- Co… Colin quédate un segundo aquí —murmura mientras se levanta, sus pasos más pesados que nunca resuenan en el lugar, entre cada pasillo. Finalmente llega a la sala de emergencias y ve en la cama de la esquina a su bebé, pálido aun y claramente débil pero sonríe, por Dios que sonríe y nunca en su vida estuvo tan aliviado de verlo sonreír o de escuchar cómo le llama.

\- Papi... —susurra—. Papi.

\- Lo siento, Chace...—son las palabras que inmediatamente salen de su boca, acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo, su respiración es algo errática por las ganas de llorar que lo invaden al sentirlo de nuevo vivo contra sus brazos, despierto y por alguna razón feliz—. Lo siento mucho, debí protegerlos a ambos...no debí dejar que esto pasara.

\- No es tu culpa— susurra dejándose abrazar—. No es de nadie... pero tenía miedo— Jensen se sorprende al escuchar el primer sollozo en más de siete años de su hijo mayor—. Tenía tanto miedo.

\- Shhh...shh... está bien, bebé, papá no va a dejar que nada te pase...—susurra, besando su cabellera castaña, sin soltarlo un segundo, dejando que su hijo se abrace a él y descargue sus emociones como hace años que no lo hace—. No dejare que nada de esto pase de nuevo.

\- No podía controlarme, él... estaba loco, sus pensamientos, mató a sus hermanos, papá. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso y no sentir nada?—Pregunta desesperado—. Y... él quería matar a Jay...

Jensen traga fuerte, el nombre de Jared atascándose en el proceso de tramitar la información que su hijo le daba por su cerebro. Sus manos tiemblan, pero puede jurar que los temblores de su hijo le impiden a éste sentir su alrededor, más que el calor protector que Jensen le proporciona.

\- ¿Tú...tú podías escucharle? —pregunta lentamente, acariciando la espalda de Chace—. ¿Podías ver lo que era?

\- Si... si podía, sus pensamientos eran un circulo de odio, miedo y muerte, era... era un ángel y Jared también, eran serafines —dice levemente como si él mismo no se lo creyera.

\- Me... Jay... no importa, olvídalo creo que me volví loco—se muerde el labio, acurrucándose más en los brazos de su  padre.

\- No...No lo estás, sino lo hubiera visto con mis ojos...pude verlo todo— susurra como si el solo hecho de mencionarlo en voz alta lo hiciera real, haciéndolo más doloroso de lo que ya es—. Jared no está aquí; lo eche, no puedo vivir con alguien que daña a mis bebés, que los ponga en peligro.

\- Él lo saco de mi cuerpo—contesta Chace simplemente—. Lo último que recuerdo es su voz diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien—dice sin mirar a ningún punto como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos...

\- Y todo va a estar bien mientras él... ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunta cortando él mismo sus palabras, su mano acariciándole la frente perlada de sudor.

\- Como si un elefante se hubiera sentado encima mío—bromea moviéndose para abrazar a Jensen—. Débil... siento que se llevó todas mis energías, quiero comer algo...

\- Compraremos algo de comer cuando te den el alta... no ha pasado mucho desde que te traje, y Katie dijo que ibas a estar bien. Debió ser horrible—al parecer cada día descubre algo nuevo, porque no es normal que hoy se sienta más padre que nunca, sobre protector con sus hijos, aun con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

 

  
Colin está sentado en la sala de espera, mordiéndose el labio y jugando a balancear sus pies de adelante hacia atrás, sus ojitos están algo llorosos aún. Un aire frio se siente en el lugar, a su alrededor, se asusta un segundo porque esa fue justo la sensación antes de que su hermano empezara a actuar como un psicópata, está a punto de gritar pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que la sensación es algo diferente, porque a su alrededor se siente un aire cálido, seguro.

-Hola Col—saluda Jared, aun vestido como humano y con una mirada nostálgica en el rostro.

Colin le observa, algo asustado pero sobretodo sintiendo como después de tan poco tiempo le extraña tanto; observa con curiosidad los pies descalzos de Jared, quien parece impasible de pie, como si esperara un grito o algo que señalara su hora de partida.

\- Hola...Jay...—susurra, aclarándose la garganta y poniéndose de pie.

\- Lo siento, tú y tu hermano pasaron un mal rato por mi culpa—dice sinceramente—. Yo... lo siento

\- ¿De verdad? Lamento que papá te haya echado de casa...no quería que te echara, pero...es papá...él sabe lo que está haciendo...—susurra acortando la distancia que los separa y abrazándose a su cintura—. ¿No le hiciste daño a Chace, verdad?

\- No... Nunca le  haría daño a ninguno de ustedes, el estará bien, necesitará unos días de descanso—dice acariciándole la cabeza—. No se asusten si duerme o come más de lo normal, debe reponerse—agrega conteniendo las lágrimas—. Vengo... vengo a despedirme Col

Colin lo sabe, sabe que Jared tiene que irse, a donde sea, pero no quiere dejarle ir, quiere quedarse con Jared, con el hombre que ha sido no solo un padre para él en los últimos días, sino que ha sido un hermano con el cual compartir su soledad y tristeza.

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Tú...tú...tú eres...un ángel?—pregunta con dificultad, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo con curiosidad.

\- Si —contesta sonriendo—. Lo soy... así que siempre estaré cuidando de ustedes desde allá arriba—dice arrodillándose a la altura del menor—. Siempre estarán seguros, los cuidare a cada segundo de sus vidas...

\- ¿A papá también?—pregunta lentamente, su mano aferrándose al hombro de Jared, quien puede sentir su miedo de que se marche.

\- También, cuidare de los tres— dice limpiando con su dedo una pequeña lagrima—. Cuando tengas un problema solo habla, así como si estuvieras rezando... —su voz se quiebra unos segundos—. Te escuchare, siempre lo hare... te quiero enano— dice dejando salir él mismo unas lágrimas—. Cuídate.

\- Jay...¡No te vayas!—pero antes de que se aferre a la espalda del serafín, éste ya ha desaparecido, dejando detrás de él una pluma blanca que cae al suelo con lentitud.

 

  
Está atardeciendo, el sol que casi ya no se ve en el horizonte es la mejor prueba de ello Jensen conduce con cuidado, incomodo del silencio del auto, a su lado Colin, su hijo que nunca se calla va totalmente en silencio. Su expresión es triste, algo aburrida pero sobre todo demasiado herida para un niño de su edad.

Él sabe que lo extraña, sabe que hasta Chace lo extraña pero él hizo lo correcto y no piensa dar un paso atrás en esa decisión, no importa que Colin este aplicándole la famosa ley del hielo, algún día tiene que pasársele y si no pasa prefiere que no le hable el resto de su vida a que salga herido por su culpa.

Es triste, e irónico pero nunca supo lo difícil que es saber que está en lo correcto y que a la vez esa decisión le esté destrozando la vida, pero ya lo superara después de todo no es la primera vez que su vida se derrumba frente a sus ojos.

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente, la casa parece más grande que nunca, vacía y silenciosa ni siquiera ha oído el acostumbrado sonido de Chace trabajando en la cocina porque se la ha pasado durmiendo, la doctora dice que es normal que necesita reponer energías y curiosamente Colin le dice lo mismo, es una de las pocas ocasiones en que le ha sacado alguna palabra.

Apaga el auto suspirando, al llegar al estacionamiento.

-Ten cuidado al bajar – menciona viendo como el menor solo asiente a su recomendación.

Bajándose del auto, Colin no dice nada más camino a casa, hoy es el último día de escuela, a Chace le han otorgado días libres, sus días restantes de preparatoria, así que puede estar tranquilo, después de todo el chico es tan bueno en sus estudios que las notas que había bajado en esa recaída de Jensen, habían sido solventadas con un permiso especial, que Jensen había rogado por el bienestar de su hijo, la universidad estaba cerca, a pesar de aun restarle tres años.

El paseo en ascensor nunca ha sido tan silencioso como ahora, Colin mismo recuerda cómo podía pasar horas hablando de los diferentes tipos de ascensores o de alguna tontería de las escaleras; ahora no es lo mismo, porque solo puede recordar la mirada interesada de Jared cada vez que él tenía algo que decir.

Ese es el problema, que Jared no está en casa, y todos lo saben pero ninguno se atreve a mencionarlo.

Cuando entran en la casa, Jensen piensa que dirá algo, como siempre, mantiene sus esperanzas altas respecto a su bebé, que a pesar de las esperanzas de su padre, solo saluda a Chace con la mano, su hermano se ve considerablemente mejor que el primer día, pero aun parece perdido.

Cuando el menor se encierra en la habitación, Chace solo bufa en respuesta y Jensen baja la vista al suelo, de nuevo el maldito silencio llenando el lugar—. ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunta Chace, al parecer el silencio es tan incómodo para él como para Jensen, pese a que por años se quejó que Colin era demasiado ruidoso.

El adolescente está recostando en el sillón, cubierto por varias sabanas y claramente se viene despertando, sus ojos aun adormilados lo delatan y aunque tiene más color, aun se ve débil.

\- Como siempre, no dijo una palabra cuando la maestra le felicito por sus notas, ni cuando subimos al auto, ni cuando le ofrecí a ir por un helado ¿Desde cuándo se niega a eso?— Jensen se palmea los muslos sobre el pantalón dando un largo suspiro—. No me hablo para nada— murmura dejándose caer en el sillón libre—,  ¿y tú como estas?

\- Me siento mejor, conforme duermo voy recuperando fuerzas—contesta suspirando también—. Detesto dormir tanto pero conforme lo hago me siento mejor—explica haciendo sonreír a Jensen un poco—. Detesto ver a Col así...

\- Yo odio verlos a los dos así...ya se le pasara...—murmura, frotándose el cabello con desesperación—. Los niños son fuertes.

\- Papá... –llama captando la atención del artista—. No te enojes, no quiero discutir pero debiste dejarle explicarse.

\- No, Chace por su culpa… y...lo que sea que estaba haciendo...los hirió a ustedes dos…—murmura acariciándose la frente esta vez.

\- Ese es el punto, no sabemos nada, no lo dejamos explicarse—antes de que el mayor de los Ackles replique algo, Chace le detiene con un movimiento de su mano—. Está bien, te entiendo, es tu decisión solo te decía mi opinión, además ahora no es el mejor momento para que Colin nos escuche discutir.

Jensen cierra su boca, no dirá una palabra más del tema, su hijo tiene razón, como no es de extrañar; y aunque sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se arreglen, aunque dejen detrás una gran cicatriz. Necesita estar drogado para esto, Dios lo necesita.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a la cama?—pregunta con suavidad poniéndose de pie.

\- Oh si...— murmura bostezando de nuevo—. Eso sería de gran ayuda—dice dejándose levantar por su padre, ni siquiera advertido de los pensamientos de su padre, quizás porque está aún bastante cansado.

A pesar de que su contextura es muy diferente a la de Jared, Jensen logra alzarlo en sus brazos, haciendo reír a Chace, que hace tanto tiempo no deja que nadie le cargue así, no desde su madre y los primeros años en los que Jensen fue su padre.

Jensen lo lleva hasta su cama, colocándolo debajo de las sabanas y nivelando la temperatura del AC que tiene la habitación fría; Chace solo puede reírse cuando su padre maldice al tropezarse con uno de sus libros al salir de la habitación, pero Hey, al menos no es una revista porno o ese libro donde guardaba la foto de su compañera de clases.

Al salir de la habitación se queda viendo cada rincón del apartamento con una mueca, todo está demasiado desordenado, es casi un espejo de su vida—se toma la mano izquierda cuando la siente temblar—está teniendo síntomas de abstinencia—Jay— susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza y caminando a su habitación, aunque tal vez no es la mejor idea, no cuando ese lugar está lleno de recuerdos de ambos, juntos.

Su propia cama aun huele a Jared, a lo que habían hecho esa misma tarde minutos antes de que todo sucediera, de que se acabara su vida en ese instante; Jared fue todo lo que alguna vez deseo, y ahora es su peor pesadilla, cuando cierra la puerta tras él, sabe que no hay nada que le calme, porque por Jared - y por sus hijos - decidió olvidarse de las drogas; iluso, tonto que pensó que Jared era la solución a todos sus problemas.

Ahora se deja resbalar por la madera, su cabeza colgando sobre su pecho, no hay lágrimas pero el dolor es tan fuerte que simula una estaca a su corazón, le necesita más que a nada.

Quiere que le abrace y le proteja del mundo, pero a la vez lo quiere tan lejos de sus hijos que raya en pánico si quiera imaginárselo ahí—ríe una y otra vez, bajo pero es como una risa histérica— se está volviendo loco siente que la cordura que nunca tuvo y que Jared trajo a su vida se está escapando de sus manos. Se levanta del suelo con una mueca y se deja caer en la cama, su peso muerto y sin fuerza rebotando en ella, se abraza a una almohada... a la de él y simplemente se queda dormido con lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos cerrados.

 

  
No sabe en qué momento se metió en el sueño, sabe que estaba sentado en el barrio chino, atiborrándose de Sake - sí, él sabe que es japonés - escuchando a los ruidosos asiáticos discutir de algo que podía comprender a la perfección - lo que ya era raro - pero lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que está soñando no son las lámparas de colores fucsia que se encienden cada vez que las mira, no, es el hecho de que ella esté frente a él, devorando el sushi bien alineado - casi a la perfección - frente a ella.

\- Adoro estos— le dice, sonriéndole mientras se coloca el cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- ¿Allá puedes volverte gorda?—pregunta,  y por Dios que sabe que eso no es lo que quiere decirle pero nada más que eso sale de su boca.

\- No tanto como para parecer que aun tuviera a Colin dentro— replica alzando una ceja de forma altanera—,además, no sé de qué te quejas, apenas y puedo tomarme estos minutos para saborearlos, tú los tienes a la vuelta de la esquina.

Eso hace sonreír a Jensen, esa picardía sigue intacta eso y su sonrisa que ahora que la ve después de tanto tiempo se da cuenta de que es la de Chace, quien cada día se parece más a ella—. ¿Eres real, o me drogue antes de dormir?

\- Si te hubieras drogado...—la chica se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano mirando a Jensen— hubieras aparecido en una horca y yo sería tu ejecutora. Así que si, puedes decir que soy real, pero eso yalo sabes.

La amenaza más sutil que ha escuchado en su vida y la que más escalofríos le ha causado sin duda—. ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Digo... si podías comunicarte porque ahora después de tanto tiempo, porque no cuando Chace lloraba noches enteras llamando a su mama o cuando Colin pregunto porque no te tenía—suena a reclamo y no quiere eso, pero se siente terriblemente solo y es más fácil culparla.

\- O las noches que me atormente, porque creía que tu muerte—hace una pausa— era mi culpa.

\- No fue tu culpa—responde ella sin inmutarse, ni siquiera alzando la voz—. Y la verdad lo hice, intente llegar a través de esa cabeza drogada tuya, pero no había forma, sobre nuestros hijos, creo que pase suficiente tiempo con ellos pidiéndole que te toleraran, en especial Chace...ufff ese chico saco mi carácter definitivamente, pero nunca dejo de tener esperanzas en que saldrías adelante— Nina sonríe orgullosa como madre—, me fui hace tanto tiempo, y pensé que saldrías adelante, y lo hiciste los primeros años y pude descansar en paz, pero luego lo jodiste, y ahora que lo tenías todo lo jodiste también, ¿qué más quieres Jensen? ¿Que tus padres vengan rogando tu perdón? ¡Eres un mocoso malcriado! Siempre lo fuiste.

\- ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunta a la defensiva ignorando lo de sus padres—. Hice lo correcto... él era un peligro...

\- ¡No lo era! Protegió a nuestro hijo, no sabías lo que era hasta hace nada, y tú no le diste la oportunidad de explicarlo. No lo era, de hecho fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles a los tres, ¡Maldición, Jensen! Pensé que por fin podía dejarlos ir, que finalmente mi muerte no sería tan dolorosa para ustedes con él a su lado. Colin ha estado llorando cada noche por mí y por él, porque con el sentía esta familia completa— es sorprendente como puede gritar y aun así no deja de lucir como una niña, su pequeña nariz, sus pequeños labios fruncidos en una mueca de enfado tan común en ella—. Este fue tu peor error, ¿sabes?

\- Pero... es que... ellos, lo que sea que son, están en una guerra, Nina—dice conteniendo las lágrimas—. No puedo, no puede levantarme cada día y pensar que puede pasarles algo a nuestros hijos—jala aire cuando se da cuenta que está gritando—. Lo seguirán persiguiendo, Dios, no sabes el miedo que sentí cuando pensé que perdería a Chace— solloza, al fin las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes.

\- Si, y alejarlo a él fue la solución, borrarlo de un plumazo de tu vida; como si no hubieses pasado desde el primer día enamorado de el— Nina rueda sus ojos, volviendo a tomar un pequeño sushi y llenándolo de wasabi, sin verle a los ojos—. ¿Sabes, Jensen? Quizás si le dieras a Jared una oportunidad de explicarte todo, o no, mejor olvida eso...¿acaso no recuerdas de que hablaban él y Mathias?—pregunta, sus ojos esta vez sí fijándose en Jensen quien la observa a través de sus ojos nublados.

\- Yo...—se queda callado—. Mathias... quería matarlo—las palabras apenas salen de su boca quedándose paralizado del miedo.

\- No solo matarlo, ¿por qué quería matarlo? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado porque Jared regresara al cielo?—inquiere sin dejar de comer.

\- Para tener el control, yo... creo no lo sé... no recuerdo muy bien— dice tomando un trago de sake.

\- Entonces recuerda...recuerda cada palabra que dijo. Quizás de esa manera sepas que no fue culpa de Jared todo esto, que él siempre los quiso y los quiere aun, Jensen— su mano se siente real cuando acaricia la de Jensen, tratando de infundirle esa confianza que ella es fácil de dar—, piensa en todo lo bueno que te dio, en como hizo de ti un padre.

\- Pero quizás es muy tarde… él tenía mucho miedo de que yo... yo lo dejara— hace una pausa recostándose en la mano de esa pequeña, hermosa y fuerte mujer— y lo hice le di la espalda cumpliendo su mayor miedo.  ¿Cómo podría perdonarme?

\- Bueno, ¿quién en primer lugar querría acercarse a un hombre drogado que huele a cigarrillos y cerveza vieja y que por si no fuera menos, te atropello?—Su punto está claro para Ackles, quien sonríe débilmente con la lógica de la mujer—.Él lo entiende, está consciente de que tienes miedo por tus hijos.

\- Que dicha que nunca estudiaste psicología, ayudas pero hieres en el orgullo—se queja riendo—. Chace es un buen chico y Colin también, ¿sabes? Se nota que son tus hijos...

\- Lo sé, confían en tu juicio por más que le duela, ahora son realmente tus hijos—Nina se pone de pie, acomodando su cabello, apartándolo de sus hombros—. Creo que es hora de irme—anuncia sonriendo.

\- Espera... ¿Tan pronto? yo... hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte —hace una pausa—. Te extraño...

\- Yo también te extraño, y lo sé Jensen, pero no puedes dormir por siempre, y este es todo el tiempo que conseguí—explica acercándose al rubio y acariciando su hombro derecho, trayéndole confort a Jensen—.  Necesito irme ahora, y tú necesitas pensar en lo que te dije, Jensen.

\- Si puedo dormir más—dice causando una mirada severa en la mujer más fuerte que ha conocido—. Gracias Nina...Te quiero, fea.

\- Oh, casi olvidaba ese. Espero no vayas al infierno por insultar al ángel más hermoso del cielo....

 

  
Los ojos de Jensen se abren, dando con la oscura habitación, la luna está en lo más alto, y a pesar de que casi nunca recuerda lo que sueña, esta vez el sueño está vivido en su mente, las palabras de Nina, sus manos, su sonrisa, todo estaba allí, justo como lo había visto la última vez.

Fue real, está tan seguro que es doloroso, la certeza de que todo este tiempo pudo hablar con ella  al menos unos minutos y por culpa de su propia cabeza, por las drogas nunca pudo. Ríe de nuevo en lo que parece se le está haciendo una mala costumbre, se deja caer en la cama de nuevo mirando al techo pensando en todo y en nada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?—pregunta a la nada.

Nadie responde, no hay Nina allí, no hay Jared y por la hora marcada en el reloj sus hijos deben estar durmiendo, ninguno para sacarle de su repentina depresión; da un largo suspiro, poniéndose de pie y caminando moribundo al cuarto de Colin, su menudo cuerpo está cubierto por las sabanas, su bebe duerme tranquilo.

Se asoma un poco más, curioso de las palabras de Nina y hace una mueca al confirmarlo, Colin tiene un visible rastro de lágrimas bajando de sus ojos  y que ha marcado sus mejillas—. ¿Qué debo hacer?—susurra bajo, volteándose y caminando ahora hacia la habitación de Chace, ahora que lo piensa la casa no tiene mucha vida ni de día y menos de noche, es como si estuviera muerta.

Como si muriera con él, cada vez que recuerda lo vivido. El sentimiento de la perdida de Jared ni siquiera se compara con el que su partida ha provocado más dolor en sus hijos. Chace esta cálido contra sus brazos, no se queja cuando Jensen le abraza y le aprieta contra su pecho, ni siquiera se despierta, solo se queda a su lado respirando pausadamente.

Y pronto su propia respiración se va haciendo más pequeña, se está quedado dormido ahí con su hijo entre brazos y al menos le consuela un poco eso.

 

 

Es una mañana extraña para todos, Jensen despierta a Colin con un beso en su frente, susurrando suavecito y cargándolo hasta el baño, donde le ayuda a desemperezarse con una ducha fría que deja al pequeño Col algo mareado y quejándose de que su padre no tiene derecho a despertarlo así; aun así, Jensen se sonríe al verlo protestar mientras lo saca desnudo del baño.

No hay escuela, por lo que Colin no tiene idea de que van a hacer un sábado tan temprano en la mañana, pero cuando su padre se despide de Chace, Colin se extraña por la actitud del patriarca de los Ackles, que no es hasta que están en mitad del cementerio, que revela las intenciones que tiene para las flores en su mano.

Pocas veces Colin ha venido aquí, la mayoría de ellas acompañado de su hermano; su padre nunca había mostrado interés por la tumba de su madre. No es doloroso como cuando Chace y el vienen, su hermano casi siempre está al borde del llanto, rezando por su padre, mientras que este está tranquilo, se le ve pacifico pero sobretodo silencioso.

\- Papa... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunta curioso, sus ojos van a la lápida donde está grabado el nombre de su madre en letras plateadas, le da algo de nostalgia verlo, es un recordatorio más de que él nunca la conoció, aunque desde muy pequeño se muere de ganas de haber tenido con ella al menos unos minutos.

\- Visitando a tu madre. Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía aquí— murmura Jensen, dejando las flores debajo de la lápida, levantándose de inmediato y tomando al pequeño de los hombros—. Sé que nunca la conociste, pero Nina fue...la mejor mujer del mundo, y seguramente también hubiera sido la mejor madre del mundo.

\- ¿Era linda?—pregunta curioso—. Es que ni Chace ni tú... nunca me hablan de ella— susurra como si temiera que su padre se enoje.

\- Nunca tuvimos el valor—murmura acariciando sus hombros mientras lo recuesta contra su cuerpo. Era hermosa, tan hermosa como el mejor de los atardeceres, Nina lo era todo, era inteligente como tú, y tenía la misma sonrisa de Chace, era una luchadora que quería todo en la vida.

Colin sonríe, sin duda emocionado por oír por primera vez de su madre—. ¿Y cómo se conocieron? ¿Ella era buena en matemáticas como yo?

\- En especial en matemáticas, aunque en casi todo era buena, le gustaban los libros de fantasía como a ti y a tu hermano—explica Jensen, sonriendo con la felicidad de su hijo—. Ella y yo...yo tenía muchos problemas, nos conocimos mientras estábamos en el bar de Matt, ella se veía tan joven y llena de vida, realmente disfrutaba cada segundo que respiraba.

\- ¡No puede ser!—Dice llevando sus manitas a su boca ahogando una gran risa—. No puede creer que le gustaban los libros de fantasía— chilla feliz—. ¿Y que estudiaba? ¿No sabes si le costó decidirse por alguna carrera?—pregunta casi brincando en el lugar, su sonrisa ha vuelto y Jensen se pregunta por qué no había hecho esto antes.

\- Apuesto que sí, ella quería ser de todo, y estoy seguro de que lo hubiese sido, una buena maestra casi tanto como doctora, también adoraba el arte y la literatura, pero se decidió por esta última, en una clase conocimiento general fue donde la vi por segunda vez, desde ese día no pude sacármela—Jensen ríe por lo bajo, recordando como desde ese día la chica se había pegado a él, incluyéndolo en todos sus planes.

Ambos pierden la noción del tiempo,  ya son casi las diez de la mañana cuando Jensen se da cuenta que no han desayunado porque el estómago de su hijo suena llamando la atención de los dos, haciéndoles reír. Y es que, cómo no perderse en el tiempo cuando su bebé, se aferra sediento a cualquier aspecto que pueda ayudarle a sentirse más cercano de aquella mujer, que fue su madre y hasta ese instante había sido una desconocida para él, más bien solo un rostro más que siempre anhelo le sonriera y abrazara. Las anécdotas de Jensen también hacen lo suyo, parece una extraña cura hablar de Nina porque aunque aún le duele haberla perdido los recuerdos de los momentos que paso junto a ella llevan algo tranquilizador a su alma, recordar las risas, los regaños, las largas tardes hablando poco y mucho le hacen sentirse más cercano a ella de lo que en mucho tiempo ha estado.

Y por primera vez cree que puede superarlo, manteniéndola viva en su corazón y seguir con la esperanza intacta de que algún día podrá hacer nuevos recuerdos junto a ella.

Ambos llegan a casa al medio día, llevando comida rápida para Chace, quien se queja siempre que lo hacen, pero aun come en silencio al escuchar como Colin le cuenta cosas de su madre que el mismo no sabe, esta atónito y aunque su mirada busca encontrarse con la de su padre, Jensen se esconde en su estudio, con la excusa de no sé qué cuadro navideño para el bar de Matt.

Ambos Ackles se quedan en la sala, sumidos en una conversación que al principio es incómoda para Chace, pero que luego se vuelve más abierto a compartir sus propias experiencias con su hermanito, aun se respira la falta de Jared en la casa y Jensen sabe que apenas ha resuelto el primer problema, más del todo en el corazón de sus hijos aún está en el pensamiento de Jared y su sonrisa.

\- Lo necesito, ellos lo necesitan... —murmura, viendo el Da Vinci falso que copia sin ningún remordimiento—. Ellos lo quieren, yo lo amo—un suspiro largo que le deja sin aire se escapa de el—. No es tan fácil, ¿cierto? —le pregunta al cuadro, que no le responde como antes, cuando las drogas le inundaban y hasta la paleta de pintura le hablaba.

No está bien, y no es fácil, menos cuando no puede dar con lo que Nina le había indicado que debía recordar. ¿Que era? ¿Qué era lo que habían dicho esos dos seres que...? ¡Dios, eran ángeles! Eso está tan mal en todos los niveles, no hay manera que no existan ángeles sin alguna otra criatura. Ni se había dado el tiempo para sentir pánico por ello, y ahora que lo piensa a fondo, debía tener miedo no solo de Jared y sus "hermanos" que querían matarse entre ellos, sino en todo lo que estaba fuera de ello.

Tiene que sentarse en la silla más cercana, preguntándose si su cabeza no está llena de paranoia y de inmediato se contesta a si mismo que no, que hace dos días los ángeles no existían en su mundo así que ¿Porque no podían existir cosas más peligrosas?, es totalmente lógico o al menos eso le dice su cabeza, aunque también estaba el punto de que nadie los ha atacado o algo así, de hecho los días son monótonamente aburridos.

Así que, ¿qué peligros les esperan con Jared a su lado? Es un ángel, un serafín según había entendido, y según sus conocimientos, Jared es de una clase poderosa de ángeles; lo que les garantiza protección, pero también está el tema de la eternidad, algo con lo que no puede vivir Jensen. No cuando el dejará a Jared atrás.

Y más aun conociendo el miedo del ángel a estar solo, el mismo se lo había dicho y llorado en sus brazos por ello.

\- Y yo cumplí su peor temor—susurra haciendo una mueca.

Sabe que debe hablar con él, escucharlo todo; pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo, no tiene idea de cómo lo hará cuando se ha pasado la mitad de su vida huyendo de sentir más de lo que debería. Lo hará, le escuchara, pero primero tiene que saber cómo comunicarse con él, por más que su sola presencia le haga rendirse.

\- Pensando así estoy seguro que los vecinos te escuchan también—murmuro Colin a su lado asustándolo.

\- Hazte el graciosillo de nuevo y te castigare—masculla Jensen mirándole desde donde está sentado—. ¿Chace se durmió?

\- Si luego de arrasar con la comida que le preparaste—dice riendo—. Se pondrá gordo...

\- Necesita comer. Déjalo en paz— Jensen le mira expectante antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Lo extrañas?

\- Si —contesta bajando la mirada al suelo, no necesitando que su padre le especifique de quien habla—. Mucho, muchísimo...— dice alzando sus hombros y dejándolos caer como si estuviera derrotado—. ¿Y tú?

\- También—responde tomando a su hijo de las manos—. Le extraño bastante, pero Colin yo...

-¿Tu qué?—Pregunta con un puchero—. Aun... sé que soy un niño y no entiendo muchas cosas—hace una pausa —, pero aun no entiendo porque lo echaste si él estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por nosotros, más bien por ti—acusa, sus ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, demandando una respuesta seria que Jensen parece no poder darle—. Él quería ser humano papa, ¿Porqué lo echaste entonces?

\- ¿Él quería?—pregunta lentamente como analizando cada palabra de su hijo—. ¿Él quería ser humano? ¿Por qué querría eso?

\- Porque no quería ponernos en riesgo y porque te ama— dice rodando los ojos graciosamente—. Lo dijo frente a nosotros, cuando salvo a Chace, ¿lo recuerdas, cierto?

\- Yo...—Jensen frunce el ceño, bajando la mirada al suelo, esto es a lo que Nina se había referido, aunque aún él no puede recordarlo con claridad, se lo achaca al hecho de que su hijo mayor había estado a punto de morir—. Lo siento...pero ahora no puedo regresar mis palabras.

\- Si puedes—dice el niño dándose media vuelta—. Sólo... reza, él te escuchara y con algo de suerte vendrá—dice mientras sale de la habitación—. Reza papa…

  
Rezar. ¿Acaso no podría haber dicho una broma mayor a esa?

Jensen se pone de pie, cerrando cada uno de sus botes de pintura y dirigiéndose a la sala, Colin está en su habitación viendo tv y Chace dormido en su cuarto, cierra la puerta de entrada y las ventanas, extrañando un poco el sentir los pasos de Jared tras él, Jensen se dirige a su cama, deseando que al despertarse todo haya sido un sueño.

Aunque a las dos de la mañana, con la oscuridad cubriendo cada espacio de la casa, sus ojos se niegan a cerrarse, pese a que había escuchado Apocalíptica hasta volverse más adicto a ellos, pese a que había reacomodado los libros en su estantería, haciendo de su habitación un espacio habitable.

Todo es porque las palabras de Colin no se salen de su cabeza.

Rezar. ¿Pero cómo?

Se vuelve hacia la ventana viendo las estrellas, pero lo primero que piensa no es sobre estas sino que los vidrios necesitan algo de limpieza... lo que es patético porque está pensando cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en Jared... lo extraña, lo quiere a su lado—. ¿Jay?—Prueba sintiéndose inmensamente tonto, se aclara la voz diciéndose a sí mismo que nadie lo está viendo así que la vergüenza no saldrá de su cabeza en caso de estar haciendo algo tonto—. ¿Jay?

Da un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la cama sentado, observando el techo—. Esto es estúpido...espero que no estés esperando a que me arrodille y junte las palmas, eso es bajo—gruñe, observando el piso con recelo antes de aclararse la garganta de nuevo—. Jay... si... si estas escuchándome yo...joder, no puedo hacer esto...— murmura frotándose la frente—. Jay por favor baja...por favor—suplica.

Lo primero que siente luego de unos minutos es una brisa fría y sabe que alguien está ahí, solo espera que sea Jared. Está nervioso, no sabe si ver a su izquierda o a su derecha, no sabe nada, solo sabe que siente alguien a su lado y la voz algo fría y baja de Jared termina de asustarlo—Hey...

Jensen se sobresalta, mirándole con reproche, y al mismo tiempo con admiración. Jared no es...Jared. Es el serafín, armadura dorada firme, piernas largas y torneadas que se extienden debajo de una falda finamente bordada en lo que parece ser oro, su pecho está casi completamente al descubierto, pero lo que más le sorprende a Jensen es la sombra de las alas que se reflejan en la pared. Sin aliento ni palabras que decir, Jensen solo se queda estático.

\- Hummmm— dice Jared extrañado, no está al tanto del escrutinio al que ha sido sujeto, ni mucho menos de lo que ha causado en él humano—. ¿Jensen?—Pregunta bajo—. Hey... Jensen...¿Jensen?— pregunta un poco más fuerte sin querer acercarse solo guardando la distancia justa.

Jensen deja salir un suspiro, aun observándole fijamente—. Hey...¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Hey?

\- ¿Que esperabas que dijera?—pregunta cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared en lo que parece una pose bastante relajada.

\- No sé...explicarte, rogarme. Algo que venga de tu mente angelical— replica Jensen cruzándose de piernas en la cama desviando su mirada—. Solo algo más.

\- ¿Ahora si quieres escucharme?—Pregunta dejándose resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo—. Dios se fue... —sabe que es una forma bastante extraña de empezar la conversación pero no tiene otra o peor aún, piensa que es la más apropiada— Se fue... hace años, milenios en realidad y muchos esperamos su regreso, incluyéndome, lo esperamos por mucho tiempo, en aquel entonces era ingenuo porque no considere necesario que nadie tomara el mando... o quizás solo esperaba que regresara—hace otra pausa esperando que Jensen quiera preguntar o agregar algo.

\- ¿Lo que significa que no tenemos Dios?—Pregunta irónico, dando un bufido que hace vibrar todo su cuerpo—. Dime algo que no sepa. Por favor.

\- Hace un  milenio o dos —contesta con una leve sonrisa que no pudo evitar ante la ironía en la voz del humano— no lo recuerdo, todo se volvió un caos, algunos dijeron que necesitábamos un líder, por supuesto ellos consideraban que ellos debían serlo— dice con un leve bufido—. Querían imponer su poder a los demás y hacer su vida aquí en la tierra quitando a los humanos de por medio... Dios siempre cuido mucho de ustedes, eso causo celos supongo, la verdad nunca lo comprendí—concluye sinceramente —. Es extraño que los ángeles... en nosotros las emociones son extrañas, por lo que nunca entendí el cariño que parecía tener por ustedes... pero no los consideraba una amenaza y repito yo era de los que quería esperarlo... Mathias no...

\- Así que Mathias, quería matarte...—termina Jensen, acariciando sus manos sobre su regazo—. ¿Él te hizo caer?

\- Si... yo tengo el respeto de diferentes fracciones y estaba tratando de llamar a la paz... entonces me metí en sus planes, él me hizo caer—dice al final, contestando a la pregunta del humano—. Yo... no recordaba nada, nada de nada—dice algo afectado—, hasta que el día en que fui solo a la cocina, el día en que me desmaye ¿recuerdas?—pregunta amargamente—. Ese día vi a una de mis hermanas en la ventana estaba apunto de llamarte pero ella se acercó y... todo se volvió negro para mí, desperté en el hospital recordando todo pero sin el valor de decirte nada.

\- ¿No se te ocurrió decirme eso? ¿Habían estado viéndonos? ¿Desde cuándo?— pregunta algo alterado, poniéndose de pie de inmediato como un acto reflejo.

\- Uhhh no, ese día fue el primero que la vi y el primer día que ella me encontró—aclara algo divertido—. No nos vieron, y por lo tanto no vieron nada de lo que hicimos.

\- ¿Seguro?—Pregunta acercándose a la ventana y apoyándose en ella, quedando relativamente más cerca de Jared—. ¿Por qué tomo a Chace?

\- El cree que ustedes me hicieron débil, que aunque aún no soy humano mi actitud y mi personalidad cambiaron... lo uso como excusa allá arriba, dice que el... el amor, me hizo frágil, más de lo que era antes—confiesa bajo, mirando curioso el que Jensen se acercara más.

\- Entonces escogió a Chace para hacerte daño, porque tu...lo apreciabas— susurra frotándose las sienes en señal de derrota, se había arrinconado asimismo con esto, pero acaso no es eso lo que su corazón desea—, pero... si regresas...sabes que si te dejo quedar ellos pueden salir heridos en cualquier momento.

\- Mathias ya no es un problema—susurra con algo de pena o molestia Jensen no está seguro de cuál es el sentimiento pero el mensaje llega fuerte y claro, es cuando el artista se da cuenta que Jared esta algo mallugado como si viniera saliendo de una pelea.

\- ¿Tú...tú...?— es obvio, no tiene porqué traer el tema a colación, lo sabe—. ¿Estás bien?— pregunta acercándose lentamente al serafín.

\- Sobreviviré—contesta simplemente, algo inquieto cuando siente a Jensen arrodillarse a su altura.

\- Si, exactamente ese es el problema...—murmura Jensen llamando la atención del ángel—. Tienes una horrible cortada en el cuello...¿llame en un mal momento?

\- ¿Porque es un problema?—pregunta levemente, odiándose por como su cuerpo se estremece cuando los dedos curiosos del artista tocan su cuello, cerca de su herida—. No... No fue mal momento

\- Es sólo...estaba pensando...algo realmente idiota...que quizás...bueno, tú vives para siempre, ¿cierto?—pregunta algo dudoso de sí mismo, el cuerpo de Jared es caliente y cuando hace presión contra la herida esta se cierra lentamente ante sus estupefactos ojos.

-Si—contesta luchando contra las ansias de recostarse en ese pecho y quedarse ahí, abrazando a Jensen hasta... abre los ojos y sonríe cuando comprende lo que el humano quiere decirle—. ¿Ves eso un problema?

\- ¿Tú no?—replica Jensen sarcástico, separándose de Jared de inmediato.

Pero la mano del ángel se lo impide tomándole de la camisa levemente—. No lo es porque si me dices que me quieres a tu lado estoy dispuesto a dejar mis alas por ti —asegura viéndolo a los ojos—. Seré un humano, uno que pueda envejecer y morir a tu lado...

Los ojos de Jensen no se atreven a encontrarse con los de Jared, un poco asustado—. Te quiero a mi lado...quiero que estés con los chicos...quiero todo de ti.

\- ¿Me perdonas entonces?—pregunta con la voz algo afectada, Jensen sabe que está apunto de ponerse a llorar.

\- Si... sólo... sólo si me prometes que nada les pasara a Chace y a Colin— susurra girándose hacia a Jared quien ahora que lo ve de cerca, puede notar como casi no ha cambiado en nada a su antiguo Jared.

\- Cuando sea humano, ellos no podrán encontrarme—susurra acercándose más a Jensen—. Nadie podrá encontrarme... seré un humano para compartir mi vida con lo que más quiero...

\- ¿Y eso es…?—pregunta Jensen lentamente, deseando que sus mejillas calientes no signifiquen que estaba sonrojado.

\- Tú... eres tú... lo que más amo, lo que más llena mi corazón—contesta sincero sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes—. Te amo, Jensen.

-Yo...yo te amo también, Jared... —susurra besando a Jared inmediatamente, aún hay indecisión en él, pero Jared ha hablado con él, le ha dicho la verdad y sus palabras concuerdan con todo lo que había dicho Nina, aun así, se siente extraño cuando al besar al ángel una sensación de paz le invade, llevándole casi al desmayo en los brazos del serafín que no dejo de sujetarlo.

Sus labios se mueven con desesperación buscando los contrarios, es un  sentimiento extraño sentirse tan necesitado de eso pero a la vez tan satisfecho por tenerlo. Sus lenguas se enredan haciéndoles jadear y ambos están reaccionando claramente rápido —. Jen...—jadea el serafín cuando se separan para que el humano tome aire.

\- Oh Dios, eso es...un poco exhausto besarte así...—susurra Jensen dejando caer su cabeza contra el cuello de Jared.

\- Lo sé —ríe mientras lleva su mano a acariciar la cabeza de Jensen—. Debo irme, prepare todo Jen.

\- ¿Para qué?—pregunta Jensen curioso—. Sólo...antes de que te vayas...¿tú fuiste el que trajo a Nina?—lame sus labios, probando a Jared en éstos, queriendo saber lo que este le dice.

\- Para caer, debo volver a caer pero esta vez algo más definitivo— sus labios quedándose sobre los contrarios—. Fue una de mis hermanas, Nina le pidió ayuda y algo en eso conmovió a mi hermana por lo que la ayudo a llegar a ti.

\- Entonces asegúrate de agradecerle por esto— indica separándose medianamente del hombre frente a él, mirándole con preocupación—, sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, dejar todo detrás solo por los miedos de...por mis miedos.

\- Tus miedos son justificables, Jen—dice levantándose, el reflejo de sus alas moviéndose con él—. Y mucho de lo que me importaba ya no está allá arriba, esas peleas ya no tienen sentido para mí... en ese lugar estoy solo y yo... detesto sentirme así...

\- Incluso así...no deberías estar dejando todo esto por mí...—susurra aguantando el aliento al ver como las alas de Jared se mueven un poco, aun le es difícil pensar en que es real—, yo...entenderé si te enfadas conmigo, quiero decir tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo, porque rompí la promesa que te hice.

\- Lo estoy—confiesa sinceramente tomando lacara de Jensen entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas—. Pero también comprendo que te asustaste mucho por los niños... sólo quiero empezar de cero contigo y ser feliz a tu lado... juntos, y no estoy dejando nada que no he tenido por Milenios, ahora quiero algo diferente... a ti...

\- Lo romántico vino entonces desde hace milenios—se burla Jensen, dejándose llevar de nuevo por lo que Jared provoca en el—. Gracias...bueno, agradécele a Colin gran parte de ello, el y Chace estarán felices de verte de nuevo. Yo...te amo.

\- Y yo a ti—contesta sonriendo tanto que sus hoyuelos se muestran haciéndolo lucir en opinión del artista,  hermoso, las manos de Jared entonces se aferran a la cintura de Jensen inclinándose para besarlo lo más delicadamente que puede mientras ambos se alzan unos cuantos metros del suelo sin romper el beso, estaban flotando, no a gran distancia pero al menos un poco.

Después de unos segundos en los que Jensen se siente en las nubes, disfrutando de Jared y su cuerpo, parece notar lo que sucede a su alrededor con más claridad—. Oh diablos, no hagas eso— se queja Jensen aferrándose a sus hombros—. Tengo vértigo...odio los aviones, vomite todo el camino desde Texas...—dice aferrándose tan fuerte de Jared que dejaría moretones si este fuera humano; Jared no se queja, en cambio se ríe tan fuerte que pueden haberlo escuchado los vecinos—. Cállate...es verdad, esto es algo...que no esperaba...—susurra Jensen, viendo sus pies y luego las alas desplegadas en sombras en la pared— eres sorprendente...

\- No, tú lo eres... cautivaste a un ángel con tu belleza, Jensen— dice descendiendo levemente—. Eso solo puede darte una idea de lo muy hermoso que eres...

\- Y te hice volar, no olvides esa—señala riéndose bajito al sentir de nuevo el piso contra sus pies.

\- Sí, me hiciste volar y rogar—señalo travieso separándose un poco—. Regresare... espérame

\- Si, espero verte de nuevo...— susurra Jensen, dejándole ir; mirándole una última vez antes de que Jared se desaparezca completamente de su vista, dejando un vacío en la habitación de Jensen, que ahora más que nunca está seguro que nadie más que él puede llenar.

 

 

Es ya casi mediodía cuando Jensen se despierta, se había quedado dormido completamente desparramado en la cama, pero no recuerda cuando la misma se ha vuelto tan dura, firme, y sobre todo cálida. Se siente sorprendente debajo de sus dedos, que se mueven por toda la textura; parece deleitarse con esta, hasta que un segundo después noto como su cama respira, basta eso para que abra los ojos, fijándolos de inmediato en lo que sus dedos tocan, no es más que un fuerte pecho que parece estar hecho para él.

Busca con su mirada el rostro del ser que tiene bajo el, sabiendo con solo mirarle quien es, pese a que aún está adormilado por el cansancio.

Se ve también algo pálido, supone que es el cambio, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando comprende lo que eso significa por fin, Jared y él pueden seguir juntos sin ningún problema, por fin tiene todo lo que necesita para ser feliz.

\- Cuídalo mucho humano—la voz de una mujer le saca de inmediato de sus pensamientos sobresaltándolo.

La pelirroja le asusta, más cuando puede ver como sus ropas están algo manchadas de sangre, se le ve cansada, pero sobre todo resignada a dejar lo que más precia con un humano como Jensen, y este lo comprende, es perfectamente capaz de ello.

\- Lo hare— dice, y está diciendo la verdad. No solo va a cuidar de Jared ahora, sino que lo hará hasta que este se harte de él y sus cuidados.

\- Estaré cuidándolos, si alguna vez necesitan ayuda sabes cómo pedirla—indica sonriendo un poco, no porque esté feliz sino porque agradece que ese pequeño humano sea capaz de entender cómo se siente y haya prometido cuidar a su hermano—. Oh y le costara adaptarse un poco—dice volteándose, su vista perdiéndose en la ventana— pero nada de qué preocuparse comiendo y durmiendo lo suficiente estará bien.

\- Justo como Chace—señala sonriendo cuando el ángel asiente—. Gracias por traerlo, nunca pensé que quedaría así, pero considerando a como quedo la última vez...—murmura viendo a Jared, pero cuando alzo la vista se da cuenta que ha estado hablando al vacío—. Típico—murmura, inclinándose a besar a Jared en la frente, notando su cuerpo desnudo debajo de el—sigues siendo hermoso como cuando te conocí.

El castaño se remueve abriendo sus ojos  un poco—. ¿Jen?—pregunta bajito, tratando de enfocar su vista.

\- Sí, soy yo— Jensen sonríe al verle allí, tan inocente—, ¿cansado?

-Si, siento que no tengo nada de energía—dice sonriendo un poco—. Y veo como tres de ti... eso no es tan malo todos son adorables.

\- Y todos ellos quieren besarte ahora y hacerte...¿nuestro?—Jensen se ríe con Jared, besándole en la barbilla—. Quizás debas comer algo...y no soy adorable, Jared— regaña como siempre, pero absteniéndose de pellizcarle la mejilla.

\- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que te diga así, Jen—dice subiendo su mano a acariciar levemente una de las mejillas del rubio—. Bésame...

\- ¿Acaso no lo hago?—va dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva por todo el rostro de Jared hasta dar con sus labios que se abren ansiosos por sentirle, pero Jensen ha pasado por muchos miedos para llegar a esto, pese a que le ha perdonado y Jared ha dejado las cosas claras, sabe que aún tienen cosas de que hablar, pero rápidamente olvido esto cuando Jared atrapo su lengua entre sus labios y la succiona, haciéndole gemir dentro del beso mientras se deja hacer.

El beso que esta vez Jared guía es necesitado, claramente busca llenarse de él por los días que estuvieron separados, cosa que a él no le importa en los más mínimo, sus manos bajan traviesas sintiendo toda esa piel caliente e increíblemente suave debajo de él pero de pronto la puerta se abre haciendo que se separen sumamente rápido.

-Papá...— murmura Colin incrédulo, viendo como Jensen cubre inmediatamente a Jared con la sabana mientras este desvía la vista perezosamente—.  
   
\- Hey, Col.

Jensen casi tiene un ataque al corazón cuando de la nada Colin se abalanza sobre Jared, cayendo sobre el gigante que gime al sentir al niño saltando encima de él, riéndose y llamando a su hermano mayor que no tarda en venir, siendo un poco más consciente de que su padre estaba rojo hasta los cimientos y de que Jared también parece algo azorado.

\- Hey, Jay...—Chace suspira acercándose al castaño, riéndose por lo bajo al ver la expresión de su padre al ver que no efectuaba la retirada esperada por este.

-Hey Chace —saluda algo adolorido, sin duda un cuerpo humano es muy diferente al de un ángel porque Colin le ha dejado sin aliento—.¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, un poco cansado supongo, ¿qué tal tú? No pareces bien con Col allí arriba— se burló Chace, casi rodando los ojos cuando su hermanito se queja al ser retirado por Jensen de Jared.

\- Muy cansado, yo... deje mis alas—menciona sonriendo como si hablara de algo común—. Lo siento por cierto, siento haberte puesto en riesgo

\- No importa ya, me sacaste de ello. Solo que cierta persona tuvo un ataque de pánico y no supo controlarlo, ya sabes cómo es— sigue riendo aun cuando su padre le lanza un cojín que le deja un poco mareado—.  Vamos, papá.

\- Solo cállate, ambos necesitan descansar, y tú un calmante...—regaña a Colin que no deja de removerse en sus brazos.

\- No necesito un calmante papá, en realidad creo que eres tú el que lo necesitas, no dejas de sonreír —menciona sonriendo también, causando un aligeramiento del pesado ambiente, porque es cierto Jensen no puede dejar de sonreír ahora que por fin tiene a Jared a su lado.

\- Oh Dios— Jensen bufa levantándose de la cama—. Ustedes dos, no lo agobien... iré a hacer el desayuno... —Jensen bosteza, buscando un pantalón y colocándoselo bajo la mirada de Jared, quien no se despega de su cuerpo desnudo ni un segundo.

Su advertencia es inútil pues tan pronto sale de la habitación las preguntas empiezan a caer como agua encima de su... ¿Novio? , bueno el punto es que solo oye la risa de Jared cuando Chace pregunta como esel cielo, y su hijo menor que si puede llamarlo papa y si esta vez se quedará con ellos para siempre.

Puede sentir el calor de Jared por todas partes, ya no queda de nuevo ni sombra de lo que era la casa en sus días de ausencia, es sorprendente hasta para él como el sólo hecho de saber que ese hombre está allí con él, su hogar es eso, un hogar lleno de vida, con paredes brillantes y más coloridas, eso es lo que Jared hace con él y todo a su alrededor. Jared es así de especial.

Aun en su camino a la cocina puede jurar que escucha los pájaros cantar a lo lejos, como una estúpida película romántica, esas a las que les huye, incluso ahora enamorado, pero que Nina amaba, y por lo tanto su repertorio era gigante, así que si, Jensen se siente en un carrusel de emociones largas, que lo bailan de un lado al otro de la casa... No espera... ese era Jared.

Le tiene apoyado contra la pared de la cocina, comiéndole la boca hambrientamente, tratando de romper algo en él, de buscarle el límite, es Jared quien le mete mano sintiéndose libre de la presencia de sus hijos que deben estar en el parque; su mano se mueve dentro de sus pantalones, afanosa, trabajando su erección como un experto, es la primera vez que se tocan sexualmente desde aquel día, y Jared parece desbocado sobre su cuerpo.

\- Eres tan delicioso—susurra al separarse contra sus labios, su mano torturando la punta en constante movimiento con la punta de sus dedos, que ya está resbalosa de lo mojado que está el miembro entre sus manos—. Pero quiero más,Jen... quiero probar más de ti—dice y una sonrisa traviesa se pone en sus labios.

Dicho eso empieza a bajar y a bajar, su camino de besos es húmedo y con algunos dientes de por medio pero eso no es lo que tiene paralizado al artista, no, en realidad es que Jared no para de bajar y cuando lo hacees enfrente de su erección, sonriendo baja la pantaloneta, sus intenciones son claras.

\- Jared...no tienes que hacerlo... —sisea Jensen, colocando sus manos en la pared, en una vano intento de sostenerse y no dejarse caer al suelo, porque a este ritmo sus rodillas le tumbaran completamente en el suelo—. Es...quizás es demasiado pronto....—susurra, viendo con desespero como Jared le masturba lentamente sin dejar de verle, relamiéndose los labios.

\- Quiero todo de ti,Jen— susurra dejando caer al suelo el bóxer, sus ojos se centran entonces en lo que tiene al frente, en el miembro gordo, duro y mojado y su olor, ese increíble olor a hombre que parece volverle loco por lo que pronto su lengua traviesa sale, y aunque suave, se enreda golosa sintiendo todo el líquido que aquella punta deja salir.

El solo hecho de pensar en él lamiéndole allí, casi le hace desmayarse de lleno en el suelo. Es Jared quien se ha ofrecido, diablos, él le ha dado una salida, pero este no la había tomado, así que no tiene por qué sentirse culpable de que éste ahora le estuviera chupando la polla en medio de la cocina.

Su mano se aferra al cabello castaño, jalando de las finas hebras con fuerza, al querer estar más allá que ese juego de lengua en el que le tiene Jared, tentando su polla.

Es el momento que Jared aprovecha para abrir la boca y meterse el resto de la polla del artista, poco a poco sus labios acarician el contorno de ésta mandando corrientosos de placer al rubio, Jared ríe pero lo único que logra es que la verga vaya más adentro hasta que toca el fondo de su garganta.

Jensen le escucha ahogarse, pero aun así no le detiene, sino que deja que Jared pruebe su resistencia, aunque sea su primera vez, y Jensen sea lo suficientemente grande como para que algunos hombres a lo largo de su vida se quejaran, Jared parece adaptarse a él como casi en todo.

\- Jared, baby... Dios, lo estás haciendo...bien.... —casi no puede poner palabras coherentes juntas de lo excitado que está.

Los minutos en que Jared se ha quedado con la boca abierta, sintiendo y amoldándose al miembro de Jensen parecen eternos para este que solo sienta la calidez que le envuelve y luego a Jared moverse, el castaño empieza a moverse primero con cuidado buscando seguramente la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero luego cierra sus labios con fuerza alrededor del tronco y empieza a moverse con más rapidez, sus labios casi desapareciendo cuando llega al fondo.

Está en éxtasis con el sabor y el olor de Jensen, que se limita a soltar obscenidades que calientan al hombre entre sus piernas; Jared le besa la polla obscenamente cuando la deja salir de su boca, llenándola de saliva que gotea de sus labios; le está dando la mejor mamada que le han dado a Jensen, y no es consciente de ello; tampoco parece ser consciente de que está siendo prohibido, para lo que había sido por tantos años, predicando algo que Jensen parece borrar de un plumazo, haciéndole caer y pecar como humano.

Mueve con su mano la polla del rubio hacia arriba de manera que le queda espacio para empezar a lamer la parte trasera de esta, subiendo y bajando, y varias oportunidades se mete en la boca los redondos y calientes testículos del artista, ensalivándolos mientras los chupa, es obsceno cada movimiento, cada sonido cada lamida, Jared está perdido en lo que le provoca tener esa polla llenándole la boca y Jensen no se queja—. Jen— susurra un segundo al separarse—. Necesito... te necesito dentro.

Como si no bastara con sus labios haciéndole una mamada, también tiene que usarlos para hablarle sucio, cuando su polla parece a punto de estallar, apoyada en la mejilla de Jared, que le mira suplicante, como si el hecho de que Jensen no esté en el cada segundo le doliera dentro. Jensen no puede esperar a ello.

\- Va...vamos a la cama...—susurra, cerrando los ojos, para privarse de esa hermosa vista que era Jared.

Jared se levanta de inmediato, sus labios hinchados por la intensa mamada se enredan con el oído de Jensen, chupando y mordiendo más, sus manos se enredan en el cuello ajeno acariciando ahí levemente hasta que no aguanta más y ataca esa pecadora boca , mientras caminan hasta el cuarto, golpeándose casi con cada mueble que encuentran a su paso.

Jensen solo puede estar agradecido de que nunca haya sido fan de la porcelana, porque es seguro que toda su casa hubiera quedado destruida con el huracán Jared que ahora le aprieta contra la puerta, pero ha sido suficiente dejarle el control a Jared por hoy, así que no tarda en tenerlo contra el colchón completamente desnudo, su mano izquierda llenándose de su cuerpo, acariciando cada musculo que se contrae debajo de su toque, su mano derecha por otro lado no deja de masturbarle haciendo al alto gimotear, impulsando su cadera contra la mano de Jensen.

\- Eso es Jay, follaje mi mano...—susurra a su oído, haciendo un circulo con su mano y encerrando la polla de Jared en un apretado agarre.

\- Es... Tu mano, Jen más, yo…Fóllame, fóllame—pide respirando con dificultad, su cabello se pega a su frente, lo que le da un aspecto salvaje que vuelve aún más loco a Jensen.

\- Quizás… no quiero, Jay...—susurra Jensen lamiendo la línea de su cuello, absorbiendo con su lengua cada gota de sudor.

\- ¿Como que no quieres? —pregunta buscando los ojos verdes, con un puchero en el rostro.

\- También tengo que hacerte sufrir...por haberme dado ese susto ¿sabes?— susurra a su oído, lamiéndolo con gula, dejando que Jared penetrara su mano.

\- Susto... ¿Cuál susto?—pregunta empezando a dejar ir suspiros necesitados de nuevo.

\- Y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar... —Jensen ríe entre dientes, sabiendo que a su novio se le hace difícil concentrarse en algo que no sea su mano—. Abre tus piernas... —susurra dejando de masturbarle y metiendo su mano entre sus muslos, dedos llenos de lubricante que se ha rociado mientras Jared recibía sus atenciones.

\- Es que... —jadea, tomando aire buscando como contestar—. No sé... yo no… Mierda— dice riendo—es que no me concentro —ríe de nuevo pero esta vez la risa pasa a ser un jadeo cuando siente el dedo empezar hacer círculos en su entrada.

Se siente expuesto cada vez que Jensen le acaricia allí, más débil que nunca entre los brazos de Jensen, pero aun así seguro de que este se encargará de sus necesidades; Jensen es de los que le gusta jugar, pese a que siempre quiere ir directo al punto, ahora piensa que tiene el derecho de tomarse el tiempo que quiera con Jared, aunque este no parece muy de acuerdo.

Al fin luego de unos minutos de solo rozarle, Jensen introduce su dedo corazón dentro de Jared hasta donde puede, su dedo haciendo círculos dentro del castaño antes de retirarse y embestir, repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez, una penetración lenta y tortuosa.

\- Sabes... de que...Shhh… me acabo de acordar ohhhh— pregunta en medio de suspiros.

\- Oh Dios, ¿piensas en algo más mientras tienes mis dedos en el culo?—replica Jensen algo incrédulo, introduciendo un segundo dedo dentro de Jared, quien comienza a sentirse lleno de Jensen.

\- Malvado—acusa cerrando los ojos fuertemente cuando entra el segundo —. Si... pensaba que fuiste, tu... fuiste mi primer hombre... aquella vez parecía virgen porque lo era.

\- ¿Y ahora eres virgen de nuevo? —Jensen parece dudoso y hasta el movimiento de sus dedos se ralentizo, esperando por una respuesta de un muy agitado Jared.

\- No lo sé...—contesta sincero—. Este es... es como si hubiera renacido como humano... supongo que ¿sí?

\- Joder, Jared...Dime, ¿cuantas veces tendré que desvirgarte?— Jensen sonríe cuando Jared le ve sonrojado, sus dedos retomando un ritmo lento y algo sensual, olvidándose de toda la pasión que pujaba por desbordarse de su cuerpo—. Adoro hacerte esto...

\- Sera la última—dice conteniendo los jadeos—. Lo prometo—susurra mientras sus manos suben haciendo círculos perezosos por los brazos del rubio—. Sé que te gusta hacerlo, no te quejes

\- Y este tan seguro de ti mismo...—Jensen se separa del costado de Jared, colocándose entre sus piernas sin dejar  de mover sus dedos—. Bueno, hagamos está más original...—la sonrisa pícara hace gemir a Jared, antes de que Jensen lo voltee en la cama, tomándolo de las caderas y colocando su trasero alzado, completamente a merced de Jensen—. Me gusta esta...—murmura antes de inclinarse a succionar la piel sensible de la nalga derecha de su amante.

\- ¿Que... que... haces?—Pregunta sorprendido, alzando más su culo cuando siente la lengua—. Esto... es nuevo.

\- Llámala una versión mejorada de tu primera vez... —susurra Jensen antes de devolver sus dedos al interior de Jared, esta vez acompañándolos de su musculo húmedo, que no deja de acariciar los bordes del prohibido agujero que ha de clamar como suyo.

Pronto, Jensen tiene cuatro dedos dentro de Jared, quien no para ya de gemir el nombre de Jensen; está extasiado con las atenciones de Ackles, que no consigue palabras para describir el placer que este le ocasiona con cada penetración que va directo a su próstata, Jensen ha tenido que sostenerle de la base de su erección para que este no se corra, y pese a que sabe que Jared tiene suficiente estamina para erectarse una segunda vez, Jensen quiere darle todo en una sola ronda.

\- Esto... raya en la tortura, ¿sabes?—Pregunta con sus ojos brillantes de deseo, lleva sus manos a cada costado de sus glúteos abriéndolo más—. ¿Quieres que suplique?

\- ¿Por mi polla? Dudo que de tu boca pueda salir algo sucio o impuro...—es un claro reto de Jensen, y Jared lo sabe, ahora que la inocencia se ha ido ligeramente, puede ver cada una de las bromas de Jen.

Jared sonríe, pese a que la posición en la que está es justamente sucia Jensen quiere palabras, suspiro—. Jen... Méteme la polla... hasta el fondo.

-¿El fondo? ¿Más de lo que ya estoy llegando? —Jensen susurra casi sobre el castaño, sus dedos removiéndose dentro de él sin pensar ya en que puede hacerle algún daño, comenzando porque Jared no se queja sino que gime libremente.

\- Sitio... mas... Te quiero totalmente dentro Shhh— jadea con sorpresa cuando los dedos se abrieron un poco—. Creo que me volveré adicto—dice entre una risa que se corta con otro jadeo.

Jensen no dice nada, con un jadeo que sale de sus labios al observar como el interior de Jared se estrecha cuando saca sus dedos completamente de él, sin mediar palabra con Jared, que sabe lo que viene cuando ve a Jensen acomodarse  detrás de él, alineando su polla en medio de sus nalgas; Ackles parece un poco ansioso por esto, pese a que el mismo lo ha retrasado, no puede olvidar lo que es sentirse dentro de Jared, sentir ese agarre apretado, esa desesperación con la que el ángel  - ahora humano - le necesita, casi suplicando a gritos ser follado por él, alguien que aun después de todo se considera demasiado manchado para poseer un cuerpo como el de Jared. No solo en lo físico - porque Jared es un montón más grande que él, con grandes piernas torneadas, y ahora que le ha visto en su forma de ángel, sabe que Jared mismo ha construido por milenios su magnífica figura - sino también en lo psicológico, que es mucho más de lo que Jensen puede resistir.

Cuando su miembro penetra el primer anillo de músculos, que no pierden tiempo para estrecharlo y atraerlo más adentro del hombre bajo él, Jensen deja salir un gemido contra la espalda ancha y perlada de sudor, que la hace brillar deliciosamente a la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas.

La primera reacción del castaño es un largo suspiro cuando siente la punta colocarse justo donde la necesita, su cuerpo parece incendiarse con el contacto pero a la vez le trae una enorme paz que no ha experimentado en muchísimo tiempo y eso es algo de lo que más admira de su pareja, esa habilidad de llenarlo de paz y tranquilidad que hace milenios, desde que Dios desapareció, no siente.

Es un amor tan grande y puro que parece que nunca lo ha sentido, no necesita que nadie le diga que ha encontrado a su alma gemela en aquel humano de sonrisa hermosa y tentadores ojos, pues su corazón lo supo cuando despertó en aquel hospital, nada le llamo más la atención que aquellos ojos que parecían brillar por si solos, un alma tan pura como no ha visto en mucho tiempo.

\- Joder — jadea cuando siente como las bolas de su amante golpeaban su trasero, ha llegado hasta el final... esta lleno, otra vez.

Tanto él como Jensen casi sienten el orgasmo llenar sus cuerpos al sentirse conectados, con Jensen respirando en su nuca agitadamente  aunque intente calmarse, es intenso, sentir los latidos de su corazón retumbar en su pecho, y curiosamente no solo puede sentir el de Jared latir contra sus labios cuando le besa el cuello, sino que también lo siente apretando su polla que palpita ansiosa dentro del antiguo ángel.

Comenzar a moverse es aún más difícil que entrar, Jared sabe cómo moverse esta vez, y está seguro que siendo aún más despierto en cuanto al mundo humano está consciente de que si se contrae sobre Jensen hará esto de la penetración mucho más profunda.

El movimiento aun es lento, pero tan intenso que ambos no puede parar de jadear el nombre contrario, es rápido, caliente y nuevo, nuevo porque Jared empieza a corresponder el movimiento haciendo toda la conexión más fuerte y deliciosa, se conectan más y Jared suelta una risita cuando escucha una maldición de Jensen.

\- Jodido...déjame… respirar—masculla mordiendo su hombro antes de dar una embestida algo ruda dentro de él, sus caderas chocando contra las de Jared que suelta un grito.

\- Jodido tu... —jadea aun con una leve risa—. Me quieres... dejar sin... neuronas, ¿cierto?— pregunta mientras con otra sonrisa empieza de nuevo a moverse hacia atrás, correspondiendo el movimiento, que se vuelve más fuerte conforme pasan los segundos y esta vez es el turno de reír del artista cuando el antiguo ángel jadea altísimo cuando toca ese punto, dejándole en un puro temblor.

\- ¿Ahora quien esta jodido? —salive a su oído, separando aún más las piernas de Jared para tener un mejor acceso a su próstata, el hombre apenas puede articular palabra al sentir como Jensen taladra su entrada con cortas embestidas; sus temblores solo se incrementan cuando Jensen deja que su mano resbale por la húmeda cadera de Jared hasta su polla, comenzando a masturbarle.

\- Jen...ohhhh...sisisi… Te amo tanto—dice entre jadeos, pero totalmente deshecho en los brazos de aquel hombre que en momentos como estos puede hacer con él lo que quiera, es su dueño al fin y al cabo.

\- Yo también...te amo, Jared...que me hayas elegido...fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar...—Jensen gime, puede jurar que lo que resbala por sus mejillas son lágrimas, no está seguro, era casi imposible estarlo cuando se está sumergiendo tan violentamente dentro de Jared, dejando sus glúteos rojos del golpeteo constante de sus caderas.

\- Jen... yo... conocerte es lo mejor Shhh que me paso a mí—contesta jadeando alto cuando su orgasmo lo golpea con fuerza haciendo su cuerpo vibrar y moverse violetamente, buscando más contacto con la polla que en esos momentos se mueve en círculos sobre su próstata haciendo más grande y delicioso su orgasmo, tanto que empieza a sentir el de Jensen inundándole.

Casi se desmaya cuando Jensen presiona sus cuerpo juntos, casi puede sentir su piel fundirse con la suya, ambas ardiendo de deseo por el otro. Es casi demasiado para ambos, y sin duda lo es para Jensen, quien luego de haber vociferado su orgasmo se deja caer sobre Jared, abriendo sus ojos cuando siente a su novio removerse bajo él, puede observar a Jared verle de reojo, sus ojos vidriosos.

 - Te amo... —susurra retirándose del castaño y dejándose caer a su lado con un suspiro.

\- Te amo también—susurra quitándose unas lágrimas de los ojos grises, que llaman la atención de Jensen pues hubiera jurado eran verdes días atrás... sería una consecuencia de volver humano—se dice riendo.

 -¿De qué te ríes, Jen?—pregunta el castaño bostezando.

\- Tus ojos, son incluso más hermosos ahora—anuncio acariciando su mejilla, aún caliente de la faena—.  Mucho más hermosos— susurra, tocando con su pulgar los parpados de Jared.

El sonrojo cubre las mejillas del castaño—. Tu eres quien es hermoso—contradice acercándose para abrazar el cuerpo contrario —. Tenemos que agradecer a Chace por llevarse a Colin y darnos unas horas a solas.

\- Exacto, unas horas. ¿Creíste que había terminado contigo?—Pregunta alzando una ceja altanera, copiando el gesto que conoció tan bien en Nina—. Sólo acabo de empezar con lo bueno...esa tortura no se compara con lo que hare ahora...—susurra, subiéndose sobre el cuerpo de Jared, que le rodea las caderas con las piernas.

La enorme carcajada de Jared es lo primero que recibe en respuesta—. Hazme lo que quieras Jensen, soy tuyo al fin y al cabo—dice subiendo sus manos a acariciar ambas mejillas.

\- Mío y de nadie más...mío, esta vez completamente...

\- Y tu mío, solamente mío...

 

FIN

 

  
**EPILOGO**

 

 

La mañana de Navidad, de acuerdo a la tradición pagana, es la época donde Jesús de Nazaret nació; aunque es de conocimiento general también que este nació en el otoño, y que la Navidad no es otra cosa que una tradición mas donde las grandes corporaciones se matan entre sí por conseguir vender el mejor producto adaptado a la época. Jensen es - tristemente - de los que piensa así.  
  
Para él la Navidad no es más que un estúpido punto de encuentro para las familias, él no tiene familia - Gracias a dios - más que sus hijos y ahora más recientemente, Jared, o Jared Padalecki, gracias a Bomer y sus negocios sucios; que le han dado a Jared una identidad en el mundo. La Navidad es insignificante para Jensen, y quizás es por eso que Colin creció pasando cada Navidad con su hermano, contemplando la nieve mientras Jensen estaba desmayado en el piso de su habitación. Cada Navidad fue así.  
Es gracioso pensar que ahora, después de tanto tiempo, Jensen se avergüenza de ello, y le dan ganas de quedarse a dormir el resto de su vida debajo del brazo de Jared.  
  
Aunque está orgulloso de sí mismo, cuando hace ya más de una semana, Chace y el fueron por el primer árbol de navidad que se colocaría en la casa de los Ackles, sucios hasta las rodillas de nieve, Chace y él se encargaron de adornar todo el contorno de la casa, colocando las flores de Jared en la ventana de la habitación de Jensen - quien se quejó hasta que Jared le callo con un beso frente a sus hijos, diciendo algo como "Sabes que me amas" - hubo más luces de colores, e incluso el Tren, que Jensen arreglo para que cupiera en su cuarto de arte, sonriendo como tonto cuando noto que un solo objeto como ese llenaba de vida un espacio que había estado tan muerto como el mismo por dentro.  
  
  
También hay caramelos - mucho de ellos - cortesía de Jared y Colin, que no dejan de decir algo de que Santa recoge los caramelos de las botas que se cuelgan en la chimenea - Jensen había sido crudo "No tenemos chimenea" - y que al final terminaron guindando del balcón, donde la luz entraba en la casa casi tanto como la nieve se colaba.  
  
Chace aprendió a hacer un pastel navideño, que no duro más de una tarde en la familia de los Ackles; y Jensen casi se desmaya en medio de la sala al verlo usando el antiguo delantal de Nina, que según el adolescente aun huele como ella. Sabe que su hijo no dejara ir a su madre tan fácil, ni siquiera teniendo a Jared cerca, pero no es como si Jensen fuera hacerlo tampoco.  
  
Ha estado pensando desde que se despertó, en lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida, en cuanto lo ha hecho para bien, y pese a que aún puede sentir su corazón palpitar con pánico cada mañana que ve a Jared a su lado, sabe que es algo normal. Que el amor es así, no importa cuanta confianza haya entre ambos, también va a haber miedo y temor porque esa persona se vaya.  
  
Jared se siente cálido contra su piel, su cabello largo - mucho más que cuando llego - ahora se desparrama por su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que éste se mueve buscando una mejor posición, que Jensen duda pueda encontrar, al menos en su opinión, es de los que les gusta dormir desparramado por cada esquina de la cama, contrario al patriarca de la familia que prefiere enrollarse en una esquina.  
  
\- A veces...solo a veces pienso que no eres real—susurra, sus manos acariciándole el cabello.  
  
\- Yo... a veces pienso que eras tú el ángel—murmura antes de acurrucarse más cerca de Jensen—. Mamá,  ¿Jen?  
  
Jensen sólo bufa, el tiempo le había enseñado que replicarle a Jared es casi imposible, porque aun así el antiguo serafín no le prestará atención, seguirá con su misma opinión no importa cuántas veces Jensen se niegue a aceptarlo, hay cosas que le gustan de Jared, y esa es una de ellas.  
  
\- Seguro lo fui y reencarne humano. – sonríe Jensen, dejando que su mano se deslice por su espalda, algo fría por el ambiente.  
  
Jared abre los ojos sorprendido esperando una réplica, esa aceptación solo hace a Jensen más adorable de lo que es –. Seguro eras el más hermoso–susurra apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio—. Jen, nunca he sido tan feliz como contigo...  
  
Y quizás en estos momentos Jensen también se esté resistiendo a soltar una respuesta mordaz puesto que solo sonríe, rodando los ojos, sus labios fruncidos en una sonrisa tonta que sabe que quiere evitar, Jared le vuelve así de tonto cuando le dice cosas así.  
  
\- Quizás ésta es la prueba de que tome la decisión correcta— cuando las palabras salen de sus labios ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y enseguida las cejas de Jared se unen en una expresión de curiosidad.  
  
\- ¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? —Pregunta de inmediato —. ¿Cuál, Jen? — afuera la nieve hace lo suyo empezando a inundar las calles más de lo que ya están, cubriendo de blanco cada rincón.  
  
\- No puedo decírtelo sino te quitas de encima— se queja Jensen, sabiendo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, y que después de haber pasado toda la noche pensando en ello hasta dormirse bien tarde, sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.  
  
\- Oh —dice abriendo la boca en forma de "o" graciosamente—. No peso tanto... ¿Cuál decisión?—pregunta sentándose en la cama, buscando arreglarse el cabello que está apuntando a todas partes.  
  
\- Una decisión importante— anuncia Jensen, abriendo la gaveta y sacando una pequeña cajita negra con bordes dorados, no sabe porque lo ha comprado, no tiene nada de especial, salvo el grabado de alas que tiene el anillo. De hecho, Chace había sido quien se lo había señalado en la tienda por la que pasaron, asombrado cuando su hijo le había dado una palmada en la espalda, diciendo que nunca era demasiado pronto - o tarde.  
  
Jared sonríe pero la sonrisa paso a incrédula cuando ve la pequeña cajita, ha visto suficientes películas de romance junto a Colin durante tardes enteras para darse una pequeña idea de lo que esa caja significa, pero aun así no quiere emocionarse —. Eso...  
  
\- No es chocolate— responde de inmediato haciendo que Jared lo mire con reproche por su conclusión—. Sí, es eso...no estaba seguro de si sería...demasiado rápido, pero necesito... te necesito, tú eres todo lo que quiero y estoy seguro de esto— susurra, sintiéndose tonto por estar allí, los dos sentados en la cama semi desnudos, mientras él intenta declararle amor eterno a Jared.  
  
\- Se más específico—sabe que a Jensen le cuesta decirlo, pero él necesita escuchar la propuesta completa, su corazón desbocado lo sabe y sus ojos medio llorosos también.  
  
Jensen toma aliento, preparándose para la pregunta de la cual se ha reído toda su vida, y ahora está allí, intentando vocalizarla para Jared.  
  
\- ¿Te...te...casarías conmigo?—pregunta suavemente, sus manos comenzando a sudar mientras abre la pequeña cajita, mostrándole el contenido a Jared.  
  
Ha sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, pero Jensen no tiene mucho tiempo para asimilarlo, puesto que los labios de Jared están sobre él, besándolo tan apasionadamente que apenas puede concentrarse en colocar el anillo en el dedo, sus manos temblorosas, tanto de la emoción como del deseo que enciende poco a poco el hombre del que se ha enamorado.  
  
Cuando se separan Jared llevo su mano a su alcance contemplando el anillo emocionado—. Oh Dios, ahora si me siento como una mujer, no puede ser normal que me guste tanto un anillo—bromea, ambos estallando en risas que hacen el ambiente aún más hermoso de lo que ya es.  
  
\- Bueno, que yo te lo haya propuesto ya te hacia una mujer— susurra Jensen, acariciando la mano que Jared mantiene extendida observando la plateada alianza de compromiso.  
  
\- Bueno, no tengo problemas mientras—se acerca sonriendo travieso al oído del artista—, sea tu mujer—susurra para luego apartarse con su mejor rostro de inocencia—. Pero sigo siendo un hombre— advierte subiendo su mano de nuevo al contemplar el anillo.  
  
\- Oh, Dios...— Jensen rueda sus ojos, Jay ríe por lo bajo ante la expresión.  
  
No pueden disfrutar más de su pequeña felicidad cuando de la nada los pasos de Colin se escuchan por el pasillo, pero no en dirección a su cuarto sino a la sala de estar, seguramente emocionado por ser su primera navidad abriendo regalos.  
  
\- Ese es... — murmura Jared, pero los gritos del pequeño Ackles lo delatan seguramente cuando ve sus regalos—. Colin…—terminan los dos al mismo tiempo riendo.  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie, Jensen rescatando su abrigo del montón de ropa sucia en la esquina de la habitación, mientras se movían a la sala, Chace venia saliendo de su habitación, totalmente listo, como si el chico llevara horas despierto, y quizás Jensen debería regañarlo y enseñarle que dormir hasta tarde por un día no está nada mal; pero no dice nada, solo se ríe cuando el de ojos azules rueda los ojos en dirección a la sala, sabiendo que se refiere a Colin y su emoción.  
  
No debe ser para menos, puesto que ha recibido regalos de los tres hombres de la casa - sí, incluyendo a Chace - que le han regalado cada cosa, pero sobre todo de Jensen, quien parece querer reponer sus errores regalándole cada libro o juguete que consigue, incluyendo algo sobre un set de varitas del que Colin no había parado de hablar.  
  
\- Wow... mira que desastre— Jensen es quien menos derecho tiene de hablar de desastres, pero aun así es cierto que la sala está envuelta en papeles regalos—, espero no hayas abierto el de Jay, eso es secreto.  
  
\- ¿El mío? —Pregunta el castaño deteniendo su charla con Colin, que le explica desesperadamente lo que es un tren—. Un regalo... ¿Para mí?  
  
\- Si, para ti, no lo abras aquí. Chace también tiene uno por allí para ti, y no rompas el papel, podría conseguirle algún uso... —gruñe Jensen palmeándole la espalda para que se acerque al pequeño árbol.  
  
El antiguo ángel asiente algo avergonzado caminando lentamente al árbol, sus ojos perdiéndose en uno de los regalos que quedan en pie luego del huracán que significo el mini Ackles para el árbol, traga un poco sorprendido y lo toma entre sus manos empezando a quitar el papel con cuidado, pero claramente con ansias.  
  
Colin le mira con curiosidad, sin dejar de observar como Jared desenvuelve el papel casi con delicadeza, muy diferente a Colin quien por la desesperación casi se abalanza sobre el regalo de Jared; hasta Jensen esta curioso de lo que su hijo pudo haber comprado para Jared, y aunque Chace luce pacifico abriendo el suyo que no resulta ser más que la colección completa de una serie de magia que había visto en la librería; aun así, con Chace sonriendo estúpidamente, Jensen sigue sospechando de él.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Jared saca de la caja grande otra caja que dice con claridad "Set de escritores principiantes", incluso trae una pluma dorada de águila, que a Jared le fascina al momento de verla.  
  
Debajo de esta viene un cuaderno de bordes dorados, ni muy grueso ni muy delgado. No puede evitar sonreír al tomarlo entre sus manos con gran cuidado su mano paseándose por la cubierta, sintiendo su textura y cuando decide abrirlo suelta un risita a ver el espacio que cada hoja tiene para apuntes  o notas, seguro le será útil. Su vista se regresa al resto del regalo donde también puede ver un frasco dorado que parece ser la tinta.  
  
Es realmente sorprendente, y Jensen sospecha que eso tiene que ver con Nina, pero lo deja pasar y se concentra en la felicidad de Jared que incrementa cuando debajo de todo eso hay un libro, titulado ¿Maldad? y de un autor desconocido para Jared.  
  
\- Es un libro de ángeles, una historia romántica entre un chico y su profesor quien es un ángel caído. No es lo mejor del mercado pero dado tu romance con papá, pensé que podría gustarte—anuncia Chace, dejando sus libros de lado e inclinándose sobre Jared, sus manos sosteniéndole de los hombros del gigante que le mira sonriente.  
  
\- Gracias—susurra Jared incapaz de decir algo más—. Gracias, Chace—agradece de nuevo dejando sus regalos un segundo en el sofá para abrazar al muchacho, susurrando un _te quiero_ bajo en el oído, conoce a Chace y si de haberlo dicho alto lo más que hubiera ganado hubiera sido avergonzar al chico.  
  
\- ¡Revisa el mío, Jared!—Grita Colin jalando de sus pantalones para reclamar su atención; sin duda al chico le gusta tener a Jared tambiénabrazándolo—. Te compre una bolsa de gomitas—exclama haciendo reír a su padre en el sofá, viendo como Colin es tan impaciente que no deja lugar para la imaginación.  
  
-¿Gominolas?—exclama emocionado—. No me digas que mis favoritas, Col— le pregunta haciendo que el niño ría y asienta rápidamente.  
  
Parecen dos niños juntos mientras Jared rápidamente desenvuelve la bolsa de papel con muñequitos de nieve en la que Colin había envuelto todo, olvidando la paciencia inicial, y sin más ceremonia, entre los dos devoran el contenido de la bolsa.  
  
\- Ahora que todos están felices, voy a ver que quedo de comer por ahí...— señala Jensen levantándose del sofá, antes de ser detenido por la mano de Jared.  
  
\- Espera—medio grita entre asustado y travieso, mientras una Gominolas traviesa se sale de su boca atrapándola con la otra mano—. Eh... falta un regalo Jen... tu regalo...  
  
Jensen no puede evitar la sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose grandes mientras busca alguna pizca de broma en el rostro de Jared, pero este no parece estar bromeando, de hecho parece nervioso por la reacción de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Mi regalo? —Repiteincrédulo. — ¿Me compraste algo?  
  
\- Chace y Colin me ayudaron... con ese regalo cada uno quiere expresarte lo importante que eres en nuestra vida, lo mucho que te amamos y lo muy orgullosos que estamos de ti, Jen— dice haciéndole una seña al menor para que corra a la cocina por el regalo.  
  
\- ¿Y mi regalo es...?—pregunta algo inseguro de cómo reaccionar al discurso de Jared, que le hace reírporque se nota que había estado ensayándoloo quizás sencillamente aun está nervioso—. Solo espero que no sea algo que no pueda mantener en mi habitación.  
  
\- Si cerramos bien el apartamento al salir se mantendrá dentro —contesta Chace riendo, al mismo tiempo que Colin aparece con un pequeño gatito blanco entre brazos, sumamente peludo y con unos impresionantes ojitos celestes.  
  
\- Oh, por el amor.... —Jensen maldice por lo bajo, observando como el minino es tan adorable como Chace a sus ojos, nunca ha sido persona de animales, es alérgico a los perros, por dios, pero se siente responsable por no herir tres corazones que laten esperando unas palabras mucho más cariñosas de su boca—. ¿Está vivo?—pregunta luego de un momento, tomando al animal entre sus manos.  
  
\- Lógico—Chace rueda los ojos.  
  
\- Claro, papá— contesta de inmediato Colin.  
  
\- Si,amor, está vivo y es adorable —parece que Jared le lee los pensamientos, ¡joder!  
  
\- Cállate, Jared— susurrapegándose la nueva bolita de pelos al pecho y dejando que sus manos se paseen por su espalda—. ¿Quién le pondrá nombre? —preguntasentándose en elsofá sin apartar sus manos de él.  
  
\- Tú, papá, es tu regalo —murmura Chace, Jared asiente pero Colin hace un puchero.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarte, papi? — pregunta bajito.  
  
\- Depende, no voy a llamarle Harry Potter...hablando de eso, ¿es hembra? —pregunta tratando de descubrir el sexo del animal a través de su peludo pelaje.  
  
\- No papá, es macho...aunque sea tan adorable que no lo parezca— contesta Chace sonriendo.  
  
\- Entonces le llamare...no sécómo llamar a esta cosa peluda, quizás lo llame así, cosa peluda— parece serio cuando lo dice, y sus hijos temen por la salud mental del pequeño minino—. Ok, le llamare como ese novelista ruso que tanto le gusta a Colin, ¿no es un escritor de cosas de gatos también?  
  
-Le llamare Misha, que suena a gato ahora que lo pienso. Ahora no piensen que lo compartiré con alguno de ustedes—masculla, viendo como Jared se carcajea y sin más ceremonia le quita el gato de las manos.  
  
\- Bienvenido a la familia, Misha —celebra Jared alzando al gatito en el aire.  
  
\- Bueno...ahora que Jared me ha hecho un regalo, necesita abrir el mío, ya que esto es una sorpresa...—Jensen sonríeponiéndose de pie y sujetando a Jared de la cintura—. Chace te encargo la comida del resto del día...mientras Jared y yo probamos un poco su regalo, y luego saldremos a patinar... - anuncio, jalando a Jared de la cinturilla de su pantalón pijama.  
  
\- ¿Probar? —Pregunta dejándose hacer, mientras Chace toma al gatito entre manos con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Es comida, Jen?  
  
\- Es algo mucho mejor que comida, Jay... mucho mejor... — susurra, sus brazos subiendo a enrollarse en el cuello de Jared—. Te amo, Jared.  
  
\- Te amo Jensen—contesta, sus ojos conectándose en los contrarios y ambos saben que solo es el inicio de sus vidas.  
  
Fin

 


End file.
